My Miko
by nanni03
Summary: We are the Monks and Mikos who will help the warriors fight the darkness. Kagome is a miko but when she finds who she truely is will she be able to fight alone or will she find a warrior to stand by her side.
1. Chapter 1

The smoke was thick as the town was quite then from a house came the cry of a small child. The monks ran as they came to the town's leader's house and opened the door and in the darkness sat a child no older than three crying her arm bleeding. One of the monks walked slowly to the child his heart breaking at the sight of the child. She looked up at the monk and then ran to him holding his leg tight. The girl cried even louder as her body shook. The monk turned to the others as they looked at the girl. "How is it that this child is alive?" One monk asked as the girl held on to the man nearest to her. "What do we do now? Her parents were..." The monk speaking was cut off as the monk picked up the child. "That does not matter. This town was torn apart by a monster looking for something. This child will die without us. The monster must think he got them all. She will live with me and my son. She will know nothing of this place till she is older." The monks tried to speak. "I am the high monk and that is what will happen." The man looked down at the dark haired little girl in his arms. "No worries Kagome I will keep you safe now."

Nine years later...

Kagome sat outside her house waiting on her older brother. "Come on Miroku or we will be late!" Kagome yelled inside as she heard the sound of her brother running down the hall. "I am coming little one and we wont be late." Miroku spoke as he reached his sister he looked at the young girl now twelve and learning the ways of the monks. She was talented with her abilities more than he and soon they would learn the ways of those who work with the warriors. Kagome stood as her red dress reached her knees. "Why do you cut you clothes Kagome?" Miroku asked as they walked. "Its easier for me to feel the world around us brother. " Kagome answered as they walked through town. Monks would say morning to Miroku but acted as if Kagome was not there. Kagome still smiled and walked along this was nothing new ever since she was young and could remember this was how it was. Her father told her it was because of her coming from another clan but sometimes Kagome felt there was more to it than that.

Kagome and Miroku walked into a large temple where other kids were learning the art of being a monk or a miko. Kagome loved this place it made her feel whole, she learned that those with the gift could make barriers and use their inner soul to fight. The highest honor of those who leave the village was to join a warrior and fight by their side. Kagome knew when the time came to stay in the village to become a healer or leave she was going to leave. She loved her father but she felt that there was more waiting for her outside the walls of this place.

Kagome stood in the yard holding her bow as she focused on a target on the other side. "Now Kagome look inside your soul and pull that power into your bow. Kagome closed her eyes and found her soul glowing bright and took a deep breathe as she did the arrow started to glow with a blue light. Kagome opened her eyes and released the bow. The arrow flew and as it hit the target a large hole appeared. Kagome lowered the bow and turned to her teacher. "Very nice Kagome that will allow you to hit targets from behind while the warrior fights ahead of you." Kagome turned and handed the bow to her classmate. Kikyo took the bow and raised it her arrow glowing pink she too released turning the target into a large hole. The monk smiled she was his prize. Kagome walked off to find her brother learning to fight with a staff. He was sparing with a classmate when he was knocked off his feet. "I win again Miroku!" The boy yelled as Miroku started to get up. "Yes. Well one day I will not lose." Miroku smiled as he walked off towards the girl sitting in the grass. "Kagome how was your lesson?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to her. "Same as always I make a hole the teacher goes good job, Kikyo does the same and he acts as if she is a god." Kagome rolled her eyes as Miroku smiled. "We don't have to do this for ever at most four years." Miroku said as he stood walking off to his next lesson Kagome sat alone watching those around her learn. This was a school for only those who when they were young could use their inner soul power. Kikyo came from a village down river but lived in the school. Half the school was that way the other half were children who came from the village the school was in. Kagome then stood and walked inside to learn more about healing.

Three years later...

Miroku walked in first his body sore and his mind full. Kagome walked in behind him glad to be home. "DAD!" Kagome yelled her voice making Miroku jump. "I hate it when you do that." Kagome laughed then ran towards a small room at the end of the hall. Kagome was about to open the door when she heard voices. "The whole town might be in danger." A voice said Kagome placed her ear to the door. "We cannot be sure the rumor is true. I will not send her away." Came the voice of Kagome's father. She wondered who they were talking about. "She should have died that day!" The voice yelled. "No she lived and that is all there is to it now please leave." Kagome jumped back as the door opened and she found one of her teachers standing there. He walked pasted her and out the door. Miroku was now next to Kagome looking at there father. "What was he doing here?" Miroku asked. His father at first said nothing then looked at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome I am afraid we have nothing to make for dinner please go into town and pick something up." Kagome smiled back then walked out of the house. "Miroku I need to talk to you." Miroku turned to his father and sat down. "As you know Kagome came to us when she was young she was the only living member of her village. (Miroku nodded) That village was of the Fenris clan. Those who's inner power was so great demons from great families would seek them out in hopes of bonding with them. The clan was also very careful and never married out of the village. Thus their powers stayed strong. That was until the high monk married his warrior she was a human and they had a child. That child was Kagome. She is the only living member of the Fenris clan. That is why no one will talk to her they fear her power. There is one problem the monster who killed them was never found. We have kept her clan blood a secrete from outsiders for the fear that the monster will come to finish her. Your teacher came here because there are monks and mikos who are fighting evil with warriors who have been disappearing and he along with the other monks fear it is the monster who killed Kagome's family and clan. They do not want her to come to school any more and wish for me to send her away." Miroku had heard enough he was sixteen and of age to leave. "Kagome is better than anyone at that school and they want to just toss her out!" Miroku was so angry. "My son I want you to take Kagome and leave. She does not need to finish that school but she will need you. I cannot tell her of who she is but maybe you can. These are her fathers books. These will tell her everything about who she is." Miroku was in shock took the book and walked to his room.

Kagome walked back in holding a bag full of food. She walked into the kitchen area and started to cook. She was flipping the fish when she felt something behind her. Kagome turned to see a dark room. Kagome shook it off and when back to her food. Again she felt as if she was being watched. "Miroku if your trying to scare me your going to get it." Nothing but silence then a loud laugh. "My master wants your soul." Kagome froze she knew the voice but she had no idea how then she felt a knife run across her arm. Kagome screamed. "Kagome! Come on wake up!" Kagome heard her father yell as she opened her eyes the fish next to her fresh. "You passed out as I was making the fire then you started to scream." Her father looked worried. "I had a nightmare." Kagome spoke but felt she would keep the details to herself. "I see. Well lets start cooking." Kagome smiled at her father as he spoke. He was trying to smile but she could see it, the sadness from when she came home. He had told her that he felt she could learn no more and would be leaving with her brother. Kagome wanted to know more but that was all she got she would be leaving in two weeks with Miroku to seek out a warrior or find a new village to help protect and heal.


	2. The demons

Enter the demons

The great demon dog of the west sat his sons in front of him. His eldest Sesshomaru a full demon was using his strength to push his younger half demon brother into the wall across the yard. "Boys why are you fighting now?" The man asked as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the wall. "He got mad cause I touched him." Inuyasha yelled as he looked over at Sesshomaru he was truly a great demon even as young as he was. He wanted nothing more than to show him that he was just as great. "No it was that you thought you were at my level and touched me the great Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru spoke and his father rolled his eyes. "You are both my sons and thus are equals." Sesshomaru growled at the words. "I will never be equals with that ." Sesshomaru spoke then walked back into the house. Inuyasha wanted to follow but just then a messenger came into the yard. "Another miko was taken!" The man stood as the great dog demon stood. "I see." He spoke no more but from the shadows came a miko with dark hair. "Mom." Inuyasha spoke under his voice. She took after her husband her warrior as they left to follow the messenger.

Time passed Inuyasha waited for his parents when Sesshomaru walked into the room. They will be fine she may be just a human but she does her job."Sesshomaru walked passed his half brother. "When I become a lord I will mate with a demon, one with great strength. Unlike our father who had that and chose to leave it for a weak miko." Inuyasha wanted to toss the great Sesshomaru through the wall but a noise caught his attention. His father walked in his mother at his side as two others were carrying in a demon badly hurt. "Father?" Sesshomaru asked. "He was following an order to help protect a small village when they were attacked by a group of demons they fought but in the end they took his miko and were gone he tried to follow her scent but was attacked by a dark figure." Sesshomaru watched as the demon was taken to the healers but he could feel death close. "I know that you two are young but there is something going on. I am going to the village of the monks. Sesshomaru you will help run this place..." Inuyasha cut him off. "I am going to go look for this demon." His father turned and Inuyasha waited for him to tell him no. "Then go with my blessing my son." Inuyasha was in shock but turned to get his sword and start off.

Inuyasha walked along a path that lead out of the western lands he knew that if he could fight the shadow that was taking so many mikos and monks leaving their warriors dead he could be equals with his brother. Inuyasha also knew he would need to bond with a miko to get his true power just like his father.


	3. Enter Sango

Kagome was packed with tears in her eyes she followed Miroku out of town and into the world. She felt the wind and with it she could also feel evil. Miroku walked his staff in hand as he sang of pretty girls. "You know even as your sister I find you a little perverted." Kagome spoke as Miroku laughed. "Young one I am a man of the soul and pretty girl are food for my soul." Miroku spoke then felt his legs fly forward as he his the ground. "You are gross!" Kagome said looking down. Miroku laughed as he stood. He started to walk again this time watching for signs of danger. His father had warned both of them that the world was at war with a large evil force. "You think we will have to fight?" Kagome asked as they walked. "Yes. Once we left we put ourselves in this battle. Now where do we..." Miroku stopped short as one of the signs ahead pointed to Kagome's old village. He knew that the place was a ghost town. "Which way do we go?" Kagome asked as she read the signs. Miroku turned fast leading them to the north to a warrior town. Kagome could sense that her brother was off but she let it go.

A small village soon appeared before Kagome and Miroku. They smiled then the sound of battle made them run. They entered as large bug demons were attacking the town. Kagome came short as a large weapon came flying at them. Miroku jumped out of the way Kagome didn't have time but glowed as she sent the weapon towards a group of demons. "Wow." Came a girls voice as the weapon came back to her. Miroku's jaw dropped but was brought back when a demon came at him. He took his staff to push the demon back then ran to the girl who was trying to push a large group back. Kagome jumped into a tree and took her bow out. She sent arrow after arrow demons were falling around her. Miroku tried to keep his eye on her but was finding it hard for larger bug demons were coming out of the ground. "Master needs to see your soul." The demons turned towards Miroku . Kagome heard the words and her heart started to race. She felt something in her and she jumped from the tree and ran to her brother. She started to glow as a blue barrier appeared around her. She had to stop short when a group of demons appeared. "Move!" Kagome yelled but they did not she felt a fear as she heard Miroku fight the group around him. Kagome then took a deep breathe. Miroku was trying to help the young warrior fight off the demons but they were growing in numbers and his barrier was never that great and they were breaking it down. "Miroku!" He heard Kagome scream and a blue light appeared around him and the warrior. The demons couldn't get break through but Miroku found he could reach them. Even the warrior could use her weapon and soon the demons were gone. Miroku ran as Kagome passed out. The villagers came to see the monk and miko who had helped save them.

Kagome woke in a room it was dark but she could feel her brother close. "Miroku." Kagome spoke soft she was weak. "Hey little one." Miroku spoke as he came over and gave her a drink and helped her up. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "I'm not really sure I was fighting and the barrier was starting to fall then I heard you scream my name. This light took over and with the help of Sango over there we pushed the demons out, then you passed out." Kagome looked down she was weak. "I see." Kagome looked over at the girl who was sitting there. "I want to thank you for helping us." Sango said. "Your welcome." Kagome said low she was feeling low. "Your brother told me where you two came from and how you left early." Kagome looked up as Miroku was grinning. "I want to join you two. I need to find my way in this world." Sango spoke as she looked at Kagome. "I see. Then I guess we leave tomorrow." Kagome said with a smile as she laid back down. That night she dreamed of a dark room and the voice asking about her soul. 


	4. Inuyasha

Kagome smiled as she walked behind her brother and Miroku. The two talked about their training till they came to a large wooded area. "Kagome we could turn around." Miroku said as he looked into the woods there was a cold chill coming from inside. Kagome looked ahead. "This is the way we need to go." Kagome started to walk with the two right behind her. The woods seemed to become darker the further the group walked. Kagome let Miroku take the lead once again as she started to feel the world around her. Miroku walked till he felt something coming at him he took hold of Sango and ducked behind a tree right as a group of arrows came flying at them. "That was close thanks you ." Sango said to Miroku as she still held his hand. Kagome stood as the arrows came at her. She started to glow and the arrows stopped short. "Miroku, Sango are you guys ok?" Kagome's heart was beating fast as she could feel demons not far ahead of them. Miroku walked out with Sango and nodded. "Good lets go then." Kagome said as she started to run.

Inuyasha turned and used his claw to take another demon out as he felt more coming from behind. "What a group of evil bastards." Inuyasha yelled as he reached for his sword. The demons laughed as they started to circle. "The master would love to see your soul." A small voice said from within the group of demons. Inuyasha tightened but still tried to fight them as hard as he could. "Why wont you all just die?" "Cause they are under a spell!"Screamed a female voice from behind the demons. Then a bright light appeared and half the demons were gone. Inuyasha watched as a young dark haired girl ran out followed by a taller monk and a dark haired warrior. Inuyasha was so involved that a demon was about to reach out and strike. "Look out!" The girl yelled as she pulled back on her bow. Inuyasha felt the arrow pass by his cheek and the demon turn to dust. Finally with the help of the three all the demons were either destroyed or ran back to their master. "So who are you guys?" Inuyasha asked as they sat down to eat. "My name is Miroku, this is my sister Kagome and this lovely is Sango." Sango used her large bone weapon to knock Miroku over. "That hurt what did I say." Miroku said . Kagome laughed then looked over at Inuyasha. "So your the younger son of the western lord?" Inuyasha was in shock he hadn't told her that. "Yes, I came out her to help find that shadow demon who is killing so many warriors and taking their mikos and monks." Inuyasha looked down at his sword his father made it just for him but still he had no idea how it really worked. "I see, my brother and I came out to help fight too." Kagome smiled as she looked up at the half demon. "For now lets stay together as a group I think it will be best." Inuyasha heard Miroku say as he pulled himself up. The others agreed and for the next weeks they traveled fighting any demons who came looking for them.

Kagome sat under a large tree watching the darkness. "Come on we should just charge in and..." Inuyasha was cut off by a large weapon hitting the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" "Come on Inuyasha you know better by now. We charge in we might get killed. We are working as an odd group we are warriors working with a miko and monk but haven't bonded with them. We are only at half strength,so we must take a breathe." Sango said as Inuyasha lay on the ground. "Fine whatever." Came his voice as he looked up at Kagome. She was a rare miko he could feel it and yet she had a sadness inside her.

Kagome looked up at the darkness then back at her friends. "There is a group of demons in there fighting a monk and his warrior. The darkness is near we need to help." Kagome took off Miroku right after her. They ran into a clearing to find a large tiger demon with a black spider on its back attacking a monk and a warrior. "That thing is huge." Sango said as she tossed her weapon. Miroku stood close his staff glowing while, Inuyasha pulled his sword and jumped ready to cut the demon in half. "Inuyasha wait!" Kagome screamed as she felt the demon's inner soul move. To her horror the spider on its back came to life and took hold of Inuyasha's neck. "Foolish boy I am of the darkness and I will not be stopped by a boy like you." Inuyasha felt his anger. "I am not just a boy I am the son of the great dog demon!" Inuyasha pulled his sword out and the hand holding him was gone. "You stupid boy! That was my arm!" The demon now faced Inuyasha and the others . Miroku stood behind Sango as she stood her ground. Kagome pulled her bow as the demon started to charge. "I am Kia and the darkness chose me to find him the right soul." The demon screamed his arm raised and then he was pushed back by Sango's weapon. Kagome put her bow down as she caught sight of the warrior and monk who the demon was first fighting with. Kagome ran and came to a stop as she looked at the two the monk was dead she could feel that his soul was gone. The warrior was breathing heavy. "What happened?" "That spider took hold of him and took his soul said his master wanted to see it. I tried to stop him but that ...that spider took on its own life as if it was my monk and used his staff to stab me." Kagome looked down to see the blood coming from a large wound. She could see the dead monk's spirt keeping the wound open. "Strong warrior I cannot stop the bleeding I am afraid you are not long for this world." Kagome's eyes teared up. "Miko you are young why are you out here?" Kagome looked up into the warrior's eyes. "This is where I am meant to be and I am going to help you pass from this world since your monk is no longer here." Kagome placed her hand on the man's head and a blue light started to cover his body his deep breathing started to slow and as he faded he smiled at the girl. "Thank you sweet Miko." Was the man's last words before his soul left his body. Kagome turned to face the demon who was now battling her family and friends.

"Why fight a demon of the darkness? You cannot win while he is on my side." The demon screamed as he released a smoke. "Sango watch out!" Miroku took his robe and covered him and Sango as the smoke covered around them. "Please do not breathe in the smoke its a poison that will freeze your body." Miroku looked down as Sango reached into her bag and pulled out a mask. "Thank you." Sango then stood again ready to fight. Inuyasha had jumped into the trees looking down at the demon who smiled. "My master wants to see your souls." The demon said as he once again let the spider move on his back. "NO!" Kagome screamed as a blue light filled the open space. The spider on the demons back froze then disappeared. Kia stopped as he felt a part of him burn. "What have you done child." The demon said as he turned to face Kagome. Kagome's eyes were full of tears as she looked at the demon before her. "Your master is a monster who kills for no reason. You took the soul of that monk and when you found it did your master no good you used it to kill his warrior. You do not belong here any more." Kagome took hold of her bow and in a blink of an eye her arrow hit the demon in the heart. Inuyasha jumped form the tree and with his sword split the demon in half. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she then passed out. Miroku ran to his sister. "Kagome are you alright?" Miroku yelled as Kagome lay still in his arms.

Kagome again woke in another area as she rolled over she found her brother sitting there. "How long have I been out?" Kagome asked as Miroku placed a cup in her hands. "A few hours now. Kagome what happened with the warrior?" Kagome looked down she could still see his soul leaving this world. "No one could save him his wound was made by his monk. I wanted him to pass in peace so I released his soul." Kagome felt the tears fall again. "Father was right, even with you being so young your powers are great." Kagome looked up at her brother as he smiled at her. Kagome smiled then looked over at Sango. "You know if you and Sango were to bond it would be so nice." Miroku turned red as his sister spoke. "There is no way she would..." "Come on brother she stays closer to you now then when we first started traveling as a group." Kagome smiled then hoped up and started to run over to Sango. Miroku was in shock and couldn't move. "For a youngster she is quite smart." Inuyasha said from above. "Yea. Kagome has always been this way she can see through the bullshit and lives her life open. If only we all could maybe just maybe we all would be as strong as she." Miroku then stood and followed his sister to Sango. Inuyasha was left alone in the tree looking at Kagome. 'Her power would give me enough to become equals with Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought then he jumped down to join his new friends eating dinner.


	5. A sad day

Sesshomaru sat in his new office he was nineteen working in his fathers war room. He was reading the reports coming in from warriors fighting. He would read one here and there that mentioned his brother and his new group. He would read about how Inuyasha's group would defeat demons so strong that many groups of warriors before had lost their lives but with the aid of the miko and monk Inuyasha and the warrior Sango would stop them. He wondered if his little half brother was going to bond with this miko. "He is a fool if he thinks bonding will make him my equal. " Sesshomaru went on to the next report.

Kagome watched as Miroku and Sango held their hands out. Kagome watched as a light traveled from each person towards each other and then combined to create a new light. "Wow!" Kagome smiled as she watched her brother bond with her best friend. Inuyasha stood close and smiled. "About time huh?" Inuyasha looked down at the growing girl on the grass. "Yes it took them six months but now they finally have made the bond and now their powers will grow." Kagome smiled as she hoped up. It had been half a year since they left home and now they were going home to visit father.

Miroku walked next to his warrior his staff in hand. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha she felt something every time they walked this close. "So why are we going to visit your father?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the monk ahead of him. "I told you our father is a great monk and I think we could use some of his help." Kagome smiled. "Plus this is the time of year that my class would be getting ready to chose their paths and as members of the village we should be there for them." Kagome said as she smiled. Inuyasha felt more annoyed he wanted to continue to find the demon behind the shadow. The group walked and Kagome seemed to glow until they came to the road that lead to the monk village. Kagome's smile faded as black smoke was rising from the village. She took off running her heart pounding something wasn't right. Inuyasha then could feel his father and mother and took off after Kagome with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome entered the gate running into a large demon. "Let me through!" Kagome screamed as she could see the town was in shambles. The man tried to hold her but as she cried she grew warm to the touch and he had to let her go. Kagome ran pass him and towards the large house at the top of the hill. Kagome ran as around her warriors and monks from other villages were pulling bodies from houses. She felt the tears as she could feel the death around her. This was her home and now so many were dead. She ran faster to her home screaming for her father. "Dad!" Kagome opened the door to her home it was dark. "Dad!" Kagome ran to her father's office she touched the door and felt her father. "Dad!" Kagome opened the door to find her father on the ground he was hurt a black claw in his chest. Kagome ran to her father she could see the darkness around the wound. "Father! Why?" Kagome fell to her fathers side tears falling. "My little girl. I thought I would never see you again. Protect your brother...protect them all my little miko." Kagome listened to her father's last words and cried. Miroku walked in finding his father dead his sister in tears and he knew what had happened. His father had told him that the monster might come looking for his sister here and the village would fight back. It was just like the story of when Kagome's clan was wiped out . "Little one just like the others he died for what what right." Miroku felt his own tears building. "Did anyone survive?" Kagome looked up at her brother. "They found one of the students...Kikyo." Kagome looked up and then stood. "We should go make sure she is ok." Kagome said as Miroku took her hand. They walked out of their home and towards the school. Kagome walked up to find Kikyo in tears on Inuyasha's lap. "They were dark and kept coming everyone else ...I saw their souls being taken. They should have taken me too but then a dark voice told them to stop and they were gone." Kikyo again bursted into tears. Kagome watched her heart aching at the sight. Miroku and Kagome talked with Inuyasha's father while Inuyasha held Kikyo. Kagome thanked the demon lord as he had the mikos and monks laid to rest. "My dear child you and that Kikyo girl look a lot alike." The lord said. "Yea but we come from two different families I think its just that we look alike is all." Kagome looked over as Sango was keeping Miroku company. "We should take Kikyo back to my castle let her rest." "My lord may she come with us?" The lord stopped and looked at Kagome. "My brother and I are part of her family we all went to the same school. She needs familiar faces and plus she seems calm with your son." The lord was taken back he could feel that the girl before him cared for his son but it didn't make since why she would want to bring this other girl with them. "That would be fine." Kagome smiled as the lord started to walk away.

As night fell Kagome stood alone in the schools open field. She could see all the lights rising from the graves. The souls of those she grew up with going to be at peace. The tears she let fall were warm on her cold face and for the first time since she had come home she felt alive again. "I will find that monster and I will make sure he pays for this." Kagome tightened her fists as she cried. "There you are Kagome." Kagome turned to see her brother his face puffy from his sadness. "Brother." Kagome ran and held her brother the last of her family. "I need to show you something." Miroku spoke as he pulled out the books their father had given him. Kagome took them and read the name Fenris on the front. "These were your real father's that is the real clan name you came from. Father thought keeping this from you would keep you safe. I think its time you know where you came from but know that I will always be your brother." Kagome took the books and walked off. She always knew there was more to her life and now she had the books to help.


	6. The village on the cliff

Kagome walked behind her friends she had become quite since they had left the village. Kikyo had taken a liking to Inuyasha and was staying close to him. Miroku was sad but he took his job as a monk ahead of his pain. "Where do we go?" Kikyo asked in her sweet voice. "We got a message from the lord there is a large group of demons taking over a small village and we are being asked to look into it." Miroku said as he held his staff tight. Kagome had thought about it all the last few weeks and how many demons they had been sent to stop. As a group they seemed to be unstoppable.

The group kept walking till they came to the small village on a cliff. "Why this town they have no great monk" Kikyo said while rolling her eyes. Kagome just walked pass them she could feel something near. "Kagome are you alright?" Miroku looked at his sister who was only a few months away from turning sixteen but she seemed so much older now as if she grew over night. "Kagome?" Miroku asked again when two giggles made him turn around. There behind the group were twins who were joined by their long hair. "Look sister more souls." The sister in blue said her claws dripping of blood. The other twin laughed as they looked closer at the group. "They don't look that tough." Inuyasha said as he reached for his sword. "No wait!" Kagome screamed as the twins started to laugh again and then they could see it a black spider in the hair. Inuyasha stopped short as one of the twins reached out with her claws. Kagome felt her anger as she pulled her bow. "I hate your master!" Kagome released her bow and an arrow caught the claw reaching for Inuyasha. The pink twin pulled her claw back as she screamed her hand was burning where the arrow penetrated her clawed hand. "How dare you attack my sister you little brat!" The blue twin screamed as she started to run at Kagome. Kagome pulled her hands to her lips then with a large breathe sent them forward. The blue twin was sent flying back by a barrier. The others stood in awe Kagome was young and yet she used power that most mikos used once they bounded with a warrior. Kagome felt the tears filling her eyes. "Your master is a monster." Kagome whispered as she watched the twins regroup.

"You all are going to pay!" The girls screamed as they let their hair fall to the floor and the spider came to life. "It's like at the village!" Kikyo screamed as she took hold of Inuyasha. Sango took hold of her weapon as Miroku stood behind her. Kagome stood in the back she could see the light inside the spider it was black. "Come on then." Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword releasing a bright light the spider jumped in time to miss the attack. Sango tossed her weapon as Miroku used his soul to protect them. The spider wasn't fast enough and the bone weapon sent the spider into a tree pulling the twins with it. Kagome watched and then knew that the twins were no real threat it was that spider that was. "We need to kill the spider!" Kagome yelled. The others looked back to see that she was holding her bow again. The twins laughed. "Your smart young one the master wishes to see your soul the most." Miroku froze the monster was behind this and now he was close to his target. "You shouldn't forget about us!" Inuyasha screamed as he once again used his sword and cut a few of the spiders legs. Kikyo took her bow and took out a few more that were reaching for Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku took after the other legs. Kagome could feel something. "No!" Kagome sat down and with her soul sent her barrier to her brother and friends. She could see it now the dark soul of the master inside the spider and he was reaching for her friends.

Miroku saw dark hands about to grab him and Kikyo when a blue light appeared and the hands pulled back as if the light was causing it pain. Miroku then looked back to see his sister the last of her bloodline and he knew she was keeping them safe. "Time for you to leave..." Inuyasha yelled using his sword once again cutting the black arm. The spider cried out in pain then moved back into the twins hair and spread the darkness between the girls. "Our master is mad." The girls spoke as they joined together. Kagome sat her light glowing as she could feel the darkness growing. "This monster he is behind my fathers death." Kagome spoke under her breath as she moved her hands crossing them over her chest her soul moving making the barrier stronger around her friends.

Inuyasha jumped back as the blue twin used their hair to send the pink twin towards him. Kikyo took her bow and shot the pink twin in the arm. "You bitch!" The twins yelled as a black cloud started to cover the ground around them. Miroku took Sango's hand and brought her back. "Put your mask on." Miroku spoke as he placed a mask on himself. Kikyo was still shooting when the cloud moved closer. "Kikyo look out!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran taking hold of Kikyo and jumping into a nearby tree. Kagome was trying to hold her barriers but with Inuyasha jumping around in the trees she had to break her barriers. She stood up only to find that the twins where standing right in front of her. "Our master wants to see your soul." The girls reached out for Kagome but she jumped back. She knew her bow and arrows would do her no good. "Kagome just run!" Kikyo yelled from the tree safe with Inuyasha. "No!" Kagome yelled as she kicked at the blue twin her soul jumped as her barrier appeared around her leg and when her knee made contact it send a wave a power and the twin fell back. Kagome felt her heart pounding. She had been taught that mikos could only help through weapons but never could they fight like a warrior. Miroku watched as his little sister was able to use her power not only to save groups of people but then made her own body a weapon. Kagome jumped back again as the twins stood. The spider once again spreading taking control. "Your soul screams power I must see it." Kagome started to move back as the twins became a large two headed dragon. Miroku and Sango started to run as Kagome was heading into the village. Inuyasha had Kikyo jump on his back as he jumped through the trees after the dragon.

Kagome ran faster as she passed dead bodies. "They were not worthy of our master." Kagome felt tears run down her face as she felt the sadness coming from the souls left behind. Kagome ran till she reached the end of the village to find a cliff leading straight down. "Your soul though our master wants to see closer." Kagome turned to find the dragon a foot away. She moved her hands again and her barrier appeared. The dragon had to stop or risk getting burned again. Kagome felt her body shaking and she knew she couldn't hold her barrier for long.

"Your disgusting!" Sango screamed as she tossed her weapon knocking the dragon to the side. Sango reached out and took hold of her weapon as she and Miroku ran to Kagome's side. "Little one are you ok, you look pale." Miroku asked as he touched Kagome's shoulder. "I am fine." As Kagome spoke the dragon screamed out in pain as Inuyasha sunk his sword deep into the dragon's back. Kikyo slid off Inuyasha's back and ran to the others. Inuyasha jumped down and started to walk to the others a large grin on his face. "Look out!" Kagome yelled as she ran to Inuyasha. The dragon used her tail and hit both Inuyasha and Kagome. The two went flying into the others and off the side of the cliff. Kagome could feel her body shaking but she had to focus. She was falling last and with what she had she created a large barrier around her friends.

The dragons watched as the group fell and turned back into their human like form. "We must go." The blue twin said. "Yes this wound is large we will need our master's help to heal." The twins turned and ran off.

Miroku saw the ground and as he hit the ground he felt his sister's barrier as it was like he had tripped not fallen off a cliff. Sango landed next to him then Inuyasha who was holding on to Kikyo. Miroku looked up in time to see Kagome had passed out and was falling fast. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha turned and reached out but wasn't fast enough. Kagome hit hard on her left side. Miroku pushed Inuyasha to the side and ran to Kagome. He pulled her on his back and looked at her left arm. It was broken and she also had marks on her left leg. "Why didn't you help her." Miroku yelled at Inuyasha as Sango was wrapping Kagome's arm. "I ...I..." Inuyasha had no answer. "Thats what I thought she saved you and you reached for your new love who was fine. Kagome's body was shaking when she ran to you and then she used up all her energy to keep us from what happened to her! You...you suck Inuyasha!" Miroku turned and walked off. Inuyasha was pissed but more at him than at what Miroku had just said. He looked over at Kagome she needed to see healers. "We need to go to my father's castle he has the best healers there and a nice room to stay." The others looked at Inuyasha then over to Kagome. "She's still out cold." Sango said. "Then I will carrier her till she wakes up." Inuyasha walked over and scooped Kagome up in his arms. Kikyo right next to him.


	7. Meeting Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office his window wide open. He was reading a report when he felt his brother then heard a girl screaming. He stood and looked at the front gate to see Inuyasha trying to hold what looked like the girl they called Kagome. She was yelling at him.

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled she had woken about a mile ago and wanted to walk. Inuyasha had told her no. "We are right here let me..."Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kagome kicked him in the chest. He had the wind knocked out of him making him drop Kagome. She landed on her broken arm but still she pushed herself up with her good arm. Inuyasha was pissed as he reached for Kagome. "Wait." Miroku ran in front of Inuyasha blocking Kagome. "Sis look he brought you here so you could heal faster plus we should check in with the demon who gives us our orders. Let me walk you to the healers." Kagome looked at Miroku she was fuming but as she looked at her brother she couldn't say no. "Fine but just you." Kagome said this while looking at Inuyasha. The two walked inside leaving the others.

"Come on Inuyasha show me around." Kikyo said as she took his hand. Inuyasha smiled and started to walk towards the gardens. Sango took a deep breathe and was about to walk inside when a figure appeared before her. "What is with that girl they call Kagome?" Sango looked up to see Sesshomaru she knew it was him from the stories. "Kagome is a miko from the village that was attacked the man with her is her brother Miroku." Sango answered and was about to walk in. "They are not blood siblings in any way right?" Sango stopped at the question she didn't know. "I cannot answer that you should as Miroku but try to be nicer with him Kagome means the world to him even if they aren't joined by blood." Sango spoke then walked inside. Sesshomaru walked around to his window and in one jump was back in his office. He planned on asking the boy about his 'sister'.

Sango walked into the healers rooms and saw Miroku next to Kagome. "How is she?" Miroku turned to Sango his face paler than when they arrived. "Doing well. They had to give her a plant to make her sleep. The healers had to fix not just her broken bones but their were some nerves they had to fix. She has some swelling in her knee all this leads to her not being allowed to leave this place for a while." Miroku spoke and looked back at Kagome. Sango walked over and wrapped her arms around Miroku. "We will help her get better." Sango spoke but knew that it was going to be a huge hit to Kagome not being able to fight.

The day turned to night and Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Inuyasha sat at a large dinner table with his parents and brother. "I have seen the reports of your group Inuyasha." His father said as he looked at Inuyasha and the others. "We are doing the best we can." Inuyasha said with pride. "Yes, yes you are. Now I hear that Sango and Miroku have bonded what about you my son you plan to bond?" Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha. "I haven't figured it out yet." Inuyasha said as he stood and walked out. Kikyo followed him with her eyes she wanted to run to him but it wasn't the time. Sesshomaru watched his brother he wanted to laugh. He could feel his brothers thoughts. He was torn between the girl Kagome and Kikyo. He could see that he was falling for Kikyo but from all reports Kagome was stronger. "He is a fool." Sesshomaru said under his breathe as he walked out.

Inuyasha walked till he found himself under a tree in the garden. "How to chose?" Inuyasha said as he looked into the stars. "Its not that hard Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome walking slowly towards him. "How's the healing going?" Inuyasha asked ready for her to kick him again. "Slow looks like I will be stuck here a while." Kagome said as she sat down next to Inuyasha. "I am sorry I didn't read your signs." Inuyasha had felt bad that is why he wouldn't put her down. "I know. Thats why I am going to make this easy, bond with Kikyo. You run to her worry about her heath. You have fallen for her and it will make the bond stronger. You couldn't bond with me when you love another." Kagome reached over and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. He watched her get up and for a moment he thought he saw a tear in her eye. "Thank you Kagome." Its all he could say to the young girl who made up his mind for him. Kagome smiled then walked back inside.

Kagome was heading to her room her knee killing her while her arm felt like fire. "For someone so young how can you handle the pain?" Kagome turned to see a tall man behind her. "It's a gift of mine. I have been able to take hits since I was young. The monks at the school use to say I would make a warrior proud with the hits I could take." Kagome said with a smile. "I can see that miko." the man said as he walked passed Kagome. "Are you sure that is all you wanted to ask master Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned fast the girl knew who and how to address him. "That is all for now little Miko." Sesshomaru walked off Kagome opened the door to her room and laid down.

A few days had passed and Kagome spent most her time sitting and reading while the others practiced there powers. "Kagome?" Kagome turned to see Kikyo standing behind her. "Yes." "I need to know how did Inuyasha come up with bonding with me. Did you turn him down, am I just second best?" Kagome smiled at the princess miko. "Nope I opened his eyes to see that his love for you would make the bond stronger than with me" Kagome spoke then went back to her book. "I see well we will be bonding tonight at sunset." Kikyo then walked off a bounce in her step. Kagome went back to her book.

From Sesshomaru's window he watched the young miko who seemed older as she sat reading about demons unknown. "That girl is different." Sesshomaru turned to see his father in the doorway. "Yes she is. In ways you don't even know yet." Sesshomaru looked at his father . "What do you know?" Sesshomaru's eyed his father. "Sorry son this is something you will have to find out on your own." With that his dad walked out of the room. Sesshomaru looked down and saw that Miroku was walking inside he had is chance. He walked down the hall and found Miroku heading for his room. "Monk I need to talk to you." Miroku turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there. "You need to talk to me?" Miroku felt that this young lord to be wanted to know something he hadn't shared with anyone else yet. "Your sister are you blood siblings?" Miroku knew that he couldn't lie. "No, her family and village was destroyed my father found her alone when she was three. He brought her home I was four and told me this was my new sister. My mother had died a year before by a demon looking to bond with her. She fought hard but lost her life... So no we are not blood but that girl is my sister and I love her as is she was blood." Miroku said then walked to his room. Sesshomaru walked back to his office when she was three there was only one village that was wiped out. "She is the last of her kind she was also a daughter of the high monk and his warrior wife. Her blood is truly one of a kind." Sesshomaru said out loud as he looked back out the window. "This would be a great chance to test a few theories I have about bonding." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome read her healing arm across her chest.

As the sun was setting Inuyasha cut his arm as Kikyo did the same the two then took hold of each others arms. their blood started to mix. Kagome watched as their lights became one and they were now bonded their powers combined to grow as one. "I see my brother went with his weaker choice." Kagome turned to the smug demon. "Its not weak to chose a loved one to bond with its smart this way they work better as a group. Its takes a type to bond with any warrior and become stronger." "Like you." Kagome felt a chill she knew that she could have made Inuyasha strong she just didn't feel right about tearing him from his love. "I guess you could say that." "I do that is why I would like to talk to you about a theory I have. Tomorrow my office." Kagome wasn't given a chance to say any more as the demon was gone.

Kagome walked down the hall knocked at the door at the end. "Come in." Kagome walked in to find Sesshomaru at his desk. "Thank you for coming please sit." Kagome sat she knew that he was trying way to hard to be nice. "I am not going to be rude but why have you asked me here?" Sesshomaru smiled. "I have a theory about bonding that its just a state of mind that no true power is gained from another its all in your head." Kagome looked at the man in front of her. "What does that have to do with me?" "You see you have no one to bond with at the moment and since you feel you could bond with anyone. I am asking you to bond with me. You can come and go as you please I wont ask you to do anything you wouldn't have done if I hadn't brought this up." Kagome was thinking about what the young master had just asked and smiled. "Then I can test out my own theory that the longer we stay bonded the more we will be able to read each other even know when the other needs help." Kagome's smile made Sesshomaru smile. "I take it as a yes." Kagome nodded. Her knee was better her arm was close to healing. Sesshomaru used his nail cut his palm as Kagome took hold of an small dagger and cut her right palm. The two reached out and shook on it. Kagome felt the power of the demon flow into her. Sesshomaru felt her inner power flow into his own. In a minute the bond was done and Kagome had to sit down she was drained from the bond mostly cause she was using so much power to heal her arm. "Come on miko I will walk you to your room." Kagome nodded as they walked to her room. She got in and laid down.

Sesshomaru walked outside and found Miroku. "Monk we need to talk." Miroku stopped practicing and walked over to the demon. "Yes." "I came to tell you that I have bonded with your sister." Miroku froze Sesshomaru's words seemed so far away. "You did what?" "I talked with her we are doing a theory test and she will be free to do what she wants." Miroku was still in shock that was his little sister a girl who tomorrow was going to turn sixteen. "Well be nice to her or I think you will be in a world of hurt." Miroku walked away as Sesshomaru turned to walk off when he found Inuyasha standing there. "You of all demons bonded with a human miko." "Yes and as I said its to test a theory and that is all." Sesshomaru then walked away.

Kagome sat around in the garden her arm taking longer than she hoped it would. She looked around the others were getting ready to head out their was a group of demons trying to burn down a demon village nearby. Kagome didn't want them to leave without her but when the demon lord asked them to look into it she knew they would be going. Kagome was still sitting when Inuyasha walked up next to her. "I hear that your staying behind." Kagome gave him a look. "I know its because of your arm not that you bonded with my brother." Kagome wanted to punch him. "Yes the healers wont clear me and your father wont let me go. So I need you to promise me that you will make sure Miroku and Kikyo come home safe." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked towards the gate Kikyo was waiting for him. "So what will you do alone on your birthday?" Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku standing there. "I will rest Sango if I got my birthday wish I would be leaving with you guys." Kagome looked to her arm. "My little one I wish you all the love on your birthday. When we get back we will have cake." Miroku hugged Kagome tight before they started for the gate.

Kagome was alone her brother and friends left hours ago. Kagome started to walk inside when a hand touched her shoulder. "Where you going to tell this Sesshomaru that it was your birthday?" Kagome just looked at him. "I didn't want to bother you with a small detail of my life young master." Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I am not a monster and I will not let you spend a birthday alone. You will join me in the dinning room in one hour young miko." Sesshomaru walked off Kagome felt her face go warm she was blushing. Kagome walked into her room and noticed something on her bed. Kagome got closer to find a short white and green dress from Miroku. Kagome smiled as she slipped it on. It looked great as it flowed right before her knees allowing her to run flip and kick. "Miroku you remembered." Kagome said as she looked into the mirror.

Kagome walked down the quite hall towards the dinning room. She wanted to laugh twenty-four hours ago this hall was busy with warriors, monks and mikos. Now they were all called away one by one demons appearing in villages taking more lives. She wished she was with her friends under the stars but she was here alone meeting the young master Sesshomaru for dinner. Kagome opened the door to the dinning room to find flowers along the table bright and warm wild flowers the kind that grew around her home. "Miroku told me that he wanted to fill your birthday with your village. I figured I could do him a favor since I am bonded to his sister." Sesshomaru said as he came from behind and took Kagome's hand. "I see so my brother was going to do this." "He had this planned for the last few days. He asked me to eat dinner with you I think he was going to set this all up when he got back but I figure why not give you the dinner your brother was going to give you." Kagome listened to the words as she sat down. The two sat eating and talking. "So your not an average miko Kagome." Kagome looked up from her meal so he did know. "No I found out just a few months ago myself. I have the books from my father he wrote about everything. There was just something about our blood that gave us more power from our souls. My father even wrote about me and how I was going to grow up to be something the world had never seen. He wrote about the monster that was taking the villagers and it stopped right before the last of them died." As Kagome spoke Sesshomaru felt something inside him a sadness . He tried to shake it off but it just sat in the bottom of his stomach. "I see little miko. That monster will pay for what he is doing no one kills in this world without paying for it." Sesshomaru felt the sadness leaving his stomach as Kagome smiled. "He will for every thing." Kagome walked out of the room and Sesshomaru noted that a bond allows for the warrior to feel what a miko/monk feels.

Kagome sat above Sesshomaru's window her arm finally healed and she sat waiting for her friends who left a week ago. "Kagome clam down please your making it hard for me to work down here." Kagome laid out and popped her head down. "Sorry I just thought they would be back by now." Kagome said. Sesshomaru told Kagome how he could feel her emotions and Kagome tried hard to keep them in check. Sesshomaru didn't want to say it but the miko was right his brother and the others should have been back by now. Sesshomaru felt his nerves settle as Kagome took a deep breath. Kagome pulled her head up as she heard the sounds of people at the gate. She looked and there was Kikyo helping her brother inside the gate. Kagome's eyes got big as she slid off the roof. She walked till she was close enough to the hear the group talking. "Kikyo you don't need to help me till we get inside." "Miroku I'm sure you broke your leg why wont you let me help?" "Really if Kagome sees me like this she might fly off the handle." Kikyo was about to walk away when from behind Inuyasha and Sango started to yell back and fourth. "If you would have stopped acting like a hot head Miroku would be fine." "That was not my fault he was hit during the heat of a battle." "No you idiot he was hit by your sword because you lost sight of the demon." Kagome had heard enough Inuyasha had broken his promise and the worse part was the hit her brother took was from his sword. See looked and she could see the bright silver light around her brother's leg.

Sesshomaru sat in his window and with his demon ears could hear the group talking and then deep inside he felt the anger coming from Kagome. He was about to just let it run its course and go back to work when he got an idea and let himself get mad at his brother as well. He felt the anger in him become stronger and could see that Kagome's glow was brighter.

Kagome walked fast passed Miroku and Kikyo and straight towards Inuyasha. Kikyo was about to reach out to her when Miroku took her hand. "Help me to the healers then run back looks like Inuyasha is going to need your help." Kikyo looked worried but helped Miroku inside.

Sango was still yelling at Inuyasha when a bight light flew passed Sango's face and crashed right into the side of Inuyasha's face. "You promised me that you would watch out for him!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha hit the floor hard. Sango backed up she had nothing to say. "What the hell is your problem? I brought him home, so he might have a broken leg." Inuyasha was starting to get up. Kagome's body started to shake with anger. She pulled her fist back as it started to glow and Kagome punched Inuyasha in the stomach. "You idiot that is my brother he's all I have left. I would have understood if it was a random hit from the enemy but I can see the marks and the light of your sword around his leg. You hit my brother!" Kagome was screaming as tears pushed to come through.

Sesshomaru sat in his window his demon ears hearing everything. He could feel the pain, anger and sadness coming from the miko. She was yelling louder as Inuyasha sat on the ground his face and stomach screaming from pain. He waited as Inuyasha finally stood and looked at the girl. "What is your problem you act as if he's all you have left and if thats true why not just say so?" Sesshomaru could feel it she didn't know what to say or do and then he felt his own anger. The girl was unable to go with them asked a friend a favor and he acted as if it was too much to ask.

Inuyasha was now standing looking at Kagome. "Well am I missing something?" Kagome was hurt this was her friend but he was acting like an ass. She was about to answer when a white blur passed her face and Inuyasha found himself against the wall. "You truly are a fool. She asked you one thing as a friend to keep her brother as safe as you could. You failed because you must have been swinging that sword around like you do when we fight and he got hurt." Kagome was in shock as the young master was yelling at Inuyasha. She took a breathe as Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go and walk back into the building. Kagome then watched Kikyo come running out. She ran and took Inuyasha's arm and they walked together into the building. "Kagome I am sorry that I didn't keep Miroku safe." Kagome turned to Sango and smiled. "Sorry I guess I went a little nuts over nothing. He's all I have left in this world. I know you guys did what you could." Kagome turned and ran to the healers to see her brother.

Kagome found Miroku laying on a bed his leg wrapped. "There you are little one. Hope Inuyasha is still alive." Kagome smiled and turned red. "He is. He might have a headache for a while." Miroku laughed as he took his sister's hand. "I am alive thanks to you." Kagome looked at her brother. "It's true. When we were in school you taught me how to control my power if ever a power blast came at me. I used that trick, I am not as strong as you but I'll take a broken leg over losing one any day." Kagome placed her head in her brothers lap and cried. "Oh my little one it will be fine." Kagome just cried.


	8. Kagome meets Ichiro

Kagome sat above Sesshomaru's window she was upset that she went off on Inuyasha and mad that she wasn't there to protect her brother. She knew that Sesshomaru was in a meeting with his father so she could sit on the roof and think. She was holding her knees and felt the tears running down her face. "What are you doing up there?" Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha and Kikyo down in the garden. "Thinking!" Kagome yelled down trying to smile the two waved her off and walked on. Kagome took in a deep breathe. "Come on Kagome you need to get your self together." Kagome slid down into Sesshomaru's office and picked up a book she was reading. "If only I knew what that monster was looking for." Kagome spoke as she read through her book.

Sesshomaru walked back to his office he had a lot on his mind since talking to his father. He knew that the monster was sending lesser demons out to do his work. His father still had no idea what the monster was looking for or why he was going after the souls of monks and mikos. He was in thought when he came up on the dinning room. Miroku was sitting his leg was wrapped up Sango was sitting next to him. "Monk what happened out there?" Miroku looked up to find Sesshomaru sitting down at the table. "The demon was a rat type. We had chased it down into the woods far from the village. We were sure we had it until Kikyo noticed the spider mark. To tell you the truth without Kagome around I don't feel safe getting near that mark so I stayed back as did Kikyo placing barriers and using long range weapons. It was going well until your brother used his sword. He cut an arm and then it turned into multiple rats. The spider mark helped the demon turn itself into so many rats. Kikyo and I were taking as many as we could out but we couldn't find the one with the mark. Then Sango found it she almost had it when it went running towards Kikyo and I. Inuyasha didn't think he sent this huge wave of power after the rat. Kikyo was able to get out of the way since the rat was heading my way. I moved but tripped over a tree or something. I knew my leg was in the path of the wave. I thought about what Kagome had taught me when we were little. She found that when we needed to we could protect our body from warrior attacks. The difference with the barrier was to keep the warrior's wave going but keeping your body safe." Miroku looked down at his leg and laughed. "It worked almost the way Kagome does it. Inuyasha's wave crossed over my leg and got the rat but it still got my leg the pressure is what broke my leg, but if it wasn't for Kagome and that trick of hers who knows what would have happened out there." Miroku looked to see that Sesshomaru was almost smiling. He nodded then walked off. "That demon is odd." Sango said as she placed her head on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome had fallen asleep on a long chair in Sesshomaru's office and stayed asleep when Sesshomaru opened the door. He looked over to see that she was doing her own investigation into the monster. He could also feel the peace Kagome had at that moment. "She is so young and as father put it she has a lot to live up to." Sesshomaru was thinking back to his father and what he had over heard. "That miko we should be keeping her under lock and key." "That young lady ha done nothing wrong young wolf. She is fine." "I heard the stories that the monster is after her. You let your oldest son bond with her what kind of father are you?" That was all Sesshomaru could hear. He hated the young master of the wolf clan. He was nothing like his father. He looked back over at Kagome she was the last of her blood line she would need friends more now than ever.

Kagome woke to find Sesshomaru at his desk working hard. "Young master how long was I out?" Sesshomaru looked up from his work. "Not long." Kagome smiled as she looked out the window from the gates she could see warriors with their bonded mikos and monks walking in. "Wow why so many powerful demons coming here?" Kagome asked out the window. "There is going to be a meeting of the elders tomorrow. Father would like you to join me." Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. "I would love to. No worries I know you have a reputation to keep so I will do my best."Kagome bowed then walked out to get something to eat. She could feel the great spirits that were inside the castle. She for the first time thought about how young she was to everyone else. She tired to smile but the fear was climbing deep inside her.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and felt his stomach jump a little. "What is wrong with that girl?" Sesshomaru was about to get back to work when the auras of a few demons hit him. "Great more idiots to deal with." Sesshomaru got up and started to walk towards the dinning room.

Kagome walked into the dinning room and all eyes fell on her and she wanted to run this was nothing like being home with the villagers. The mikos, monks and warriors all seemed to be judging her. She was about to back out when she backed into a body. "Great now I need to turn around and face the person I just bumped into." Kagome was thinking when a face appeared in front of her. "I hope you would join me for lunch little miko." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru spoke. He pushed her and she started to walk again towards the large cooking station. They started to walk again when a wolf demon who was sitting looked up. "So that is the miko we have all heard about." Kagome looked over he looked to be about Sesshomaru's age but the look he was giving her was giving her a chill. "So little girl you have been doing some great things on your own I hear." The wolf started to get up and thats when Kagome noticed the miko sitting behind him more like a servant than a miko partner. "So Sesshomaru going to tell me why you bonded with such a young and what looks like weak miko." Kagome felt it Sesshomaru was getting mad but then it was gone. "That is none of your concern ICHIRO." Sesshomaru took Kagome by the hand and started to walk towards the cooks. Ichiro wasn't done as he started to follow then he stopped. "Kanna what do you think you are doing? You stay put until I need you." Kanna sat back down and Kagome turned fast. She could see it the miko sat and waited and the warrior walked as if he was king towards them. "You heard that my father has made me a member of the elders this year." "I was told." Sesshomaru was looking at the food Kagome on the other hand was looking at the wolf. "Little miko you should learn your place. Warriors with such great power are like masters." "You are no master." Kagome felt the words slip and saw the look on Ichiro's face. "How dare you!" Ichiro reached for Kagome to find Sesshomaru. "You will not touch this Sesshomaru's miko ever." The last words were spoken with a growl and Kagome took this as he chance and walked fast from the dinning room.

"I made him look like a fool." Kagome was walking her head low till she reached the garden. She looked around then she felt a body next to her. When she looked she found a demon standing next to her. She was young around nineteen but she was breathe taking. Her white dog ears stood atop her blonde hair. She was wearing a white long dress. "You did make him look weak back there." Kagome was taken back the girl spoke but her tone was more talking down to her. "You need to start acting more like a miko of a great warrior and not like the child that you are." Kagome bowed and walked back inside. "The only safe place I guess in my room."

Sesshomaru was looking everywhere for Kagome she was able to get passed him and now he was trying hard to find her. Then he felt a hand take hold of his upper arm. "My lord I have missed you." "Mi so your father has brought you with you." Mi smiled as she walked with Sesshomaru. "He thought it would be good for me to see what other warriors are like. I told him I have no interest in being a warrior, but he just hasn't gotten the point." Mi smiled again and Sesshomaru smiled back. "Have you seen a miko around here younger looking, dark hair bright eyes." "That Kagome girl. I saw her in the gardens and had a little talk about acting better now that she is your miko and all." Sesshomaru stopped he knew what kind of talk Mi was talking about. "Mi I must ask you never talk to Kagome like that again she is doing nothing wrong. I asked her to help me with something and she is being kind enough to help." Mi was speechless her proud dog demon was defending that less than noble human. "I see well I will see you after the meeting then." Mi walked off and Sesshomaru had a feeling her knew where he could find Kagome.

Kagome was in her room looking at her clothes and then at herself. "Why didn't I think about this. He's a great lord's son not just any warrior he had a reputation to keep. I don't even look like a miko." "That's one of the reasons I asked you to bond with me." Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru in her doorway. "Now before you speak listen. I don't care what anyone else says or does. You are my miko and I ask that you act how you feel is right. Oh and if you think about wearing something like Kikyo I will kick your ass." Sesshomaru was gone and Kagome felt better she wasn't hurting him she could feel it.

The next day Kagome followed Sesshomaru down a hall that was only opened when meeting were to be held. "If this meeting really isn't being held with only elders why is it called meeting of the elders?" "Before the great demons joined with the humans only the elders of each land would meet." "I see and now its the great warriors of the areas that meet and talk about how things are going." 'That's right." Kagome and Sesshomaru were the first to enter a large room. Kagome looked around and could see that it was a solid room and once the doors were closed the noise from outside could not be hear from inside and the other way around. Kagome found that around the table were chairs for the warriors and behind each chair was a higher chair for the mikos and monks. Sesshomaru sat and Kagome jumped up on her chair as others started to walk in. The last to enter was the great dog lord himself and his miko who closed the door and used her power to lock it.

"Why are we letting that one in here!" Ichiro yelled pointing at Kagome before the meeting could start. "She is why that monster is back I read the reports, everywhere she goes demons with the spider mark appear even her own village was destroyed. That weak girl why does the monster want you!" The room was quite as Kagome looked at the wolf demon and then down at Sesshomaru. "You are a fool." Kagome spoke then looked back at her nails. "Fine then I will finish this. Kanna get him." Kanna jumped from her place her fan out and she was about to send an attack when from the right a knee hit her in the side sending her flying back at Ichiro. "You will never touch my warrior." Kagome spoke as she landed and faced Ichiro. "Your the worst kind of warrior you buy your mikos and treat them as slaves. You get no power that way no real power. That girl is strong because if she isn't you would get her killed!" Kagome was mad as she faced Ichiro. "I heard about your blood line your true blood line Kagome. You were part of those snobs that were wiped out by the monster. Your family thought they were too good for anyone and bonded with only a few warriors..." "Wrong they only bonded with those who were worth bonding with!" Kagome had enough and Sesshomaru felt her anger. "You are nothing in here girl your brother wont be able to save you in here." Kagome laughed as she stood. "I don't need my brother." Kagome's body started to glow then with her hands she sent her power at the doors they were broken open. The room went silent the spell placed was put there by the great dog demon's wife they were the strongest team. Kagome then pulled her power back and re-locked the door this time the door was glowing in her power. "My brother needs me." Kagome looked at Ichiro. "Kanna!" Kagome watched as Kanna came running at her again Kagome turned and with her fist punched the miko in the stomach stopping her in her tracks. "I am sorry." Kagome said before she pushed the girl back with her barrier. "You are an idiot Ichiro that monster will never stop and if its me he truly is after then when he find me he will find death." This time Ichiro laughed as he jumped onto the table and reached out for Kagome's neck she ducked and kicked his legs out form under him. Sesshomaru watched then he felt anger as Ichiro attacked but waited.

Kagome and Ichiro were locked in battle as he swung punches and kicks and Kagome blocking and taking her own hits. "How, mikos don't fight with their bodies." "No just me." Kagome hit Ichiro in the side with her knee. He was about to hit her back when he stopped. "Why do you fight so hard. I know cause you sad about how you were never to be born right?" Kagome froze she had read about how her father and mother were looked down upon because of her birth. Kagome was still in thought when Ichiro kicked her in the stomach. "Your a miko and should act like one or you'll die fast out there." Ichiro was laughing when Kagome got up and with all she had jumped and kicked Ichiro out the doors. Sesshomaru could feel it this time she was done. Kagome was doing everything she could to keep standing. Ichiro was about to come back in when he found Sesshomaru. "Your a fool and your father would be ashamed of how your acting here today. You attacked my miko and so in a way you attacked me. I am only going to say this once leave this place." Ichiro walked out his pride hurt along with the others. Sesshomaru turned as Kagome was now on her knees. "I am proud of you son." Sesshomaru's father said as he walked out. Kagome was about to black out when she saw Sesshomaru in front of her.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up her body was wiped out all the power she used had taken a toll on her. "So much power for someone so young." Sesshomaru then walked Kagome to her room.

Kagome woke in her room. 'What happened...thats right I got into a fight...in front of all those warriors and Sesshomaru.' Kagome wanted to curl up and dissappear. She was sitting there when she head voices in the hall she sat down next to her door to listen. "I heard that miko attacked him." Kagome was turning red. "I would believe it. I mean that girl has no class." Kagome knew that voice. "I know Mi and to do it during a meeting what was she thinking." Kagome wanted to cry. "I am sure when she wakes Sesshomaru will teach her a lesson." Kagome felt her heart drop she had made a fool of herself and Sesshomaru. Kagome waited till night then walked out she needed air and a place to think.


	9. Fighting our past

Sesshomaru was walking to his office when he saw Miroku and Sango waiting for him. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru looked at Miroku. "What are you talking about?" "Kagome we went to see her this morning and she wasn't in her room we have looked every where and she is no where to be found." Sesshomaru opened his door sure she was on the chair reading but when he did it was empty. "What happened at that meeting I have heard all kinds of things." Miroku was starting to worry. "She held her ground and that is all anyone needs to know." Sesshomaru said then noticed a note on his table. "Sesshomaru, my young master I needed time to think about some things. I will be back and please tell my brother that I will be fine." Sesshomaru took the note and handed it to Miroku. "She walked off. Were would she have gone Miroku?" Sango asked as Miroku went pale. 'She went to her village." Sesshomaru turned to Miroku. "We need to go with her its not safe with that monster out there." The others agreed and once they found Inuyasha and Kikyo they were off.

Kagome started to walk around her village the place she was born. "I wonder what would have been my path if I was able to live here with my mother and father." Kagome could feel the power that had once been around this place. She for a moment felt at peace and almost like she knew who she was. Kagome walked till she found a house that wasn't as torn apart and something was calling to her. She opened the door and for a moment she could see it this was where she was born this is where her father found her. Kagome was about to walk out when she felt that was something right outside. She ran and hid under a table. "Oh shit what is out there." Kagome could feel an aura but it was odd till she heard their voices. "Are you sure you saw that brat come this way?" "Come on sister I know she went this way." Kagome felt her heart start to beat it was those twins the ones that turned into the dragon. "Crap why are they here." Kagome was about to move when one of the walls came crashing down. Kagome took all she had not to scream. "I thought you said she would have screamed." "Calm down she's around here then the master will come." Kagome wanted to scream wanted to run but a fear was holding onto her. Then she felt the table explode around her and she was tossed to into a wall. Kagome looked up to see the twins and they started to laugh. "See." "Come here little girl." Kagome started to run she needed to get to the woods she had a better chance there.

Kagome started to run towards the woods as the twins turned into their dragon form. Kagome was about to reach the woods when a tail crashed in front of her. Kagome used her barrier to push the tail back as it moved close to her. "This will be easy she's all alone." One head said as the other started to laugh. "I hate this." Kagome turned and using what she could to send a wave of power tossing the dragon back to the village and she ran into the woods. Kagome's heart was beating fast memories flooding her head. Kagome found a large tree that had a opening at the bottom she sat inside the tree and sent her barrier as far as she could. "Little brat we will just smoke you out." The heads laughed as they started to spit out fire the woods lit up around Kagome's barrier. "Why did I come out here alone?" Kagome put her head in her lap she had no idea how to fight the dragon she had no arrows on her and alone she would use up all her power and be easy pray. The fire circled around Kagome's barrier slowing pushing it back towards Kagome. "Remember girls I need her heart to be beating." Kagome heard the male voice and something inside her started to shake.

Miroku was holding his staff tight as they came up to the ghost village. "Something isn't right here." Miroku spoke as they heard laughing. "No way." Sango said as she and Miroku took off. Kikyo jumped on Inuyasha's back as they followed Sesshomaru stopped as he felt something. "She's afraid." Sesshomaru could feel it she was alone and afraid. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled in hopes she would hear them coming. He started to run towards the fire. The dragon was laughing as it was spitting more fie into the woods. "Kagome!" Miroku was now yelling as they saw the fire. "Look sister more souls for our master. "Think again." Sango said as she tossed her weapon. Miroku pulled pieces of paper out of his sleave and sent them at the dragon. Sango's weapon pushed the demon as the paper landed on it's skin and sent a shock through its body. "You brats." The dragon was about to attack when an arrow hit it in th shoulder pushing it back. "What is going on?" "Time to end you!" Inuyasha screamed as the dragon heads were trying to figure out what was going on. Inuyasha was about to cut the dragon in half when a black hand took hold of the sword. "That wont work boy." A male voice said as he tossed Inuyasha to the side.

Kagome's barrier was now around the tree she could feel the heat of the fire. "Come on Kagome why are you freezing up. "Kagome!" Kagome looked up when she heard Sesshomaru. "Kagome!" Then she heard her brother. "I have to help them." Kagome wanted to move but again she froze. She could see this before. When the monster came for her parents...

Kagome was playing in her room when a fire appeared around the house. Kagome's father sent his barrier around the house as Kagome's mother picked her up and put her under the table. "Little one stay here and don't make a sound." Her mother spoke and she did as she asked. They ran outside and she could hear the fight. The dragon came and little Kagome could hear her parents fighting hard. Then the deep dark voice spoke. "Let me see your souls!" Kagome wanted her parents to come back in and be safe but they never did the dragon pinned them down and they screamed as something took hold of their souls. "NO! Their souls wont work. Kill them girls." The dragon stomped and then there was silence. "Master do you feel anyone else." Kagome held her breathe her little heart almost stopping." "No we will look else where." Then with that they were gone. Kagome waited and then got up her little body shaking she knew she was alone. She opened the door and there they were the crushed bodies of her parents the village burned and silent. Kagome backed up and went back under the table alone.

Kagome's tears started to run down her face the anger she now felt. She was powerless to help them and now she was too afraid to help now.

Sesshomaru ran into the flames the heat was nothing for him as he walked. He followed the soft sound of tears as he could feel it. "Kagome there you are." Sesshomaru stopped at the large tree and found Kagome curled up in a ball tears coming down. "Why can't I move?" "Kagome your not alone." Kagome heard the words and then saw her father who found her raised her and loved her. Kagome jumped up and took hold of Sesshomaru "Thank you." Kagome's heart started to beat stronger and Sesshomaru could feel her fear turning to anger. Kagome held tight to Sesshomaru as her power started to glow and the fire disappeared.

Miroku and Sango were doing everything they could to knock the dragon over. "Our master keeps us safe." The dragon laughed. "You killed my parents!" The others stopped as Kagome walked out of the woods Sesshomaru right behind her. "Your parents were weak." Kagome had enough and ran towards the dragon. The heads laughed then they noticed she was heading for the mark. "Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku yelled. "Keep those heads off her." Sesshomaru yelled as he took his sword. Kagome could only see the mark the monster behind it that took so much from her. Her body was glowing with power. The heads came after her she jumped as one snapped at her then a bone weapon pushed it back along with paper spells. Kagome kept running even as a clawed hand came towards her. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled as the hand pinned Kagome to the ground. Kagome felt the nail enter her shoulder but she needed to get to that mark. She tried to move but felt the dragon put more pressure on her body. "Get off her!" A white blur came running passed the hand and then the dragon pulled back as the hand was cut clean off. Kagome slipped out her shoulder bloody. "I want to see that soul!" The dark voice yelled and the twins once more started try to stop Kagome. "WHY!" Kagome kicked off the ground and landed on the mark. The darkness started to move and there before her was a body. "I need souls to regain my power." Kagome could feel there was something off about the monster. He reached out to touch Kagome when she took her knee and kicked him. The darkness yelled in pain as the light from Kagome's soul was melting the darkness. "You brat how dare you hurt our master." Kagome took hold of the darkness. "I hate you!" Kagome released everything as the darkness started to melt at her touch and the monster screamed. The twins roared in anger as the mark was now gone. Kagome looked around everything was going blurry. "Mom...dad..." Kagome started to fall back.

Miroku watched as his sister was able to make the spider mark dissappear then to his horror she was falling. The dragon heads were moving in mouths open. "Weak demons time to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled back on his sword. "Wind scar!" "Inuyasha wait!" Miroku yelled too late as the wind scar was heading right for Kagome and the dragon twins. "You idiot she's passed out!" Sango screamed and Inuyasha could see it Kagome was out cold as she was falling and the wind scar was going to hit her as well as the dragon. "Shit!" Kikyo held Inuyasha's hand as they watched the wind scar take over in a bright white light. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled he could do nothing for his sister.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as they waited for the wind scar to hit and show its damage. The dust was clearing and Miroku felt his heart start to beat again as there was Sesshomaru his body overing Kagome his own aura keeping them both safe the dragon that once stood turned to nothing but dust. "Oh thank god." Was the first to speak as Sesshomaru stood holding Kagome. "You stupid half-breed. You would have killed her." Inuyasha looked up as Sesshomaru was yelling at him. "She was fine a second ago." Inuyasha yelled back. "Stupid." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk out of the village. The others followed Miroku ran and walked next to Sesshomaru. "I can take her now. I don't want..." "There is no shame in me holding her. She did a great thing even though she was so afraid." "She was afraid." Miroku looked at his sister her shoulder still bleeding a little. "Why would she be afraid we had faced this demon before." Inuyasha said as he and Kikyo came up on the other side. "I think I know." Miroku said as he looked at his sister.

Once they found a place to stop near a river Miroku looked at the wound on Kagome's shoulder. "So why do you think she was afraid?" Inuyasha asked as he stretched out on the grass. "My father told me that the demon they believed destroyed her village was a dragon. I think those twins killed her parents." "Ok but why be afraid she should have gotten angry from the start." "You are a fool." Sesshomaru said as he sat next to Kagome as Miroku was cleaning th wound. "Really why is that brother dear!" Inuyasha said his own anger starting to grow. "She was three when that dragon took everything from her. She must have felt powerless and god knows what she heard and saw that day. She had no weapons and was alone just like that day. She was afraid I could feel it." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked down at his miko she was out cold but she was so sad. "Wait you mean you can feel her emotions?" Sango asked she could read Miroku but she never thought Sesshomaru could do the same with Kagome. "I have for awhile now. I think she can feel mine too." Sesshomaru felt it his pride was wanting him to walk away but then he didn't want to leave Kagome. "Wow." Kikyo said as she held Inuyasha's hand. "Its no big deal I have heard that this happens when you bond." the group smiled that sounded more like the young lord.


	10. Kagome  meeter the spider

Kagome was in a dark dream she could see her parents' crushed bodies. "They died to protect you." She heard a voice say from the darkness. "Why?" "Cause they knew even at your young age what you would be." The dark voice was now closer. "But I am just a miko like my father." Kagome started to step back. "No your more than that. Why do you think your village did so much to keep you safe." Kagome didn't know what the voice was talking about. "I was going to be the strongest demon ever and your village destroyed my body but not my soul. I was able to get demons to follow me even lend me their bodies so I could find souls to rebuild my body but I needed something more...I need you." Kagome screamed as she opened her eyes to find she was in the middle of a grass field. She looked around it was night and everyone else was still asleep. Kagome was about to get up when she felt the sharp pain coming from her shoulder. "Hold on miko." Kagome turned her head to see Sesshomaru getting up. "I was just... going to soak my feet in the river." "I see, well here let me help you that wound is worse than it looks." Kagome waited and with Sesshomaru's help was able to get up.

Kagome started to walk towards the river her arm on fire again. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome looked back Sesshomaru was still following her. "Yes...thank you for coming with them to help. I guess I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Kagome looked at the ground. "Some but none of use would be here I believe if it wasn't for you." Kagome was in shock. "What did I do?" "You were able to get the monster to leave allowing us to get the twins." "I guess...to tell you the truth I'm not sure what I did. It was all a blur then it went black." Kagome felt the tears again. She turned and finally was able to put her feet in the river. She looked deep into the river and for a moment she could see them again. "Mom...Dad." Kagome whispered the tears sliding down her cheek. Sesshomaru stood behind the young girl and felt the sadness fill him and he knew this pain. He took his long warrior robe off leaving his white under shirt and pants. Once he rolled up his pants he sat next to Kagome. "You know I may be the great Sesshomaru but even I know pain." Kagome looked over her eyes turning red. "I'm sorry I forgot you..." "That makes no difference. I will tell you when my mother had to leave me I was only three and as I grew I started to hate my father's new wife and then not even a year after mom was gone I had a new half demon brother to deal with." Kagome was in shock he was just opening up to her. "That had to be hard for you." Sesshomaru knew Kagome meant what she said no hint that she was feeling pity for him coming from her soul. "Yea well I am going to show father..." Kagome smiled she felt better even though her shoulder was pretty bad. "We are going to head back in the morning and stop at a village that has seen a darkness in the woods." Sesshomaru said as he stood and headed back to the camp.

The darkness was everywhere in the dark castle. A figure sat in the darkest part of the castle covered in a white baboon coat. "How? That young girl was able to destroy one of my dolls. The twins have carried me for so long and now ...I need to see more about that girl's soul." The man's red eyes looked into his group of followers and there he saw him. "Dai I need your body to carry me." The dark man spoke and a large blob demon appeared. "Yes master." Dai bent down as from the baboon a spider jumped out and attached it's self to Dai. Dai laughed as the spider made it's way deep under his skin. "That girl might be the key to getting my own body back."

Kagome walked with her brother as the group headed back to the western castle. "So why are we stopping at this village?" Kikyo asked as she held tight to Inuyasha's back as he ran. "I told you the demons there are small and grow food for most the land. They have been seeing a demon right outside the woods waiting for them and many of them have gone missing." Kikyo rolled her eyes this task seemed to be below them thinking about what they had just faced. "We need to help them.." Kagome said as she looked back at Kikyo. "No but it doesn't sound like the monster more like a wild dog." Kikyo then placed her head down. Kagome turned back and walked she hated that girl sometimes.

Sango was the first to see the fields of the farming demons. "Its so quite." Sango said as she placed a hand on her weapon. "This is odd they should be out in the fields during the day." Sesshomaru said as he looked around. Kagome started to walk towards the woods. "Kagome?" Miroku reached out to his sister. "There is a demon in those woods and its not a wild dog." Kagome was about to take another step when she felt a body come in front of her well actually it was two. "Kikyo and I will check it out first your still injured plus you left your bow and arrows at the castle." Kagome wanted to hurt him but he was right. Kagome nodded. "Fine I'll stay here and check with the villagers." Kagome started to walk towards the village. The others ran after Inuyasha. "Kagome are you sure you don't want me to stick around?" Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. "No I need you to watch my brother who knows what Inuyasha will do." Kagome then walked into the village.

Inuyasha ran into the woods Kikyo on his back her bow in her hand ready to strick."Come on demon your time is up." As Inuyasha spoke a figure moved in the darkness. "Sango its coming your way!" Kikyo yelled as Inuyasha started to run. Sango could see the figure and she held her weapon tight Miroku by her side ready. Sesshomaru stood behind them all he couldn't get his mind off the fact that something wasn't right about all this. He looked back at where Kagome was.

Kagome was walking when she started to feel cold. "This couldn't be..." Kagome started to run to the first little hut and opened the door there was a family dead. Kagome then ran to the next hut and the next. She finally had to stop all were dead. "Why? They were a peaceful village never did a thing to ask for this..." "My master needed to make sure you would come." Kagome turned to find a blur come at her and she had no time to react as the hand reached and took her neck slamming her body into a wall of a hut. Kagome couldn't breathe as she looked at the large demon in front of her. "Master." Kagome then saw the spider rise from his back and start to inch closer to her. "Let's see that soul my dear." Kagome was starting to black out as her soul screamed out. 'SESSHOMARU!'

Sango tossed her weapon at the shadow but her weapon went right through it. "What?" Miroku stopped and now he felt it something was off. Sesshomaru was about to speak when he felt his soul Kagome was in danger. He turned and ran towards the village. Miroku could now see it, "Oh shit that is a shadow the demon isn't here." "So where is it then?" Inuyasha asked as he put his sword back. "Wait where did Sesshomaru go?" Kikyo said looking at the village. Sesshomaru was running faster he could almost feel it Kagome's heart rate dropping.

Kagome tried to push harder with her soul but without being able to breathe she couldn't do it. She then felt hands on her hips and she opened her eyes once more. There was the blackness getting closer to her mouth open and then she felt it her soul being pulled. She was trying hard to move but she was now weaker than ever.

"Get your hands off her!" Sesshomaru yelled as he kicked the large blob demon. Kagome felt the hand slip and air rushing back to her lungs. She then felt claws on her stomach the darkness was trying hard to hold on to her soul. "No this soul I need to see more." The monster yelled Kagome was now able to breathe and pulled her soul back and her barrier was able to come back the monster ripped off her finally. "How dare you!" The blob screamed as Sesshomaru's nails entered his flesh. Kagome felt the blood running own her sides from the monsters claws. She looked up as Sesshomaru had tossed the demon to the ground.

"My master gives me power and you cannot stop him." The blob laughed and laughed Sesshomaru went to attack but a black barrier appeared. Sesshomaru's sword was stopped. Kagome could feel her wounds but knew he needed him. She ran and before her legs gave she was able to take hold of Sesshomaru's back. "I can help..." Kagome felt deep and he soul moved from her and into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt Kagome enter into his body she move into his arm and around the sword. The demon was still laughing as Sesshomaru again pulled back his sword. "I told you..." The demon wasn't able to finish as the sword released its power along with Kagome's. The demon along with the mark nothing but dust. Kagome pulled her soul back. "I hate that ..." Kagome fell back to the ground as Miroku started to run up. "Kagome!" Miroku slid next to his sister as her sides were now bleeding her hole on her shoulder reopened. "Why are you wasting time Monk we need to get her back to the healers." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and the picked her up.

Kagome started to open her eyes as Miroku walked her into the healers room. "What do we have now?" A younger healer said as Miroku placed Kagome on the bed. "No..." Kagome whispered. "The poor thing looks like she has been through so much." The healer with a cat tail said as she walked over to Kagome. "Please don't..." Kagome tried to yell out but her voice was still weak. Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's arm. "Is she in a lot of pain?" "Oh dear boy I am afraid so and I am going to need to give her medicine to knock her out. That way she can sleep some of this off." Kagome was trying to get up but her body wouldn't move. "I see I guess that is best." Miroku tried to smile. "Where are the others?" The healer asked as she started to pull a drug out of her bag. "They went to report in with the demon lord." "Why not go join then son she will be in good hands here." Kagome's body was screaming something was wrong. "Kagome you'll be fine I'll come see you in a little bit." Miroku kissed Kagome on the forehead. "Please..." Kagome felt the healer put a needle in her arm and then black. Miroku smiled then went to find the others.

Once Miroku was gone the cat demon smiled at Kagome who was now in a deep sleep. "Master we are alone." As the demon spoke a black spider mark appeared on her eyes appeared. "That girl is the key." The deep voice spoke. "Want me to take her soul now master." "No lead her outside I need to get her home with me she is very special." The demon cat smiled she had to make Kagome walk out on her own. The demon smiled and bit down on Kagome's arm hard. Kagome's body tensed up but then went loose. "My little one tonight you will hear my song and you will come to me." The cat spoke into Kagome's ear.

Sesshomaru was done talking his mind was still filled with thoughts. "That girl she... she pulled her soul into my own." He was still thinking when he walked past a window. He felt the cool wind blow as it started to rain. "Sesshomaru we need to talk." Miroku yelled to make Sesshomaru turn around. "Yes." "Kagome do you think she is really ready to be fight?" Sesshomaru was taken back but then could see it Miroku had fear. "That girl is one of the best mikos I have seen. She is just taken a lot of hits is all. She is safe for now and then I plan on helping her train on a few things." "I see well then..." Miroku didn't finish his sentence as he noticed a girl standing in the rain.

Kagome's soul heard a song and her body started to move on its own. Kagome was now in her own dream and when her bare foot hit the wet grass she was little her town burning her parents dead in front of her. Kagome stopped though the song was calling for her to move on. "Mom...Dad." Kagome spoke as the rain fell on her. Kagome was in a long grey shirt. "I am so sorry." Kagome spoke to the bodies on the ground. "Kagome?"

Miroku saw the shirt and he started to run. "Kagome?" Miroku went to touch Kagome when she pushed him back. "I am so sorry." Kagome spoke to the the wet ground. "Kagome? Kagome what is wrong with you?" Miroku then noticed that Kagome was still out. "Sesshomaru I need your help something is wrong here." Sesshomaru walked out into the rain and then he heard the faint sound of the cat. "No way." Sesshomaru was about to reach out to Kagome when she fell to the floor. "Why! Mom! Dad! Please wake up I didn't mean to get you killed." Kagome was now pounding the earth tears running down her face. "What is going on?" Miroku asked as he was now able to pull Kagome into his arms. "She was pulled out here and I think I know by who." Sesshomaru jumped and landed on the other side of the gate and there he found the cat demon calling out to Kagome. He was about to attack when he saw the spider mark. "You let that monster into my home!" Sesshomaru was about to move when he heard his father yell. He then saw his father and stepmother run pass him and after the demon. Sesshomaru jumped back over the gate. "Sesshomaru help me get her back in she's all wet now." Miroku was shaking Sesshomaru could see the fear. He reached down and picked Kagome up and saw the bit mark on Kagome's arm. "Dirty demon." Sesshomaru took Kagome to the main room where the others were. "Oh my god what happened, why is she all wet?" Sango ran as Sesshomaru set Kagome on the table then took his coat off and then his white shirt and placed it over Kagome. "The monster found a way in." Miroku spoke as he took his sister by the hand. The group waited and soon the lord and his wife were back. "Did you catch her?" Miroku asked. "No we thought we had her when a wind demon attacked us and she got away." The lord answered as his wife walked over to Kagome. "She is hurt but will be fine in a few days." Miroku smiled at the great miko. "Son I am going to put up our barrier and I will have to ask Kagome to stay here for a while." The others were about to speak when a soft voice did first. "He's right I am a target and until I am stronger I am safe here now I can feel it." Everyone turned and saw Kagome sitting up wrapping the shirt around her. "Glad you understand from now on anyone in and out will be checked that monster will never enter my house again." That was the last word and everyone knew it.


	11. Training Time

Kagome sat in her bed her sides on fire her shoulder stiff and the bite mark itchy. "All I want is some sleep." Kagome spoke as she slipped out of bed it was early morning the grounds were quite so she didn't bother changing out of her white tee shirt and shorts. She walked towards the gardens she needed to find her inner peace if she was going to try and sleep. Kagome walked till she found a patch of garden filled with night flowers. She looked at the petals on the flowers they seemed to change color as the moonlight hit them. "What am I going to do?" Kagome spoke to the flower as she lifted her shirt to look at the marks on her sides. "Those look like they hurt." Kagome looked back to find Sesshomaru there in long pants and no shirt. "They do but at lest I am alive." "Yes but why didn't he take your soul?" Kagome knew that question was coming it had been since the night she almost walked off into the dark. She wasn't sure since she knew the monster had the chance to take her soul when Miroku left. "Not sure really but for now I need to get stronger." "I see, well once that shoulder heals I have something for you." Kagome turned red the young master was being so nice nothing like the stories Inuyasha had told her. "For someone who is so strong like you, you''ve been so nice to me." "This is nothing little miko I am Sesshomaru and those who have earned my respect see this side." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru started to walk off. "Thank you again." Kagome yelled as the figure disappeared back into the castle. She knew that he was feeling more sorry for her than anything she felt it in his soul but she also saw a smaller part that kinda liked her so she smiled.

Kagome woke as the sun hit her on the face she had fallen asleep in the flowers. She opened her eyes to see a figure sitting not far he was just sitting his aura moving like a flowing river over his body. "Wow." Kagome was in awe as she watched the aura move then she saw it move towards her. She was about to move but then let the aura move around her body. "I see now." Kagome pulled on her soul and it moved around and reached out to the aura. Kagome felt the power and she was letting go again her soul about to move when a hand touched her. "Thats enough for now miko." Kagome opened her eyes and looked up as Sesshomaru. "Ok." Kagome stood and the wind blew across the grounds and Sesshomaru noticed the red marks on her hips. "You should go get something to eat and then meet me in the office." Kagome nodded then took off for the dinning room. "She can move her whole soul around. I can only move my aura around. That girl is something different." Sesshomaru then walked to his office.

"I WANT THAT GIRL!" The demon yelled from under his coat. "Master with that barrier none of use will get you through." Kagura spoke as she held her fan. "Yes wind goddess I know but I need her body and soul to fight by my side and then I will have my own body." The demon said as he pulled the coat around him some more. "We will find a way to get her out my master." Kagura said as she walked out. "I have a better plan." The dark demon smiled as he looked out from his window not far was a wolf demon and his miko walking right for him.

Kagome walked into the office to find Sesshomaru working on some paper work. "How is your arm?" Kagome smiled. "I guess I needed to get some air cause it feels fine the scar is still there but I can move it." Kagome said as she took her place on the large chair. "Good you and I are going to train together. I think this weapon will do you better than that bow." Kagome looked up to see a sword in Sesshomaru's hand. "I..." "Come now you fight close like a warrior and thus those arrows do you no good. I will teach you how to hold it." Kagome smiled as she took the sword and when she did her soul took hold and it started to glow. "Thought so." Kagome and Sesshomaru walked outside and found an open space. "Ok Kagome lets work on your hand to hand combat." That was the start for weeks to follow Kagome and Sesshomaru were found in the garden fighting. Miroku would come to watch as Kagome would take a hit get up and hit back. Kikyo and Inuyasha would from time to time watch and then go do their own work.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were getting good with knowing each other's moves. Kagome would go low so Sesshomaru would jump making Kagome jump. They would end each a little bruised but Kagome was getting stronger. Sesshomaru was at peace he felt like a normal twenty year old. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru was brought out of thought by Kagome."Yes." "Tonight I am going to throw a small little party for Miroku's birthday and I was wondering if you were going to be there?" At first Sesshomaru was going to tell her how he was a noble demon but then he saw the soft face looking at him. "Yes." Kagome smiled then walked off to get things ready. This was the second time this week he had given in to her. She had asked earlier for help finding paper to give Miroku for his scrolls. He was giving in to her and that was never like him.


	12. One wrong move

Miroku walked with Sango into the garden area. "Come on why are we eating out here tonight?" "Because I wanted to have your birthday dinner as close to how dad did it." Miroku turned to see Kagome holding a large basket and he could smell his favorites. "Ok, so you planned all this when?" Kagome just smiled and they walked into the flower garden. There Inuyasha and Kikyo sat waiting as they sat down. Kagome smiled and was getting the food out of her basket when another body came and sat down. "Happy birthday monk." Sesshomaru said as he sat down. Kagome smiled as she placed plates of food in front of each person then herself. The group all started to eat and Miroku smiled. "I never knew the cooks could make food this good." Kagome started to laugh. "I guess they can't cause I made all this." Kagome said smiling as Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "You made this?" Inuyasha said as he put more in his mouth. "I forgot to tell you all Kagome was one of the best cooks in our village always had a talent for it." Miroku said with a smile. The group sat ate and laughed it was a clam they rarely got.

Weeks past and those who lived or visited would stop to watch as Kagome and Sesshomaru practiced. Kagome had a grace as she used her soul to block and fight as Sesshomaru at times seemed to be playing. The word spread through the lands to the high noble demons. Mia was sitting at her table eating when her father walked in. "Mia I will be going to the western castle in a few days are you coming to view the warriors?" Mia smiled as she took a sip of tea. "I will go to see my Sesshomaru he must be dying for some noble company." Mia's father rolled his eyes and walked off his daughter was never going to be a warrior.

Kagome was smiling as she was getting ready for the day. She found her shorts and tee-shirt and then walked to the dinning room. Kagome was about to take a bit when she heard a small laugh. "Why look at how you are growing into such an odd miko." Kagome turned to see Mia standing there in a light pink flowing gown. "Welcome back lady Mia." Kagome said with a fake smile. She wanted to punch the demon but knew better." "Miko I hear that you somehow got Sesshomaru to train with you. I hope you know better than to try to actually hurt him." Kagome just wanted to go but then Mia sat down with her. "I heard that somehow you two fight in a way that many have said looks like a dance. Kagome do you think you have a chance with Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled even though she wanted to go through the roof. "Lady Mia I wanted you to know that I am nothing but a Miko to the lord Sesshomaru and like I am sure you know this bonding is nothing more than research on both ends." Kagome then finally stood and walked out she nee to stretch. Mia watched the girl she hated, that miko she was so young and yet Sesshomaru noticed her more than he even did her.

Sesshomaru knew that Mia was in the castle he saw her father as he walked towards the gardens. "Do you think it's safe for you to keep fighting Kagome like this?" Sesshomaru turned to find Inuyasha standing there. "I am in control of my body the whole time she is in no real danger." "I know that for now but what if you lose it, what if you hit her with those claws of yours?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother anger filling him. "I never open my claws at the miko" Sesshomaru then walked off as Kikyo, Miroku and Sango walked up. "What was that about?" Kikyo asked as she reached Inuyasha. "I wanted to talk to Sesshomaru. I am sure you all know that he has a demon power over poison. He holds it in his tips of his claws, reasons why he only punches at Kagome while I can slash at her when I practice with her. He told me he is under control but I worry with how much they push it during practice." The others looked back to see Sesshomaru meeting up with Kagome who was all smiles.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stretched and talked about where they were going to practice today. "We may have a larger crowd coming to watch." Sesshomaru said Kagome could feel the irritation in him. "Well let them maybe they can pick up fighting tips then we all could use help here and there." Kagome said with a smile, Sesshomaru was in awe he wondered how a girl so young and who had been through so much still could see the good in life as she did. Then Kagome took her stance and the practicing started. With every punch Kagome pulled more of her soul into her swings. Sesshomaru blocked and returned with just as much power. Kagome was taking a few hits here and there but still she got up to fight back. The group around them was starting to get larger and Mia slipped up to the front to watch. With every punch Kagome would use against Sesshomaru the more she wanted to teach that girl a lesson. Then she remembered why Sesshomaru never opened his claws and she smiled.

Kagome was hit in the gut sending her flying she got up and was about to go at him again when he went down on his knees holding his ears. Kagome stopped she could feel how whatever was going on was making Sesshomaru go fuzzy and she wanted to help him. She started to walk closer to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru are you ok?"

Inuyasha was standing with the others when he fell to the ground. "Whats wrong?" Kikyo asked as she dropped to help Inuyasha. "There is someone playing with a high tone whistle one dogs and other animal like demons can hear. It ... Kagome get back!" Inuyasha yelled but would find was too late.

Kagome didn't get an answer so she walked up and touched Sesshomaru shoulder. "Hey..." Kagome's voice was cut short when a claw went across her neck. Kagome then felt a warm liquid enter her skin. Kagome fell to her knees. As Sesshomaru looked up. "Shit!" Sesshomaru ran over to Kagome as the noise stopped as fast as it had started. "Kagome, hey your going to be fine." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and started to run her to the healers.

Mia smile as she slipped the whistle back in her sleeve and then took out her ear plugs. "If that girl lives she will never forget who she is and who Sesshomaru is." Mia then walked back to the dinning room. As she walked Inuyasha and the little group he traveled with went running by she could she the lesser humans and the fear on their faces.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's heart beat dropped but then he saw Kagome's soul move and block the poison he had injected into her neck. "Damn it I'm like that foolish half demon. I was in a blur and just reacted to you touching me. I somehow was able to stop the poison, I somehow knew right away that it was your neck I was attacking. Damn this lord has never been so foolish." Sesshomaru was about to enter the healers doors when he noticed his father and the miko standing there. "Sesshomaru dear let me take her in I will help the healers pull more of the poison out." The miko said as she took Kagome from him. His father then took his hand. "We need to walk I think you should know who blew that whistle." Sesshomaru wanted to pull off he needed to be with the miko she needed to know he wasn't trying to kill her or even teach her a lesson, but he followed.

Kagome was in pain and this was a pain she had never felt it was like fire was under her skin trying to melt her body all she could do was hold it in place so it didn't start to move through her body. She could feel hands on her and then she heard a soft voice. "Your doing great little one just keep the poison right there." Kagome then put it all together the fire was the poison from Sesshomaru's nails. She then felt a cold metal on her neck and then the fire was slowly leaving and right as it was gone she then felt nothing. Kagome opened her eyes to see the great lords' wife at her side. "The poison is out but enough entered your body that you will be paralyzed for the night then you will be fine. Kagome tried to move her arms but nothing then her legs but again nothing. Kagome's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Oh dear please don't cry its fine. I have been in this same place too." Kagome looked up at the woman at her side. "You have been hit with Sesshomaru's poison?" "Yes when the boy was very young." Kagome smiled as the woman then lifted her arm to show on her upper shoulder three old scars that looks like nails.

Sesshomaru was alone his father just wanted him to walk it off he found his way back to the healers' wanted to go in see how she was but he couldn't he was torn between his pride and his fear over what he had done. He reached for the door when he heard his father's wife talking.

"You seem to understand Sesshomaru so well." Kagome smiled. "Not so well. I could feel how fussy he was and I touched him anyways." Kagome closed her eyes. "I am going to tell you a story. I meet the great western lord when he came to my town looking for a miko. He was very nice and I really wanted to work with him and I wanted to meet his wife. He and I bonded and I got to come here. I kept my place never spoke out of turn and then one day the great dog queen walked out yelling about how the lord was weak and so was their son. It was so hard on the lord he loved her so. Then rumors started that it was me who caused the break up and the lord never corrected them. Sesshomaru was angry and as my lord at the time said he never wanted his son to know that his mother left him so we let the rumor go on that the lord fell in love with me. I watched my lord for months leave at night looking hard for his love his wife. He was in so much pain that I let my self fall for him and started to take care of him. Then the rumors started that I had plans to marry the lord and again we said nothing. I never would have taken him from her it just happened one night. My lord seemed happy and then a year later he asked me to mate with him I said says and found myself pregnant with Inuyasha soon after. I love Sesshomaru even when I was just the miko. He is such a sweet and pure soul. I tried to care for the boy when he was young but he always pushed me away angry that I to took his mother away. Then one day they boys were out playing and Sesshomaru fell to the floor in pain I was so worried that I ran to him to hold him not even thinking...he dug his nails into my back. It was like fire it took all I had to hold the fire right in place he was young had no idea what he had done. The lord saw what had happened ran to my aid took me to the healers. I saw the look on his face and I begged him not to punish the boy he had stepped on a screaming fire ant that is why he had fell the noise only he could hear. The lord I guess went out picked his boy up and held him. I spent all night in here that day not able to feel my body but knew it would be fine and I never blamed the small boy who acted out of reaction." Kagome smiled the lord loved his wife but when she left him alone he found a new love. Sesshomaru blamed them this whole time and they let him if only to protect him from the truth. Kagome could feel the tears running down her face. The great miko smiled as she then wiped Kagome's tears. "My dear girl no tears need to be shed. We all chose our paths and what happens will happen as long as you can find a way to smile it will all be ok." Kagome tried to smile and the great miko smiled back.

Sesshomaru sat in front of the door and thought about his life. All the hate he had towards the lady talking to Kagome was fading. "They let me hate them. My mother walked out on me and my father rather than letting me get hurt let me hate them so." Sesshomaru let his head fall he felt so low. He had been such a brat as a child and now as he was older he was not the great demon he called himself but a brat. "I will no longer be the man I was." Sesshomaru then stood and walked to his room. 


	13. The scars

Kagome woke the next morning and reached for the water on the table next to her. Kagome was about to take a drink when she realized what she did. Kagome then looked down and moved her legs. Kagome put the water down and then jumped off the bed, starting to dance. "Good your up." Kagome froze at the sound of the grumpy voice. Kagome turned as the healer walked in. She was a demon healer and Kagome knew she did not like humans. "Uh...yea I guess I will just get out of your hair now." Kagome wanted to run out of the room but the healer walked up to her. "Wait...you seem to be fine just take care of that scar hon or it will stay this bright." Kagome froze then looked into the mirror. There on her neck was three very bright purple claw marks. Kagome turned red then walked out and ran to her room. She didn't know what to do as she changed into a miko shirt and skirt that she had cut short. "I'll talk with Sango she will be able to help me hid this." Kagome could still hear the soft giggles of the healer as she had left she was marked they show how weak she was.

Sesshomaru was sitting staring at his food. He thought taking a break from his work and eating would help him but still all he wanted to do was check on Kagome. "There you are my lord." Sesshomaru looked up to find Mia pulling out the chair next to him. "I thought you and your father were to leave this morning back to your home." Mia smiled. "Yes my lord but then father wanted to see if that miko would be able to walk after what happened yesterday. (Mia starts to laugh) I mean that girl should have know better than to play with fire she'll be lucky if that scar doesn't fade to a light shade of blue." Sesshomaru looked up he had forgotten about that Kagome would scar and how would she feel about that scar. "That scar will show how strong a human she is. Kagome will walk away from my attack one that has killed demons twice as strong or so they thought." Mia was a little taken back her Sesshomaru never talked about humans like this. He was above them and used then why would she be any different. "I see but then again you didn't hit her with a full attack either." Sesshomaru wanted to get out of there away from Mia and closer to Kagome. "That is true." Was all he could say for he saw a flash of hate in Mia's eyes that made him worry."

Sango opened her door to find Kagome. She smiled and hugged her dear friend. "Sango I need your help." Sango lead Kagome in and Kagome pulled her hand from her neck. "This scar I need it be be gone." Kagome started to tear up as she spoke. Sango ran to her young dear friend and held her for a moment. "Scars happen nott..." "NO! This cannot be seen I will not be seen as a weak little girl. I am already seen that way and I will not add to that thought. Plus I don't want him to see it." Sango knew Kagome was going through a lot and was not going to push her in letting the scar being seen. "I have some powder that will work you just cannot get it wet." Kagome smiled as Sango went into a small bag and handed her a jar. "Thank you Sango your a great friend." Kagome then walked back to her room to cover the scars.

Sango sat in the garden waiting for the others to show for practice she was still thinking when Miroku walked up. "Hey have you seen my sister?" Sango looked up. "Yea she came by earlier to get some cover up powder. What happened yesterday is hitting her really hard." Miroku sat down next to his love. "I was worried about this. Kagome wants more than anything to be a strong miko and to show the world that she was meant to live." Sango placed a hand on top of Miroku's. "We are here for her." "Yes, but she needs someone else who she sees as above her to tell her she is worth being here." Miroku smiled as the sun was starting to come up through the clouds. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked up at the same time. They were about to walk to the practice area when they noticed Kagome walking towards a pond. "She looks sad." Kikyo said as the others turned to look. Kagome looked lost and for once her age. The group followed staying out of sight. "So that powder works well." Miroku said softly. The others nodded.

Kagome walked to the pond. She was going to go to the office see if Sesshomaru needed any help but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt lost and she just didn't know what to do anymore. "I can't be stupid." Kagome spoke into the water. "I can't die until I get him." Kagome let a tear run down her face she touched her neck she knew the makeup was hiding the marks but she could still see them. Kagome then looked back into the water and jumped. There he stood Sesshomaru he had come out of thin air. Kagome turned to face the demon. "Sorry I should have come to the office to make sure my work was in order." Kagome looked down and then she felt Sesshomaru kneel down and with one hand lifted her face so that she was looking him in his eyes. He then placed his other hand into the pond and in a moment he splashed the water against Kagome's neck. Kagome wanted to move but she couldn't and felt the water run down her neck taking with it the powder that covered the marks. "That is much better. Never hide those marks from me or the world Miko." Kagome was taken back. Sesshomaru moved closer and for that moment he let his demon pride drop. "This mark shows not only me but to the world what you can do. You are to be a great miko and I am glad I asked you to be mine even if it is just for research." Sesshomaru then pulled back and was standing. "You have thirty minutes we have work to do." Kagome bowed. "Yes my lord." Kagome spoke her words strong once more.

Once the two were gone Miroku and the others snuck off to practice they all speechless to what they just saw. In the dark corner of the castle stood Mia who watched the whole thing. "What does she have that draws him to her." Mia slammed her fist into the wall cracking the cement a little. "She will learn her place." 


	14. His name is

In the darkness sat in the man in the baboon coat he was holding down a body the girl screaming as he pulled her soul out and then nothing the body still as the grave and the man under the baboon coat started to stand a little taller. Those in the room his newest followers were in awe he had taken and devoured the miko's soul and it gave him power. "This is what I mean. Why fight with them when we can take what they hold. Warriors are the only ones worth anything and once I get the miko Kagome my power will be unstoppable." The crowd cheered and howled. The monks and mikos in the room wanted to run but they were trapped. Kanna sat next to her warrior heart broken as she saw her future was death by her own warrior. The demon then pointed to Ichiro. "You will go to them and tell them my name and show them what I will bring to this world." Ichiro bowed snapped his fingers and walked off Kanna right behind him. "Time to visit an old friend." Ichiro spoke with a smile on his face.

Kagome was outside holding her sword tying to hold in in one hand without shaking. "Now swing one." Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome tried to swing the blade but it was off and she reseted and tried again. Time went Kagome was trying to put everything into her swings but they were weak. "Come on miko time to eat we can try more later." Kagome placed her weapon down in the flowers and the two walked to the dinning room.

Ichiro walked up the flowered path to a large castle. He bowed to the guards then found at the front door his childhood friend Mia waiting for him. "I got a message you were coming to see me my dear friend." Mia said with a smile as she waved Kanna off and the two walked in. Ichiro loved Mia's home they were treated like the gods he believed they were. Finally they were sitting in a large sitting room having a drink. "So why have you come my friend and don't say to see me I know that is a lie." Mia laughed as Ichiro smiled. "I need your help. I need to get back into our lord's castle I need to teach that brat a lesson. I know you love our young lord and I will do what I can not to hurt him, but I can't let her beat me she is nothing but a human miko." Ichiro let his words sink in and then as Mia smiled he knew he had his way in. "I will help you and try not to hurt him and no killing the miko send her to the healers for weeks but no killing." "Deal my dear. You are the best." The two smiled and finished their drinks.

Kagome was in the office with Sesshomaru he was going over paper work from other battles while she was going through more books looking for the demon. "This would have been easier if I knew that bastards name." Kagome said as she tossed a book to the floor and picked another one up. Sesshomaru was deep in his paper work he was worried for reports of dead monks and mikos were appearing while many warriors were just gone. "Kagome we might need to talk to father. I think we need to do a scan around the castle grounds." Kagome nodded then went back to her book. Then there was a knock on the door. "My young lord Mia and a large group of nobles are at the gates and want to see you." Sesshomaru let out a growl as Kagome looked out the window. "She sure did bring a lot of them I don't see you turning her away." Kagome said with a smile. "True and you will be walking in front of us just in case something happens." Kagome looked up. "Wait I have to pull duty with that many demons in once space." "Miko that is what I ask of you." Kagome smiled then put down her book she was going to play along mostly cause she could feel how much Sesshomaru did not want to go down and greet the group waiting for him.

Mia could only grin with how smart she was. She had gotten most of the nobles she and Sesshomaru had grown up with and asked them to come with her for a little noble meeting. She knew that with the amount of nobles mostly of dog and cat demons no one was going to notice Ichiro walking in with Kanna at his feet. Mia smile got large as Sesshomaru walked up to the group. "Now what do I owe this visit my friends." Sesshomaru said as Kagome stood behind him. "My lord we haven't had a noble meeting in so long and since you do not leave the grounds I brought them to you." Mia smiled as she took Sesshomaru's arm as the others started to talk. "We shall go to the large meeting room there we can talk and sit my friends." Sesshomaru said then pointed as Kagome started to walk. "Why is the human around?" A demon asked as they started. "This is my Miko and I asked her to be around." No one spoke about it again though Mia kept her eyes on the girl she knew that she was going to get hers soon. While the group walked Ichiro with Kanna moved fast and got ready. "Stay put till I call you." Ichiro said as he got ready he knew that to get to Kagome he had to knock out Sesshomaru first.

Kagome was walking when she felt an aura and she knew what it was after. Kagome made her choice and in one move turned and knocked Sesshomaru off his feet. The group went silent and Mia was about to speak as was Sesshomaru when Kagome turned and placed a barrier as Ichiro appeared sword in hand. "You've gotten faster little girl." Kagome pushed her barrier and Ichiro was pushed back as well. Sesshomaru was about to get up and help when Ichiro started to laugh. "Sorry old friend I need to talk to your miko alone." With that he pulled out a small box and when he pushed it all the demons hit the floor in what looked like pain. Kagome moved fast as she placed her barrier over the demons and got ready to face Ichiro. Kagome moved left as the sword swung at her she then kicked Ichiro's hand that was holding the let out a howl as he dropped his sword. "I see trying to make it even since you forgot your little bow." Kagome went to punch Ichiro but he moved out of reach. "Come on little girl show me what you have." Ichiro moved in and got a hit in Kagome's gut. She staggered back coughing but moved fast as Ichiro swung at her again. "It's just you and me little girl as long as I have my box." Kagome knew that he was right and she had only one plan now.  
>Sesshomaru was on the floor the pain in his head keeping him on the ground. Mia was holding on tight to his arm as she cried out in pain. Sesshomaru turned his head to see Kagome locked in battle with Ichiro all he could think was how did he get in. Kagome took another hit and she landed close to him but right out of reach. Kagome was about to use her soul to attack when Ichiro smiled.<p>

"Come on now dear Kagome you thought this was a fair fight. Kanna now." Kagome pulled her soul back in as Kanna came at her using her weapon. Kagome had to move back as the blades of the fan missed her face by an inch. Kagome moved her hand to move again when she felt something. She turned to see Sesshomaru using all he had to pass her his sword. "Oh watch out Kagome." Ichiro laughed as Kanna almost got her arm. Kagome rolled taking hold of her warrior's sword. She stood pulling the sword out causing Ichiro to laugh. "What can you do with that?" Kagome was no longer thinking she let her body feel the weight of the sword and then she felt that the aura of Sesshomaru on the sword pull and connect with her own aura. "I plan on fighting you two." Kagome spoke as she kicked off she was about to take her swing when Ichiro moved in time. Kagome then turned as Kanna was moving towards Sesshomaru. "No!" Kagome tuned on her heels and only Sesshomaru noticed as Kagome turned the blade so when Kagome hit Kanna in the stomach it was with the blunt end. Kanna slumped over and before she could react any more Kagome sent her aura through the sword sending Kanna flying into the wall. Kagome knew the girl was out for a while and she turned towards Ichiro. "Well you learned how to hold a sword never saw that coming." Ichiro laughed as he leaned against one of the walls the group of demons behind Kagome lay on the floor in pain.

"You joined him didn't you?" Kagome spoke as she let the sword fall back next to Sesshomaru's hand. "He has a name. He is going to be the future not this place or those nobles. Only the ones who join him will live on those who don't will die or become the slaves they are." Kagome was seeing red but she knew that she had to get to the box as she could hear Kanna waking up. Kagome kicked off her feet and before Ichiro could move Kagome had him pinned to the wall one hand on his throat her knee in his gut. Kagome moved her mouth next to Ichiro's ear. "He and you will fall for he is nothing but a demon who is hungry for power." Kagome spoke as she reached into Ichiro's pocket and took out the box. Ichiro wasn't able to move but knew that Kagome would have to let go and when she did.

Kagome pushed herself off Ichiro as Kanna tackled her to the ground. Kagome let the box land under her body and it was crushed under her weight. Kagome then tried to move Kanna off her but then looked into the poor girls eyes. "Please don't let him have my soul." Kanna whispered as she then went limp. Kagome then felt blood dripping from Kanna's stomach onto hers. "Now I will show you the power my master has shared with me." Ichiro had used his own clawed hand and was pulling out Kanna's soul. Kagome then put it all together and reached her hand through the open wound and pulled on the young miko's soul. Ichiro pulled as he noticed that Kagome had a hold on Kanna's soul. "You stupid girl I was told to leave you alive, but if you do not release my miko's soul I will make sure you wont see the sun for a long time" Kagome did not move her hand she only seemed to pull harder. Then as the group of nobles were finally getting up the soul split in two and Ichiro swallowed his half as Kagome pulled her half to her chest tears falling from her cheeks. "I want her whole soul now give it to me!" Ichiro screamed as he took hold of his sword. He stabbed the soulless body of Kanna tossing it to the side. Kagome froze she had used so much that she was finding it hard to move and she was still holding on to the soul of the miko who was just in front of her.

Kagome's body wouldn't move and Ichiro took his chance. "I will take my soul and you now." Kagome was brought back when a few drops of blood hit her cheek. Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru standing above her a sword in his shoulder. "Miko are you going to snap out of it?" Kagome pulled her body up as Ichiro pulled his sword back. "Well you do bounce back fast old friend." Sesshomaru opened his claws as Kagome stood. "This world will bow down to him old friend there is no stopping him." Kagome then moved in front of Sesshomaru. "You know his name! You joined that monster!" Kagome moved fast and had Ichiro by the troat. "Tell me his name!" Kagome pushed harder even though she could feel her body fading. "Naraku my dear and you wont be able to stop him." Kagome's hand was slipping and Ichiro took his chance he kicked Kagome in the gut sending her flying back. "Now give me back the my soul." Kagome held tight to the soul with her aura as Ichiro was standing above her. He was about to reach down when a clawed hand took him by the shoulder. "That is not your soul." Sesshomaru spoke as he tossed Ichiro down the hall. "Miko are you ok?" Kagome nodded even though her body was shaking. She stood and took in a deep breathe and with everything she had released a large blast of her aura and sent Ichiro over the gate wall. Sesshomaru let his body finally feel the pain from his shoulder. Mia ran to him as he went to his knee. "Oh my lord let me get you to the healers." Mia was trying to pull Sesshomaru up when he looked up to see Kagome fall to the floor. He was about to go to her when Miroku showed up by her side. "She is just passed out I will take her to her room. " Miroku said out loud. Sesshomaru then let Mia walk him to the healers.

Mia sat next to Sesshomaru's bed as the healer worked on his shoulder. "What was she thinking she put you in such danger my lord." The healer said as she worked then smiled at Mia. Sesshomaru was in a lot of pain and as he let his body heal he closed his eyes thinking how this healer should never be around Kagome. Mia moved around the hair that was on Sesshomaru's face as tears started to fill her eyes. "This is all her fault." Mia let the tears fall. "My lady we will make you a bed next to the young master." Mia looked up at the healer and smiled. "Thank you I will go get my things and change." Mia stood wiped her tears and walked out of the room but when it was time to turn down her hall she went straight. She needed to teach her a lesson was all she could think of.

Sango placed Kagome back on her back and looked over at Miroku. "No cuts or deep wounds looks like all she needs is a shower and sleep." Miroku took his breathe that the he was holding and tried to smile. "That monster sent him here for this one reason to finally tell her who was after her. She could have been killed." Miroku was pulling his hands into fists. "True but Kagome is so strong and I think she would never leave this world without saying good bye so until she says that she will come back to us." Sango said as she pulled Miroku's hands apart then leading him out of the room for Kagome to rest.

Kagome woke to find that she was in her room alone and she could feel the dry blood on her and the tears rushed back to her eyes. Kagome moved to the washroom and with the warm water let the blood wash off her as she cried for the soul that was taken. She was in her own world that she never heard the door to her room open and close. She took her towel wrapped it under her arms and then walked back in her room to find Mia on her bed. "Lady Mia." Kagome said with a bow even though she wanted to kick the demon out. "You stupid little brat. You almost made him lose his arm! Look at you all you walked away with are bruises and a hurt soul." Mia jumped up and was now in Kagome's face. Kagome wanted to say something but when she thought about the wound on Sesshomaru she couldn't. Mia in a blink took her hands and with her demon claws dug then deep into Kagome's shoulders. "That is what you get. You hurt my Sesshomaru and I hurt you." Mia walked out Kagome was in shock as her blood was dripping down her arms. She knew that she could have fought back but she couldn't and she had no intentions of letting anyone know that the claw marks were her's. Kagome was going to lie and hope to go back under Mia's radar. 


	15. The next day

Sesshomaru woke the next morning to find Mia in the bed next to him and his arm wrapped up tight. He sat up as a healer came up to check him. "My lord you slept well?" The healer asked as she pulled the wrap back to look at the wound. "I slept fine." Sesshomaru answered finding himself wanting to go see Kagome. "My lord you are awake are you ok?" Sesshomaru turned to Mia who was up and moving over to take his hand. "I am fine. My I go now?" Sesshomaru asked the healer she nodded after handing him a few herbs to help with pain. Sesshomaru walked out with Mia at his side. "I am going to eat." Sesshomaru said as Mia nodded and followed. They walked into the room to find that many warriors were eating and looked up to the young lord as he walked in. Many bowed as he walked by. Once he had his food he looked and found that Inuyasha and the others were at a table eating and he went and sat in one of the two empty chairs. Mia froze as Sesshomaru sat with what she saw was a group of the lower class. She then smiled and sat down with him.

Inuyasha watched Mia trying to eat while at the same time watching them. "Has anyone heard if they found that fowl demon Ichiro?" Sesshomaru asked as he then took a bite of food. Mia took a drink thinking about how Ichiro got in. The others had no answer for Sesshomaru. They sat and ate talked about little things when Miroku looked up to see Kagome walking in. He smiled then stopped she had bandages on both her shoulders. "Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked then looked up to see Kagome as well. "You two are looking at Kagome odd." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome. Mia looked up and her eyes zeroed in on Kagome as well she seemed pale when she noticed her and the others. Kagome smiled then walked up. "Good morning all." Kagome said as best she could without looking Mia right in the eyes. "Sister how are your arms?" Miroku asked when he was screaming out how the hell did she get them. "Oh they are fine." Kagome said as she looked away from Mia's gaze. "Why haven't you seen the healers for that miko?" Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru her heart jumped a little. "Oh its nothing but a couple of scratches really I took care of them myself. I am going to get something to eat and then go back to my room I didn't sleep well so I will be in the office later for work lord Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't wait for anyone to say anything and walked off. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and Sesshomaru caught the look. "Mia I am going to need to talk with Sango and Miroku about work alone please give me a minute." Sesshomaru said as she stood Mia wanted to say something but she just glared at the two humans as they got up and walked with Sesshomaru out into the hall. "Ok you two spill it." Sesshomaru said as Miroku and Sango looked at him in shock. "And I don't want to hear you say its nothing I saw the look you gave each other and I want to know what it was about." Miroku took a deep breathe but Sango spoke first. "Ok those marks were not there when we left her last night. I checked her head to toe those marks happened after we left her and I am sure it was not Ichiro." Sango looked back towards the door to the dining room. "We aren't saying we know who we have an idea and I have never seen Kagome like that in a long time." Miroku added and Sesshomaru nodded he had an idea what was going on as well with that the three walked back in to the dinning room. Mia was sitting on the edge of her chair but when Sesshomaru just sat back down to finish his food she relaxed a bit. "So what are you going to do about Ichiro ?" Inuyasha asked ask he finished his eggs. Sesshomaru looked up thinking about what had happened the day before. "He will pay for what he did to my friends and the murder of his miko." Mia was a little taken back with his words she didn't see the miko's death as a murder but Sesshomaru did was he putting more value in the lives of humans now. "First I am going to see Kagome she isn't acting like the miko I asked to bond with me." Sesshomaru said as he stood. Mia jumped up with him. "I will join you my lord then we need to have your shoulder looked at again." Mia said as she slipped her arm under Sesshomaru's . He didn't say a word just looked as Sango and Miroku glared back at the lady demon.

Kagome placed the food on the table next to her bed. She wanted to eat but she couldn't Kanna's death was still so fresh on her mind then the attack from Mia had her thinking about what Sesshomaru's shoulder looked like. "Naraku is his name..." Kagome spoke as she placed her head back down on her pillow tears filling her eyes. Sesshomaru reached Kagome's door then he looked at Mia. "My dear I need to talk to my miko alone." Mia looked into the deep silver eyes she wanted to beg him to stop. "That miko doesn't deserve you...no woman does but me." Mia spoke under her breathe Sesshomaru acted as if he hadn't heard and knocked on the door. They waited and no one answered. Mia was about to say something when Sesshomaru just opened the door and walked in shutting it on her. Sesshomaru saw the un-eaten food and that Kagome was fast asleep on her bed. He walked around to where he could see Kagome's face he could see on her face that she had been crying. Sesshomaru felt a part of him wanting to reach out to the girl. He chose to sit on the bed and shook Kagome till she opened her eyes.  
>Kagome opened her eyes to find that Sesshomaru was in her room. She jumped face turning red but when she went to turn she hit her shoulder and winched. Kagome was about to move when a hand reached out and pulled her back down. "Calm down miko I came to see you because of those marks on your shoulders." Kagome felt her heart stop for a moment she wanted to go back under the radars not be in the spotlight. "They are nothing Ichiro must have gotten me when I went for his box." Kagome spoke and Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was lying he could smell Mia all over the wounds but he went with it. "Ok so why are you in here crying alone when you have friends and family out there worried about you." Kagome was in shock why was this demon talking to her with concern. "They wont get it. That ...Kanna her last words were for me not to let him get her soul. She was so afraid and now in a little box by my bed half her soul sits till I can free the other half from Ichiro." Kagome spoke and it felt good to let it all out. Sesshomaru just shook his head the miko in front of him was so strong that everyone forgot that she was still young. <p>


	16. The Trap

Weeks passed and Kagome spent most of her time on the little couch in Sesshomaru's office. She knew his name and she wanted to find him in the books. She wanted to end the bloodshed that was going on beyond the gates, Sesshomaru's pile of papers were getting taller each day warriors, mikos and monks dead, missing. "Kagome please come out with me you need to get out of this room." Miroku was standing in front of Kagome as she was reading a large book of royal demons. "I..." Kagome didn't get to finish as Miroku took her by the waist and started for the door. "Miroku I need to find him!" Kagome was trying to get out of his grip. "You know you wont he's not in those books your own father didn't even name him in those books he wrote. You need to come out and practice." Kagome let her body go numb. "Why with the price on my head by Naraku I will never leave the gates. " Miroku stepped into a flower garden where he put his sister down. "No I think we all will be leaving later today." Kagome snapped out of her fog and looked at her brother. "Wait what?" Kagome didn't understand why would they be leaving. "You have had your head so far into those books you haven't been listening to the reports coming in. There is a group of demons in a town held up there. They have taken the souls of almost all who lived there but a group of warriors and their partners are holding them there. I think Sesshomaru wants to go to make sure no one is hurt bringing them in." Kagome smiled she knew that this was a chance to find out more about Naraku.

Naraku sat in his darkness his coat around his shoulders when Ichiro walked in. "My lord the riders have not come back from the village." Naraku smiled as he turned to face his first in command. "I know that was their orders. I need to draw out the girl see what she can do. They will call when they have two souls ready for me and that Kagome is near by for me to see. Ichiro stood then spoke. "Why did you not send me on this trip?" Naraku smiled again. "My Ichiro you need followers and whoever comes out of this alive will be your next in command plus its too easy to send you." They both shared a smile at that and then went back to waiting.

Kagome took off looking for Sesshomaru. She knew that he was itching for a chance to find Ichiro and this would be a chance. Kagome finally found him in a hall and was about to run up when she stopped and hid behind a pillar as Mia walked up to him. Kagome's heart was racing she had gone a good few weeks without running into Mia and she wasn't about to break that streak. Kagome was about to try and walk away when she heard Mia start to talk.

Mia took her lord's hands as she found him in the hall. "You don't have to go." Mia wanted to cry but stayed strong. "This is our chance to find out more about this Naraku." "Send your brother and that human group why you and that ...miko." "We are the best. We need to be there if Naraku does show." Mia felt her anger. "Kagome is going to get you killed! Why put yourself in that kind of danger this isn't a real bond its a research project!" Mia held tighter to Sesshomaru's hands. "Your right this isn't like a normal bond. Kagome isn't just any miko. Mia we are going and that is that." Sesshomaru pulled his hands from hers and walked for his room. Mia was alone in the hall and she screamed at the air. Mia then walked back from where she came.

Kagome's legs were shaking a little when she thought about how much Mia hated her and then she was blushing over the words that Sesshomaru spoke. She knew better but a part of her was falling for the great demon lord. Kagome pulled herself back together and ran for Sesshomaru's room. She knocked and when she heard the voice say come in she did just that only to scream and turn around fast. Kagome was bright red as she had just walked in to find Sesshomaru changing. Sesshomaru noticed how fast Kagome turned and smile a devilish grin. "What's wrong little miko my chest too much for you." Kagome shook her head then realized he knew it was her and still had her come in. "You did that to me on purpose!" Kagome turned fast and pointed at the shirt-less Sesshomaru. "Why yes I did. You have been so out of it and I thought this might bring you back to life." Kagome's jaw dropped as she just stared at Sesshomaru then that part that was falling for the demon spoke in her head. (He does have a good body.) Kagome shook her head then remembered why she came looking for him in the first place. "Are we going?" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru reached for his battle shirt. "Yes. All of us will be leaving in about an hour so get packed only what you need and we will meet in front of the gate.

Kagome was jumping around with Sango and Miroku as they waited on the others. "Sister please calm down this is not a family trip." Miroku said even though it made him smile with the life that Kagome had in her eyes. "I know but this is a chance to find out what that Naraku is and how to bring him down." Kagome said as she jumped into Miroku's lap. Sango smiled she loved how close the two were even after finding out that Kagome was just brought into Miroku's life. They sat a while longer when Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared. "Kikyo how many arrows are you bringing?" Kagome asked when she saw how full Kikyo's arrow bag was. "I brought as many as I could I have no plans on getting close to these demons who follow Naraku. "That is a safe plan." They all turned as Sesshomaru spoke. He was in his white flowing fighting kimono and his white fluff flowed around him as his sword sat on his back. Kagome found she was staring and pulled her gaze away. The group then started out the gate. "Wait for me my lord!" Mia yelled as she came running towards Sesshomaru. Kagome felt her gut drop she was hoping for time away from Mia and her stares. "Mia what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt Kagome's heart beat faster. "Father wants me to be a warrior and I need to see what that really means. I can fight if I need to but with so many of your father's warriors there to support you I will be fine." Mia said with a smile. "This is not a vacation and you must pull your weight." Sesshomaru said as he turned to lead the group out passed the gates towards the small town.

The once busy little town of the mole demons was now covered in blood and fire. The western warriors held their ground around the town center building where a group of Naraku followers who killed the towns people were holding their ground. Kagome could feel the souls as she walked it and for a moment felt weak and Sesshomaru reached out and took her shoulder. "Take a breath there is a lot of death here. " Kagome nodded then followed. Mia stood in the back the whole trip Sesshomaru acted as if she was a common demon, no holding her arm as they walked and then he was always talking to that miko. She covered her nose as the death hit her. "Why are they not cleaning this up?" Mia asked as if the dead were nothing more than trash needed to be picked up. No one answered as they came up on a large group of the western warriors and bonded partners ready to help. The western warriors noticed Sesshomaru and bowed to him. Then one walked up. "My lord thank you all for coming the group are of snake and dragon demons. They came in at night time and killed them all and we are thinking the young ones were some of the first victims. Kagome looked away towards a small hut and walked towards it. "So you have them trapped in there?" Sesshomaru asked keeping one eye on Kagome as she walked away. "We have men in the woods in case they use the tunnels to escape. They are in there waiting for what we are not sure but they are strong and ...(The warrior lowers his head at this) they have taken the souls of so many here and even when we were fighting them they took a couple of the monks that were helping us." Sesshomaru nodded and let the soldier back to his place. "They were waiting on us. Miroku you and Kikyo stay safe they are drawing us in who knows if Naraku will make his appearance. I am going to go talk with Kagome. Mia stay near a hut if things start don't want you getting hurt." Sesshomaru walked off towards the hut Kagome walked into. Mia was beaming the lord was worried about her.  
>Kagome was sitting on the floor of the hut when Sesshomaru walked in. "Miko?" Kagome turned her face streaked in tears. "The little ones they are so scared." Kagome spoke as little lights appeared around her. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's sadness. "They were torn apart and because of how fast they thought they were still alive. I just had to explain and then I can let them cross over." Kagome spoke as she opened her arms welcoming in the souls then a bright blue light and then they were gone. Kagome stood and as the two were about to step out there was a large explosion. Kagome was knocked to her knees then she heard fighting and Kikyo scream.<p>

While Kagome and Sesshomaru were in hut:  
>Inside the city hall a snake demon Haruka was leading the demons under Naraku. "Haruka the miko and her group are here." A dragon demon said as he smiled. "Good you three come with me under ground to the main room you five go get me those souls and meet us there." "Yes. What about Kagome?" A larger snake demon asked. "Keep away from her she is for the lord only." With that the group broke apart. Miroku and Kikyo stood back with Sango and Inuyasha in front waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru. "How are we going to get in there?" Inuyasha said as he was pacing back and forth. Kikyo was about to reach for him when the doors opened and a fire bomb was tossed into the crowd. Kikyo screamed as she was tossed back next to Miroku. Sango was knocked to the left while Inuyasha was knocked to the right. Five demons then rushed out attacking the warriors waiting on them. With the power of the souls they had eaten two pushed past the warriors and came up on Miroku and Kikyo. The dragon demon reached down and grabbed Kikyo by the hair. Kikyo screamed and tried to fight back but found her self slammed to the ground her shoulder fracturing. Kikyo yelled out again as Inuyasha came to her aid.. "Sorry boy I need this one. She's just want the master likes in mikos." The demon laughed as Inuyasha was about to pull his sword. Then Inuyasha fell to the ground the demon's clawed hand had torn open his chest. Kikyo started to scream even louder as she was then dragged into city hall. Sango started to get up as a Snake demon kicked her to the side and then reached out for Miroku. Miroku reached for his staff only to have the snake demon rush him. Miroku let out a groan as he felt his wrist break. Sango yelled out but the demon had Miroku and went back into city hall while the other three fought with the western warriors.<p>

Kagome ran out just as the demon took Miroku into the city hall. She felt her heart drop and fear racing through her. "Miroku!" Kagome screamed as she started to run towards the city hall. She was about to kick the demon holding her brother when two other demons got in her way and knocked her back then just as fast the doors were shut. Kagome got up her heart racing then looked back to see how Sango and Inuyasha were. Then realized that they also had Kikyo. Sesshomaru ran up to find that Mia was fine she had moved back when the fire was tossed. "Mia go get my father and mother we need them. Tell them that this was a trap and that Inuyasha is hurt bad." Mia wanted to stay but knew that this was not the time to worry about how much time he was alone with the miko.

Kagome was now trying to get through the western warriors to the front door. "We cannot let you in there. We have orders." "If you don't move I am going to have to push my way through and its gonna hurt!" Kagome was starting to glow when a hand touched her shoulder. "As the young lord you will move so that we may stop those demons. You two will come with us to help bring the monk and miko back." As they moved Kagome ran towards the door and with her sword sent a wave that shattered the door open. Sesshomaru followed her anger was growing. They walked into the lobby to find that the group was gone. "They are gone and I know those mole demons made the tunnels under here dark and full of dead ends we are never gonna..." Kagome took off running. "I can feel my brother and I will be able to track him plus we have Sesshomaru and I know he can pick up on Kikyo's scent." Kagome was running with Sesshomaru and the two warriors right behind her. "If they touch him I am going to rip that them apart." Kagome said under her breathe. 


	17. Fighting

The demons ran into the tunnels with Kikyo and Miroku in toe. "These two are strong the lord will gain great power from them." The smaller snake demon said with a toothy grin. Miroku was still trying to get lose when he was toss into the wall causing his nose to bleed. "You are stupid did you not see who was out there. You all wont make it away alive." Kikyo yelled as she was still being dragged by her hair. "Who that little miko Kagome? We saw her and I think its all a joke she's nothing more than a little girl." The dragon demon said as he started to laugh. "Anyway we are so far ahead that she wont be able to find us." Just as the words were spoken they heard behind them feet running at them. The demons started to run. "Kagome!" Kikyo screamed before a hand clamped over her mouth.

Kagome was into the tunnels she could feel her brother and she also knew he was hurt. Kagome started to run a little faster with Sesshomaru right behind her. "How is she doing this I can barely see in these tunnels and she seems to know just were to go." One of the warriors said to the other. "Kagome is not just a miko she is a warrior as well she is not one to mess with." Sesshomaru said as he followed Kagome down another tunnel towards Kikyo's scream.

The demons made it to the underground room where they tossed across the room in front of Haruka. She smiled as Kikyo moved off her shoulder and Miroku just stared at her. "Good job any trouble?" Haruka asked as she let her body change into its snake form she was a large golden cobra. "That miko Kagome followed us into the tunnels." Haruka stopped and looked at the two brought in. She took her tail and wrapped it around the two. "Now what about you two makes it easy for that brat to chase us through the mole tunnels?" Kikyo felt her shoulder starting to break and she spoke. "Cause he's her brother!" Kikyo felt the tail let go of her a little. "What? You two are the ones she travels with." Haruka dropped the two and faced the ones who brought them. "You brought her to us! That human will never give up and I am sure that she will fight her way in. Get ready for a fight. I will call the lord." Haruka turned and faced Miroku and Kikyo first. "Just so you don't go anywhere." Haruka then opened her mouth and in two strikes bit down on both Kikyo's and Miroku's necks. Kikyo felt her body go numb as did Miroku. Miroku could see the evil in the snakes eyes. "She is going to make you pay." Miroku choked out as the demons around them were getting ready.

Kagome found the door and stopped she could feel the demons beyond the door. Sesshomaru felt them too and turned. "You two will wait here until I call you, you will come and get the two taken then run back out to where the lord will be waiting. The two warriors bowed as Sesshomaru turned back taking hold of his sword. Kagome stood flat along the wall. "Dragon strike!" The power that was released from the word ran over Kagome but her aura kept her safe while pushing the power along. Kagome then followed the power in.

The demons waited thinking that Kagome was about to kick in the door when the dragon strike broke open the door. Two demons were tossed into the wall knocking them out cold. Haruka ordered the others to get ready while she coiled around the two captives. Kagome ran in and without a thought she kicked a dragon demon in the gut then as he was going down she kicked him again into the wall. Sesshomaru ran in right behind Kagome and took hold of two of the snake demons. They were trying to fight but Sesshomaru was too much and they passed out. The rest circled the captures so Kagome and Sesshomaru stood before them. "Give me back my brother and Kikyo now!" Kagome screamed her anger taking over the fear of losing her only family causing her to hold her ground. "My dear these two are going to be a great feast for the lord and then he will come for you." Haruka laughed. Kagome didn't waste a minute she took hold of her sword and in one move hit two more of the demons in the gut and sent them flying. Haruka knew that she was in trouble but also felt she could hold them till her lord got there. Sesshomaru took hold of the last snake demon who was harder to knock out while Kagome started to walk towards Haruka. "Give them back!" Kagome screamed as Haruka wrapped her tail around Miroku's waist. "They are going to my lord." Haruka said trying to sound strong she was starting to feel afraid of the girl in front of her. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The world stopped all she wanted was to hear the heart beat of Haruka. She then could see her and how she was. Kagome then kicked off she was fast for a miko. Haruka didn't know what hit her till after Kagome was right next to her. "Your done." Kagome said as Haruka fell to the floor her body not able to move as she turned to her human like form. Kagome ran to her brother. "Your wrist. You need to get healed." Kagome was about to try when she felt an aura above them."Sesshomaru!" Kagome only had to yell his name as he yelled for the warriors waiting. "You two get them to my mother now! Do not look back do not come to help they are top orders do you understand?" The two nodded as they took Miroku and Kikyo out the door.

Naraku and Ichiro walked till they felt Haruka's aura. "She is not alone." Naraku said with a smile. "We should bring the house down then." Ichiro answered as they allowed themselves to grow into their demon bodies. The large spider started to stomp on the ground while the grey wolf dug deep into the ground. They were ten times the size of real animals and because of this they were caving in the tunnels.

Kagome felt the ground shake and the roof was coming in. Haruka laughed even though she could not move. "They have come." Kagome looked at her warrior. "We need to break through and stop them to allow Kikyo and Miroku to..." Sesshomaru started to change before Kagome could finish. Kagome jumped on his back and held on as he started to push through the dirt. He took hold of Haruka as he broke open the dirt and jumped out to face Naraku and Ichiro. Sesshomaru then tossed Haruka under Ichiro's feet. Sesshomaru then remembered the human that was on his back he waited in fear the demonic aura was too much for her then he felt her moving up to his head. "That was different." Kagome spoke as they faced off against Naraku.

The great demon lord stood waiting as his wife was healing Inuyasha. Sango was able to sit and thought she had faith that all would be fine but she had tears running down her face. "My lord why not go in and help?" Mia asked as she held her hands together she was worried when she came back and her Sesshomaru was not out yet. "No, that would only add to the problems in there we must have faith that they know what they are doing." He spoke as the ground started to shake. They could see the demons who were jumping on the ground. "So that is his true form." The great lord spoke. "What about Sesshomaru?" Mia asked as she feared for the young lord. Then from the front door came the warriors. "My lord we need aid!" They yelled as they carried the bodies of Miroku and Kikyo. Izayoi ran over to Miroku and Kikyo once they were inside lord Inu no Taisho barrier. Miroku's wrist was broken with bruised ribs. Kikyo's shoulder was broken with cuts along her back from being dragged. Izayoi was working to get them stable while moving the poison from their bodies. Sango came and placed her head on Miroku's shoulder. "I was afraid I lost you." Miroku smiled and with a faint voice spoke. "You should know I will try everything to get back to you plus it helps that I have the best sister ever." Miroku wanted to ask what was going on he could feel the ground moving and heard those around talking that Naraku and Ichiro was right outside the barrier. Fear of the answer kept him from asking and he just hoped for the best.

Kagome saw that Naraku was waiting planning his move. "Sesshomaru I have to see him in his human form." Sesshomaru being in his demon form could only whine his way of saying this was a bad idea. "Come on this is my chance plus he tried to hurt Kikyo and Miroku and that just doesn't sit with me. " Just as Kagome finished talking the spider started to charge. Sesshomaru started to run as did Ichiro Kagome moved onto the tip of Sesshomaru's nose . Then in a flash Kagome jumped from his nose and landed on one of the spiders legs. Ichiro was about to go for her when he was hit by Sesshomaru in the side sending him rolling. Kagome pulled her body up and started to run for the spiders body she used her aura to read the spider and find her points. Kagome jumped and sent a wave of energy with her knee into the second leg joint. Naraku felt it and with one of his other legs swung at Kagome. She moved so that just the tip where his hooks were cut across her leg. Kagome wanted to scream out but she had to get to her next point. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's blood but had to focus on Ichiro who was trying to bit into his throat.

Inu no Taisho watched as his son battled in his demon form while a little human was jumping around on Naraku. "What is Sesshomaru doing? My lord please go help them." Mia asked as her fear of Sesshomaru dieing was rising. The lord shook his head. "This is not my fight I am here only to keep all of you safe my son will not die today." Inu no Taisho spoke as he watched the battle his wife ready once it ended.

Kagome had gotten all but one spot and Naraku was moving fast to get her. Kagome at this point had cuts on her legs and arms. She just ran knowing that this last move was goning to hurt her. Kagome reached out and took hold of the spider's neck with everything she had Kagome let her aura blast into Naraku. In a moment he changed from his demon self to his human form where Kagome held his throat. He smiled as he reached out and placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. "You are a beauty and I never thought you would be this strong already." As he spoke he lost control of his body Kagome had hit her points. Then they both started to fall Kagome kicked Naraku then fell she tried to use her power but it was weak from her fight and she landed hard on the ground. She felt her ribs hit and she then started to pull herself up.

Sesshomaru was fighting with Ichiro when Naraku was sent flying and Kagome landed on the ground. Sesshomaru felt his fear as he saw Kagome land then saw Ichiro change back to his human form and run after Kagome. His heart dropped he wasn't about to beat him to Kagome all he could do was change and get to her as fast as he could.

Kagome was about to get up when she was kicked in the gut and sent rolling over. Kagome was the able to get up fast in time to dodge the sword that came at her. "You dare touch my lord." Ichiro yelled as he swung his sword again this time Kagome wasn't fast enough as the tip cut across her cheek. Kagome then moved and kicked Ichiro in the gut. Kagome got up and pulled her sword. "I can see it girl your body is weak from all this fighting. What did you do to my master?" Kagome moved back taking a kick in the side while blocking Ichiro's sword. Kagome started to laugh even though her body was now pulsing in pain. Kagome then felt another kick and this one sent her flying into a pile of rocks one right into her side . Kagome felt her body go weak and she knew she was done no more strength left to fight. Kagome felt a part of her that thought this would be the end Ichiro's anger was taking over his normal thinking. Kagome closed her eyes as she waited for the sword to hit her. Then it didn't come so she opened her eyes to find a sword inches from her face. Sesshomaru had Ichiro by the throat. "How dare you touch my miko!" Sesshomaru was holding and so focus on Ichiro's face that he wasn't watching Ichiro's hands. Kagome was and when he dropped the sword she found that last bit of strength. "No!" Kagome yelled as she ran holding Sesshomaru as Ichiro's claws reached into her sides. Kagome let out a whine then Sesshomaru tossed the demon and grabbed Kagome. "What were you thinking?" Kagome was cut and bruised. "I couldn't let you get hurt for me again." Kagome spoke as her body started to go limp. "You stupid fool." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome's body up into his arms. He looked over to see if they were going to attack him anymore but Ichiro was tending to the two demons who no longer could move. Sesshomaru then took off for his father's barrier.

Sesshomaru entered the barrier as three demons appeared from the woods running to aid Ichiro with Naraku. Kagome was limp in Sesshomaru's arms blood dripping from her sides. Her body already bruising. Izayoi ran over taking Kagome and placing her on the ground. Mia came running out of nowhere wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru."My lord I was so worried. What where you thinking?" Mia then noticed blood on Sesshomaru's white shirt. "Oh my god are you hurt my lord." Sesshomaru pulled Mia off him as Izayoi was pulling Kagome's shirt around where Ichiro's claws had reached into her sides. Mia stood in awe as Sesshomaru went and sat down next to Kagome and took her hand.

Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand as Izayoi was fixing the wounds on Kagome's side then moved to her rib cage where there was a huge foot bruise. "He kicked her there hard." Sesshomaru said under his breathe. Izayoi moved to a cut along Kagome's face and started to place stitches. "She will take time to heal. Sesshomaru she ...she is amazing." Izayoi looked up at the young lord like she always had with love and understanding. "Mother... I am a proud demon...but during that fight I felt something when she got hurt. It was like a need to be with he,r protect her." Izayoi looked at the young man and smiled. "You do what ever you want Sesshomaru as you have your whole life. You have never been ashamed of anything you have done or felt why start now." Sesshomaru smiled as he held a little tighter to Kagome's hand. Finally with all the injured ready to be moved the large group moved 


	18. Aftermath

Kagome woke to find she was home covered in stitches and bandages. She hurt just with her breathing but she needed to see him. Kagome slowly moved off her bed and out her door. It was late and no one was up as she walked along the wall to his door. Kagome stopped and felt passed the door and opened it. There on his bed slept Miroku his wrist covered in a large thick bandage she let her tears fall as she walked slowing to his bed. "I had a bad dream." Kagome spoke her voice just above a whisper. Miroku opened his eyes to find Kagome and it was like they were little again Kagome always came into his room when she had a bad dream never their dad. "It was just a dream come to bed little one." Miroku said as he lifted his blanket Kagome moved in. Kagome placed her head on Miroku's shoulder and she cried a little. "Hush little one...we are both fine. We just had a scare that is all." Kagome cried more and this time held her brother tight. "I thought I was going to lose you. I cannot live if I lose you." "Kagome I will be with you for as long as I can and if I met an end I will stay with you even then as would you." The siblings then let sleep take then once more.

Sesshomaru was up early he had a hard time sleeping. He walked the halls as the sun was peeking over the gate bringing with it a warmth. He found himself at Kagome's door and he knocked. When she didn't answer he opened the door he jumped a little to find she was not in bed and then he got worried her wounds were serious and she should be in bed. He turned to walk out when he ran into Sango. "Good morning Sango." Sesshomaru said and caught Sango off guard. "Good morning young lord, are you looking for Kagome.(Sesshomaru nodded) She is with her brother I was just there to see if he was hungry. She said she just need to be with her brother after all that." Sango said then she walked off. Sesshomaru could breath again now he knew where she was but still he felt that little part of him that wanted to check on her. "Oh I didn't ask Kagome about food thought you might want to do that." Sango yelled before she turned a corner. Sesshomaru wanted to yell something back but he found himself smiling and walking to Miroku's room.

Kagome sat on Miroku's bed as he went into his washroom. "Kagome you really were something yesterday." Kagome felt her face go red. "I did what needed to be done I guess." Kagome said as she pulled a blanket around her. "Who taught you the points?" Miroku asked as he came back out tieing his monk robe. "I was in my room and when I was meditating noticed lights so I practiced on my arms and legs. I then practiced with ... lord Inu no Taisho. He helped me learn how long and where to look on a demon's body." Kagome saw Miroku smile. "You'll have to teach Kikyo and I that sweetie." Miroku sat down as he caught his breath. "Your ribs?" Kagome asked. "Its almost like I wish they were broke...wait you know how this feels." Kagome nodded. "My body at the moment is one dull pain." Kagome said as she placed her head on her brother's shoulder. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke as she lifted her head.

Sesshomaru opened the door to find the siblings sitting there Kagome looked like a punching bag but still he could see the light and beauty in her eyes. "I came to make sure you eat miko." Sesshomaru said trying hard to be the proud demon he was before this girl came into his life. "I was going to get dressed and..." "You look fine as you are no need to dress up for anyone up this early in the morning after a battle." When Sesshomaru spoke Kagome then noticed that the young lord was in an old shirt and shorts. She smiled as she slowly got up then for a moment her legs went weak and she went to fall but found a pair of hands very gently take hold of her and pull her back up. "We shall walk together and do not be ashamed there are many who would not be able to walk with the pain I know you must be in." Kagome then took Sesshomaru's hand as they walked to eat. Miroku right behind his cast hand at his side as he used his staff to walk with the other.

Sango placed two plates down next to Inuyasha who was trying to sit without cursing while Kikyo sat with her sling holding her shoulder in place. Some how Sango was one of the few who wasn't hurt to the point that she needed a lot of help. "How is Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she remembered what Kagome looked like when Sesshomaru brought her into the barrier. "Walking I cannot believe how strong she is for being so young." Sango answered as she waited for Miroku to walk in. The next person to walk in made everyone at the table cringe. Mia walked in in a light blue flowing gown. Sango wanted to beat her head and Inuyasha let out a loud curse. Mia walked right up to the table. "Where is my lord Sesshomaru?" Mia asked as she sat down. "We haven't seen him yet this morning." Inuyasha answered even though Sango told him she found him at Kagome's room. "I thought he could use a day out to breathe but when I went to wake him he was already out of bed." Mia turned just as Sesshomaru appeared at the door with Kagome on his arm. Inuyasha saw the flash of anger in Mia's eyes. "What is she doing?" "Mia calm down she needs to eat too he probably ran into her in the halls and Miroku with his wrist can't help her walk." Inuyasha growled making Mia pull herself together.

Kagome looked up to see Mia in her flowing gown and then realized she was holding onto Sesshomaru. Kagome pulled her arm free but the movement was too fast and caused her pain she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru saw her fall then looked up at the table and it made sense. "Miko either hold my hand or I will carry you to the table. Kagome with tears of pain took Sesshomaru's walked to the table and Kagome sat across from Mia next to Kikyo while Miroku sat right next to Mia. "Ok looks like you all have food but you and I Kagome I will get us some." "My lord I will come with you I forgot to eat yet." Mia jumped up and tried to take hold of Sesshomaru but she was only able to catch up to him in time to get a plate. "I was thinking once you shower and change we can go for a ride to my estate and talk to my father about the battle he would love to hear about it." Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. "Mia that battle yesterday was nothing like what I've told your father in the past. My miko needs help and most of MY team was hurt. I will not be leaving this place and I think it would be easier on you if you went home for a while." Mia wanted to cry and then attack Kagome but knew that it was his pride that was all he was a good man and would help the common man. She bowed. "I will head home after lunch." Mia walked back to the table Sesshomaru right behind her.

Kagome ate but with each bite felt a little sick. She pushed the food away. "Kagome you seem pale do you need to go lay down?" Miroku asked his worry all over his face. "I..." Kagome didn't answer as she passed out onto the floor. Miroku jumped to her aid causing him to move too fast for his ribs. The others were also trying to get to her but Mia. Sesshomaru was next to Kagome placing his hand on her forehead. "She is running a fever one of the scars must be infected a little. Miroku do you need to be seen? (Miroku shook his head no) I will take her to the healers. " Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's body into his chest and walked off. The table went silent it was looking like Kagome had a long road ahead of her.

Kagome woke alone in the healers room her body on fire. "Dear we need to change your bandages. They are a little infected and need to be cleaned again." A mouse demon said as she helped Kagome to a sitting position. The healer was trying to go as slow and with as little pain as she could but when she got the first layer off Kagome screamed. "My dear I am so.." "Its fine it needs to be done you are doing the best you can." Kagome tightened her fists. "The young lord asked to take good care of you." Kagome smiled her warrior did have a soft side in there it turned out. The healer took another bandage Kagome let out another scream.

Sesshomaru was in his room to grab a few things he planned on spending the day with Kagome for the others were hurt they would not be able to hold her hand when her bandages needed to be changed. He turned to find Mia at his door. "Why not come tonight once the human is stable we can have a walk in the moon light and talk about whatever is on your mind." Mia was trying hard not to run to him. "I told you Mia." "No! That girl is a common human not worthy of this attention she gets from you. She has almost gotten you killed so many times and then today she ran in after those two after what they did to the group of warriors. She will get you killed and I cannot stand for it!" Mia was yelling and Sesshomaru had enough. "This Sesshomaru will do what he pleases and if I want to fight with this miko then I will. That common human saved me today those marks on her sides the ones that are causing her fever were meant for me." Sesshomaru was about to say more when he heard Kagome scream from the healers. "Mia go home cool off and let my pack heal." Then he was gone. Mia was in shock he was calling the human mother yesterday and now the common trash was his new pack. "Mia he is stressed he'll come back." Mia smiled and walked out to her cab waiting on her.

Kagome let out another yell as the healer was now cleaning the wound. "Dear want me to call your brother, the young lord?" "No my brother needs his rest and Sesshomaru might be busy with something." The healer placed her hand on the wound and Kagome jumped her hands shooting out to grab the bed but found a pair of hand taking hold of hers instead. "This Sesshomaru's only business is here with my miko." Kagome smiled then dug her head into Sesshomaru's shoulder and screamed out as the healer placed a new bandage. "Ok my dear I will give you a few minutes then I must do the other side." Kagome nodded as the healer walked over to her table. Sesshomaru was still holding her hands. "I am sorry my lord." Sesshomaru looked as Kagome let her head fall. "You have nothing to be sorry for." "No, Mia she cares for you and I am getting in the way of that." Sesshomaru laughed. "Mia thinks the world owes her something as did her mother. We were five when I first meet her and she took my hand and said that I would love her one day. Over the years she seemed to believe that we were a couple. I never really looked at any female I wanted to be a great lord better than my father. Then you came here little miko and I noticed you. You treat me as if I was my half brother. You are smart and strong. This Sesshomaru no longer wants this bond as research this is my bond for good no other monk or miko will do." Kagome didn't know what to say. "Sesshomaru thank you. In my life I have lost so many and I thought that I was just a mistake. I think I was here to do a great thing even if it kills me" Kagome smiled as the healer came up to do the other side. Kagome was trying to brace herself when Sesshomaru took a hand and pushed a hair back. "We are in this together miko and don't you forget that." Kagome nodded she felt a warmth in her gut that part that saw the lord as more than a partner in battle, more than a friend, the part that was in love with him. 


	19. We will have to Dance

Kagome sat in the flower garden letting her aura flow around her. Her body was healing well over the last month but still she had the holes on her sides. Kagome was moving the flowers around with her aura when she turned. "Your early." Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru standing there. He smiled that grin that made Kagome's heart jump. "You asked for help with this practice session I had no plans on being late." Sesshomaru looked over and Kagome was still moving the flowers around. "Kagome your aura is getting stronger." "Yes I think if I can move flowers with it then I can use it to fight." Kagome smiled as she then stood pulling her aura back as Miroku and Kikyo appeared. "We are here for our lesson." Kikyo yelled. Miroku smiled his wrist finally healed he wanted to learn the points.

Kagome moved slow as she placed little marks on Sesshomaru's points. "Now I want you to see where they are so that when you use your auras on other to find them you kinda know where to look. Under the skin its like a small ball of light. Kagome's hand then touched a point on Sesshomaru's upper arm and Sesshomaru jumped. "This makes the whole arm numb he wont be able to move it and his sword in going to be weaker. If you are fast enough you can get both arms and most enemy's will retreat...then there is Naraku and Ichiro you have to hit five points. Those points make there whole body freeze for a couple of hours. You can hit the five points on anyone and in turn you can hit them again allowing the body to move again." Kagome smiled as she allowed Sesshomaru his arm back. Then the four practiced. Kagome let Kikyo use her while Miroku practiced on Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled Kikyo was doing well. Then Kikyo wanted to try the five points but before Kagome could tell her to wait Kikyo hit a point that was on her side but hit the open wound and Kagome fell to her knees. "Oh Kagome I forgot..." Kikyo felt bad as Kagome's side started to bleed. "It's ok you forgot." Kagome finally got to her feet and smiled. That was the end of practice as Kagome headed for the healers. Miroku ran to walk with her while Sesshomaru walked to his room.

Kagome winched while the mouse healer re-did her stitches. "Lady Kagome do you need to take a break?" "Oh no please finish." Miroku smiled his little sister was growing into such a beautiful young woman. "Kagome do you think of what you want once we get Naraku?" Kagome looked up at her brother and a dread filled her. "Not really. I guess I would want love and a family but for now I need to focus on getting Naraku." Miroku didn't like her answer she had no plans past getting Naraku did she think she wouldn't live after taking on Naraku. No he wouldn't think that way he just had to be there for her.

Sesshomaru was changing when his door opened. He turned to see Mia standing there. "Your back." Sesshomaru said as he pulled the shirt on. "Oh I wouldn't miss this weekend for anything." Mia smiled large and Sesshomaru was blank. "Your big birthday party that also greets you into being a true young lord." Mia said her face bright as she smiled. Sesshomaru's gut hit the floor he thought with everything going on that it would just be him and his father. "What has ..." Mia smiled as she took Sesshomaru's hand. "I asked he said he had to keep it on because of all the lords who are on their way." Mia then moved closer. "I cannot wait for you to see my dress. Then Mia turned and walked out leaving the young lord more stressed then when she walked in.

Kagome walked towards the gardens when Kikyo and Sango ran up the hall. "There you are." Sango said with a large grin. Kagome was about to ask what was wrong with them when around the corner Mia appeared. "I have been looking for you three." Mia said as she seemed to glide towards them. Sango moved a closer to Kagome. "My lady what may we do for you." Kikyo spoke she too moving closer to Kagome. "I came to let you all know that this weekend will be a large celebration for our great lord Sesshomaru. He is of age that he is truly a lord not just a young lord. There will be lords from far and wide coming. You all as part of his...pack will have to dress the part as well as participate in the large dances. I came to make sure you all find dresses that will make Sesshomaru look as the great lord he is not just a common demon." Mia spoke but was staring at Kagome. "My lady we will do our best to look the part." Kagome said with a bow the other two bowed and Mia then just walked off.

Sesshomaru was in a bad mood as he went through his papers. Kagome sat on her chair watching. "What is wrong with this world we have this monster out there and we are going to have a party!" Sesshomaru tossed a pen across the room Kagome reached up and caught it before it hit the wall. "Your father tried to cancel it but ...the other lords are stupid." Kagome spoke the last part under her breathe. Sesshomaru looked up and for a moment smiled the miko was trying to help the best she knew how. He then looked over to the floor below her chair to see all the objects he had tossed out of rage. "Yea well I guess we can have a little fun while staying on guard." Kagome smiled as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sesshomaru said while Kagome was moving towards the window. Mia walked in huge smile on her face. "There you are. Do you need any help picking out your royal robes for the big celebration?" Mia then looked over as Kagome was sitting in the window. "Have you found a dress yet miko?" Kagome wanted to run. "My lady I am making my own dress since all my dress clothes are ...no longer worth wearing." Kagome felt a little sad she couldn't wear anything back home it was covered in death. "Well I guess that will have to do try not to look so common miko." Sesshomaru wanted to speak out but the look on Kagome's face told him not to. "Mia I hope you have something ready for the dance?" "Why Sesshomaru my lord I have many new dresses made by some of the best seamstress in my father's town. " Mia smiled as she started to talk about how her dresses were made of this and that. Kagome took her chance and jumped out the window onto the roof. She sat and thought about how the simple A line green dress was simple and that this was a grande event. "It will have to do with what I have there is no way to get a grande dress made as a young miko and I know this." Kagome said out loud and she then slid to a nearby window and walked back to her room.

Sesshomaru was in a large room with his father with tons of robes around him. "I don't know they all look stupid." Sesshomaru said as he sat on a large chair. "My son I know this is the last thing you want but I still need you to take this seriously." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I am going to get you some help." Before Sesshomaru could say a word Inu no Taisho was gone. Kagome was on her bed trying to redo a whole row of stitches when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kagome spoke as she was trying to get her thread into the needle. "There you are little one. My son needs a woman's eye for fashion will you please help?" Kagome looked at the great lord. "Well I do need a break from this." Kagome placed the fabric down and walked towards the door. "Kagome I thought you had that part of your dress finished?" Kagome smiled she thought the great lord was near when she was talking to Sango early that day about her dress. "I did too but when I got to my room the stitches were not there so I guess I dreamt that I did it." The smile was to hide her thoughts on how the dress came undone. The great lord also smiled he needed to talk with his wife. Sesshomaru jumped as the door opened and there stood Kagome and for a moment he felt better. "So get started Sesshomaru I got pulled from my room you have to try on as many of these as you can till we find the right one." With her large smile Inu no Taisho walked out. Sesshomaru walked to the piles and tried on the first one he saw it was almost bright yellow with a black belt when he walked out Kagome fell on the floor laughing. "Oh my god you look like a bird!" Kagome spoke as she laughed. Sesshomaru stood tall. "Come on I am the center of attention." "Yea not the sun." Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru went back to try on another one. Kagome waved off a few more that he tried then he came out in a lime green with brown belt. "Wow that is so bad makes you look kinda like a girl." Kagome spoke and Sesshomaru noticed that she was smiling and so was he. The two spent the next hour going through robes when Sesshomaru walked out in a white robe that had almost a purple moon across his chest. Kagome looked up and she was taken back. "What?" "Its the one. You look great and Mia is going to love it." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru looked at himself in the mirror. "What do you think of it Kagome?" Kagome wanted to blush but she smiled. "I love it." Kagome bowed as she walked out of the room.

The next few days flew by as Kagome tried to get her dress finished but every day she would find parts undone. During the day the group was learning dances to perform at the big dinner on the first night. Kagome was walking with Sango to her room when she ran into Mia. "Ladies have you gotten your dresses?" Sango nodded as Kagome waved her hands. "Miko you better hurry wouldn't want you to make the lord look bad." Mia walked off leaving Kagome feeling worse than when she had to learn the dances.

Night fell and Mia walked into Kagome's room where a simple gree dress lay finished. "oh no you do not get to finish it until the last minute." Mia spoke as she used her claw nail to pull a few stitches out here and there. She walked out smiling thinking what she was getting away with. She never noticed the great lord in the dark. "That is what I thought." The lord walked the halls till he came across Kagome who was walking back to her room. "Going for a night walk before the big day my lord?" "Why my little miko I was looking for you. I was given a gift for you by my wife to replace the dress we both know keeps getting taken apart." Kagome nodded then followed the great Inu no Taisho to a small room down the hall where he opened the door to show Kagome a beautiful ball gown. Kagome's eyes began to water. "I don't think I can take this." Kagome was about to back up. "Miko this drress is lovely yes but unless you put it on tomorrow it can only be lovely not stunning." Kagome turned as the great lord smiled as he walked away. Kagome then turned and took the gown in its light green and white and took it back to her room all smiles. 


	20. Gone

The morning was bright as the castle was busy with maids setting up. Lords and ladies everywhere. Kagome was sitting in front of her mirror as she took her long brown hair and was pulling it up so that she could curl the ends. She smiled as behind her was a beautiful gown. "This could be fun." Kagome turned back and started to work on her eyes.

Naraku stood in his black robe a mask covering his face as a group of men stood around him. Ichiro walked up in a black royal gown that his father gave him before he ran off to join his new lord. "This party is a perfect time to get close to her my lord." "Yes Ichiro but remember I plan on taking her with me when this is all over with. None of them will be able to stop me this time not even her." The group laughed as they joined a large group of demons entering the castle grounds and right into the large ceremony hall.

Sesshomaru stood next to his father as the horns started to blow and a man announced his name. He walked out as the crowd cheered, he could see Mia in a light blue ball gown with silver jewels along the top. He smiled as he turned his pack about to walk in. "Now we would like to welcome our new lord's pack to the floor to dance. Kikyo walked out on Inuyasha's arm her pink flowing gown showing off the black robes he wore. Miroku in a brown monk robe walked in with Sango in a silver tight fitting gown. Kagome who had to walk in alone walked in and the room was in awe. Kagome in a green and white ball gown walked as if on air as she took her place in the middle of the group. Sesshomaru could not take his eyes off Kagome she was stunning. Once the dance of the pack was done Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. "Miko may I have this next dance?" Kagome nodded as she smiled. They started to move to the music as others in the room joined in the dance. Mia stood and waited she wanted to know where that dress came from.

Kagome smiled once the song ended then she saw Mia walking there way. She let go of Sesshomaru and started to walk into the crowd. "Miko where are you going?" Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Have a little fun my lord." Kagome bowed and then a man in a dark hood and mask walked up and asked to dance. Sesshomaru tried to see where Kagome was when Mia took his hand. "Sesshomaru dance with me." Sesshomaru wanted to run to Kagome but that smile she wanted him to have fun. "Sounds good." The two danced off and Kagome smiled as the man next to her took her hand. "This is a lovely party." Kagome smiled. "Its silly but I guess some things just need to be done."

The night moved on and Kagome found the man in black in front of her again. "My lady please allow me one more dance." Kagome smiled she didn't want to be rude so took the man's hand. They started to move around the room when Kagome felt auras that were hidden in the crowd. She started to look at those around her and then she saw a figure and stopped for a minute. "Please excuse me for a minute." Kagome spoke as she looked again and then she saw them men in dark robes and they were all watching Sesshomaru. "this can't be." Kagome then felt a hand on her shoulder and lips at her ear. "You picked up on them faster than I thought...Kagome you look stunning in that dress." Kagome froze but before she could scream out she felt a pinch on her neck. Kagome reached over were two little holes were now bleeding Kagome's vision was starting to go as she started to fall back. "Crap." Was all she could get out.

Ichiro watched as Kagome started to fall back into Naraku's arms he removed his robe and pulled his sword. "Happy birthday old friend!" He yelled as those around his screamed and ran off. Others removed their robes and pulled weapons. Sango ran to her table where her bone weapon sat and went after a rat demon while Miroku used his aura to hold back another rat demon. Kikyo had to move behind Inuyasha as he used his claws to fight a pair of snake demons. Sesshomaru pulled Mia behind him as Ichiro came at him. "Son." Sesshomaru turned as his father tossed him his sword. With all he had he meet Ichiro sword to sword. "Come on you think I would miss my oldest friend's party." "Your no longer a friend Ichiro." "Come on now Sesshomaru don't be like that. I want to be able to find a place for you in the new world." Sesshomaru kicked the demon back as he laughed then he looked around. "Well looks like my job is done." Then as fast as they appeared in the crowd they were gone. "What was that about?" Mia asked as she was about to take Sesshomaru's hand. "Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered. "What was that my lord." Mia was pushed to the side as Sesshomaru was now scanning the room. "KAGOME!" He was now yelling over and over. Miroku then noticed it as well Kagome was no where to be found. She didn't come running to Sesshomaru's side when Ichiro appeared. "Kagome!" The others started to yell. Sesshomaru ran to the last place he saw her before all hell broke lose. He started for that spot when he saw on the floor a mask and when he picked it up. "Was it him?" Miroku asked as he stood behind him. "Naraku... he planned this all just to get her." Sesshomaru tossed the mask down as he ran down the hall to his room. Sango and Miroku took off after him while Inuyasha and Kikyo followed behind them. Mia was alone in her dress almost in tears. "My night ruined again by her."

Sesshomaru was ripping off his robe trying to get his battle gear on. Miroku ran to the door. "How are we going to find her they have miles on us plus that wind demon." Miroku was almost yelling his fear rising. "We will find her. She wont stop fighting to get out and we wont stop fighting till we find her." Sesshomaru then for the first time ever felt light headed had to sit down. "Son!" Sesshomaru looked up to find his father standing above him. "Father I let myself relax for a moment and this happens. She smiled and asked me to have fun...thats all she wanted for me and I let her walk right into his arms." Sesshomaru felt a pain he never had before. "Son you have to be strong now. She will need you once you find her." With that the great lord walked out. As night started to fall Sesshomaru and his pack started to run out the gate. Sesshomaru started to run he didn't know why or how but knew he was following Kagome's aura into the woods.

Kagome woke in a dark cold room. Her once bright dress covered in dirt and little drops of blood. Kagome knew where she had to be and then the unknown of her friends and brother hit her. "LET ME OUT!" Kagome screamed as she slammed her hands against her door a large wave of energy shot out ripping part of her dress. Kagome slid down the door tears running down her face."Please let them be alright." Kagome sat in the dark alone with her worries. 


	21. Alone with a monster

Sesshomaru was ripping off his robe trying to get his battle gear on. Miroku ran to the door. "How are we going to find her they have miles on us plus that wind demon." Miroku was almost yelling his fear rising. "We will find her. She wont stop fighting to get out and we wont stop fighting till we find her." Sesshomaru then for the first time ever felt light headed had to sit down. "Son!" Sesshomaru looked up to find his father standing above him. "Father I let myself relax for a moment and this happens. She smiled and asked me to have fun...thats all she wanted for me and I let her walk right into his arms." Sesshomaru felt a pain he never had before. "Son you have to be strong now. She will need you once you find her." With that the great lord walked out. As night started to fall Sesshomaru and his pack started to run out the gate. Sesshomaru started to run he didn't know why or how but knew he was following Kagome's aura into the woods.

Kagome woke in a dark cold room. Her once bright dress covered in dirt and little drops of blood. Kagome knew where she had to be and then the unknown of her friends and brother hit her. "LET ME OUT!" Kagome screamed as she slammed her hands against her door a large wave of energy shot out ripping part of her dress. Kagome slid down the door tears running down her face."Please let them be alright." Kagome sat in the dark alone with her worries.

As the sun started to rise Sesshomaru came to a stop deep in the woods the others coming to a stop right behind him. "We need to rest." Sesshomaru spoke as he scanned the woods around them. "Yes we have been running all night and we are no help if we are too tired to fight." Sango said as she took hold of Miroku's arm he wanted to keep running but his body just couldn't go any more at the moment. Kikyo and Inuyasha gathered wood for a small fire while Sango hunted some food. Sesshomaru stood he wanted to run off and Miroku could see that. "My lord no one is to blame for this but the monster. Kagome wanted all of us to a moment to act like we would if he wasn't here. She is stronger than most and I don't think he has plans on just...taking her life." Sesshomaru turned he wasn't the only one taking this lose to heart. "Monk I fear that Naraku... may be falling for Kagome. When we battled him and he truly saw her he made a comment on her beauty. That monster ...who knows what he wants from her anymore." Sesshomaru sat as the others returned and they took a little rest. The darkness of the deep woods blocking the morning sun.

Kagome woke to find that her small room was all made of stone she had no way of breaking out. She then heard someone at the door she jumped and moved to the back wall. She held her breath when the door slammed open and a huge snake demon came flying at her fast. Kagome jumped as he reached out with his teeth about to bite. Kagome tripped on her dress but still got up fast and with her fist punched hard in the snakes neck and he started to cough. Kagome knew she had no choice as she then kicked her foot up and with all she had kicked the snake out of her room. She sat there on the ground breathing hard when she heard clapping. "That my girl is amazing. Your parents would be proud. You have her kick and his timing with the points." Kagome looked up as Naraku stood in the doorway. "You have killed so many. You are a monster." Kagome sat she knew that just to push past Naraku would use up so much energy and without knowing where she was she wouldn't get far. "That is one way to look at all this I know. I needed power I was born to rule! You are the key my dear even back then I just never saw it till now." Kagome moved back she held tight to her inner soul she would die maybe but he would not get her soul. "Kagome I have no plans on killing you. I want to use you but not kill you." Kagome was more afraid now as the door shut once more. She was alone in a torn and useless dress. All she could think about was those back home and if they all were alright. Kagome climbed onto the small cot and tried to sleep.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were the first to fall into a sleep the others watched they had pushed so hard since Kagome was taken. Sango covered Miroku with a light blanket while Inuyasha did rounds. "Sesshomaru will kill me for not waking him but he needs rest." Miroku and Sesshomaru found each other in a dream it was dark and cold. :"I guess we fell asleep." Miroku said as they walked in the dark . "Yes seems we did. Where are we?" Miroku shook his head then the room grew a little brighter and there on a small cot lay Kagome in a torn dress. "This is a dream right?" Miroku said as he started to walk closer to Kagome's body. "We are asleep but I would never dream of her here." Miroku looked over at the demon. "So you dream about my sister." Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders as he too moved closer to the sleeping miko. They were now right next to her when she opened her eyes. "You guys are alive." She tried to smile as she reached out. "I was worried that you were hurt or worse." "Kagome do you know where you are?" Sesshomaru asked as he took Kagome's hand. Kagome shook her head. "I blacked out right as Ichiro attacked and woke up in this room. He's creepier than I thought. He..." Miroku hugged his sister "WE are coming for you little one." Kagome smiled as tears ran down her face. "I am afraid brother. I want to be strong but I really am afraid." Miroku held Kagome tighter as the room started to fade. "Hold on miko we are coming!" Sesshomaru yelled out as she was gone and they were left in a cold dark room.

Miroku shot up from his dream and looked around. "Miroku are you alright?" Sango asked as she ran to his side. "I saw Kagome in my dream. She is all alone in a dark room." Sango held Miroku tight as Sesshomaru started to stand. "You saw her too?" Inuyasha asked as he came from his post. "I did Kagome is afraid something that I have never seen in her before. We leave in ten minutes." Sesshomaru looked deep in the woods and there he saw it a small light leading deeper into the woods.

Kagome woke tears running down her face. She looked around they both were right here with her. She sat on the cot as she picked up on noises right outside her door. She felt fear running through her as her heart was racing. "Why? I can't seem to catch my breathe and this fear is racing through me." Kagome was thinking when the door opened and she jumped as Naraku rushed her into a corner. "Your as lovely as your mother. You know that right? (Kagome froze as Naraku placed a hand on her cheek.) I meet her before you were born. I was attacked outside the village and came in for help your father saw my evil tried to send me away but your mother, your sweet lovely mother stopped him and took me into your home. The two healed me and took care of me. I feel in love with your mother even though I knew that she would be with your father till the end. Your father ... I will say this he is the smartest monk I have ever meet. He saw the darkness around me and knew that I would never change. The night before I left they had to leave me alone I sat and I wanted power I wanted to show your father that I could rule. (Kagome was in shock she couldn't talk but then a thought hit her.) "You were Human." Yes Kagome I was a human that night then the next day when I was walking out when I cam across the demon that your parents had fought the night before. It was the spider demon that I am today. He was going to die but he asked me if I wanted his power to rule. He could see me as your father did. I gave into him and we joined. The only way though that I would have full control of his power was if I took his revenge. (Kagome didn't want to hear anymore and tried to move but Naraku slammed his hands to her sides and moved his body closer to hers.) I then went around slowly at first killing members that would come into the woods and then I found I could take their souls. Your father realized it was me and one night with a group from the village and hunted me down. He should have taken my heart but they just cut me into pieces. I was weak and angry but I grew, then you were born. You were loved by everyone in the village at first no one told you that I am sure but you were. It was when people started to dissappear that they thought you were a curse for something they did. Then you were a target and your parents kept you alone in that house where they thought you were safe. Then I found the twins my babies who stood by me and fought for me taking souls to make me stronger. Then the spider needed the souls of the village so I had my girls attack. Your parents were the last and the hardest to kill. Your mother fought hard for you as did your father but as we both know they lost their lives to me. (Kagome started to cry as Naraku moved his hand across her lips) I never once thought I would be given the chance to have her again but then I finally got to see you up close. I knew that I was given that chance not with her but you my dear will be mine. (Kagome wanted to run. )" Naraku started to laugh and Kagome found her inner strength. "Get off me!" Kagome was able to use her aura and tossed Naraku back at the door as she slid down the wall. Naraku stood a large smile on his face. "You truly are a beauty. Your parents would be so proud. " Naraku started to laugh as he shut the door. Kagome let her face fall into her hands. "Please Sesshomaru please hurry." Kagome whispered as she cried a little. 


	22. Trying to bring her home

Days passed and Sesshomaru was getting angry he knew he was getting close but all he could find was thicker and darker woods. Miroku reached out. "We need to stop my.." Sesshomaru turned. "I know. I should have stopped a while back I ... sorry." Sesshomaru had Kikyo, Sango and Miroku rest while he and Inuyasha got a fire going and food started. "Do you think we will find her?" Kikyo asked as she warmed her tired body by the fire. "We have to." Was all Miroku could say he was lost since his dream all he could think about was his sister and now when he fell asleep he had no dreams. Sesshomaru was standing guard when Inuyasha walked up. "Have you slept at all in the last two days?" Sesshomaru shook his head as he started to lean against a nearby tree. He was staring into the deep woods and then he slowly closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find Kagome sitting in the corner of the dark room. "Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke softly as she looked up. "Hey you came back." Kagome said her voice was a little shaky. Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome. "I don't know how I came back, your brother tries to dream every night but can't find you so how am I?" Kagome tried to smile. "Are you trying to say that I am the reason you guys appear." Sesshomaru nodded then noticed there was a bruise on Kagome's neck. "What happened?" As Sesshomaru moved to touch Kagome's neck she jumped. "Well Ichiro came in and I guess he didn't like it when I tossed him into the wall." Kagome said with a small smile. "He tried to kill you. Then why are you jumpy." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "Naraku. He stopped him then tried to comfort me... He loved my mother and I think that ...he said that..." Kagome started to shake and tears started to run down her face. Sesshomaru couldn't take it any more. He took hold of Kagome and pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "He wont hurt you Kagome. We are coming for you. I am coming for you." Kagome started to just cry. "I don't know why I have so much fear this isn't me." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru neck and held on to him. Sesshomaru felt her warmth and he held her tight. "Its okay to be afraid. My miko its okay to be afraid but I am coming for you." Kagome nodded as she let her head sit on Sesshomaru's shoulder. In the dark cold room the two held onto each other. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome pulled her head up and looked into the demons eyes. She knew now what she wanted if she lived after this battle. "He is waiting on you." Kagome spoke as she started to fade.

Sesshomaru woke and he could still feel the warmth on his chest. "Hey you okay?" Miroku asked as Sesshomaru was holding his chest. "We need to find her." Sesshomaru said as he pushed off the tree. Miroku could see it in the demon's eyes he was afraid of something. "He knows we are looking for him." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to help pack up.

Kagome sat on the floor her tears dry when the door opened. "You are amazing truly. You are even able to bring people you care about to you in their dreams." Kagome froze he was watching her. "I mean I don't know who are are pulling in here but I want to make something clear it better not be that demon Sesshomaru. You are mine now Kagome." Kagome jumped when Naraku rushed her this time knocking her on her back as he bent over her. "Your soul will give me the power to rule while you stand by side." Kagome wanted to run but she had no where to go. "Miko you belong to me." Naraku laughed as he walked out.

Kagome soon found that the fear she felt was caused by a demon's aura and once she knew that used her own aura to knock the demon out. She felt better not as jumpy but fear of Naraku was still there. She also could feel the demons outside the walls now and she was glad she waited. She was deep under ground with a few hundred demons above. She sat now in a silver robe her dress was ripped to the point she almost was naked. She knew she wanted to call out to him ask him to her room but the fear of what Naraku would try to do to him had her just sit and think of him.

Sesshomaru and the others followed reports to an open field in the middle of the woods. "This shouldn't be here." Kikyo said as a small castle started to appear. Sesshomaru then was hit with the scent of Kagome. Before he could do anything Ichiro and a small army appeared. "Oh this is bullshit." Inuyasha yelled as he took his sword. "This is the wrong group to get in the way of." Miroku yelled as he held onto his staff a little tighter. Ichiro laughed as he walked towards the group. "You found us old friend. Now what can I do for you?" Ichiro stopped a few feet away from Sesshomaru. "I want my miko back." Sesshomaru said with a growl." "Your miko...well that is a problem for you see my lord claims her for himself." Ichiro looked back towards the castle. "Kagome is my miko and your lord with pay for anything he has done to her." Sesshomaru wanted to pull his sword but knew he had to wait." Miroku was trying not to attack he knew if they waited Naraku would show his hand.  
>Kagome was in her room when Naraku kicked open the door. "We have company." Kagome moved but wasn't fast enough as Naraku grabbed her by her hair and then held her by the waist by one of his demon spider legs. "No!" Kagome started to scream as she tried to get free. "Oh no my dear there will be no getting free." Naraku laughed as he pulled Kagome out of the room towards the gate where the group were facing off. Sesshomaru was about to lose it when from behind came Kagome's scream. Ichiro moved so that they could see Kagome as Naraku held her. "See that Naraku seems really attacked to her." Ichiro said as Kagome was screaming louder and Sesshomaru finally could hear the words. "Please don't hurt them! Run please run this isn't the time! Please run! NOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome was running with fear as she saw what Naraku had planed for her family. Sesshomaru was lost he could see her fear and he wanted to hold her. He was lost in thought that he didn't see Ichiro pull his sword. Kagome saw Ichior and knew she would only get to do this once. Kagome pulled all her power into her aura and then sent if forward. Naraku got to watch as a light moved towards Ichiro then it formed into what looked like Kagome and with all it had used her knee and sent Ichiro flying as he was about to swing at Sesshomaru. The aura stood it was as if it was Kagome it looked just like her and stood on the ground. The aura moved and reached out to Sesshomaru.<br>Sesshomaru came back when Ichiro was tossed to the side by Kagome's aura. "How is she doing this?" Kikyo said as they all were in awe of what they were seeing. Then the aura reached out to Sesshomaru and he knew he was only going to get a moment he reach out and they grabbed each others hands. "Ill be back for you." Sesshomaru spoke as the aura pulled back fast. Ichiro was up and moved towards Sesshomaru as the army then moved in making the others start to fight. Kagome's aura rushed back hitting Kagome's body hard. Kagome took in a deep breathe as she felt an object in her hand. and shoved it in her pocket. "We'll now that was something. My dear we cannot have you doing that again." Kagome then felt his teeth enter her skin and his mouth on her shoulder. "Your so sweet my dear." Was all she heard as her body started to go numb she could still see but her body was numb. Sesshomaru pushed Ichiro back in time to see Naraku bite then kiss Kagome on the shoulder. He felt his anger grow as Kagome's body became limp. Miroku was also watching as he fought hard while he watched his sister go then heard a scream from behind and turned as a tiger demon used her claws and cut Sango's stomach open. "Sango!" Miroku pulled his strength into his staff and used it to knock the demon out. Then ran to Sango who was on the ground blood rushing from her stomach. "Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled he needed help. Inuyasha saw Sango go down then a snake demon rushed past him and wrapped around Kikyo. "Get off her!" Inuyasha yelled as Kikyo was now gasping for air. The golden snake laughed as she pulled harder and Kikyo let out a scream then nothing. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword. The demon then let go and Kikyo lay on the ground motionless. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru was sword to sword with Ichiro. "What will you do now old friend fight to get to Kagome or help your pack member before they die?" Sesshomaru looked and could see Kagome's eyes and he knew what to do. "We will do this again." "I know old friend I know." Then Ichiro called the army off leaving Sesshomaru alone with his pack.

Sesshomaru turned and ran to Kikyo who was still not breathing. "Pull her head up and giver her a breathe." Sesshomaru yelled as she started to push her chest. At first it did nothing so they did it again and she started to cough and breath but wasn't awake. "Get her off the floor and wrap her in your coat." Sesshomaru then ran to Sango who was going pale and Miroku was trying to stop the bleeding. "Monk help Inuyasha get Kikyo home. I am going to take Sango home now she needs the healers and I can get her home before night fall then I will come back for you three." Miroku nodded as he took his sleeves ripping them off to cover Sango's wounds. "I will get her home and she will be fine Miroku." Sesshomaru spoke ashe took his coat off and wrapped Sango in it to keep her warm. He was off Inuyasha and Miroku jogging behind with Kikyo.

Kagome felt her body being lifted up and moved back inside tears running down her face her best friend ripped open and the other squeezed to the point her heart stopped. "They had to learn what they are really up against without you around my dear." Naraku said as he moved the hair out of Kagome's face. Kagome wanted to kick him but the toxin in her body kept her from moving. "Kagome you will learn to love me you have no choice." Naraku said as he left Kagome on her cot and walked out. Night fell and Kagome could move her left hand and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a moon shaped ring. She smiled Kagome knew this ring meant the world to Sesshomaru which meant he would be back. 


	23. In her dreams

Inu no Taisho walked the ground nervously he felt the ground move from deep inside the woods and knew that there was a battle between his sons and the monster. He was at the gate when a guard yelled that Sesshomaru was running in with a body. "Open the gates get my wife." The great lord yelled as Sesshomaru ran into the grounds. "I need the healers! Sango's stomach has been ripped open" Sesshomaru was holding Sango tight hoping his body heat was keeping her warm. Mia ran out after the healers and the lady of the castle who took Sango from Sesshomaru then running to the healing room. "My lord!" Mia screamed as she ran to him. "Are you hurt, do you need to be resting?" Sesshomaru pulled Mia off. "I need to go back Miroku and Inuyasha are bringing Kikyo in her heart was stopped she is breathing again but out cold." The great lord nodded as his son ran back into the woods leaving Mia alone with no answers. She sat in the common room waiting when Sesshomaru returned with Kikyo and the others. Healers who were waiting took Kikyo and rushed her to the healing room. Miroku was breathing hard and Sesshomaru had him sit down. "What happened?" The great lord asked. "That bastard was waiting for us." Inuyasha said as he sat down his back sore from carrying Kikyo. Mia looked over as Sesshomaru was looking out the window. "And the miko?" Mia asked she needed to know. "She is alive. He seems to have a fancy for her and wants her soul and her body." Sesshomaru's tone made Mia wonder what Kagome meant to her lord. "Son how is her heath?" Sesshomaru looked at his father. "I would say doing well but she is growing afraid of what he wants from her. He is going to move that castle who knows how long it will take before we will be able to find it again." Sesshomaru finally sat down. Mia got up and went to rub her lords shoulders he moved her hands. "My dear I need rest the last few days have been long and hard." Mia smile. "My lord may I walk with you then back to my room." Sesshomaru nodded as they left. Inuyasha and Miroku sat with the great lord. "Boys my son seems out of shorts what am I missing?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "All we know is that he promised Kagome he would be back for her." Miroku spoke as he remembered the limp girl Naraku held. "Kagome." Miroku spoke under his breath as he and Inuyasha walked to their rooms. Mia walked next to Sesshomaru she was happy to see him home and alive. "We should get away from this you know take a breath before going back into battle." Sesshomaru chose not to answer. They came to Sesshomaru's room. "Think about it my lord you me and fresh air." Mia smiled as she walked off to her room. That night Sesshomaru slept but did not dream.

Kagome was strapped to a table her body numb once more as Naraku stood above her. "This is going to hurt." Naraku reached and took hold of Kagome's soul. Kagome screamed out as she pulled all she had to hold onto her soul. Naraku was trying to use what he had when Kagome's heart rate started to drop and she started to go pale. He let go and Kagome started to breathe heavy. "That was a good test. You need to let me have your soul for a while dear it wont hurt as much." Kagome just glared as she tried to breath normal. Naraku moved closer and smiled as he licked Kagome's neck. "You taste so sweet my dear." Kagome found her legs moving once more and kicked Naraku in the gut. "How dare you !" Ichiro reached and took hold of Kagome by her hair tossing her into a nearby wall. Kagome felt her world spin as she hit. "Ichiro no. She has every right to act as she does that is why I like her so. " Naraku said with a laugh as he got up. Kagome was now sucking up air as Naraku walked over. "Time for you get rest my dear." Naraku took Kagome by her hair and dragged her back to her room. Kagome landed in the middle of her dark room and watched as the door shut. Once she was sure that she was alone she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. She smiled as she placed the ring on her finger. "Please just for a moment tonight let me see him." Kagome whispered into the ring as she then got up and walked to her cot.

Sesshomaru walked into the healers to check on Sango who was still not allowed to leave. "How are you feeling today Sango?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down. Sango smiled he had dragged Miroku to his room a few minutes ago. "Better it hurts a lot." Sango said with a smile. "I bet tiger demons cut deep. The healers said they had to fix a few of the muscles and then stitch you closed." Sesshomaru was trying to be nice but Sango could see it there was a sadness on his face. "Your worried about her." Sango said as she reached and took a drink of water. "Kagome...is all alone...I keep hoping to see her in my dreams but the last few days I don't even dream." Sesshomaru felt both good and weird about talking to Sango about this. "I am sure you will see her again soon my lord." Sango said as her eyes started to get heavy. "I hope you are right." Sesshomaru said as she started to walk out Sango need rest as well and he needed to make a few more stops. As Sesshomaru got down the hall Mia appeared. "I missed you at dinner my lord where have you been?" Mia took Sesshomaru's hand as he started to walk again. "I had to get Miroku to sleep. The monk has been up all day and night watching Sango that I had to pull rank. I am on my way to check on Kikyo and Inuyasha they too haven't been taking the best of care of themselves." "Sesshomaru you are not their father. You have maids to deal with them." Sesshomaru finally stopped. "These people didn't just walk in from a battle and I am giving them a place to stay. They are my pack and I will take care of them." Mia was a little stunned. "Fine but what about you? Come for a ride with me tomorrow at lunch we can find a place away from all this for you to breath." Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "Let me answer you in the morning my dear I need to check on them." Mia took it as she nodded then walked off. Sesshomaru checked in on Inuyasha who for once was asleep on his bed. He then walked into Kikyo's room to find her sitting on her bed and looking like she had been crying. "Miko you need to rest." Sesshomaru said from the doorway. "I was dead for a moment. If you hadn't chose to help me I would be dead," Sesshomaru could see her fear. "You are part of my pack and at that moment you needed me more. Kagome wouldn't have it any other way." Kikyo wanted to smile. "I know but she is still stuck there with that monster." Sesshomaru knew how she felt. "She is strong and we will get her back." Sesshomaru then had to walk out he felt it his body was done for the day. He opened his door and just sat on his bed he never felt his head hit the pillow.

Kagome opened her eyes knowing it was a dream but she wasn't in her room she was at the castle but the room was not hers. "I was worried about you miko." Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru in his bed and then she realized it was his room. "Sesshomaru...thank you for the ring it helps." Kagome felt the ring on her finger. "I needed you to know that I wasn't giving up on you." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru his words made her feel better. "How are they?" Kagome asked this time moving her hands a nervous habit. "Kikyo is fine a little shaken but fine. Sango she will be fine just needs more time is all." Kagome smiled and turned to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked and then reached out touching Kagome's cheek. "Your face is pale what is going on?" Kagome tried not to cry. "He has been trying the last few days to pull my soul but keep my heart beating. It hurts so bad and today it was hard I really thought I was going to lose my soul." Kagome felt a hand pull her close. "I am so sorry miko. We will get you out." Sesshomaru was now so close that he could smell Kagome's sweet scent of flowers. He then noticed that on Kagome's cheek a bruise was forming. " What happened here?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome smiled a little. "Naraku got too close so I kinda kicked him in the gut. I guess Ichiro took that as a threat and tossed me into a wall." Sesshomaru smiled then pulled Kagome close again. "We all miss you." Kagome smiled then noticed how worn out Sesshomaru looked. "Your not taking care of yourself.( Sesshomaru shrugged.) No you have to take a break breath even if its for a lunch" Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru jumped a little at that thought. "What?" "Fine. Mia wanted me to get out with her for lunch in the morning. I was going to tell her no." Kagome jumped and took Sesshomaru by the hands. "Please you have to go with her. She will be good for you. Its just a drive out to a garden or something. Promise me you will go." Sesshomaru wanted to tell her no wanted to tell her it felt wrong but her eyes she wanted this for him. "Okay." Kagome hugged Sesshomaru. "Thank you I feel better now." Then before he could say more Kagome was gone.

Mia was sitting eating a light breakfast when Sesshomaru walked up. "I think you might be right and would like to join you for lunch today." Mia jumped from her table and hugged her lord. "I knew you would see it my way. We will have such a great time you'll be a whole new demon when we get back." Mia was so happy and all Sesshomaru could think was that it still felt wrong for some reason. He smiled and told Mia that he would meet her later. He walked and found himself at the healers where Miroku was sitting next to Sango. "Monk have you eaten today?" Sesshomaru said at the door. Miroku looked up he looked bad and Sesshomaru knew why. "I saw her last night." Miroku sat a little taller. "She seems to be doing well. She has confirmed that Naraku does not want to have her killed but still use her power." Miroku's head dropped a little. "She's all alone and must be in some pain. We can't even go looking for her with Sango still here and Kikyo in the place she is in." Miroku held on to Sango who was asleep. "We will find her and bring her home monk. We just need to let us heal cause that is what she wants." Miroku nodded they knew that there was nothing they could do as three and Kagome would never forgive them if they left Kikyo and Sango when they needed help the most. "I heard you are doing a lunch date with Mia." Miroku finally said after a moment. "Yes. She has been bugging me for some time and even Kagome thought it would do me some good. " Sesshomaru seemed off when talking about the lunch and that made Miroku smile a little. "Kagome just thinks that Mia is good for you. I mean when we were little she had a huge crush on a monk in class but he wanted Kikyo so she did all she could to get them together. I wonder if she is ever going to fight for someone she likes by going for them." Miroku spoke as Sango started to stir. "I see well I will be back later this after noon to check on both of you so please eat and at least shower." Sesshomaru walked out and Miroku found himself smiling the once cold demon was warming up to them treating them like a pack.

Mia was waiting at the gate in a summer light blue gown. Sesshomaru walked up and she smiled he looked great and this was her chance to show him how good she was for him. "Welcome to a beautiful afternoon my lord." Mia then started to lead Sesshomaru out the door and into a large carriage. Once in Mia told her drive to take off and then they were all alone inside. "Sesshomaru may I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Why them. You have so many great demons who would follow you to the end of the earth and you chose the common group of humans and a half-demon. I know you can chose what you want but I just think you are under selling who you can have as your pack." Sesshomaru knew that Mia was more concerned about him having Kagome as a miko than the others. "Those common people as you call them are stronger and have more heart than any demon I have known. I plan on fighting by their side till I die." Mia was not surprised by his answer but then she thought that this was how it was going to be so she smiled. "I just needed to get an answer. I think you are the best and if this is your pack I will hold them to the standard of being a lords pack." Mia had that grin that made Sesshomaru a little nervous but again he felt a little better being outside the gates in the sun breathing in the fresh air. "My lord will you still have a miko when you take over for your father?" Sesshomaru was a little taken back. "I believe I will." Mia wanted to stay calm she was taking this time to show why he didn't need that miko. "That seems right. Do you have any thoughts on who you will marry?" Sesshomaru saw this coming. "I will think about that once I get Naraku my dear Mia." Sesshomaru smiled and they spent the rest of the time eating and enjoying the day. 


	24. Mixed Feelings

Kagome was fighting hard against two large snake demons as they dragged her into the room she knew only as the testing room. In the middle sat a grey metal table with straps that would hold her down. Kagome was still fighting when she felt a pinch on her neck. "Damn." Kagome said as he body went limp and her head fell forward. "My lord we had her." One of the demons said as Naraku walked passed them licking the blood off his lips. "No she was just waiting till you gave her an opening and I don't feel like chasing her just yet." Naraku had the men move Kagome to the table where they strapped her down. Naraku's lower half turned into its demon body allowing him to stand above Kagome. He then reached into her chest and started to pull her soul. "Ichiro watch her since she is out cold." Ichiro nodded as Naraku pulled the soul out more Kagome starting to go pale but her heart was beating. Naraku then asked that one of his snake demons attack him and he started to fight using the power he could feel from Kagome's soul. Ichiro watched as Kagome's face started to lose all color and he reached out and her heart beat was hardly there. "My lord I think she has reached her limit." Naraku turned and felt the soul about to let go of the body for good so he let go and her soul race back to her body. Kagome jumped and started to cough up blood as she opened her eyes. Fear now running through her she knew it she was just close to ding once more. "I hate you." Kagome spoke just above a whisper her heart trying to beat once more. Naraku stood above her she was pale but yet her beauty was unchanged. "That will be all for now." Naraku then had Kagome taken off the table and carried off. Kagome noticed that she was weaker than ever she couldn't move her arms or legs. "The lord wished for her to rest in his room. Place her and then we will have guards placed in case she gains her strength back." While Ichiro spoke Kagome at the same time wanted to die.

Sesshomaru sat under the open sky eating while Mia sat near smiling talking about things that no longer matter to him. "My lord when this is over you will rule over this land." Sesshomaru didn't answer he knew his father was going to step back take more of a paperwork role and let him rule but that wasn't his goal anymore he no longer wanted to push his father out. "You can have who ever you want as your wife. I hope you know that none of them care for you as I do." Mia knew that she was taking a risk but she knew that she had to let him know. "Mia you have been my closes friend and I am great full for that." Sesshomaru knew at that moment that all Mia was to him was a close and loved friend. "I have been but I can be so much more. You just have to let me show you." Mia moved and was now holding Sesshomaru's face so that they were face to face inches from each other. "You know this is what you want." Mia didn't let him answer as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Sesshomaru for a moment let himself fall into it then he saw Kagome and he pulled away. "This isn't right." Sesshomaru said Mia just smiled. "Your stressed you'll see that is meant to be soon enough." Mia then stood it was getting late and time to head back. Sesshomaru knew that what happened was wrong and it was because Mia was not who his heart wanted.

Kagome found herself in Naraku's bed it was even darker in here but not cold. Kagome's heart was beating normal while her body was still weak. "Your so strong and your even more beautiful now then when I first got my hands on you." Naraku appeared from the darkness Kagome still unable to move from her place on the bed. Naraku walked up reaching over the end of the bed so that his body was just inches above Kagome's. "You will be mine forever even if I have to break you down. Your so called pack will die before they reach you." Naraku laughed and Kagome felt something in her. She was ready to say she would die but not her family not the ones she loved. Kagome pulled all she had and in a blink of an eye she had kicked Naraku off her and was standing in a corner holding him in place. Naraku was able to yell out and Ichior ran in ready to help only to stop. "Ichior hold your place." Naraku yelled he sounded hurt. Ichior moved to the side to see Kagome holding onto his lord's soul. "Your lord isn't the only one who can grab someone's soul. Listen to me and do not move. I know that I will die if I kill you Naraku I will fight hard but my life will be forfeit. I promise this though you too will die. Unlike my father I have your heart. Now if you wish to live I will make a deal. I will not kill you if and all of your army do not kill one member of my pack and that includes Sesshomaru. You can fight you can hurt but you cannot place a wound that would end their life. Just one of them die at your hands and you and I are dead." Kagome held tight to Naraku's soul and he could feel Kagome's touch burning his soul. "All you want is for them to live. Everything else will be as it is?" Kagome looked deep into the monster's eyes before her. "I will fight to get free they will fight to find me. You will fight to keep me in and to keep them out but they will not lose their lives. I cannot ask for everyone so I am making this stand they must not die." Tears were sliding down Kagome's face and Naraku smiled. "Deal. Ichior this is an order and let them know my life and our future ride on this. We will fight her pack but we cannot kill. Break bones, hurt them but do not kill." Ichiro bowed he then watched Kagome let Naraku's soul return to his body. He took his chance and charged Kagome. Kagome knew she had little left but Ichiro had to learn. She moved fast and as Ichiro was about to throw his fist Kagome kneed him in the gut and using what she had left sent him right back out the door. Kagome started to fall back only to have Naraku catch her. "Your beautiful, strong and smart my dear." Kagome blacked out as Naraku headed towards her room.

Sesshomaru walked back into his room he was feeling so many things that he had never felt. Guilt over a kiss, sadness that a human was not in her room, anger towards a demon who wanted to rule them all. "My lord?" Sesshomaru turned to find Kikyo behind him. She looked better. "Yes, Kikyo how can I help you?" Kikyo blushed a little. "I want to know if we are going to go back for Kagome?" Sesshomaru wanted to tell her that was stupid but he knew why she asked. "Yes. I am looking into tracking the foot warriors back to the castle. " Kikyo smiled. "Sango asked that if we get a lead and she is still in the healers we go." Sesshomaru nodded as Kikyo walked off. He no longer wanted to enter his room and so he walked down the hall to his father's office. Sesshomaru for a moment wasn't sure if he was ready to talk when the door opened. "Your father is waiting." Sesshomaru found his stepmother before him she all smiled as she then squeezed his hand as she walked out. Inside sat his father going over papers and reports. "Mia seems happy." Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say. "You seem upset. You think the kiss was wrong?" Inu no Taisho said as he looked up his son was unsure for the first time in his life. "I don't know why I'm not with anyone so why would I feel like it was wrong?" Inu no Taisho smiled at his son. "You have feeling for another I would believe and you just haven't come to terms with that I believe." Sesshomaru wanted to yell tell his father that he was crazy that there was no one that held this Sesshomaru's heart but that too was a lie. "I see did mother make you feel like this?" Inu no Taisho smiled. "Your mother made me smile and made me feel strong. It wasn't until your stepmother that I felt confused and nervous about my actions. That is how I knew that I truly loved her. I loved your mother but it never grew once we bonded. My love has done more growing every year that your stepmother is with me." Sesshomaru smiled a little. "Mia wont be happy." Inu no Taisho smiled. "She will learn to let it go or face being banned from the palace." The two stood in a moment of understanding that they were facing many fights in the future. 


	25. The Deal

Sesshomaru sat in his room papers everywhere his tails on a few foot soldiers were coming back. It was looking like he had found the new location of the castle. He sat thinking this would mean that Sango would have to stay behind her wound was no where near ready for a battle. He was deep in though when there was a knock at his door. He didn't look up as Mia walked into the room. "We should get away again you have been working nonstop for like the last few days." Sesshomaru didn't look up. "Mia like I told you yesterday this is what I will be working on no more trips for lunch that is not worth my time." Mia pouted as she slid behind Sesshomaru and started to rub his back. "We haven't been alone since that day and I miss you." Sesshomaru tried to move but with all the papers he was stuck in his place. "Mia I don't think this is the time or place for this." Mia giggles as she then tried to rub against his neck. "Hey Sesshomaru any...wow sorry didn't know you were busy we can talk later." Inuyasha started to walk out Sesshomaru jumped and started to chase after him. Mia fell forward and landed on the papers. Sesshomaru ran and caught Inuyasha down the hall. "Inuyasha what you saw back there..." "Was none of my business." Inuyasha was trying to walk off when Sesshomaru took his arm. "No you need to know that there is nothing going on with us." Inuyasha was a little taken back his brother never acted like this he let things happen and let people believe what they wanted. "Okay. You know she is telling everyone that she is going to be the next lady of this castle." Inuyasha saw a flash of anger in his brothers eyes then just egorance. "The warriors move back to the castle tomorrow morning we need to get the rest together and move." Inuyasha bowed he was waiting for another chance to face Naraku's army. As Inuyasha walked off to get the others Sesshomaru went back to his room to find Mia had moved all his papers. "Come sit I will calm you before you leave." Mia then saw that she had gone to far. "Mia get out! My papers this is a mission not a game people's lives are in danger including mine!" Mia jumped and ran out she knew better right now her lord was mad.

Kagome sat in a corner of her room her arm bruised from her last fight with Ichiro. Kagome knew that she had made a deal and she also feared that she would have to show that she meant every word. She thought about it she never really just out and killed another she has fought Naraku and tried to kill him but other than that her pack did most of the killing. She was deep in thought when the door opened and Naraku stood there. "Your little pack got smart and is tracking the castle down right now. I think you should wear this though." Naraku tossed a grey long dress at Kagome. He allowed her to pull it on and lead her out the door she could feel his mouth over her shoulder one move to run and she would be numb it was not time yet.

Sesshomaru and his pack followed a small warrior group through the woods as they had just found a few victims. Miroku had wanted to save the souls but as they were already dead this was going to be there one chance to see and maybe get Kagome back. They walked a while longer then the castle just seemed to appear. Sesshomaru and the others stopped as the doors opened for the group. Sesshomaru reached for his sword as the door opened all the way to reveal Ichiro and his men. "Come on out old friend I know you are there." Sesshomaru was pissed how did he know. Miroku and the others held their ground being one short made them a little nervous. "Don't make me come out there for you." Finally Sesshomaru walked out his pack right behind him. "I told you I would be back for my miko." Sesshomaru yelled hoping Kagome could hear him where ever she was. "Yes. You have said that before young lord but I am here to tell you she is my Miko now." Naraku spoke as he appeared behind his army holding Kagome by the waist. Sesshomaru growled under his breath. "Get your hands off her!" Miroku yelled as he could see that his sister was pale her eyes tired. "I think not monk I have grown so fond of her I am planning on keeping her." Miroku and Sesshomaru had enough as they drew their weapons. In a flash the army and Kagome's pack collided in battle.

Kagome was watching as the army fought her pack with hard but whenever there was an opening for a kill shot they did not take it. Kagome held her breath for Ichiro was in a fierce battle with Sesshomaru while a snake demon was going at her brother. "See little miko I keep to my word." "You better our lives are on the line." Kagome spoke watching the snake demon made her nervous.

Inuyasha was fighting hard against a tiger demon when he noticed that he wasn't using his slash attack. "Why aren't they trying to kill us?" Inuyasha yelled over to Miroku who was holding back the snake demon. "I don't know its like they want to hurt us but not kill us." Miroku yelled back as a rat demon appeared ready to bite his leg as arrow hit it. Kikyo waved from her spot up in a tree where Inuyasha felt she was safe. Sesshomaru was holding Ichiro back he wanted to get close to Kagome let her know that she would be home soon. "Come on old friend give up. All you can hope for is to live knowing that her body and soul belong to Naraku." Ichiro laughed as Sesshomaru kicked him in the gut. "Why isn't your army tying to kill us just break us?" Ichiro smiled a nasty smile. "Your little miko made a deal. Your lives for theirs." Sesshomaru was taken back his Miko made a deal to keep them alive. Then he heard a scream from Miroku and Ichiro ran fast to his master.

The snake demon was getting tired she knew that she could kill this human prove to her master that the miko had no real power over him. So she waited and then she used her tail and cut right into his chest. Miroku felt the hit and fell back. Kagome screamed out. She looked at Naraku and saw the fear but at this moment his life would be spared. As Ichiro appeared to protect Naraku Kagome let her aura go her real body left standing there. Kagome's aura ran as fast as a demon and stopped right behind the snake demon. "How dare you!" Kagome screamed her aura looked as if it was her but see-through. The snake turned only to find that she no longer could move Kagome pulled her hands back her look sent a deep fear into the demon. "You were told not to take their life, but no you had to get all big and think that I was no threat." Kagome even with tears in her eyes moved again and then the demon fell lifeless as Kagome held her soul. "I had no choice or else I would lose them all." Kagome let the soul go then ran to her brother. Miroku was breathing heavy the blood being pumped out of him. "Kagome I left myself open. I am so sorry." Kagome was crying even harder now. "Oh Miroku. This is all my fault I should have made sure you guys got away. I never wanted you to get hurt." Kagome was crying as she placed her hand over the open wound and as she moved Miroku felt his body go numb but it was a warm feeling. "I wont let you die." Kagome was crying as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Please he has only one chance to live and that is if you take him home now. I have been able to stop the bleeding out but it wont last long. Please Sesshomaru please." Kagome's aura was on her knees crying hard. Sesshomaru took her in his arms. "Please don't give up my miko we will be back." Kagome let go her aura rushing back to her body as Sesshomaru picked Miroku up. The last thing he saw was Kagome's soul and body meeting once more. Kagome fell back and right before hitting the ground Naraku grabbed her. He smiled at the dog demon. "Unlike me she cannot keep her thoughts in her body and soul." He laughed as the group ran off.

Sesshomaru was yelling as he came through the gates. "Mom! I need you in and the healers!" Sesshomaru was running when finally his stepmother appeared. She saw the blood and Kagome's aura holding it in. "Get him on a table now." She ordered as she pulled her sleeves up. Once on the table Sesshomaru and the others were told to go outside. The three sat there alone hoping that a dear friend would make it through. "How... how can Kagome move her aura as if its her?" Inuyasha said out loud. Kikyo smiled for the first time. "We learned in school that those with high spirt can learn to pull their soul into their aura and move it as they would their body. We have even read that those who train can keep a small part of their soul and move their body and aura at the same time." "So even if you were to pull on their soul as long as they has a small part they can talk and even move?" Kikyo nodded to Inuyasha's question. "Naraku should be able to do it with all the souls he has stolen. I mean unless you take all his souls plus his he will be able to move talk maybe fight even if you were able to hold his soul." The group sat for a while it was quite while inside healers were working hard to safe Miroku. Sesshomaru couldn't sit any more so he went for a walk. He knew now how strong Kagome could be and that meant that Naraku would do all he could to keep her. "She does not belong to him." Sesshomaru spoke under his breath he couldn't get the vision of Naraku catching Kagome out of his head. He kept thinking that it should be him holding Kagome when she falls and once again he would have to track the castle down. Sesshomaru was in a deep thought that he never saw Mia coming up until she was standing in front of him. "Your back?" Mia asked she could see there was a lot on her lord's mind. "We had to...Miroku was hurt and it his life was on the line." Mia wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru her head in his chest. "My lord can't you see Kagome is a lost cause every time you go after her someone almost dies." Sesshomaru pulled Mia off him. "My miko is not a lost cause. I will get her back and its Kagome who saved Miroku he would be dead if not for her." Sesshomaru couldn't talk to Mia anymore and he walked off leaving Mia standing there.  
>Miroku woke to find Sango holding his hand tears running down her face. "I thought I was going to lose you." Sango said through her tears. Miroku tried to smile but he was in a lot of pain. "Your lucky. Where is your sister learning all these tricks." Miroku turned to the lady of the castle. "My father gave her books all about things we can do as monks or mikos. She has been reading and I think practicing since she was little. My father wanted her to learn since he found her doing things just naturally without control." Miroku saw the look on the great miko's face as she then started to walk out. "That girl might be the key to our future." She said before walking out. Sango held a little tighter as Miroku coughed a little. "Do you think we will ever get her home?" Sango looked at Miroku as he looked up. "I believe that she will come home...I just think that she will have to do it on her own." The words sat there as he started to feel sleepy and then he was out. Sango laid back down holding onto Miroku as she too feel asleep. Sesshomaru sat in his room in the dark his mind racing. Kagome had made a deal to keep them alive but if they die he knew that her life would end as well. "We have to bring her home." Sesshomaru said as she tossed something across the room. He hated how he felt he was so calm before Kagome came into his life. He laughed because as much as he hated the feelings he wouldn't trade them. Its what made him feel alive and he wanted it back. He felt a cool breeze a storm was about two nights away.<p>

Naraku stood in front of his army he had to address what had happened He could sense there was more fear of Kagome now. "When I asked that they not be killed it was not a half promise to Kagome it was a deal to keep me alive. You all now have seen what she can do and how fast she can do it. We will not kill her pack but find a way to rule over them. " The group roared in cheers as Naraku stood his souls racing inside him. 


	26. The Storm

Kagome sat in the dark her aura rushing around her pulling from the air sounds from outside. Kagome had been left alone for two whole days and as the night started to fall on the third a large storm was above them. The castle she had finally found moved on its own no one knew where it would appear next. As the night started to take over Kagome heard a noise outside her room. The foot steps stopped at her door. Kagome could now feel him, Naraku was right outside her door and he was alone. Kagome's heart raced a fear inside her that she hadn't ever had before. "Kagome I cannot hold my feelings any more" Naraku opened the door his voice a whisper and that is when Kagome knew that no one else in the castle knew that he was in her room. Naraku moved fast knocking Kagome's head against the wall her vision went blurry as he picked her up. He held her as he would a loved one her head spinning from the blow. Then before she knew it she was on Naraku's bed it was dark and a slow rain was starting to fall. Naraku knew he was taking a risk but he couldn't fight the human side any longer. He moved to Kagome's side and licked her shoulder and then bit down. Kagome gasped in her daze as the numbing moved through one half of her body. Then Naraku stopped Kagome could now move half her body but her head was spinning. "Kagome your soul will make me ruler of this world. Your body will make me feel like a man." Kagome could feel Naraku move his hand on her face then moved to the side that was numb. Kagome tried to fight back when Naraku hit her once again. Kagome's world going black alone with the monster.

Sesshomaru watched from his office the storm rolling in. His reports we giving him nothing as the foot soldiers were not going back to the castle but holding grounds in this village or another. Sesshomaru's body was tired but still all he wanted to was go over the reports that might bring Kagome home. He's door wide open Mia walked into his office her nightdress silver with purple marked throughout. "My lord let me walk you to bed. You need your rest." Sesshomaru wanted to wave her away but he knew she wasn't going anywhere. He stood and walked with Mia back to his room. Mia walked him inside where he sat on his bed. He was weak from the day as Mia sat behind him and rubbed his back. "My lord your stressed. I am here, I am always here for you my lord." Mia placed her head on his back. Sesshomaru was weak as he allowed Mia to lay there as he drifted to sleep. Mia smiled she was close to getting her lord to see her as she had always seen him.

Kagome woke she wasn' sure what had happened since she was out but she also knew that Naraku had no idea she was awake. "Kagome your a prize in this world. You will give whoever the power to rule." Naraku was above her and Kagome could hear the rain falling harder on the window. Kagome moved her eye towards the window and a flash of lighting she saw just pasted a few trees her home. The castle where her family was Naraku had picked this night when so close to ... what happened she still didn't know but he would regret this night. Naraku moved closer his breathe on her stomach and then face to face. "You no longer are worthy of anyone but me Kagome." Kagome wanted to scream but had one chance before dealing with Ichiro so she pulled what she had and with her good leg kicked Naraku off her and into the wall. Kagome then moved her aura around her numb side allowing her to move. She stood and kicked Naraku once more watching as he blacked out. Kagome moved to the window soon Ichior would notice something and come to find what had happened. Kagome went out the window where the cold rain started to pound down on her. Kagome used her aura to move her numb leg and arm as she moved down from the second floor to the ground then out into the woods. Kagome started to run she had to make it she had to. Kagome slipped the moon ring on as she ran yelling was not an option. Ichiro woke from a sound that was not the thunder or the rain. He jumped he could feel her she wasn't in her room. He ran fast in nothing but a pair of sleep pants. He ran right to his masters room he thought he should knock but he ran right into the room. Naraku in the corner groggy as he pointed to the open window. "My beauty, Ichiro try to bring her back." Naraku spoke with a grin as Ichiro jumped out the window and landed on wet ground. He could smell the girl running then a flash and he saw where she was going. "My lord tonight was not the night to get weak for her." Ichior spoke as he started to run not a sound for he didn't need a battle when he could stop and grab her. He grinned he was going to have fun with all this.

Kagome could see the wall and she had a chance but then she felt pressure on her back and she fell face first into the mud. Kagome lifted her head and rolled fast as Ichiro's foot came down where she was. "Kagome you are a wonder. I even find myself thinking of you at night." Kagome moved again as Ichiro went to kick her side. Kagome got to her feet moving her aura around to the areas that couldn't move just yet. "You wont stop me." Kagome spoke though the thunder drowned the noise. Kagome let Ichiro rush her again this time using her knee and sent him flying back. Ichiro hit the mud and saw Kagome breathe a little heavy. "Your a little off your game girl." Ichiro got back up as Kagome pulled her body to move again. She knew how close she was and she wasn't going to let the fact that half her body was numb stop her. Ichiro took her by the shoulders and tossed her back across the mud and rocks. Kagome's face felt a like she had just caught it on fire as a rock cut her cheek open. Kagome got back up taking hold of a rock as she stood. Ichiro once more reached out to toss her but she swung hard and hit him in the jaw sending into the mud. Kagome now had blood running down her face along with cuts and bruises along her body. Ichior was now laughing the thunder and rain was louder and harder they were alone. "You couldn't even scream loud enough for him to hear. He is so close and yet so far." Kagome wanted to let go but then she thought again she was close so why not fight till she had nothing left. Kagome and Ichiro fought in the rain and mud. Their bodies bloody, muddy and tired as the lighting shot across the sky. Kagome giving as much as she could till finally she felt her aura let go of her still numb side as she was kicked into a tree. "He wont save you. He doesn't truly care about you. Why I bet while you have done all this for him to get back to him, he has been with Mia ." Kagome heard the words and she wanted to cry for that thought. Then she smiled. "As long as my warrior is happy then I am okay." Kagome then took a blow to her face that sent her into the mud . She was spent her body wouldn't, couldn't move any more. She pulled her hand and felt the ring on her finger. "If nothing else please hear my heart. Feel me calling to you for help. Sesshomaru..." Kagome took another blow to her shoulder and cried out in pain. "Foolish little girl time we go home."

Sesshomaru woke from his bed and sat right up. Mia moved and opened her eyes. "My lord sleep its just the rain." Sesshomaru jumped why was she still in his bed but then a noise pulled him away from her. It was faint mud slashing around right outside the walls. Sesshomaru still dressed in his day clothes ran out the room. Mia sat and smiled she would wait for him the storm was messing with her lord she was sure. Sesshomaru walked to a window where he could see over the wall but it was dark he thought he saw figures but it could be his mind playing tricks on him. Then a flash of lighting and Sesshomaru saw Ichiro kick Kagome into a tree. He could tell Kagome was down and then he knew what he needed to do. He jumped from the window and onto the wall the rain was cold but he no longer could feel that he had one thought now. He jumped into the mud and was running but not making a sound. Ichiro was about to take Kagome back home. He rushed and kicked Ichiro hard in the back sending him into a nearby tree. "What's the matter Ichiro. My old friend you didn't see me coming this time." Sesshomaru stood in the rain he could see that Ichiro had a broken shoulder. He then bent down to Kagome she was bleeding from her face and her body was just weak from the months she was in that hell. He pulled her body into his arms. She was cold barley any warmth.

Ichiro watched Kagome get over the wall he had failed in getting her back and now his face and shoulder were screaming out in pain. He got up and ran back to his home where he fell in front of the doors wet and broken some. Naraku opened the door he saw that his warrior had tried all he had to bring him back his love but she slipped through his fingers. He called his healers who rushed Ichiro inside. He could see that Sesshomaru had woken those inside the castle where his love now was. He just smiled as he rubbed his side pain still running through him. "Hold on to her dear Sesshomaru cause I will always be coming for her." He walked back in to check on Ichiro.

Kagome knew who was holding her but her head was spinning once again. "Hold on Kagome my mother is on her way." Kagome could hear it He cared for her. He was rushing down a hall and she knew they were right by his room when she saw Mia in her night gown step out into the hall and just stare at her. her heart dropped she knew that Mia was going to be with her warrior but still her heart broke a little but for this moment he cared and was with her and she was going to take that for having him at all in her life was worth fighting. Kagome was placed on a soft bed as healers worked on her body. Sesshomaru never left never let go of her hand. "My dear how did you get away with half your body numb by spider toxin?" The mouse healer asked as she was placing stitches on her cheek. They cleaned her up and gave her a pair of shorts and a soft shirt. Then she sat resting with Sesshomaru by her side. "You can go back to bed my lord." Kagome said with a weak voice. "I have no plans on leaving you Kagome. I fought hard to get you home and then you had to go through it alone. I wont let you ever go I missed my miko." Kagome smiled as her eyes started to get heavy. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome passed out her other hand falling to her side and Sesshomaru saw his ring right there on her finger and he smiled. 


	27. Home again

Kagome woke the next morning to find that the night before wasn't a dream. She was home and asleep next to her was Sesshomaru and she smiled. Then she thought back to before she got out the window and a part of her started to shake what if she was no longer pure. She looked over at her warrior the man she loved and she knew that she was not worth him. Kagome was in deep thought when the healer walked up. "My lady would you like us to check on your whole body?" Kagome froze she wanted to know but at the same time no she couldn't live with it. "No. I am fine but thank you." Kagome smiled as the healer walked off. Sesshomaru heard Kagome speak and her tone a rock seemed to hit his stomach. That fear that his miko was touched by that monster but he wouldn't ask he knew she was in a fragile place at the moment. He waited till Kagome reached for her water to act like he just woke. "Morning miko." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kagome smiled back. "Sesshomaru I promise I wont go anywhere if you need to shower and change." Kagome tried to have her old smile but it was a little off. Sesshomaru smiled. "I will change and shower but then we will go to eat together do you hear me." Kagome nodded as he left as Miroku and Sango appeared at the door. Miroku saw Kagome and ran to his sister holding her in the his arms. "I was so afraid that you were going to lost to me forever." Miroku spoke into Kagome's ear. "I almost lost hope myself. I was losing parts of me there." Kagome started to cry as her brother held her. Sango rushed in and held Kagome as well. The three were silent taking in the moments of being back together. Sesshomaru walked into his room and jumped Mia was still waiting for him. "Mia why are you in my room?" Mia smiled as she sat up. "I was waiting for you like I said I would. I am hear for you." Sesshomaru knew what she was doing and he knew that he was at fault for this as well. "Last night I was tired and I fell asleep before asking you to leave." Mia jumped up. "No! You wanted me here you needed me. That miko is not worth all this. You do not love her!" Sesshomaru had enough. "Go home Mia. I need to be with my Miko and she is going to be fragile after all she has gone through. You are a friend and that is all. I am sorry I let you think it was anything more." Mia stomped her foot and moved into Sesshomaru's face. "Your stressed I get that but I will be back in three weeks when my fathers comes for the elder meeting." Mia walked out leaving Sesshomaru alone he knew he was going to have to sit Kagome down and talk about this before Mia did when she came back. He rushed his shower and threw on something and ran down the hall to the healers. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the doorway when he stopped. "How is she?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked closer. "Better than I would be. Who knows what that monster did to her while he had her." Kikyo said as Inuyasha shot her a look and she stopped talking. Sesshomaru didn't care he had his miko back as he walked in. "I told you I would be back we need to eat." Kagome tried to smile from her bed as she moved to get up. She felt the cold floor and jumped back into the bed. Sesshomaru could see her face and he reached over and tossed her a pair of socks. "Forgot how cold the floors were. Thank you." Kagome said as she stood socks keeping the cold away. Sesshomaru took her hand and the group walked to lunch.

Weeks passed and Kagome though her scars on the outside were healing she wasn't the same and she spent a lot of time alone. Sesshomaru found himself watching her from corners just to make sure she was okay. He knew that he was running out of time Mia was due back and still he found no way to talk to Kagome about what had happened while she was gone. He finally knew he needed help and though he was proud he also knew better now everyone needed a little help.  
>Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the dinning room eating while the girls were off to find Kagome. Inuyasha was asking Miroku about his scar. "Really Miroku that scar looks like it still hurts." Miroku was rubbing his shirt looking at the half demon. "Its fine really I mean since Kagome has been home its healing faster." Inuyasha nodding for a moment. "Speaking of her. Kagome seems off still. You think that monster did anything to her." Miroku looked off he was thinking the same thing but he was afraid of the answer. They for a moment didn't speak then Sesshomaru appeared. "I have been looking for the two of you." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other it was odd for the lord to be looking for them on a rest day. "Look we had a hard practice yesterday and I need the day off. Look Kagome almost broke my arm yesterday..." "No. I don't want to push Kagome too hard." The two men were taken back Sesshomaru looked worried about Kagome when he spoke. "I need to talk to Kagome about Mia. I want to make sure she knows that Mia means nothing to me in that way." Inuyasha remembered finding Mia in his room the night before they left to get Kagome. He also heard the rumors that Mia was in Sesshomaru's room the night Kagome came home. "She will laugh and smile as she does when things hurt. She will tell you that it does not matter and you two are fine. Kagome I am sure has heard the rumors and that she feels that you two are to be together even if she has fallen for you." Miroku spoke he let his head fall even Inuyasha let his head fall he remembered the look when Kagome told him to bond with Kikyo. She at that time liked him a lot but when she saw that he loved Kikyo she would not stand in the way. "I do not want Mia! I feel no true happiness when we are together. Kagome makes me smile, laugh and yes mad all in one day. I want her to be happy for once." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his head fall for a moment. "If she really means that much to you then you need to just tell her." Miroku said and the three stood in a silence.<p>

Mia stood right outside the dinning room her and her ladies has just arrived with her father and she came running for Sesshomaru. She stopped when she heard her lord yell out that he did not want her. She wanted to boil she left for three weeks and this is what that witch did. She turned fast she needed to find that miko and have a little talk with her before her lord did.

Kagome smiled as she told Kikyo and Sango that she would be fine. She needed time to herself and her friends were tired. Kagome sat in the garden where she felt at peace. Peace was getting harder to find she was having dark dreams and always she woke thinking she was back in that monsters bed and her body would start to shake. She knew that something was different that she was no longer pure as others would say. She also keep thinking about the sight of Mia in her warriors room that night and a little part of her broke all over again. She sat there watching the flowers when she heard a group of girls giggling. Kagome turned to find Mia and her ladies standing there. "Mia your back welcome." Kagome bowed though she was sitting the ladies giggled louder. "Girls don't laugh at the poor girl she has been through hell. Thank you miko I am glad to be back. I thought you could use some rest and so I told my lord I would go for a few weeks. I mean he at first didn't want me to go but I said no your miko needs you right now." Mia smiled as she spoke Kagome went a little pale. "Oh dear has he not told you what has happened between us while you were gone. I mean please do not think he wasn't looking for you but it just happened." Kagome smiled as Mia sat down she knew how to work this. She then waved her ladies off. "Kagome my dear we went to lunch one day. I was only trying to get him to breath he was so stressed and that is all I wanted. We sat eating when he took me and...well he kissed me." Kagome felt her heart skip a beat for a minute. "I see." "Yes I was taken back but he told me he could not hold it in anymore. We spent time when he could I mean all the work he did to get you back was just ...he worked so hard. He was tired after Miroku came back hurt he locked himself up in that office for three days. The night you came home we went to bed together. He said though he missed you as his miko he needed me." Kagome wanted to cry wanted to run but she had pushed them together. She never thought she had a chance with him. "Thank you for telling me my lady. I am happy for you." Kagome bowed as Mia stood and with a large smile walked away, "That should keep her away long enough to get Sesshomaru to see that we are meant to be." Mia spoke then found her ladies and walked off into the castle.

Kagome was alone as the wind blew across the grass. She let the tears fall she couldn't fight it her heart loved him and he wanted another. It would take her so long to get over him but she wanted him in her life one way or another. Kagome was laying in the grass crying when Sesshomaru appeared he could hear her soft tears and he ran to her. He pulled her around and looked her in the eyes. "Why are you crying?" Kagome couldn't speak. "Kagome we need to talk about Mia." Kagome pulled away. "You don't have to." Sesshomaru took her hand before she could move further away. "Yes we do." "No. (Kagome started to cry once more) Mia was just hear she told me. She told me how you kissed her. How you took her in your bed the night I came home..." Kagome no longer could speak it was harder than she thought. "What!(Sesshomaru could feel his anger growing.) Kagome Mia kissed me, yes I kissed her for a moment I wont lie but it didn't feel right at all. The night you came home I was weak and tired I went to bed in my clothes and she slept next to me. Nothing happened between us. I don't want Mia...I want..." Kagome's face was covered in tears. "I...I am not pure..." Kagome let it out she had to let him know. " I want you Kagome." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's face to his and softly placed his lips on hers and for a moment they touched then he pulled back. "Whatever he has done he took from you and he will pay." Kagome broke falling in his lap tears falling. "You can't want me...no one will. I am your miko and I am happy for that. I am sure you and Mia are happy please you don't have to lie." Kagome pulled her head as she spoke wiping her tears and started to walk off. Sesshomaru knew what he wanted but then looking at Kagome he knew she didn't believe him. Mia had gotten into her head making her believe that he wanted Mia. He was angry but he knew that he would work harder to show Kagome that she was the one he wanted. He felt the tears that Kagome had left on his legs they were warm still. "You will see you are for me Kagome."

Mia was waiting in Sesshomaru's office when he walked in. He moved fast when she jumped up to hold him. "Wait didn't you miss me. We go to bed together doesn't..." "MIA we didn't go to bed. I fell asleep and you took your chance and stayed in bed with me. You kissed me out there when we went to lunch. I know that I allowed it to happen but it was wrong. You are my oldest friend one who has stood by me through all this but you are only my friend. I see you as nothing more and if I find you telling Kagome lies again you will find yourself kicked out of here forever." Mia was taken back and again she found that Kagome was in her way but now she had to be far more careful. "I am sorry if that girl took what I said the wrong way. I thought you would have told her my lord." Mia then walked away leaving Sesshomaru alone in his office.

Naraku sat his room he craved her again but she was still out of reach. A knock on the door brought him back as Ichiro walked in with another demon at his side. "Master I found him. He can bring you into her dreams her thoughts while she is awake." Naraku smiled a nasty smile while the demon walked up. "I can make you appear as long as she is tired and weak. As she finds her strength I will lose my control." Naraku smiled wider. "I understand we wont have long to play with my pet then." The group started to laugh in the dark. 


	28. Dreams into Nightmares

Kagome walked the halls pale and tired. She wanted to rest but her dreams scared her. She walked some more whispers she could hear down every hall. Giggles behind her back when she was in a room. She walked into the healers office where she knew she would find the great miko. "Why Kagome you look a wreak please come sit down. " The soft smile put Kagome at ease as she sat. The lady stood and closed the door so they could be alone. "My lady I need you do do a full body check but please do not share your findings with anyone other than me." Kagome was shaking once again her fear of knowing. She had told her warrior that she was not pure but she wasn't sure about that fact. She was shaking as the lady used her aura to do her full body check. Once she was done Kagome sat looking up at the lady. "Kagome... your body shows signs of being...you no longer are a virgin my dear." Kagome's head fell as did her tears. "Thank you my lady." Kagome spoke just above a whisper. "Kagome my dear. (The lady pulled Kagome into her arms only as a mother could do.) You are still pure at heart no matter what that monster has taken from you. You will find love through this trust me." Kagome was numb all over again her nightmare was true when she went black the monster took something she could never get back. "My lady thank you. I will try to get through this the best I can. I hope you will keep your word." The great miko nodded. Kagome knew that she would tell the great lord but other than that every whisper was a rumor hoping to know the truth. Kagome walked out towards the garden.

Sesshomaru was in his office going over papers on foot soldiers appearing and taking more souls. Naraku was not slowing down and now it was looking like he was trying to bring Kagome out. He was stressed Kagome hadn't come in to read since she came home and he missed her. "My lord have you eaten we could get a bite together." Sesshomaru looked up to see Mia at his door her ladies just a few feet behind her. "Mia I am not hungry I will eat later but please take your ladies and eat." Mia stood at the door her face pouting. "You are a fool we are meant to be. That little miko is nothing more than a miko." Sesshomaru let it go she was ranting everyday now. Mia was his friend but never would he love her.

Kagome was about to walk into the gardens when giggles made her stop. Kagome looked over to find that Mia's ladies sitting on a wall giggling. "Good afternoon my ladies." Kagome bowed to the ladies as they giggles some more. "We heard some nasty rumors about you little miko." The girls spoke as one Kagome felt a chill again. "I see and what are these rumors?" Kagome wanted to run but she would not she was going to face this. "We heard that you are not pure. We heard that you gave in after a month of being held and gave it to him." Kagome went pale she wanted to yell at these stupid girls but she took in a deep breath. "I see well I would never give that monster any part of me. If I am not pure he stole that from me. Now I am going to go for a walk." The girls smiled as she walked off. Kagome was almost to the flowers when she heard them giggle again she couldn't take it so she ran off towards the flowers.

Miroku sat books open from his father. The reports of the monks and mikos that lived in his town. Those who were not pure by choice were turned away asked to no longer practice while those who had it stolen were given a chance to prove that their soul was pure to them. Miroku was reading more and more tears in his eyes. His father kept records on how this could effect the mikos who's purity was taken. Many became broken and a few took their own life He sat and then thought of his sister her light was dull and her smile weak she was hiding something that had happened to her. He tossed the book to the side as he moved to his window that over looked the gardens there was his sister. She moved the flowers around and just sat there. He wanted to help but he knew that she had to come back before he could help her. He watched his sister lay down she fought sleep and this time her body needed the rest won.

Kagome sat up she knew that she was dreaming. She stood she was in the garden but the once small pond was large and the green grass was more of a brown color as if it was ding. "Why do you try so hard to hide from me." Kagome turned fast tripping as she did to see Naraku standing there. "Leave me alone." Kagome spoke as she started to stand once more. "You make me a man and I must have more." Kagome's whole body started to shake. She turned and ran. "No! You stole that! I I will never give it to you!" Kagome was crying as the pond was starting to grow and she had to stop short she was trapped on a small piece of land with Naraku. Kagome turned just as Naraku slapped her across the face. "How dare you think that you can run from me girl. You are mine no man will want you now." Kagome landed her hand hit the cold water. "Leave me. I will die before I give myself to you." Naraku laughed. "You are my mine but that fire is what I crave the most. " Naraku bent down and placed a hand on Kagome's cheek she moved only to find that Naraku was pushing her head into the water. "You will learn to obey me. You will love me!" Naraku was yelling Kagome was breathing in water as she started to scream.

Sesshomaru was in the hall listening to Mia talk while he was thinking of other things. He was about to answer a question when he heard a scream he listened again and he knew it was Kagome. Without a word he jumped out into the hall and as fast as he could was outside. He scanned the yard and there he saw her asleep screaming. Sesshomaru ran then sliding next to Kagome he pulled her into her arms. "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Sesshomaru was afraid Kagome's face and hair was wet but she was no where near water. He was trying so hard to wake her but still she just screamed. "Kagome wake up!" Sesshomaru yelled then Kagome's eyes shot open and she jumped out of his arms. "He was here...he was yelling... he wanted...then water...I couldn't get away." Kagome fell to her knees and tears falling from her eyes. Sesshomaru moved closer pulling Kagome into his lap and brushing her hair with his hand as she cried her body shaking . "Oh my Kagome. Why are you doing this alone? You taught this Sesshomaru that we are not alone that we can ask for help." Kagome cried harder her body still shaking. Sesshomaru placed his head on Kagome's back. "Let me help you my miko." Kagome stopped for a moment she could feel his warmth. "I know for sure I am not worthy of any true man. That monster has stolen..." Kagome cried harder. Sesshomaru held onto Kagome tighter he wanted to say something but for now it would do no good. He held her hoping she could feel that he was not going to leave her not now not ever. Kagome cried till her body gave and she fell asleep once more.

Miroku ran he heard his sister scream but stopped when he saw Sesshomaru scoop her up. He watched as he held and let his sister cry about her pain. He could hear the words that she was not pure and he knew that Kagome was facing a state that no miko should ever have to. The purity that she held should be hers to give not be taken. He saw Kagome pass out and walked out. Sesshomaru was sitting up his fingers moving through Kagome's hair. "Sesshomaru I will watch her during the day if she sleeps. If..." "I will be there at night when her dreams will get worse. She is not alone in this. That monster took a part of her that she thinks she can never get back. I think that she is Kagome now and forever." Miroku smiled as he took his sister to her room. Sesshomaru sat alone in the garden his anger growing for the monster.

Kagome tossed and turned as Miroku sat in her room reading his books. Sango walked in and sat on the floor next to Miroku her head on his leg. "Your going to worry her if you don't eat." Sango spoke as she too watched Kagome. "I try but it hard to think of my sister is such pain and then I cannot eat." Sango held tight she could feel the stress Miroku was holding she was hoping that having Kagome home would allow them all to sleep or eat but as of now it's been as if she was still lost to them.

Mia sat in her large guest room her ladies on the floor watching her. "That brat why is she pulling him away from me. " Mia knocked over a large vase holding flowers. She sat on her bed moving her hands around and around. How to get her to walk away from him. I have to do it without it coming back to me. The ladies started to giggle. "We can try our lady. We can say we did it on our own that you didn't know. You could even come to her rescue." The girls laughed as Mia smiled.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night screaming to find someone holding her. "Kagome you are safe here." Kagome froze it was Sesshomaru and he had been sitting next to her bed and when she woke he jumped on and took hold of her. "He is coming to you in your dreams?" Kagome nodded she would close her eyes and he would be there. Sesshomaru moved Kagome's hair out of her face. "I told you that you matter most to me. Don't look so surprised that I would be sitting in your room all night in case you wake from a nightmare. Kagome wanted to smile but still Mia seemed so sure about what had happened. What if he was just trying to be nice cause she was broken. She wasn't sure. "Thank you." Kagome let Sesshomaru hold her a little longer. "Cute. He really doesn't want you Kagome." Kagome froze she knew that she wasn't dreaming. "You belong to me Kagome. You made me a man never forget that." Kagome saw him in the dark corner of her room and jumped back. Sesshomaru could see even in the moon light that Kagome's face had gone pale. "Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru knew she couldn't be talking to her and scanned the area Kagome was looking at there was nothing there. Kagome could see him though the monster could be seen only by her. "Kagome hiding behind the dog demon will only cost you when I get you back." "I will die before I go back to you!" Kagome was screaming and Sesshomaru turned to the corner. "Tell the demon who is helping you Naraku that if I catch him I am going to make him pay as I will make you pay for what you have done to my Miko." Sesshomaru reached over and took Kagome's hand. Naraku glared as he started to fade. Kagome jumped and held Sesshomaru. "Thank you. I hate how I don't feel like me any more." Sesshomaru placed his hand over Kagome's hair. "You will. Let us in so we can help." Kagome held tight she needed him she needed them all.

Naraku sat in his room laughing Kagome was taking longer to heal from the night she ran off. He had taken the one thing she could never take back and with it she would fall right into his arms. Ichiro stood by his side he smiled to see Kagome in such a weak state made the game more fun.

Kagome had sat down with her pack. With tears she told them of the night she got away all of it. She told of how she blacked out and then got away. She told how she had the great miko check and yes the monster had taken her virginity some thing she could never take back. She cried as her pack hugged her none of them judged her none saw her any different than before. They all had the same feeling to make the monster pay for his actions. Kagome had a little more color as she walked with her pack now. She knew that she would break here and there till she found a way to except what was done but she also knew that she was no alone. 


	29. Making Choices

Naraku sat in his room laughing Kagome was taking longer to heal from the night she ran off. He had taken the one thing she could never take back and with it she would fall right into his arms. Ichiro stood by his side he smiled to see Kagome in such a weak state made the game more fun.

Kagome had sat down with her pack. With tears she told them of the night she got away all of it. She told of how she blacked out and then got away. She told how she had the great miko check and yes the monster had taken her virginity some thing she could never take back. She cried as her pack hugged her none of them judged her none saw her any different than before. They all had the same feeling to make the monster pay for his actions. Kagome had a little more color as she walked with her pack now. She knew that she would break here and there till she found a way to except what was done but she also knew that she was not alone.

Kagome sat with the flowers moving her aura as she moved a flower with her fingers. It took all her thoughts to move both her body and aura but she was getting better. She pulled her aura back in as Mia's ladies walked up. "We have been looking for you." The girls spoke as one and always like one. Kagome turned they were the ones who giggled in the halls and spoke about her in whispers. She had a hard enough time with dealing with her life these brats were making it harder. "How can I help you." Kagome was growing tired of them. "Come on now we heard from Mia who was told by your warrior about how your are not pure." Kagome chose not to speak. "We know how you used it to plan your escape that night. We think you should step down as a miko dissappear into the woods." Kagome was growing red her Sesshomaru never spoke to Mia about her. She knew that her secrete was safe with him. Kagome stood. "I have no idea what you ladies are talking about." Kagome was about to walk off when the three circled her. "We aren't the only ones. They all under those smiles want you to give it up. You can never be a true miko when you will give that away to save your life." Kagome had to listen as they spoke those words over and over. "Stop! That did not happen I would die before give it away. It was taken from me you evil evil girls." Kagome pushed passed them right into Mia. "Ladies how dare you treat her like this." Mia pulled Kagome into her arms. Kagome right away knew this was a game to them. "Thank you Mia. I need to go get something to eat." "Oh well let me walk you so that my ladies wont follow you. They are board and when they do they can get mean." The girls giggled as Mia walked off. Mia walked as Kagome was right next to her. She was still looking pale but color was starting to show. "Oh my dear don't take their words to heart. I think its brave to stay and be a miko after what you went through. I mean most take their lives to show that they are pure. Yes you have more heart then them." Kagome felt a part of her she had locked up the part that did want to die the part that wanted to give up. "Thank you my lady." As they walked into the dinning room Sesshomaru saw them and took Kagome by the hand. "What has she been saying to you Kagome?" Kagome was taken back had he told her what had happened. "She was just saying I was brave for facing what I have." Kagome pulled her arm away and walked to get food. Sesshomaru was worried did she think he told Mia what had really happened. Mia smiled. "My ladies were picking on her I helped her here and now I am off to have a talk with them." Mia was gone and Sesshomaru once again was worried Kagome wouldn't talk about what Mia said and that was that.

Kagome was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock. "Come in." Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk in he was in his sleeping clothes and sat in his chair. "Did you tell her?" Kagome had to know. "No. She is pulling at thin air and trying to get the truth. " Kagome looked down. "I might have told her a part of it I lost my cool with those.. I yelled out that he it stole from me." Sesshomaru nodded. "They are good at that I really hate when she brings them with her." Kagome smiled. "I guess I know you would never tell her something like that about me." Sesshomaru moved to the end of her bed. "I would never talk to her about you. I may be her friend but you mean everything to me." Kagome smiled as she finally laid down waiting for sleep fear of her dreams on her mind.

Kagome woke in her dream she was in her room but alone. "Why live tainted." Kagome looked for the voice but no one was there. "You could have fought him before he knocked you out." Kagome stood this time she was looking in the darkness for the voices. "You should just end this before you hurt them." Kagome then walked out into the hall there the voices seemed to be louder. She then saw everyone just looking at her. "You are weak Kagome." Miroku appeared and then disappeared. "You are a waste of breath." Inuyasha appeared and disappeared. Kagome was crying as she turned and started to run. She ran till she was at the end of one of the outside walls. She would never be able to jump and make it to the other side and a fall from this high if she didn't try could end her life. "Really now this is how you are going to end it?" Kagome turned to find Naraku. "Why not. I don't even know if I can fight against you without freezing up. What if I get them killed because I can't get over this." Naraku laughed. "Your fire is growing dull. I might not even want you soon." Kagome moved back a step she could feel that the edge was closer. "What this little thing is what I needed to win. I will miss your sweet body but I guess your soul will do." Kagome moved as Naraku reached out to her. She over stepped and started to fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru woke to find Kagome was sleep walking she seemed to be sad and he walked right behind her. She walked all the way out onto the gate wall to a part that was broken so if you fell you would hit rocks at the bottom and it was too far apart for a human to jump. He wanted to call out to her when she spoke. "Why not. I don't even know if I can fight against you without freezing up. What if I get them killed because I can't get over this?" Sesshomaru felt a chill run through him she was thinking she would be better dead worse that they would be better if she was dead. Kagome moved back towards the edge. Sesshomaru moved again this time Kagome jumped back as if someone else was there. He jumped as Kagome started to fall. He was able to take hold of her but her arm had hit one of the sharp rock edges on the way down. He ran to his father's room. He was about to knock when his father opened the door Sesshomaru brought Kagome in where the great miko started to work on Kagome's bleeding arm. "You say sleep walking? This is the first time too." Inu no Taisho looked up for a moment. "Has anything new happened today ?" Sesshomaru thought he was about to say no then he realized Mia and her ladies had been with her today. "I think Mia's ladies put thoughts in her head today and maybe Naraku was feeding on her nightmare. He was there tonight and he let her fall." Inu no Taisho nodded. "He does not love Kagome. He wants her if only the fire is there but if she is going to break he will just take her soul." Sesshomaru was pissed that monster would just use her till she was nothing then just kill her. He was going to pay for all this.

Kagome woke in the dark her dream was so real she was sure she had fallen to her looked around this was not her room. Sesshomaru was next to the bed on a long couch then she knew she was in his room. Kagome moved her right arm only to feel pain. "What... how..." Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru rolled over. "You did fall. You were sleep walking. We would be worse if you die Kagome. You will live and you will fight again you just need some time that is all" Kagome was in shock Sesshomaru must have heard her talking in her dream. "How can you be so sure. I feel like a bag floating around blocking you all from doing your jobs." Sesshomaru laughed. "If anything we block you from doing what you do best. Kagome the fire inside you is stronger than anyone I know and that includes my father and mother." Kagome smiled. "I never wanted to feel like I wanted to die. I just have had times when I think about what he took from me." Sesshomaru was now sitting on his bed next to Kagome. "Yes he took something that can never be given back. I think though that since it was stolen you can still one day give it to someone who you want to give it to." Kagome turned red. "Thank you Sesshomaru I feel better every time we talk." Kagome started to feel tired once more and laid down. Sesshomaru didn't move he sat on the bed next to his miko and smiled for once she was in peace.

Kagome was back in her dream and she was in her garden. Kagome smiled as she moved flowers around her body. She was happy and felt for a moment that she was her old self once more. "You really think that I wont find you every time you close your eyes" Kagome wanted to run but knew she had to face her problems head on she had those around her to help and now was the time. "I want you out." Naraku smiled but was a little nervous. "What was that my darling flower." Kagome took in another breath and she could swear she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. "I said I want you out! Naraku I want you out of my head and my dreams." Kagome turned fast and her aura flew tossing him into a large pond that appeared. The water started to pull at Naraku trying to hold him under the water. "My dreams I control them. I forgot that but I remember. I am coming to get you Naraku better get ready." Kagome then saw nothing Naraku and the water was gone. She was free from him in her dreams. She sat back down now she had to get her dreams to become real.

Naraku woke all wet as he looked over at the demon who helped control dreams. "She was too strong for me master." The demon bowed as Naraku started to laugh. "That was the fire I was looking for. I just hope that she can bring it back into this world. I crave the fire inside her." Naraku laughed some more as he walked off to dry himself. Ichiro stood outside the door he could hear his master and for a moment he felt a chill he was going to have to talk with his old friend. 


	30. Trying to move on

Kagome woke and looked around her warriors room. It was calming in a war like way, Kagome sat up and could see Sesshomaru was there on his small couch fast asleep. She smiled his room but she was in his bed. She felt a warmth that was missing the last few weeks. Kagome was moving slowly out of bed and moved her back to Sesshomaru. She was almost out of bed when she backed into a body and she stopped. "Where are you going all sneaky like." Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru standing there. "I thought you could use the sleep I was going to..." Sesshomaru smiled. I got plenty of sleep. I am going to shower change and eat will you be joining me?" Kagome smiled and for a moment her light was back. "Yes I will meet you at our table ." Kagome then walked out she smiled as she entered the hall. Her arm was still a little painful as she walked to her room it was early morning she was about to reach her door when she notice a figure in blue running through the garden towards a back door gate. Kagome knew she wanted to shower but something in her gut told her to follow the figure.

Mia ran without touching the ground. She knew where she was going and she also was very sure no one was following her. She found a large tree in the woods and jumped up into the tree. She sat there waiting when she felt a hand take hold of her shoulder. "How are you doing old friend?" Mia smiled and hugged her old friend Ichiro. "It's so hard with her there. What does she have over him." Mia placed her head on Ichiro's shoulder. "He is having a hard time he is facing a whole new world dear. He will see just how great you are soon enough. That girl will be my masters slave one way or another." Ichiro hugged his friend. "I know. Now what will happen to my lord when this is all over?" Mia looked at her friend she knew that this was a lot to ask. "I cannot promise a lot if he doesn't stop fighting once we win but I will do what I can." Mia nodded she just wished she had her old life back the one where she had her dear friend and her lord all to her under one roof. The two sat and talked about what Mia had been hearing at the castle and what Ichiro was doing with his master.

Kagome stood as still as she could in the dark she wanted to scream fight at what she was seeing but she just stood there. The monster was having all the information given to him. Mia was telling the very people who would kill the man she loved what he was planning no wonder they could never get her back. She then slowly walked back home and then ran to her room. Kagome didn't know what to do with what she just saw she just needed to watch what Mia heard till she could prove what she saw. Kagome was in the shower when she heard her door open. "Your still in there?" Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would come looking for her the little trip took her almost thirty minutes. "I kinda fell asleep again." Kagome got out dressed and walked out to find Sesshomaru sitting on her bed. "Nice look." Sesshomaru said with that goofy grin. Kagome stuck out her tongue as she took a brush to comb out the wet mess of hair. "I was thinking when you are ready we need to get out there and scout the farming villages make sure Naraku isn't taking them over." Kagome could hear the worry in his voice and she felt it again the want to run but she was done she wanted to go forward. "I think that will be a good idea we should get the others and talk about that." Kagome then stood ready to face the day.

Kagome was taking a large bite of her breakfast when Mia walked in she looked like she had just showered and Kagome smiled to herself. Mia sat down with Sesshomaru and his little pack all smiles. "I thought we could have a little lunch out in the gardens today my lord." Sesshomaru shook his head Mia was acting as if he hadn't spoken to her about this kind of thing. "Mia I will be having lunch with Kagome like I do everyday. We also are working on some things so no." Mia pouted but then smiled her bright smile. "I see so you all are planning on going out to check on the villages?" Kagome wanted to scream for them all to stop talking but then she thought she need to prove to herself what she had seen. "Yes we are going to go out into the farming towns and see if they are still free of Naraku." Kagome spoke the group stopped not sure why she would share that. Mia smiled and waved as she spoke of things she forgot she needed to do. Kagome went back to eat she would be ready for Ichiro when he tried to ambush them at the farms then she would know if she needed to let Sesshomaru know what Mia was doing.

Mia waited till she knew that Sesshomaru and his pack was about to leave when she went out the back gate and ran to her tree. She sat there as she hoped that her friend would show it was a short notice but she wanted to talk to him about this trip. Mia sat there and looked around at the beauty that was around her. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Oh you got my message." Mia smiled as Ichiro appeared next to her. "I came what are you worried about?" Ichiro smiled he knew he was using Mia in the wrong ways but it was for the greater good. "Your men in the farming areas? Will they try to kill my Sesshoamru" Ichiro smiled he had no men out there but if Kagome was going to be there then they were going to there now. "My men wont kill him. We are trying to get Kagome back so if he gets in the way he might get hurt but my dear we will not kill him." Mia smiled. "Okay. I will heal him when he comes home with that dirty miko gone again." Mia smiled just thinking about having Sesshomaru all to herself again.

Kagome walked her arrows and sword on her back and bow over her shoulder. Sesshomaru stood next to her he was nervous this was the first time since she had come home that they were out passed the gates of the castle. The others stayed close till they saw the first farm village and everyone but Kagome let go of there tension. "Looks like he wants nothing to do with the farmers." Kikyo said as she took Inuyasha by the hand. Sango and Miroku took to the left while Kagome seemed to be focusing towards the woods that stood right at the edge of the farm. "Kagome are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome started to slowly walk towards the middle of the farm. The group walked and when they were a few feet ahead of Kagome they noticed that the world went quite. Sesshomaru turned just in time to see Kagome pull her sword. Kagome pulled her sword as she dropped to her knees. Just as a large gator demon jumped out of the woods sword drawn. Kagome meet the demon sword to sword. The demon was in the air pushing his sword down but because Kagome had gone down on her knees she had given herself a chance to then push up sending the demon across the plowed ground. Kagome turned fast another demon appeared ready to help it's leader. Kagome pulled her sword around catching the new demon by surprise. "I figured you would fall by now miko." The demon spoke through his yellow teeth. Kagome was fighting the fear inside her but with every swing of her weapon she felt a part of her coming back the one that knew how strong she was. Kagome locked swords pulling them up and then took her knee and in a faster than a blinking movement kicked the demon to the ground. Kagome was glowing as she turned to find a small group appear from the woods. Kagome held her sword as her pack was now by her side. "That was a good move there little one." Miroku said as he slid next to his sister holding his weapon. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took there places as the head of the pack swords ready. "Your going to wish you hadn't pulled your sword against us." Inuyasha said as he held tight to his sword. Sesshomaru pulled his sword to the side while his fluff moved around him his aura building. "This ends before it goes any further." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned and released there swords' powers that broke and took over the small group of demons. Kagome smiled as her aura covered her, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango who stood right behind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

The dust cleared as a group of the farming demons came running to see what was going on. Kagome and the others waved for the group to stop. Kagome then used her aura along with Kikyo to push the small army back into the woods. Then they walked to the farmers. "Great young lords what do we owe this visit." The elder of the farmers asked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."We came to see if Naraku was coming here causing problems." Inuyasha answered. "That would have been the first time any of his men have appeared here my lords." Sesshomaru was lost then why now would a small army appear the same day as they came to visit. Kagome was feeling eyes on her as she stood behind her warrior. She didn't want to care but then again she would always have these moments. Sesshomaru was asked by the elder to rest with his pack in town. They sat in a small hut eating when a group of younger demon girls knocked on the door. Sesshomaru turned and they giggled and his heart dropped. "May we help you?" Sesshomaru asked as nicely as he could. "We wanted to ask how you and Mia were doing?" One girl spit out. Sesshomaru was speechless he had no idea what they were talking about. "Mia and I are good friends nothing more ladies." The girls seemed shocked and as they started to leave started to glare at Kagome. Later while many were resting in the pack Sesshomaru went for a walk. He then heard just on the other side of a hut the three girls talking. "You can see the dirt all over his miko." One of the girls said. "I know why keep that around and act like Mia is just another friend. That demon is a beauty in this world." Another said. "No wonder Mia is so sad when she came to that large party we went to last week. She was hoping he was going to take her." The third said. Sesshomaru felt that pain the fact that he had let Mia spread so many rumors into the world about Kagome the woman he cared for most was looked down on by the world and a lot had to do because of his oldest friend.

Over a few weeks the group traveled from farm to farm each time would run into a small group of Naraku's warriors then be told this was the first time they were spotted near the farm. Kagome never seemed that shocked to hear this and as time went on Sesshomaru knew she had to know why. Kagome was showing signs of her old fire but he still worried about his little miko. They finally were at the last farm but it was over taken by a large army of demons and they could hear him...Ichiro leading them on. "Why?" Kagome spoke under her breathe the death was hitting her hard as they ran to help. Inuyasha pulled Kikyo onto his back and took off. Miroku and Sango started to fight hard from a safe point just outside the main part of the little town. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Kagome. "Where do we go?" Kagome smiled her warrior was worried about her. "We go for him. He wants me and I wont let him hurt anymore people to get to me." Kagome took off into the smoke from fires that were started in huts Sesshomaru right behind her.

Ichiro smiled he knew that Kagome was close his dear friend had helped him so much and he could smell it Kagome was still afraid. He smiled when through the smoke Kagome appeared with Sesshomaru by her side. "Well old friend the rumors are true you still stand by her while she is no longer a pure miko." Kagome felt that fear the one that made her want to hide but she stood. "Your monster of a leader stole what was never his. Kagome's heart is pure and that is what matters. "Really I see." Ichiro smiled as he jumped swinging his sword. Kagome moved back as the sword flew over her chest. Sesshomaru reached and kicked Ichiro in the side pulling Kagome in his arms and then behind him. "Come on now I have heard it all. That miko behind you is broken even if that was taken from her as she says she is broken. That brother of hers fears all the time that she will snap. You must worry the same since you never leave her side. When was the last time you held Mia in your arms?" Sesshomaru let his growl flow from his chest. "Mia is a friend. I don't hold her in my arms like a lover." "Really? That is a shame she is the only real catch left anymore." Kagome felt that cloud the one of doubt about if she should still be doing this. "Your full of stories there old friend. We care about Kagome and want her to know we are here for her." As Sesshomaru spoke his fluff moved pulling Kagome closer to him almost holding her. "Who cares she belongs to my master body and soul now." Kagome felt that fear and she knew only one thing she had to push through. Ichior moved towards Sesshomaru when Kagome moved as well sliding her body right in front of Sesshomaru and using her hands caught Ichiro's sword. "Well now this is a surprise." Ichiro laughed he moved his sword so that the blade moved horizontal in Kagome's hands then pushed forward cutting the palms of her hands. Kagome winced in pain but held the sword letting her aura start to flow through it. Ichiro then suddenly had to let go the sword was on fire to him.

Kagome let her bloody palms fall to her sides as Ichiro was cursing at her. She felt a little weak but better she held her ground and was fighting hard again. Sango and Miroku appeared from the smoke from their side while Inuyasha and Kikyo came from their side. "Looks like your all alone again Ichiro. You still want to take my miko." Ichiro laughed at Sesshomaru his hands burned. "This is not over yet." Ichiro ran to charge Sesshomaru and Kagome but Kagome moved faster hitting Ichiro's point on both his arms and then Sesshomaru kicked him deep into the woods. "Yea I think it is over today." Inuyasha said a large smile on his face. "Kagome your hands!" Sango yelled as she ran to Kagome she looked down she had forgot that she had cut them. Miroku started to wrap Kagome's hand while the rest looked to find if anyone survived. "I hate being right." Kagome spoke just under her breath.

Ichiro walked into his masters gates to find him waiting. "So Mia was telling the truth I see." Naraku said as he waved his healers to tend to his warrior. Ichiro winched as they worked on the burns. "Yes they were checking on the farmers. I did as you told me and waited till the last village I wiped it out. Kagome has a little fire back." Naraku smiled. "Those burns came from my Kagome?" Ichior nodded. "I see well I guess she is worth me." Naraku laughed as they walked back in his mind racing dreams of holding his Kagome once more tasting that fire once again.

Mia sat in the garden waiting she was thinking of all the ways she could take care of her hurt lord when she heard the guards calling that he was coming inside the gates. Mia stood in her pink gown and ran to the gates stopping short her lord was fine not a scratch on him. Then she almost hit the floor when Kagome walked in right next to him her hands wrapped up. Mia felt a part of her break this was going to be her night with her lord but it was ruined by the miko again. Mia turned and walked away she couldn't let Sesshomaru see her mad it wasn't going to help her case at all.

Kagome smiled she was home but for a moment she was weak from the day and she saw him in the darkness glaring at her. Kagome froze her heart dropped then she felt a hand take hers. "He is just an image Kagome nothing more." Sesshomaru spoke as if he could see him but Kagome knew that only she could. Her heart started to beat again and the darkness swallowed Naraku and he was gone. Kagome smile she was glad to have Sesshomaru for now. She felt her heart want him but she pushed that aside. She was not worth his love. Kagome started to walk but Sesshomaru did not let go of her hand he walked with her hand and hand. "I told you Kagome you are what I think about and its about time the world sees that." Kagome turned red he was talking in a way that she thought was lost to her but she knew that this moment was just that and so she smiled as the two walked hand in hand to her room to change. 


	31. ANother Plan fails

Kagome sat alone in the garden thinking about what she saw Mia doing in that tree. She wanted to run and scream that Mia was a traitor and should be tossed out but that was not her. Kagome chose to ask her lord if he would no longer tell anyone outside the pack their plans when they left and see if that would be enough to stop Mia. The last thing she needed was a bigger target on her if she had to spill it on Mia.

Mia sat in her guest room tears running down her face. All she ever wanted was slowly slipping through her fingers. She had dreamed at this point in time that Sesshomaru would be on her arm taking her to all the best dances and gatherings. The reality was there was a war with a monster who her best friend was helping and the man of her dreams was possibly falling for a normal looking un-pure miko. She tossed a glass across the room and watched as it shattered into a millions pieces just like her dreams. "I will help him take you back. If that is what it takes to get him back I will sacrifice your life Kagome." Mia spoke to the broken glass more tears rolling down her face.

Sesshomaru was looking for Kagome everywhere. He wanted to talk to her about how she acted during their last outing. It was as if she knew that the little armies would be there and that it was the first time they had been seen. He also just wanted to see Kagome. He was sure now that Kagome held more in his heart than just his miko. He smiled once he saw her long brown hair flowing near the flowers. "Would you care if she had scars all over her body?" "Yes yes sister and what would he think if her long hair was cut short?" Sesshomaru turned to find the twins they were snakes but never were apart also best friends to Mia."Ladies I did not know you were coming?" Sesshomaru was using everything he had not to knock them out on the spot. "Mia seemed sad when we talked to her we came to see why." One sister answered "Looks like we found out. The man she loves is blinded by that witch." The other said as she glared at Kagome in the flowers. "Ladies I am not sure what Mia is thinking but for as long as I have known her we have been nothing but friends. I have never thought of Mia in another way other than a friend." The girls gasped. "How?" "Mia is the most...she is the best. She is what very great demon would ever want by his side." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Ladies there is more to it than that. I learned that in the last year that just cause you have it all doesn't make you the best fit for another. There has to be love." "My lord love can always come later." One sister said as the other was still in shock. "No. Love has to be there in the beginning or it will fall apart that is why my mother left she had no real love for my father only an eye for power that he would not just hand over like she thought." Sesshomaru had enough as he jumped over the wall and was in the gardens walking towards Kagome. "He never answered our first questions did he." "No sister he did not." The girls turned to find their dear friend.

Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru walking up she had no better chance to talk to him about Mia than now. "There you are Kagome I have been looking for you." Kagome smiled she loved to hear his voice. "I need to talk to you Sesshomaru." Kagome was about to stand when Sesshomaru sat next to her. "What do you need to say?" Kagome took a deep breath. "I think we have a spy in the castle. There shouldn't have been any of Naraku's men out there in those farming towns. The last town should still standing but they are not. Someone told Ichiro about our plans it has to be true. I do not know who...but I think it best not to talk to anyone outside of the pack about our movements. Not even Mia." Kagome waited then she felt Sesshomaru's hand on hers. "I was thinking the same thing Kagome. Why else did it take us so long to get you back he knew our steps before we even took them. No one outside the pack will know the truth and that goes for Mia as well. Kagome smiled she thought he was going to be mad but he was thinking the same way she didn't even realize it till it was too late but her head was on Sesshomaru's shoulder and she was smiling. In a flash she jumped up pulling her hand away from Sesshomaru's. "Oh my... I didn't...I am not sure why...I need to go." Kagome took off running. Sesshomaru was left alone he wanted to chase her hold her kiss her but he stayed put this was not the time.

Mia stood in the hall her friends were sweet to visit but she soon had to send them home. She wanted to know when Sesshomaru was leaving next she had to tell Ichiro and this time he had to take Kagome back with him. She smiled when Sesshomaru turned down her hall he was going to his office and he was alone. "There you are." Mia said with a large grin as she took Sesshomaru by the arm. It was short hold as Sesshomaru pulled his arm free. "I am truly busy Mia I have no time for silly things like a picnic." Mia wanted to pout that was not a silly thing it was what a couple did together but that was not the goal today. "No silly I wanted to see how everything was going and if you and your pack were heading out soon leaving me alone in this empty place." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "My dear friend if its lonely why not go home with your father wait out the war there?" Mia wanted to scream but heald it together. "Sesshomaru I will wait here where it is truly safe." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I am not sure when we will be going out next. For now we are just tracking the monster and hoping he gives us an opening." Mia smiled but she was empty handed what will she tell her friend who was hoping to get Kagome as soon as he could. Mia walked off deep in thought.

Ichiro waited in the tree he wished Mia would just join him. He knew the girl would always love Sesshomaru but he would still take her. He was thinking about what fun it would be with Mia when she appeared before him. "My old friend how nice to see you." Ichiro said he could see the sadness on her face. "He wont give me an inch its like he wants me to just leave and never come back." Mia sat the tears trying to come once again. "I am sure this is just a phase my dear nothing more. I mean our Sesshomaru could never truly love a miko." Mia tried to smile. "I know but he wont break from her spell till she is gone for good." Ichior loved how cruel Mia could be. "Yes and since he wont tell you when he is to leave why not set up a trap right outside the door for them. I mean this way you can watch as she is dragged away and then you could be there for him." Mia smiled she wanted that more than anything. The two sat and talked about how they would get Kagome to come out to them.

Ichiro bowed to his master the newest plan to catch Kagome on the table. "This is a very good plan. I mean the nightmare demons need to stretch there feet but I still wonder if going right for Kagome is the way to go." Naraku sat his fingers tapping on the arm rest. "My lord how else would you get Kagome?" Naraku smiled as he spoke. "I will allow this plan but if it fails then we will then work on taking someone new. I want one of her pack members. She would give up everything for them even trade me her life for theirs if she had no other choice." Ichiro wasn't sure what to say. "Who would you take." Naraku smiled even wider. "The one person she couldn't get back Sesshomaru." Ichior went a little pale. "Oh I know about Mia and how she loves the demon. I wont kill him I will bring him close but he will live because as long as I do Kagome will trade with me." Naraku laughed and Ichiro got a little worried and told himself he had to make this plan work, for Mia would die a little at this one.

Kagome was alone in the gardens when she noticed Mia and a large group of her followers walking out the main gates. "We are going for a walk to the large rivers we will be back." Kagome waved as Mia spoke but her stomach got tight this wasn't a good idea. Kagome waited for like five minutes then got up and ran for the gates the group shouldn't be going not when Ichiro could be waiting. Kagome got to the gate in time to see Ichior appear with a large group of demons Kagome at first thought Ichior wouldn't hurt the person giving him tips but when he knocked her down she ran to her side. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as she was now holding Ichior back as the group was running back to the gates.

Sesshomaru and the others were sitting in the gardens near the pond when they heard Kagome's scream and came running. When they saw that Ichiro was attacking right in front of the castle gates. Miroku ran to Kagome helping her protect Mia while Kikyo ran for her arrows. Sesshomaru saw red how dare this monster appear at his door step and attack his friend and his miko. Sesshomaru ran out and took his sword ready to attack Ichiro. Inuyasha ran with Sango to help the rest of the group get back inside the gates and away from the small demon army that was with Ichiro. The group was now right outside the gate fighting hard to save Mia and her friends.

Kagome was holding Ichiro back with nothing but her aura while Mia sat on the ground tears in her eyes. "Why would you do this Ichiro? You think attacking closer to the gates would mean you would win?" Kagome was yelling as her aura was holding back Ichiro's sword. "I had to try something I mean you don't come out anymore my dear." Ichiro said with a nasty smile he then jumped back as Sesshomaru appeared. Kagome pulled her aura back in and pulled Mia onto her feet. "Come on you need to get back into the gates." Mia ran with Kagome to the gates and then she saw the demons waiting for Kagome. She turned and saw that there were no eyes on them so she pulled Kagome to the ground and ran into the gates and behind the wall. Kagome lay on the ground mouth full of dirt she had no idea what was going on. Then she saw a grey cloud starting to form around her. Kagome felt a fear run through her. Kagome got on her feet. "Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as she then tired to run only to hit a tree.

Sesshomaru was pushing Ichiro back harder and harder then it hit him that Ichiro wasn't really trying to fight him and then he saw the cloud. "This was just another one of your little games." Sesshomaru kicked Ichiro in the side and turned to see that Kagome was lost in the nightmare cloud and he couldn't see her. Ichiro laughed as he disappeared along with his army into the woods. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha ran to Sesshomaru. "Nightmare demons." Sango said she dare not move. "There is no way Sango and I can go in there to help her." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded it was true.

Mia was now standing on the wall looking down on the sight below her. The smoke was still grey which meant Kagome was still too strong to take on. She smiled though the nightmare demons were only a danger to humans for they were so weak. This would finally show him just how weak she was and then he would come back to her.

Sesshomaru stood just at the start of the smoke and he wanted to run in to find her. "I never understood why only humans are effected by these demons." Inuyasha said as he stood next to his brother. "I use to think it was cause they were weaker. Then I thought about it it is cause humans are strong enough to face the things they fear. Demons and half demons are taught to push them away act like we have none." Inuyasha listened to his brother and saw a flash of fear over what was happening to Kagome. "I need you to help me get her out of that cloud before Ichiro gets to her. The smoke turns blue when she is weak enough to attack." Inuyasha nodded as the two walked into the cloud it was too thick to see anything so they had to go with what they could hear and smell.

Kagome held onto the tree her heart racing as faces started to appear. "Look at you. I can see the dirt all over her." A face spoke and then started to become clear. "What makes you think that my Sesshomaru would ever see you any more than a miko." Mia was now clear and in her face. "Your wrong he sees the real me." The face just laughed at her. "Your a fool he is only using you to become stronger he truly does not care what happens to you when it come time to become the true lord of the west." Tears were running down Kagome's face. "Its not true." Kagome was having a hard time spiting the words out. Then she saw them her friends and her warrior. "Sister why don't you just dissappear." Kagome felt the tears now. "He wouldn't say that!" Kagome was trying to fight back. The smoke got thicker and she was fighting hard not to give into her fears. Then Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. "What is wrong with you. All I wanted was a miko who will make me strong." Kagome was full out crying. "I know. I tried so hard to keep my feeling for you just as a working partner. I tried so hard but I cannot hide it anymore I love you Sesshomaru and I will always love you and all I want is to be in your life. Please don't leave me...I need you in my lie even as just my warrior." Kagome let the truth out tears as she started to slip down to the ground. "I just don't want to be alone." Kagome spoke as the fear was about to take over.

Sesshomaru ran into the darkness he could smell Kagome's tears and hear her heart beating and started to follow that. " I'll wait around see if any demons are waiting in the dark." Inuyasha said holding his sword tight. Sesshomaru just ran he knew that Kagome's fears were bad and she would need him. Sesshomaru stopped Kagome was speaking to her fears she was just ahead. "I know. I tried so hard to keep my feeling for you just as a working partner. I tried so hard but I cannot hide it anymore I love you Sesshomaru and I will always love you and all I want is to be in your life. Please don't leave me...I need you in my lie even as just my warrior." Sesshomaru knew she had to be talking to a vision of himself what he had said to her he did not know but it had to be bad. He walked closer to find the faces of the fears staring there at his Kagome. She had just opened her heart told the truth and she was sure she was alone. "I just don't want to be alone." That was it he wasn't going to take it anymore. "Your not alone. Kagome these fears are not true. You bear your soul and ... Kagome I love you too." Kagome looked up he wasn't sure until she reached out and touched his face. "Your real... you came in here for me." Sesshomaru placed both hands on each of Kagome's cheeks. "I have never felt so alive since you and I should have told you this a long time ago Kagome you are the best thing in this world and I am glad that you are my Miko." Kagome let her tears fall the fear was losing its grip on her. Her heart beating faster as the man she cared for was standing there opening his heart. Then the rain started to help clear the cloud of fear. Sesshomaru couldn't wait he pulled Kagome in and placed his lips on hers. They held each other in a long embrace the world almost stopped as they let it out there. Kagome pulled back her face red from the tears. "I... ahhhhhhhh!" Kagome was being pulled back by her hair into the tree she had hit. Ichiro was laughing as he pulled harder on Kagome's hair. Kagome tried to pull but her hair was not letting that happen then a flash of metal and Kagome was free and being held by Sesshomaru. "You cut my hair?" Kagome was a little in shock by this but she was happy to be free. Ichiro was taken by surprise when he fell back with hair in his was about to attack when out of the cloud Inuyasha appeared sword raised ready to strike. Ichiro made his choice and he was gone along with the demons he had brought with him.

Mia along with many others watched from the gates as Kagome walked back inside the gates with her pack. Mia smiled at Kagome's hair it was short right above her shoulders and she was sure that the beauty that Kagome "had" was now seen as a false beauty cause of the hair. Mia ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him pushing Kagome to the side. "I was sure he had me then you came to save me." Mia spoke but felt her being pulled of her lord. "I came running when my Miko yelled that she needed me. Kagome came to your rescue my friend." Mia was feeling that fear once more. "Why are you looking at her like that my lord?" Mia asked as her anger was just about at her surface. "I have never see her more beautiful then she does now." Sesshomaru then walked past Mia and joined Kagome and his pack back inside to make sure all was alright.

Ichiro walked into his master dark room. "I take it that this latest plan failed." Naraku spoke from the dark. "yes my lord.' Ichiro felt his stomach turn he was going to hurt Mia if Naraku held to his words. "I would like you to go down and see my newest toy I want to test it on Sesshomaru when he joins us." Naraku started to laugh as Ichiro left and found sitting in an empty cell what looked like a dog collar but thicker heavier, and when he moved it, it gave off a nasty shock. This was the newest toy and a part of him smiled his old friend would finally fall into his place.  
> <p>


	32. He's Gone

BEEN GONE A WHILE HOPE YOU LIKE. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Kagome felt her heart race when she thought about the kiss she shared with her warrior. She walked on a cloud through the castle. Kagome was about to walk into the main hall when a hand took her shoulder. "There you are little miko." Kagome was brought out of her happy world by Mia. "Lady Mia I had no idea you where there." Kagome said keeping her smile on. "I noticed. I wanted to ask what happened while you where in that cloud?" Kagome could see that Mia was trying to get what happened between her and Sesshomaru. "He saved me. He showed up right before Ichiro could get his hands on me." Kagome smiled as Mia wanted to ask more but nodded and walked off.

Mia walked down the hall she knew that something more happened. Her Sesshomaru was acting light and he never acted like that." I need to make sure he is not falling for that nasty human." Mia was now in her own world. "What nasty human?" Mia froze the words belonged to the one person she did not need to hear her talk like that. "Oh Sesshomaru. I was just thinking of a lord of the snake clan. He is falling I think for a human from the village next to his castle." Sesshomaru was not really buying what she was saying but he also didn't care any more. "Mia you shouldn't care so much about what others do. You should just focus on what you do." Mia smiled then watched Sesshomaru walk off. That night Mia took her shadow walk to her tree where Ichiro was waiting. "You seem so sad dear friend." Mia said with her smile wide. Ichiro looked to the ground. "You need to know that when we attack again if Sesshomaru gets in the way my master will take him in her place." Mia froze at his words. "No. He doesn't need him. Why take my lord?" Mia took Ichiro's hand tears forming in her eyes. "Naraku is tired of fighting through him. He will not kill him but I know that he will be hurt. Kagome will then be given a chance to save him." Mia saw red this was all going to be that Miko's fault. "I hate that girl." Ichiro held Mia for a moment. "You never know Sesshomaru might not get in the way in time." Mia shook her head that was foolish thinking he would and then he would be taken.

Kagome was sitting in front of her mirror her short hair starring back. "Your long hair didn't make you beautiful." Kagome jumped as she looked in her door way there he was in just a pair of sweat pants. "I wasn't thinking that...I was thinking of something else." Sesshomaru walked in shutting and locking the door behind him. "You were thinking of what happened in the cloud." Kagome turned red and nodded. "I meant every word. You are the best thing to come into my life." Sesshomaru sat down on Kagome's bed. Kagome smiled but couldn't bring herself to move. "With so many...why chose one who is tainted." Kagome let her inner self speak for she felt tainted. "I don't care. I think your perfect the way you are. You have a big heart and your fair to all. You are what I want to be Kagome." Kagome smiled as she finally moved next to her warrior. She placed her head on his shoulder. "All I want is to have these few moments." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him an once more let his lips touch hers. Her inner light moved through him and he allowed his inner light to move through her. "Your mine forever. My miko and my love." That night the door stayed locked as they held each other.

Morning came Sango and Miroku walked to Kagome's room. "Kagome come on time to get some food." Miroku spoke as he went to open the door, but ran right into the locked door. "Kagome never locks her door." Sango said with a grin." "Kagome! Kagome you better open this door." Miroku was about to pound his fist one more time when the door swung open and there was Sesshomaru not Kagome in front of him. "I...Kagome is in there right?" Sesshomaru nodded as Sango was trying not laugh. "We will meet you two in the hall." As the two started to walk off. Sesshomaru spoke. "Not a word outside the pack I will tell Mia my self." The two nodded then walked off. Kagome was up when Sesshomaru turned around. "I want you to have this and keep it forever" Sesshomaru pulled off a purple moon ring and placed it in Kagome's hand. Kagome looked it was the same one he had given her when he promised to come back for her. "Wear it how you like but this keeps us together no matter what happens." Kagome smiled as she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek then went back to getting ready.

While the pack ate Kagome was playing with the ring on her hand. "I don't think it is going anywhere sister." Kagome looked up at her older brother and smiled. "I guess not but this means a lot to me." Miroku placed his hand over hers. "I know and I am happy that you finally have love coming to you other than us friends and family." Kagome smiled then stopped she was looking at the doors and so the rest of the pack looked and there in a huge gown was Mia. Sesshomaru stood. "I will be back."

Mia stood she wanted Sesshomaru to see her at her best if he was going to be taken. When she saw him walking to her she almost fell to the floor. "Mia will you walk with me I need to talk to you." Mia turned red this was going to be it. They walked as Sesshomaru was trying to find the words he wanted this to go without her running back after Kagome. "Mia I need you to know that I am glad we have been in each others lives for so long." Mia smiled as she tried to take his hand but missed. "Mia you need to know..." Sesshomaru didn't finish as he had to pull Mia out of the way of a group of arrows. "Mia get inside where it is safe we are under attack. Sesshomaru ran back to his pack as the alarms were now going off.

Kagome and the others were waiting ready to fight when Sesshomaru got there. "They are coming from the trees everyone in the caste is in danger." Inuyasha said as he kept a hand on his sword. "Then we move the fight back into the woods." Kagome spoke then ran for the gates her pack at her side. Sesshomaru felt it there was a cold wind today was not going to go the way he thought. Mia stood above with the great lord watching them. "The sky is ready to cry." "Yes my lord never a good sign."

Ichiro watched as Kagome came out in her short hair looking for him. "Glad to see you all could come out so fast. I thought I would skip the front door and just send my arrows over. "Nice move. Kikyo show them how to use a bow right please." Sesshomaru spoke as he watched Ichiro's movements. There was something in the air that made Sesshomaru feel worried.

Ichiro smiled as he sent his warriors after Kagome. Kagome moved with the grace he expected. Miroku and Sango used their combined powers to keep the demons from coming at them at bay. Kikyo used her arrows while Inuyasha slashed. Sesshomaru stood close to his miko allowing no chance to grab her. Sesshomaru finally could see it this was a trap and this time Ichiro was not leaving without one of them.

As Inuyasha was fighting suddenly he found Sesshomaru standing next to him. "I need you to promise me you wont let Kagome get captured. No matter what she tries stop her. Keep her safe for me." At first Inuyasha was unsure what his brother was taking about. "Look I have had my problems with you but I am going to put my trust in you now. I have to what I feel is best for the person I love. All I ask of you is to help her understand why." Inuyasha still had no idea why his brother was talking the way he was but he nodded.

Kagome used her inner power to knock a large group of demons to the side then in slow motion a dark figure appeared before her. pair of black hands reached out with a black collar about to go around her neck when she was knocked to the side and to her horror the collar was placed on Sesshomaru. A shock so strong sent him to his knees as Naraku appeared. "Fool you care so much you would take her place." In that moment as Naraku spoke it all made sense to Inuyasha as he looked to the others. "We have to keep Kagome from saving my brother." At first the group look at him like he was crazy. "This is a trap he wont leave without someone. My brother figured that out and asked that we for now let him go." Sango then spoke. "She is going to kill us to get to him." The others nodded Kagome was strong. Miroku then started to run towards his sister.

Kagome was in shock but she was up fast and was about to send one of her power waves when from the side she was hit with a familiar shock wave. Kagome hit the ground turning to her brother. "What is wrong with you!" Kagome was back up and started to run after Naraku who was now dragging Sesshomaru towards the woods. Kagome was about to reach for her sword when a bone weapon was about to knock her over so she had to turn use her power to keep the weapon from hitting her full force then tossed it back hitting Sango in the arm. "He is going to get away!" Kagome was screaming now tears running down her face. Inuyasha had Kikyo help Sango as he ran. Kagome once more was about to use her power when Inuyasha wrapped his claws around her and took her to the ground. Kagome felt the ground as she watched Naraku dissappear into the darkness along with Sesshomaru and his men. "NOOOOOOO!" Kagome used what she had and send Inuyasha flying. She stood there was nothing she could do but stand there till Miroku tried to get close she turned and punched him in the face sending him to the ground. "Why! I could have saved him. I could have taken his place! That monster took him and you my so called friends and family stopped me!" Inuyasha stood he was hurt bad but he now knew why his brother asked of him what he did. "He planned this once he saw the signs of a trap. He asked me to keep you safe. He asked that I not let you get taken! Kagome he did this for you." Kagome fell to the ground her heart torn the very man she loved who she finally got to be with with all her heart was taken from her and he allowed it to save her.

The battle was watched by the great lord his wife and many others. The moment he saw his son taken and the way his pack acted he knew that it was all on his orders. He watched Kagome fight her own pack to get his son but in the end he was gone. He turned while holding his wife's hand and called a meeting in the hall now.


	33. Pull on my soul

Kagome stood the wind turned ice cold as her pack was standing back bruised and broken. Kikyo was doing what she could for Sango while Miroku was trying to help Inuyasha who's shoulder was broken. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled at his sister who had just attacked them to get Sesshomaru but it was not meant to be. Sesshomaru had asked them one thing not to let Naraku take her even if it meant he went in her place. "Kagome I know your mad but we need to get back inside so we can see the healers" Kagome turned her face red they all loved her this much. "I'm sorry." Kagome's body glowed blue as her soul moved fast from her body and jumped to each of her pack Miroku felt his broken nose heal and then to Sango who's wrist was healed then back to Inuyasha who was no longer holding his broken arm. "I... I just..." Kagome never finished her thought as her body gave and she fell to the floor. Miroku got up and ran to his sister who was out cold. "How did she do it?" Kikyo asked as he came from behind. "I have no idea." Miroku answered as he got ready to lift his sister up. "I will take her young Monk." Miroku turned to find that Inu no Taisho was standing there. "My lord she is my sister I can." Inu no Taisho placed his hand up. "I know but I will take her back in while the rest of you get ready I have called a meeting in an hour." With that the great lord picked up the little Miko and took her inside her pack right be hind him. The sky then seemed to on cue open up and started to ran.

Sesshomaru was doing everything he could to stay awake as he was being dragged into the deep dark castle. "You truly are a fool." Naraku spoke as he finally came to a dark windowless room. "This will only allow me time to get her. I will have Kagome back and you will not stop me." Naraku tossed Sesshomaru into the room. Sesshomaru stood and was about to charge the demon with all he had when from the collar came a shock that was so strong that Sesshomaru let out a gasp as he hit the ground. "This will be fun." Naraku said as he shut the door. He turned to find Ichiro standing there. "He will not die my loyal wolf let her know." Ichiro bowed then walked off he felt off this felt wrong Kagome should be in that room not Sesshomaru.

Kagome woke to find that she was in Sesshomaru's room. "We thought you would feel better in here my dear." Kagome turned to find the lord's wife sitting where she hoped to find her Sesshomaru. "I guess." Kagome pulled her legs to the ground. "The others healed right?" Kagome asked as he thought back to what she had done to her own pack. "They are fully healed. That little trick takes a lot out of you." Kagome nodded as she started to look around. "We should get going the lord has called meeting in the great hall." Kagome looked up he was calling a meeting so soon did he too think this was a trap from the beginning. Kagome ran to the hall.  
>Sesshomaru sat in the dark room his body shaking from the pain but still he thought of her and that she was safe for now. The door swung open and a dark figure ran taking hold of the young lord. "I think its time we check in on your little home." Sesshomaru was dragged by this dark demon to a room that had a large white wall. Ichiro and Naraku stood there waiting for him. "I have eyes everywhere so lets us see what is going on back home its been a few weeks now." Naraku said with a nasty grin. The wall suddenly showed the gardens and there in the falling sunlight was Kagome.<p>

Kagome sat watching the sun fall she was thinking once again about jumping the wall and running to him begging him to give Sesshomaru up for her own life. "Jumping the wall wont work." Kagome jumped out of her thoughts to find Inuyasha sitting on the wall. "You've become like a shadow my friend." Kagome tried to smile at the boy on the wall. "Well I know you and well Naraku will kill him you know that." Kagome let her face fall. "I know he cannot be trusted I have to make sure he lives." Inuyasha jumped and sat next to his dear friend. "You are the smartest human I know and you're not alone in this remember that." Kagome nodded as the two started to walk back to the great hall.

Right as Kagome walked into the great hall the wall went black. "So your eyes don't go everywhere." Sesshomaru said with a laugh. In a flash Ichiro kicks Sesshomaru in the gut as he goes in for another one Sesshomaru swings but in mid swing the collar reacts and send him to the ground. "You never learn do you boy. That collar will not allow you to fight back without great pain and its equal to what you are about to do." Naraku says as he laughs then pulls Sesshomaru up onto a table. "Since you are in a fighting mood let us test my collar." Down a dark hall you can hear the howl of the young lord.

Kagome woke from her slept in a cold sweat. "Leave him alone!" Kagome screamed into the darkness. She could only know that in her dream she could hear her loved one screaming in great pain. Kagome held her face to her knees as the tears fell from her eyes. Then turned as there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome spoke as the great lord walked in. "You have been dreaming of him every night now my child. I think it is time we talk about how you all are going to go about getting him back." Kagome looked at the ground. "There is one sure way but it means we will be apart again." Kagome's eyes were red as she spoke. "I will not tell you what to do but make sure you think it out is all I ask." Kagome nodded then watched him leave his son's room. There was on more thought in her head. "This is my fault but also Mia had something to do with this." Kagome since she could no longer sleep went out to the gardens and she was about to step onto the grass she saw her Mia jumping over the wall. "No way!" In anger Kagome followed and watched as Mia once more meet with Ichiro in the dark in that tall tree.

The next day Kagome had a plan she had to see if Mia was still working against them. When she walked into the great hall she found that the large map that they had pulled out had a mark where the castle was as of this morning. Kagome knew that Naraku was letting them see it but that did not matter right now. "Kagome is it within range." Kagome with all she could nodded we will try tomorrow morning since the castle we know stays for two days in one place before moving. Kagome then walked out with her pack. Inuyasha walked out into the garden and Kagome as she walked towards her new room saw Mia sitting there waiting she would get this information and then she would know in her heart what Mia was up to.

Mia saw Inuyasha coming so she put her best face on as she walked towards him. "Inuyasha any news on your brother." Inuyasha was taken back Mia never talked to him like this. "We feel we can get to the castle and back with Kagome and my brother if we attack tomorrow." Mia smiled her fake smile. "That sounds great."

Kagome woke the next morning to pounding on the door. "Kagome the castle is moving we need to hurry!" Kagome jumped out of the bed and was out the door along with the others towards the gates. "Why the castle never moves this fast." Inuyasha yelled as they were running hard through the trees. Kagome felt her heart race as she could see the castle and indeed it was now too far away. Then on the wall stood Naraku. "There you are my dear have you come to give your self up now." Kagome stopped she knew that she couldn't he would kill her pack before they reached the safety of the lord. "Give him back!" Kagome felt her heart beating faster and her body growing in hate. "My dear you know that will not happen like that." Naraku smiled as Ichiro brought out Sesshomaru. "Run..." Sesshomaru was able to spit out as he coughed up blood. Kagome was turning red her aura flying around her. "This is no good." Kikyo yelled as out of no where the wind picked up. Miroku could see the anger and pain on his sister as a woman walked out of the castle a large fan in her hand. "Kagome we have to go now!" Miroku yelled as the demon swung the fan and a large tornado appeared and was coming right for them. Inuyasha looked at his brother who with his eyes begged him to get her. "Kikyo get with the others run back to the castle we will be right behind you and get my father something is off here.

While the others were running from this large tornado Kagome stood her ground she couldn't save him today but she was going to make sure Naraku knew she would be back. Kagome moved her body and in a flash the tornado stopped spinning frozen then a blue flash and it was coming right back to the castle. Naraku tossed Sesshomaru back into the dark as he and Ichior disappeared. Kagome felt a hand take hold of her and take her back home. "Your bleeding from your nose are you okay?" Kagome looked down and Inuyasha was right. blood was dripping from her nose and she felt light headed. "I guess I over.." Kagome went pale and passed out as Inuyasha ran. "Shit!" Inuyasha jumped over the wall landed in front of his father and mother. "I don't know what happened." Inuyasha handed Kagome over as the others came running over. Miroku saw his sister and a fear ran through him. "No."

Miroku followed the great lady into the healers room. Kagome was pale and he could feel her heart rate was slowed. "My lady what did she do?" The lady turned her face hiding nothing. "She pushed her soul to hard outside her body. What happened out there?" Miroku sat holding his sisters hand. "She lost it she saw him and he is in a real back place and her aura turned red. She looked like she was on fire. Then a wind demon sent this huge tornado. I guess...she pushed it back to the castle." Miroku looked at his sister she almost pulled her soul to the point of no return. Kagome almost killed herself without realizing it.

Sesshomaru sat in the dark and saw Kagome's body on the table. "She pulled her soul out that much over you." Naraku spoke with a large grin. "Yea which means she is going to blow you away." Sesshomaru said with a laugh then felt a kick to the back and when he tensed up he felt the shock through his body that made him start coughing once more.

Kagome woke to a daze she knew what had happened she had lost control and had almost lost it all. "This is all her fault." Kagome sat up her mind on one thought confront Mia. 


	34. Girl Fight

Kagome waited till the night went silent and walked into dark part of the gardens. "I can control this." Kagome pulled her anger and her aura once more moved around pulling her soul from her body her heart starting to slow. Kagome then pulled it all back her stomach flipped and she threw up. She felt her body screaming as it was pulled apart but it wasn't as bad as the last time she had done it. "I am getting better I can pull it to a point but will be enough to make my point." Kagome slowly walked back to her room where she fell into a dream filled with howls and pain.

Sesshomaru lay on the floor his body was weaker than ever his body was on the edge of shutting down. He could no longer fight back but he was taking in what he knew of the collar on his neck it had a lock on the back but to even try to pry it off without the key would result in a nasty shock. He also knew that Kagome would be unable to fight long without her body giving out. Sesshomaru was weak when a demon walked in and started to pull him into the room with the white wall. "A long month has gone by shall we see what your pack are up to. The Wall appeared and he saw Kagome sitting in the grass as if she was waiting for someone. Then over the wall came Mia just as Ichiro walked in. "Where was she?" Sesshomaru asked out loud.

Kagome opened her eyes as Mia landed right in front of her. Mia jumped she was sure that everyone was in the war room reasons why she went to meet with Ichiro. Kagome stood her aura blue flowing around her. "I will end this Mia." Kagome then ran and jumped over the wall. Mia turned then ran after the miko. Inuyasha walked outside just in time to see Kagome in her blue aura jump the wall. "Dad! Dad Kagome is on the move be ready when I get back!" Inuyasha didn't wait he was right behind Mia and could see that Kagome was heading into the woods. "What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha yelled but Mia wouldn't answer.

Kagome reached the large tree the same tree she watched Mia so many times come to at night to meet with Ichiro. She was sure in her heart she gave Naraku all he needed over the last years that had almost killed her but worst of all put her pack in great danger. Kagome let her aura turn red as she pulled her sword. "I hate you!" Kagome swung the sword as she aura pulled hard into the tree. As the tip of the sword hit the tree exploded in such great force that pieces of wood cut Kagome, Mia and Inuyasha. "What have you done? That tree..." "THAT TREE MEANS NOTHING NOW!" Kagome screamed as she turned and faced Mia. Mia felt her anger, this Miko had done it she was going to learn. Mia released her claws and jumped at Kagome. Kagome moved out of the way running back to the castle. Inuyasha was in awe then saw that on the corner of Kagome's mouth was a little blood. "She pulled her soul again." Inuyasha then realized that Mia and Kagome were about to battle he jumped into the trees and landed a few feet ahead of the girls. "Dad Kagome has lost it she blew up this tree in the woods Mia is acting like it was her room and they are heading here I think they are going to battle." Inu No Taisho laughed. "Took them long enough. No one will help. This is something that has to happen we will stand by when it is over we then will give aid." The ground went silent no one dared ask why as Kagome landed in the middle of the gardens Mia right behind her.

"You brat that tree was a childhood place for me and Sesshomaru." Mia screamed as she looked at Kagome. "No that place was were you stabbed my lord in the back. You meet with Ichiro told him our plans, its your fault he's gone. If you had told us he knew we could have planned better but you were going on that one chance that he would get me!" Kagome was glowing blue as she held her ground. "You dare call our lady a traitor." Kagome turned to find the twins coming at her Mia standing all smiles. Kagome turned holding her ground then her aura jumped kicking the twins apart. Kagome then moved fast reaching one and in a flash she moved her hand over three points and the girl screamed out in pain as her body froze as she hit the ground. "Sister." The other yelled coming at Kagome. Kagome moved as if she was dancing and hit the girl in three points on the back sending her motionless to the ground screaming in pain.

Kagome landed facing Mia once more as Sango and Kikyo took the girls to the healers. "Your going to wish you had never touched my tree." Mi yelled as she came at Kagome. Kagome waited she wanted to know so when Mia cut her face then hit her in the gut she did nothing to stop it. Kagome flew into the wall.

Ichiro started to laugh. "That stupid girl what was she thinking Mia is a great noble demon." Sesshomaru watched Kagome take the hit then smiled. "Ichiro my Kagome takes you on, you think Mia is even a match for her." Ichiro stopped and looked at the wall Kagome had hit the wall but she stood unharmed s if she was just leaning against the wall.

Kagome stood there as Mia felt pure hate. "Fine we will do this the hard way!" Mia came running at Kagome and Kagome moved as if the world around her was in slow motion and was behind Mia and kicked her in the back. Mia hit the wall hard then turned. "You brat!" Mia turned her demon side coming to the surface. Kagome jumped back as Mia released her claws swinging wildly at her. Kagome ducked and hit the demon in the side knocking her to the ground. "STOP!" Kagome turned as the great lord finally spoke. "Kagome you dare to not use your full power. Mia is fighting with all she has you must give the noble demon the respect she deserves by fighting with all you have as well." Kagome turned as Mia stood. "Come on you afraid your going to break me?" Kagome moved as Mia swung once more at her. "This is over a stupid tree! Mia unless you used it for meeting Ichiro it shouldn't matter." Kagome yelled hoping to stop Mia before she used all she had. "NO! That tree meant the world to me and Sesshomaru..." Kagome lost it. "NO! Its a tree MY Sesshomaru could care less about a tree. That tree means the world to you and Ichiro. I cannot prove it but your a traitor!" Mia rushed Kagome in second. Mia took Kagome to the ground. "I'll teach you your place he is not yours." Mia screamed her aura flying. Kagome pushed Mia off her and closed her eyes. "This ends now." Kagome spoke as her aura once more moved around her red like fire.

"Miroku, Kikyo be ready. Mia will need to be taken to my wife. Son be ready to catch Kagome. Do not let Mia see her fall Kagome is the stronger one and she will be seen that way." The group bowed to the lord as Kagome's aura moved faster around the grounds.

Mia landed on her back and was back up charging once more. Kagome's soul moved fast knocking Mia into the wall holding her down then Kagome walked up to the demon. "I am not a weak little girl I am pure, I am loved, I am Kagome!" Kagome moved fast hitting all of the light points then tossing Mia over her shoulder to the ground. Mia howled in pain as she lay on the ground. Kagome stood as her soul rushed back to her and her body was starting to fall. (No I cannot let her see me fall.) Kagome was thinking in her head. Mia smiled she was sure the brat was falling when Inuyasha appeared looking as if her was holding the girl back. "Kagome you won its over!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome smiled then felt it the eyes on her. Kagome turned and her blue aura shot into the sky and a pink light went off. "I see you!" Kagome screamed her world going blurry.

Sesshomaru laughed as the wall was blank and a multi-eyed demon was holding one of his eyes blood dripping from his hands. "That girl truly one of a kind and once I have her soul I will be unstoppable." Sesshomaru just laughed even after he was kicked. "She will stop you." Sesshomaru said right before Ichiro kicked him in the head.

"Okay thats it!" Inuyasha yelled taking Kagome allowing her to fall into him while looking like he was holding her back. "We need to talk." Inuyasha was gone with Kagome in his arms. Kagome was out blood in the corner of her mouth. He finally sat her down in the war room and covered her with a blanket.

Miroku was helping one of the twins while Kikyo was doing the other. The great lady was working on the howling Mia with the rest of the healers. "Just undo it all at once." Mia screamed as the great lady undid one more point. "Mia that would cause damage to your body or worse I must do them one at a time and in a minute I am going to have to rest. ladies get the sleep aid so they may rest in less pain. Mia cried out as the pills took affect. Miroku and Kikyo walked out to find Sango and the great lord waiting. "We need to go have a talk with Kagome." The great lord said as he lead the way to the war room.

Kagome was sitting up her aura moving around her body healing what little cuts she had. "How long Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "A few weeks." Inuyasha nodded. "I see well then we need to train together this trick of your's is how you plan on saving him once you trade yourself is it not." Kagome froze Inuyasha knew her plan just by watching the fight. 'There is no other way." Kagome spoke in a soft tone." "Then you will need all the help you can get my dear Miko" Kagome turned to find her brother along with her pack and the great Lord. "I cannot ask..." "You do not need to. With our help we can push your soul as you wish get you ready to use it while your body feels pain. Allowing you to train Inuyasha when he can use your soul. This must happen as a pack if you truly want to save him and them." Kagome smiled they were working with her knowing that she was going to give up herself in Sesshomaru's place. 


	35. The Exchange

Kagome stood in the middle of the field as Inuyasha waited. "Are you ready for this?" Kagome yelled as Miroku sat reading her aura. Kikyo and Sango weapons ready while the great Inu No Taisho stood next to Kagome. "Come on I'll get this down." Inuyasha yelled back as Kagome took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. In a flash Inu No Taisho sent one of his power attacks right at Kagome. Kagome let out a small yell closed her eyes tighter then her aura jumped from her body rushing to Inuyasha. Kikyo took aim and sent an arrow Kagome's aura moved and took hold of the arrow. Sango wasted no time and sent her weapon Kagome's aura grew red stopping the weapon and covering the grounds. Inuyasha could feel the power start to flow then he finally heard and saw her face. "Now." Kagome spoke and Inuyasha lifted the rock off the ground and tossed it over the wall as if it was a pebble. "Okay stop!" Miroku yelled and Kagome pulled it all back in her body shaking as she went down to her knees coughing hard as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Okay little miko you are ready." Inu No Taisho spoke and he rubbed the girls back. "Find the castle no matter the distance he comes home." Kagome spoke as she started to stand once more. Miroku ran to his sister's side.

Kagome looked at her brother as she sat in bed. "That soul of yours Kagome is something to be in awe of." Miroku spoke trying not to let the tears come. "He will kill him brother. He isn't caring of him just using him to test that collar. I wont let him die. I wouldn't let any of you." Kagome spoke looking at the ceiling. "I know little one. I Just wish there was more I could do." Miroku spoke as he looked over at the once little girl who he played tag with. "There is. When he comes home you must heal him. I am sure his body is almost failing him. I hear him in my dreams howling in pain. I know that if you would just read fathers book and try you can heal some body part that has shut down while you are heading back." Miroku looked up as Kagome spoke. "The running healer. That I can do that." Miroku said while he stood walked over and the siblings held each other in silence as the world moved around them.

Mia was healed but she felt a cold shoulder from the great lord she was not asked to leave but those dealing with Naraku and fighting would not talk about plans or what was going on in the battle. She felt as if she was never going to get Sesshomaru back for she could not get her dear friend the place to be to get Kagome in his place. She was about to move when she saw that Kagome and her pack was heading out the door. "No they are leaving and I have no idea were they are going." Mia let her cloud of self pity grow as she walked to her room.

Sesshomaru felt it his body piece by piece was shutting down the collar was not allowing his demon blood to regroup. He sat in the dark room his body was mostly bones. "Just call out to her dear friend." Sesshomaru looked at the doorway. Ichiro stood a smile on his face. "Your death will not save her." Sesshomaru turned back to the ceiling. "I love her too much to allow that monster to touch her ever again." The room filled with laughter. "Looks like you get to show her for they are heading this way." Naraku walked out of the dark taking hold of Sesshomaru and taking him outside.

Kagome's heart was racing as Inuyasha ran by her side. "He's going to kill us for this you know?" Inuyasha said with a grin. "He might but at lest he will be alive. Kagome ran till finally the dark castle came into view. "There it is." Kikyo yelled from Inuyasha's back. the group came to a stop at the gates no weapons drawn. "My dear lady you do not draw your weapon." Naraku spoke as he appeared Sesshomaru next to him barely standing. Miroku and Kikyo scanned the lord and went pal.e. "Kagome he's bad." Miroku spoke his heart was pounding they had to take him today. Kagome smiled. "I wan to trade. Me for him." Kagome spoke no fear in her voice. Naraku smiled Sesshomaru wanted to yell but his body couldn't get it out. "How do we trade then?" Naraku spoke as he kicked Sesshomaru to the ground. "Let Inuyasha and I enter the gates. Take the collar off and give Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. I wont fight I'll let the collar come on. You have to let Inuyasha get out of the gates. Come on I'm at full strength you want to see what that collar can do!" Kagome spoke not once did she flinch. "Deal." Naraku said as he smiled as Ichiro opened the gates. Sango took Kagome's sword as Inuyasha walked in next to Kagome. Kagome stood as the collar was taken off Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasted no time and took his brother on his back. "Please no..." Sesshomaru spoke his voice very weak. His hand reached out and touched Kagome's cheek as he was lifted onto his brother's back. Kagome let out her tears as she felt his hand once more and for the last. "It has to be or you will die." Kagome saw in the corner of her eye the red blur run out the gates. "Deal is a deal. Ichiro don't let them get home." Naraku spoke as the collar snapped on Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled as she moved fast taking hold of Ichiro's neck. "I wont let you kill them!" Kagome screamed as the collar reacted to her body. She pulled harder as she closed her eyes. Ichiro howled as the shock Kagome was receiving was running from her hand and into his body as well. He had only enough breathe to send his troops after Inuyasha as he went to his knees with Kagome. Kagome then turned red as her aura jumped from her body causing a greater shock.

Inuyasha came running an the others wasted no time and were running into the trees as fast as they could. "Why?" Sesshomaru spoke. "We will talk about it once your better." Inuyasha yelled. Miroku came up next to the demons and used his staff to flow part of soul into Sesshomaru. "Keep going she's almost here." Kikyo yelled from up ahead. Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream out in pain then heard Ichiro howl. "That's my girl." As Sesshomaru spoke he saw a red Kagome running at them as was a small army. "I see the castle!" Sango yelled as she slid to a stop letting Inuyasha pass her, her weapon ready as the red aura filled her body as it passed her. "Nasty beast!" Sango screamed as she sent her weapon flying taking out a few soldiers before running again. Arrows were flying at the group but once they hit the red aura they turned to dust. Sesshomaru could see it now Kagome was still there protecting them. The group reached the clearing where the west wall stood. "DAD!" Inuyasha yelled. A large figure appeared as Kagome's soul stood her ground at the wood's edge. Sesshomaru turned as he could see Kagome's face next to his. "Please do not kill them this is how it had to be. I will not lose you." Kagome placed her lips on his and he felt her soul reach inside and heal his slow beating heart. "Don't die!" Sesshomaru screamed as Inuyasha felt her. "NOW!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha jumped over the gate holding Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango and landed safe on the other side. Kagome held her ground as the warriors were trying to get into the clearing to go after the group when the great lord appeared. "Miko you have done more than any demon could have dreamed of. Let go I will not let them pass." Kagome bowed as she disappeared. Inu No Taisho stood as the warriors rushed him. "Filth." Was all the great lord spoke as he pulled his weapon and in a black flash they were gone.

Kagome was crying as her aura rushed back and she fell to the ground. Ichior was able to get lose and was breathing heavy. "What power you have my dear. You held longer than I would have ever dreamed." Kagome started to cough and gag as she was pulled into the castle. "I'm going to teach you..." Before Ichiro could move Naraku took his shoulder. "Think before you act with her now. She is able to hold the power the collar sends and use it against those who she can reach. Go rest you have done all you can." As Naraku spoke he saw the black cloud. "Looks like you win this round my dear your family made it home." Kagome smiled as she coughed up blood. "I know." Kagome answered coughing she was tossed into her room the door locked and Kagome lay on the cold ground making her heart beat again.

Sesshomaru felt his mother take him her tears hitting him in the face. "Clear the room." She yelled as those who were not wanted were kicked out. Sesshomaru felt others moving around. "Who healed his kidneys?" His mother asked. "Kagome asked me to do what I could on the run it was all I could do while running." Miroku answered. "Very nice. His heart is much stronger than I would have guessed." The great miko spoke moving her aura around her son. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru spoke before closing his eyes. "He is going to kill us." Inuyasha spoke as his mother worked to heal his brother the others sitting on the floor waiting. 


	36. She's Dead

I do not own Inuyasha. This isn't the best chapter but I needed thanks for reding I like this hobbie.

Inuyasha sat in the open garden Kikyo in his lap. Miroku and Sango sat near by it had been a few weeks since they had brought Sesshomaru home and in that time it was taking everything the great Miko had to heal her dear son. Miroku was about to speak when he felt an aura coming right at them. "Shit!Move!" Miroku yelled as he pulled Sango to her feet. Inuyasha felt it too and pushed Kikyo out of the way just as a fist made contact to the side of his face sending him flying. Sesshomaru stood his full power back. Kikyo took off after Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango waited.

Inuyasha hit the wall hard but moved as Sesshomaru came in for another hit. "Why? Why did you let her do this?!" Sesshomaru howled as he tried to hit his brother once more. Kikyo at this time was running to her love's aid his jaw was broken she could see from afar. Miroku also saw that Sesshomaru was not going to stop his little fit anytime soon.

Sesshomaru was about to swing again when he felt his arm fall to his side then felt his legs go weak and he fell to the ground. The demon looked up there stood Miroku his body shaking. "You have to talk to us about this. Hitting Inuyasha wont bring her back no matter how good it may feel. " Miroku spoke though he was shaking he took a chance using points against his friend but he had to hear them out. "You sent her to her death!" Sesshomaru screamed.

Inuyasha walked up to his brother as Kikyo was healing his jaw. "We had little choice that girl is as stubborn as they come. She was going to do this with us or without us. We just did what we could to help." Inuyasha let his head fall as Kikyo walked over and released Sesshomaru's points. Sesshomaru stood and looked at his friends his family. "I...I really don't blame any of you. If I was stronger Kagome wouldn't have done this." Sesshomaru sat down he for the first time felt the wind rush passed his face. "You know that Kagome would have done this no matter what. She can't stand to see anyone in pain and you know she would die for us." Inuyasha said as he sat next to his brother. Inuyasha held his jaw that was healing but was going to be sore for a while.  
>The group sat there on the lawn not sure what their next move was going to be. They sat for what seemed like hours when a soft gasp brought them back to the world around them. There in the arches of the castle and the gardens stood Mia."You came back." Mia spoke as she seemed to glow once more. Sesshomaru looked up only to feel part of him drop. "I didn't think you were still here."Sesshomaru said as he stood he was going to face her now and end this.<p>

Mia felt her heart jumping when Sesshomaru got up and started to walk towards her. "Mi we need to talk." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk down the hall. Mia tried to take his arm when he pulled it away. "I was lost without you my lord." Mia spoke hoping to get him to reach out to her. "Why would you be lost Mia nothing changes with us if I am here or not." Sesshomaru answered in a flat tone making Mia a little nervous. "How can you say that Sesshomaru. When your not here my day is not so bright. You make me happy." Mia spoke while taking hold of Sesshomaru. "You have to hear this that miko of your is a loose cannon. She attacked me and my friends while you were gone. I tried my best but because I am not a warrior I lost and she hurt me..." Mia found herself being cut off. "Mia that is enough I may not have been here but I know how that fight happened our dear Naraku felt I should watch. My Kagome does not just attack." Sesshomaru spoke as he once again removed Mia's hand from his. "Kagome is not just a Miko or my partner. Kagome is my heart and soul. I am lost truly lost when she isn't with me. I would die for her that is how much I love her. I do not want to hurt you for you are dear to me like a sister but if you kep this up you will find yourself removed from this place for good." Sesshomaru spoke and then walked into the long hall leading to the war room.

Mia was left alone tears in her eyes and running down her face. "He can't. No he can't. YOU CAN'T LOVE HER!" Mia lost it and ran back to her room the halls cleared as she came.

Kagome hit the ground hard and let out a scream. "Come on now Kagome we are jus getting started." Ichiro said laughing as she came running at Kagome using a spear to attack.  
>Kagome moved and jumped back her soul moving to protect her as the collar started to warm around her neck. "What's wrong you afraid to touch me." Kagome laughed even with the collar becoming stronger. Ichiro moved as Kagome kicked the spear from his hands. He noticed the sweat covering Kagome's body and for a moment he really looked at the miko in front of him. She was no longer the little girl he found foul but was growing into a he dear say lovely woman. Ichior lost track and found a pair of hands on his troat and a shock running through his body. "GET OFF ME!" Ichiro yelled as he started to go to his knees. "That's enough Kagome." Naraku spoke as he released a black cloud of tentacles and wrapped around Kagome. Kagome stopped letting the shock come back in. "That's right you can feel her." Naraku laughed as a small miko was using her own power to help Naraku. Kagome's body started to shake and finally stopped and Naraku set her on the ground. "You would win if only you could let go of the little things." Naraku said into Kagome's ear as she started to cough hard. "I will do what I can to not hurt an innocent." Kagome coughed out as blood appeared on the corner of her mouth. "This isn't over." Kagome spoke once more right before Ichiro appeared and kicked her in the head. "I think that was a bit rough Ichiro." Naraku said as Ichiro was picking Kagome up to take her back to her cell. "Now be careful of my dear girl when putting her back Ichiro." Naraku yelled then turned to the now crying miko. "Now what to do with you." Naraku said a nasty grin on his face. Kagome woke in her cell to screams coming from somewhere in the dark castle. Kagome jumped to find the door to her cell open. Kagome didn't think twice and ran faster and faster till she came to the door with the screams and could see that Ichiro was a few feet behind her. Kagome stop caring the miko she was the one screaming. Kagome pulled on her soul the collar heating up and then Kagome kicked open the door. Naraku was in shock as Kagome in a flash charged and with shock waves running through her punched Naraku in the gut sending him into the wall. The miko was on the floor her clothes ripped blood running from a cut on her head.<br>"Don't worry he wont touch you again." Kagome spoke as she turned fast as Ichiro was now at the door. Kagome sent her aura out her body shaking. Naraku was up and this time was heading for Kagome as was Ichiro. "Stupid little brat." Naraku spit out as he tried to kick Kagome but she turned to sent him to the wall once more. "You wont make it out." Naraku coughed out as he hit the wall. Kagome could see it now finally as the little miko sat on the floor. Kagome pushed harder and Ichiro as well as Naraku seemed frozen in time. Kagome then turned to the girl. "YOU will be saved tonight. Once you are outside you must run to the great lord of the west tell him and his son what you know of this place." Kagome spoke her body going pale. "I will." The young miko said. Then Kagome sent the girl out the window. Ichiro was in shock as he was ordered to chase after the girl. "I will not let you." Kagome turned fast her body running faster as the collar was trying to keep up with her. Ichiro meet with a hard fist to the face sending him back he got back up only to have his legs kicked from under him. Kagome could hear the girl land outside the gate and moved trying to use her aura to block what she thought was a punch from Ichiro but was a small blade that sliced into her arm. Kagome pulled back blood starting to drip from her arm. "She will get away from here." Kagome yelled as she went to take a step a large shock went through her and she felt it her heart actually stopped and she started to fall. Ichiro froze Kagome went pale then went down. Kagome hit the ground as her heart pounded once then stopped again. "I pushed..."Kagome had no more breathe.  
>Ichiro and Naraku froze then the realization hit Kagome was turning blue. "Get the healers!" Naraku screamed as Ichior ran from the room. Naraku bent over Kagome who's heart could not be heard. "You will not die. You cannot take that soul away from me." Naraku yelled as he blew breath into Kagome. He waited nothing happened. The healers rushed in and took over pushing Naraku to the side.<p>

Kagome was in a bright place almost alone but she knew someone was with her. "Father." Kagome spoke looking for a person.  
>"Kagome my dear what are you doing here?" Kagome's father said as he appeared. Kagome ran to him and held him tight. "Little one you have grown but this is not your time to be here. I have seen what you truly can do and so you must go back." As he spoke the bright light turned dark. Kagome then opened her eyes taking in a large breath.<p>

The moment Kagome gasped for breathe Naraku order her on an IV as well as strapped to a table. Kagome was weak and gave no fight. "Take care of her and Ichiro you will be on watch twenty-four hours a day." Ichiro bowed as he followed Kagome to her new cell.  
>Kagome looked over at Ichiro as they carried her. "Why did you leave the door open?" Kagome asked. "I wanted to see what you would chose your own freedom or save a life of someone you didn't even know." Ichiro answered with grin.<p>

In the darkness of the woods the young miko ran her heart racing. In her head she could hear the yells from the castle. The young girl was she dead it sounded like she had died. If that was true she died to save her. The young girl wanted to run home but she knew she need to fulfill the girls request. Finally the castle appeared. She started to cry as she ran.  
>"Let me in." The girl cried at the gate. "Please I need to talk to the great lord." The girl cried out to the guards.<p>

Sesshomaru was still up walking the grounds when he heard the young girl yelling at the gate. The guards seemed unsure if they wanted to let her in. Sesshomaru walked over saw the shape of the girl and rushed to her aid. "Young miko are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he helped the girl walk to the healers. "Why? That miko saved me from him. Why?" The girl said she was in shock now. Sesshomaru stopped the girl he now knew where this girl had come from. "You came from Naraku's castle. What happened?" Sesshomaru turned the girl to him as his father appeared. "She...I think she died." The words the girl spoke made Sesshomaru freeze. "She was pale and I think pulling out her soul to fight that monster and his right hand man. She asked me to come here talk to the great lord and his son." The girl was now crying as she spoke. "I heard him cry out that her heart stopped but then I ran into the woods." The girl spoke and Sesshomaru had to stop her he was losing it. The great lord walked up heard what the girl said and saw his son turn pale. "My young one let me take you to my wife and you can tell me how you ended up there in the first place." As the lord spoke Sesshomaru took off.

Sesshomaru was in a blind state his Kagome dead could it be true. He was rushing through the castle ground he was going to find that castle he was going to find out if his Kagome was alive or dead.

Inuyasha and the others were looking for Sesshomaru he had just kinda rushed off towards the gate when the great lord appeared.

"Dad have you seen Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he could see a worried look on his fathers face.

"You all need to stop him. A young lady came to the castle claimed she escaped Naraku with the help of Kagome. She said she thinks she died." As the lord spoke the group froze so many questions but first they needed to stop Sesshomaru.

Kikyo and Sango were the first off they had to keep him from getting outside the wall. Sango turned a corner and saw the wite blur heading for the south gate. "Crap. Kikyo I'll go left." Sango said as she ran towards Sesshomaru. "Got it!" Kikyo yelled as she followed he friend.

The girls ran faster than they had ever before and as Sesshomaru was about to jump over the fence they grabbed his arms and pulled him down. The three hit the ground hard but when Sesshomaru tried to get them off they held only tighter. "Get off me!" Sesshomaru yelled he wanted to toss them but couldn't bring himself to do so. "No!" Kikyo yelled as her back hit the ground once more as she pulled the great lord down. "You can't go and find her like this. You could get yourself killed." Sango spoke hoping the young demon would just listen.  
>"What does it matter you didn't see the girl's eyes when she spoke. Kagome's dead." Sesshomaru spoke trying to hold back tears.<p>

"Who in the hell cares what you saw in her eyes. If Kagome did die don't you think Miroku would know.?" AS Inuyasha spoke Sesshomaru turned to his brother. "Your brother has a point Sesshomaru. I can still feel her aura as if she is earth bound there was a moment that is was lost but it is back." Miroku spoke and finally Sesshomaru sat on the ground.

Mia stood on the patio on the third floor watching Sesshomaru. "Why do you care so much about her?" Mia spoke out loud. "Kagome is an un-pure little brat. The only good thing she will do is die." Mia turned and kicked a pot on the ground as she walked back to her room. 


	37. The Collar

Sesshomaru tired to let himself think, breathe, even sleep but he could not. Months had passed and no matter what he tried he could not find Naraku. He was starting to lose it. "Please Sesshomaru you need to try to sleep." Sango pleaded as she was placing papers back into piles. "sango has a point we have been going non stop for almost a week and there is nothing more we can do. I mean the miles we have traveled and not one foot solder can be found." Miroku spoke as he placed his staff on the wall.  
>Sesshomaru wanted to sleep but when he did it was dark and not restful. "If only I could just see her in a dream." Sesshomaru said as he started for his room.<p>Night came and as he closed his eyes falling into his dream his only thought was Kagome. Sesshomaru found that he was not in his normal dream he knew this place. It was dark but a faint light was coming from the door. "Your doing well," soft voice spoke. Sesshomaru had to turn fast to the voice.<br>"Kagome...Kagome I miss you so." Sesshomaru said as he ran and held Kagome tight. "I miss you too." Kagome spoke her voice giving away how weak she was for her body looked as it had the day she had saved him. "Your weak...Kagome did you almost die when you saved that miko?" Sesshomaru asked his face full of worry.  
>"My heart did stop. I saw my father and he told me it was not my time that I was going to do great things before I go." Kagome spoke a light in her eyes as she took hold of Sesshomaru. "I will get you back." Sesshomaru said as he held tight to his miko.<br>"Then you have to break this collar. Naraku does not carry the key so you who have studied this thing will have to break it open." Kagome spoke as if she was asking a very simple thing of him.  
>"I...you could get hurt." Sesshomaru said.<br>"I might. But you will save me that I know." As Kagome spoke she faded away.

Sesshomaru woke to the morning sun on his face. He had a new goal. He walked to the great hall still in his sleeping clothes. He took to the black board as he drew from his own memory the collar. Hours passed as the others finally arrived. "How long have you been up friend?" Miroku asked as he saw the black board covered in notes.  
>"Since the first light. Kagome came to me in a dream. If we want her back we will have to force the lock on that collar." Sesshomaru spoke as if it was just that simple.<br>"One that collar has one small hole as you have just drawn. Two couldn't we hurt her or worse even trying to break it?" Inuyasha asked.  
>"She could get hurt but we will break it open. Inuyasha and I are going to join powers to force that thing open." Sesshomaru spoke and the group could only go with it. Kagome sat in her room her body fighting to work but she could only smile. Her dreams finally found him. He looked good sad but good. Kagome could hold on, she would for him and the others.<p>

Sesshomaru stood there as he watched his dragon strike mix with the back-lash wave and hit a small key hole. but missed by just a few inches. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Calm down. This was a good shot." Sesshomaru said as he placed his sword back on his back.

The others watched it had been hours since the boys started to practice and they were getting good but as they watched it would take a long time before they could hit the target size Sesshomaru placed before them. "So he really thinks that if they hit that collar hard enough it will break?" Kikyo asked as she watched the black-lash wave jump and break apart from the dragon strike. "Sesshomaru woke the other day from his dream from Kagome and he said he knew how to free her. So we have this, two brothers trying to join powers to send into a small key size hole." Miroku answered as he looked on he couldn't help but feel this was their only chance.

Two Weeks later:  
>Mia waited she knew that her lord was needed in the main hall and he was going to come down this hall to get there. Mia was wearing her hair flowing with a tight fitting red dress. Her tail fluffy as she looked what she felt her best. Finally what seemed like forever Sesshomaru appeared he was rushing and pulling his war gear on as he moved. "My lord why the rush." Mia said her eyes lighting up.<br>"Mia I have no time we are heading out on a mission." Sesshomaru said as he walked faster he looked at her but only to make sure not to step on her. Mia wanted to scream but just picked up her step and kept walking with her lord. "Where are you going? Your going to try and find her aren't you? Sesshomaru you wont find her you have been trying for two weeks with no luck let her go!" Mia spoke she knew in her heart she had to tell him the truth.  
>"Mia we will find her and I will never give up." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked forward.<p>

Sesshomaru walked into the great hall his pack waiting for him. Each holding their weapons while a look of determination sat on their faces. "This time we will find that castle." Miroku spoke as he held tight to his staff. "He let some of his foot solders out in the farm lands we are going to follow them home this time." Sesshomaru said as they started for the doors The castle grounds were silent as the group left eyes watching sad, hopeful eyes watching them leave. "I know this is wrong but please don't let him bring her back." Mia spoke under her breath.

:::::::  
>Naraku watched on his screen the group following his soldiers back home. "Cute. They are going to try to fight me finally." Naraku spoke as he stood. He walked down the many halls to a small door inside was a soft bed that held a girl who when he was not testing the collar on her was hooked up to liquids to help keep her alive. Kagome was pulled from her bed by Ichiro who was all smiles. Kagome had over heard the idiot talking to his master her family was coming for her. Her heart though weak pounded hard this was a chance to be free. Kagome walked till she stood with Naraku and Ichior on the castle wall. "You are a cocky one Naraku." Kagome said.<br>"You cannot get far with that collar on, plus we both know that the key is hidden deep inside the castle." Naraku said with a nasty grin.  
>Kagome smiled she was going to make this nasty monster regret that he did not take her family more seriously. Then from the forest a white blur appeared followed by her pack. Her face though pale lit up at there appearance.<p>

Sesshomaru appeared right outside the forest edge while the others stood behind him. Sango looked down at the newest member a demon cat given to her by the great lord. Kirara sat at her feet ready to transform. Miroku on the other side. He smiled the cat was sweet and loved Sango from the moment she was handed to her. Inuyasha jumped into a tree to let Kikyo down for she was to use her arrows only. Once back down on the ground Inuyasha joined his brother to face the now laughing Naraku. "You think you all can fight me without her?" Naraku yelled as Kagome stood next to Ichior. "We came to free her. She gives us the power to fight any foe. You will lose today Naraku!" Sesshomaru answered his voice strong.

Ichior laughed and was about to take off he was going to stop his old friend when he found his leg caught. "You will not get in the way!" Kagome yelled finding a new strength. Ichiro hit the ground hard with that.  
>Kagome felt the collar but paid it no mind as she started to keep Ichior at bay. The two fought along the castle wall Kagome pulling the electricity from inside her body to the outside. Ichior once more had to be careful for when she landed a punch it also shocked him.<p>

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku. "Her body?" He asked "Her body is barely able to function. To tell you the truth I'm in awe that she is able to move the way she is." Miroku answered.  
>"We free her then Inuyasha'." Sesshomaru looked to his brother.<br>"We don't know if we will hit that collar or not." Inuyasha answered back.  
>"We wont have another chance." Sesshomaru spoke his heart pounding. Inuyasha nodded.<br>"Tell me when." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome was keeping her back to her loved ones so that Ichior could not get any closer to them. Naraku finally released a small army when Kagome felt her love he was going to free her. Kagome looked at Ichior and Naraku. "I told you, you would be sorry for being so cocky." Kagome spoke and even though her body was on fire form the collar she was going to push it once more. Kagome pulled on her soul and like that Ichior and Naraku froze.

Sesshomaru saw his moment before the army reached them. He turned to his brother then spoke."NOW!" With those words Inuyasha released the back lash wave followed by the dragon strike. They watched as the powers joined but now to hit the collar. Then it happened Kagome seemed to know and Ichior and Naraku froze Kagome stood tall as the powers reached and hit the collar. Then Sesshomaru felt fear Kagome's heart the collar was sending wave after wave.  
>"Sango send your weapon as Kagome is in the air." Sesshomaru ordered. "I could break her bones." Sango answered.<br>"You will start her heart. That is what matters most." Sesshomaru spoke and then it was clear Kagome as she was hit the collar sent its last wave and her heart stopped.

Kagome was sent flying into the air she knew the collar was broken but the last shock was sent and it crossed her heart. She prayed as she felt nothing. Naraku and Ichiro free from Kagome saw her body heading towards the woods. Then a flying bone came from nowhere. It hit Kagome hard sending her deeper into the woods.

Kagome was awoken when her body took a hit from Sango's weapon. Her heart made to jump and start to pump once more. Kagome also felt her shoulder snap. She with her good hand took hold of the collar. She then landed against a tree deep in the woods. Kagome let out a scream of pain. She then could only hold on with her body hoping that Sesshomaru would get to her first.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw Kagome fly into the woods as the army got closer. "Kikyo my dear." Inuyasha spoke in a sweet tone.  
>Kikyo took her arrow and with a smile sent it flying. A bright pink light came flying into the group of demons and turning those in it's path to dust. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took off towards Kagome, just as Naraku and Ichiro.<p>

Naraku was fast as he took into the deep woods. Ichior waited he was to keep Sesshomaru busy while his master found Kagome. Sesshomaru saw him and jumped. Ichior was about to jumped to stop him when he was hit in the face hard. "Come on. I thought a demon such as you would be able to keep a half demon like me from touching you." Ichior turned to Inuyasha as Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods. "Fine give your brother a few minutes ahead I will destroy you then go stop him." Ichiro spoke as Inuyasha laughed.  
>"Come now you think I'm afraid of you." Inuyasha laughed as Ichior came at him. They fought hard as one would hit the other but neither falling. Ichior was becoming angry this should have been over with but still this half breed stood smiling. Inuyasha smiled as he once more came at Ichior his brother needed the time and he was going to give it to him.<p>

Kagome sat on the tree that she was trapped on when she could hear the fighting starting. She smiled Inuyasha was going to give Ichior a good fight. She then listened she could hear the bodies moving towards her. Kagome held her breath as Naraku appeared at the end of the branch. "You all tried but this time you failed." Naraku spoke as he got closer Kagome could do nothing with one arm not able to move due to her shoulder while her body was trying with everything it had just to breathe. Kagome did not move did not try to get away.  
>"You are still too cocky." Kagome spoke as Naraku had reached her and was face to face with her. "I am not cocky I am a god." Naraku spoke.<br>"Not a god. Just a fool." Kagome spoke a smile now on her face. It was in a blink but Naraku was kicked into Kagome who with her good hand snapped the collar on his neck. Naraku froze as the collar became active once more and when he turned ready to attack it shocked him. Naraku froze the pain was nothing he had ever felt. Before he could think Sesshomaru kicked him off the branch to the ground. Kagome felt his strong hand pull her into him. He lifted her up into his arms where his fluff held her tight as he took off. Kagome felt the wind as Sesshomaru ran through the trees as the screams of pain came from behind them.

Inuyasha was bleeding from a gash on his face but still he laughed as Ichiro who was holding his left shoulder stood. "This wont do you any good you filth. My master wont lose that witch he loves most." Ichiro smiled wide. "You are full of it. Sesshomaru will tear him to bits. Plus you really think Kagome let that collar just fall off her?" Inuyasha spoke as he saw coming a white blur. Ichiro froze at the screams coming from inside the woods. His master was in pain. Ichior turned just as Sesshomaru appeared with Kagome in his arms. "You will never make it home with her old friend!" Ichiro screamed as he ran to his master. Inuyasha smiled as he followed his brother. They appeared and started to run straight. Kikyo saw them coming and smiled as she pulled her bow back. Once more a clearing was opened and the two ran down them. "You brought her back." Miroku said with a sad smile. "We must get going she is weak and he wont let this go even with a collar on." Sesshomaru said just as Ichiro holding his master appeared.  
>"Go my men and kill them all but bring back our soon to be queen." Ichior ordered and more demons came running out of the castle. "Okay time to go." Sango said as Kirara grew allowing Miroku and Sango to get on. Inuyasha jumped into the tree taking Kikyo on his back and taking off staying low to the ground.. Kirara was fast as she took to the sky. Sesshomaru held Kagome tight as he took to the trees. They ran as a group coving each area the best they could. Kagome who was forcing her body to stay awake could feel her home not far but the army behind her was closing in.<br>"Your father...do you think he is waiting for you?" Kagome asked her voice barely above a whisper.  
>"He will be at the castle wall. He promised." Sesshomaru answered not sure why she would want to know.<br>"Good." Kagome spoke then a blue light appeared and shot up into the sky. Kagome then passed out.

The great lord stood at the wall and watched the forest his son would need help if he was to victorious. He felt his wife by his side.  
>"My love that light..." The great miko spoke and the lord was off. He knew that light it was Kagome and they needed help. His feet touched the ground and he was off. He found his wife by his side as he could see his sons coming into view. "There. The army is huge with Kagome so weak they will take no chances in fighting any of them back." The great miko said as she started for Kagome. "Then let me have some fun." The great lord said as he pulled out his sword. Inuyasha saw his father and knew they were close and then jumped up to meet Sesshomaru. "We must not let her be seen like this." Kikyo spoke as she jumped to the older brothers back her aura now shadowing the weak Kagome's. "I agree." The great Miko spoke as she appeared. She pulled off her long over coat and covered the girl as to keep her hidden. "Take her to the war room I have it set up. Once you place her on the bed you all must leave her." The words that come out of the Great Miko were a shock but for the moment they felt she knew what she was doing.<p>

Mia watched as Kirara arrived with the two humans. They seemed flushed but she could not red them. She was filled with a dread inside her. She had to know did that girl come home. She waited as Inuyasha arrived He ran along with the humans towards the war room. That would do her no good she couldn't go in there. Then she saw it Her Sesshomaru with Kikyo on his back. The auras she could feel were only of the two she saw but Sesshomaru was carrying someone. She wanted to see but he or she was covered and before she could do or say a word they were gone into the war room.

Kagome was placed on a large hard bed the room was dark. In a corner a large bath was placed not yet filled with water. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked.  
>"The great Miko asked us to leave her." Kikyo said as she stood.<br>The group for a moment were not able to leave this was Kagome she was hurt and needed help to be healed. Then the doors opened the Great Miko was back and she took hold of the group and pulled them towards the exit.  
>"Mother why can we not stay?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to pull free.<br>"To heal she will release her soul and she may kill any who walk in here. She is asleep deeply and such her soul will fly around her healing what it can take from the air the power it can. Now if a living soul were to be in here while that happens her soul will pull on that very life force. She will not know it is you and she will not be able to control it." The lady spoke as she shut the door then using her own aura locked the door. "I know how this must hurt but when she is well she will break down the doors and come to you." The Miko was right as she walked towards the gate her love was coming he was tired from his fight but full of life once more.

Naraku held his body as the collar finally fell to the ground. He cursed himself for being so carefree. This was a loss that he never saw coming. He never thought that without Kagome that pack of hers was any threat to him. He waited but he could feel it the great lord of the west had appeared somehow and his army was no more. He looked at the collar that was now in pieces. The key would not work for the blast melted the hole so he had to use his own power to break it. He had to admit it almost killed him to do it but it was done. "I'm going to show that girl next time." Naraku said as he let his body fall into his bed he was weak. He could hear cries coming from the dark his next meal would soon be here.


	38. The Blue light

Weeks went by since Sesshomaru and his pack had come racing back with an unknown person. The castle grounds seemed to be quite but tensions were thick.

Miroku sat next to the war room doors he wanted to be near his sister but this was as close as he could get. The room was full of screams and moans but still he sat holding his legs. This was all he could do and it was killing him.

Sango sat in the grass Kirara in her lap. Kikyo and Inuyasha were next to her taking in the sun. "This is killing him isn't it?' Inuyasha asked as he moved his hand through Kikyo's hair.

"He's so torn. That is his little sister in there so all he wants to do is help her but if he was to try he could die." Sango answered as she looked back towards the castle.

"It really can not be any worse than that one." Inuyasha spoke pointing behind him to his brother who sat staring at the pond. "He can't bring himself to go near the doors since all he wants is to hold her." Inuyasha said pulling Kikyo closer.

The wind picked up and blew loose leaves across the grounds and into the pond. Sesshomaru watched as the leaves danced on the water. He was thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Kagome. He thought of her alone healing and for once in his proud demon life tears threatened his eyes. He was so caught in the sea of thoughts that when a body sat down next to him he did not notice.

"My lord if you have brought that miko back why haven't we seen her?" Mia asked hoping to catch him off guard.

"Huh...what? Mia I told you who came back is none of your business." Sesshomaru answered as he looked back at the pond the leaves now gone.

"I know it's Kagome. The whole castle knows." Mia spoke as she reached out to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, she came back that is all you need to know. Mia you are my oldest friend but actions you have done in the past make me wonder about how loyal you truly are." Sesshomaru spoke then stood to see his pack. Mia was in shock she was losing him. Her lord was starting to question her loyalty to him. Mia rushed up and followed to talk to her lord.

In a Dark Room:

Naraku tried to move but his body screamed in pain. The collar had done a lot of damage and in doing so Naraku could not leave his room. His anger was overwhelming and he needed to send Sesshomaru a message. He ordered for followers to come and he would send them in his place till he could go after his Kagome once more. A rat demon walked in her long black hair moving as if it was alive.

"You called my lord?" The demon spoke her smile nothing more than a sea of sharp teeth.

"You young one I have chosen to go and mess with that lord and his pack. Find out if Kagome has recovered." Naraku spoke his voice weak.

The rat bowed sparks jumping from her finger tips. She was itching to try out her new found powers since she ate her monk's soul.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Sesshomaru sat his pack around him nothing to do but sit and wait. Mia was sitting as close as she could to her lord as she holding her tongue about Kagome.

"The hall was full of screams again." Kikyo said as she laid her head back into Inuyasha's chest.

"They seem to be getting louder." Sango said looking down.

"That means the healing is almost done." Miroku answered taking Sango's hand.

The group sat together in the grass hoping that the sun and flowers would give them piece of mind. Kirara was playing with a loose leaf when a small sound caught her attention. Kirara took off back into the castle.

"Kirara come back here." Sango yelled as Kirara ran off.

Kirara was out of sight when the sky went black. The group tensed up something was off. Sango got up when inches from her face a flash came at her forcing her to jump back. Miroku jumped and took hold of his love.

"What the hell was that?" Miroku asked as another flash flew passed his face. The group was up and trying to get back inside but the flashes were faster and then finally one hit Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"This isn't just light. Those are flashes of lighting." Inuyasha spoke holding his shoulder.  
>Mia jumped as a flash almost hit her in the side. Sesshomaru had no choice he pulled her close keeping her safe.<p>

"Why the hell did we leave the weapons inside the castle?" Miroku yelled as he and Sango had to move to avoid two flashes. Then they noticed Kirara was just inside the castle growling but unable to get any closer.

"This demon has us trapped out here!" Mia cried as the group did what they could to stay safe.

In a room full of life in the air:  
>Kagome opened her eyes as the world came back to her. She felt how hot her body was and walked over to the tub letting cool water flow as she stepped in. She took the water and splashed it over her face allowing her body and soul breathe. She was back and though she had died she was given a chance to come back, to fulfill her destiny. Kagome got out of her bath and placed on a short red dress pulled her hair back to let the water out then let it fall. Kagome smiled then let her soul feel outside the doors and her smile dropped.<p>

Kagome walked to the doors and with little effort the seal broke and she opened the door. Kagome walked down the long hall she could hear her pack screams and Kirara growling. Kagome saw the weapons next to Kirara and smiled once more.

"That little rat is afraid of you girl." Kagome spoke to Kirara who purred at her legs.

"She just isn't playing fair." Kagome smiled as she spoke and touched the barrier that held Kirara out. A bright blue light filled the space then as if it was glass shattered. Kirara growled as she grew running to Sango's aid.

Kagome smiled as she turned to the weapons on the ground.

Sango was winded and sat on the ground. A flash was heading right for her and Miroku tried to move but wasn't going to make it to her in time. The two got ready for the lighting to strike but then nothing happened. The two opened their eyes and there taking the hit was Kirara. She growled as the lighting bounced off her as if it was water.

"How did you get out?" A voice yelled.

Sango jumped and hugged her pet. Miroku breathed out Kirara seemed to be strong against this demon whoever she was.

"No one can break my barrier." The voice screamed again this time she appeared. She stood in a long grey dress.

Kagome took a step out into the sun. On her back sat two swords as she dragged a bone weapon, a staff and bow and arrows. Kagome dropped those in her hand as the demon was laughing at her family.

"Filth...cowardly filth." Kagome spoke making the demon and her pack turn to her. Kagome stood tall as lighting came at her. The lighting moved passed her face as Kagome reached down and took hold of the staff.

"Little girl going to fight me." The rat laughed as Kagome held her ground.

Kagome smiled as the demon released lighting again. Kagome used the staff to block the lighting then as she was spinning it around her body her hand slipped and the staff flew out of her hand over the rat.

"That's what you get for playing little girl." The rat demon laughed never looking back to see that the staff landed right in front of Miroku.

"Filth...eating your monk. All he ever did was love and care for you." Kagome spoke as she picked up the large bone weapon.

"Go ahead toss that weapon. I did what I had to, to get stronger." The rat spoke as Kagome held the weapon.

Kagome held the weapon then with all she could tossed it at the demon it almost hit her in the arm but then just flew passed her. The demon was laughing harder this time still never looking to see that the weapon landed at Sango's feet.

"My master sent me to play with you all but I think I will just take your soul back to him." The rat spoke as if she knew who she was against. "Now before I show you how weak you truly are how did you know that my monk cared and loved me?' The rat spoke turning her back to the pack .

"I can see his soul. I can read it as if it was a book. He fell in love with you when you came into town looking for a monk. He wanted nothing more than to make you strong enough to take over as head of your clan. He even let you take his life when you joined Naraku. He just wanted to give you everything. You knew that...you knew it all and so you killed him slowly...just so you could tell him you never loved him back." Tears were running down Kagome's face as she spoke.

"He was a fool. All you monks and mikos are nothing but fools. Now let me teach you a lesson." The rat spoke her soul glowing making her lighting spin around her.

Kagome smiled as she took hold of the swords. She used them to block a couple of hits then tossed them into a wall missing the rat demon. Kagome was picking up the bow and arrows as the rat was laughing.

"You've been weakened by my master you cannot even hold onto a weapon." The demon was laughing as Kagome was standing all smiles.

"Those weapons don't belong to me. I just wanted to make sure that my pack was armed against you. I wanted to make this fight a little more fair." Kagome spoke as her long hair moved across her face.

The demon looked behind her to find that the others were now holding their weapons. She felt her anger growing as Kagome jumped over her handing Kikyo her bow and arrows.

"You will be going back to my master today!" The rat demon screamed as she exploded in power and lighting flew into the sky that started to grow dark.

Kagome smiled as she felt the sky moving above them. She started to walk as the blue light around her started to get brighter. Miroku and Sango were climbing onto Kirara when Miroku looked at his sister and a part of his heart dropped. He saw the blue and he knew that Naraku wasn't the only danger to his sister now. He was brought back when Kirara jumped avoiding a lighting strike. Inuyasha smiled as he released his backlash wave sending a large strike back into the sky as Kikyo waited to hit the rat demon but the blue glow made her lower her weapon. She knew what it was and she felt fear from a force she had hoped she would never have to meet. Sesshomaru pulled Mia to his back as he blocked a few lighting strikes. Mia could see that Kagome was different but not sure how. The monk and miko were looking at her odd and she knew it was bigger than she knew.

"You have no weapon you just woke up what can you do to me?" The rat demon spoke as Kagome was walking towards her.

Kagome felt the blue light around her as she felt the wind blowing across her face. "You use your monk as food but when you told him you didn't love him he locked off part of his soul. You cannot hurt me." Kagome spoke as the rat was pulling all her power into a large lighting strike.

Kagome waited as the power came at her gut. Kagome moved her hands and as the lighting was before her she reached out and took it in her hands as if she was holding water. She filled the lighting with her power and before anyone could blink she sent it right at the rat demon. The rat was hit in the gut so hard she was sent a few inches into the ground. Kagome walked over the the demon and hit four points making sure the rat couldn't move. Kagome then took in a deep breath and the blue light grew brighter and a small pair of wings appeared on her back. Only Miroku and Kikyo could see this but the others could feel that Kagome had grown in power.

"You wont be using him anymore. His soul will be free and he will move on in the hopes that he will find love in his next life." Kagome spoke as she placed her hand over the rat demon's chest. The demon screamed out in pain as a green light came out of her chest. Kagome took a few steps back as the light followed going from a ball of light into a form of a person. "Your okay now." Kagome spoke to the light.

The light stood and then fell into Kagome's open arms. He almost looked alive when he stood once more.

"I loved her so much. I only wanted to make her happy. I am so sorry." The man spoke to Kagome.

"You were in love. I know how that feels and we all do things we know deep down is wrong for a loved one. You went so far as to give up your life. Let go release it all and cross over and start a new life where you might find love." Kagome spoke as her wings grew a little and the man started to fade.

The rat demon felt that the power she once had was gone as the monk's soul was gone. She started to scream as her barriers were gone and the great lord and his wife appeared.

Kagome could see that the great miko was waving her to come and she walked to her. The great lord called his guards and took the demon to her new cell.

"Looks like Kagome is back in action." The great lord spoke as Sesshomaru put his sword away and started to walk towards his miko.

Kagome stood in the hall with the lord's wife. She bowed knowing what was coming.

"The blue light. I haven't seen it in a long time. You know they will come for you." The lady spoke.

"They will come but this time they will fail." Kagome spoke as she felt Sesshomaru coming.


	39. Mountain Monks

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! READ AND HAVE FUN I WRITE FOR FUN.

Kagome smiled as she sat next to Sesshomaru. It had been two weeks since she had woken. She also had come back with the blue light and she had talked with Sesshomaru about that. She told him of the ones who would come after her as well as Naraku. Sesshomaru wanted to hide Kagome, keep her safe but he knew his Miko. Hiding was not inside Kagome she wanted to save the world even at risking her very life.

Sango sat in the hall waiting as Miroku was talking to the great lord and the great Miko. The blue light Sango found out was a sign that Kagome had truly died. The light meant that while she was on the other side a soul had touched her before she was brought back. Miroku told her that the mountain monks would come for her once they found out. Miroku told her that the three, a monk and two mikos together were very powerful. They lived on the hill next to the shrine of the great Miko Midoriko. They told the world they were the ones touched by her and because of this would keep her peace. Miroku also told Sango how the three were nothing but bullies and killers. He feared them and what they would do. Sango waited as she thought of her dear friend and how no matter how hard she tried people were always waiting to take her down.

Mia was sitting at her mirror as she thought over and over how Kagome was different. She knew it was big as she remembered the look on Miroku and Kikyo's faces. She just needed to find out what they were hiding and use it to take Kagome down. Mia was still in thought when she saw a shadow in the mirror. Mia looked again and the mirror started to look like moving water ,then she saw Ichiro. He smiled at his dear friend.

"How are you doing this?" Mia asked as she was in shock.

"Never you mind my beauty. I need to know what happened to the rat we sent?" Ichiro was straight to the point.

"She was beaten. She picked the wrong day to appear for Kagome woke while she was attacking and bet her." Mia answered as she remembered how Sesshomaru's eyes lit up when she walked out.

"I see. Well I will let my master know. Mia be careful Naraku will be sending more." Ichiro spoke before he disappeared.

Mia was left alone she had to free her lord of the miko Kagome so they could move on together.

Kagome was sitting on the bed waiting on Sesshomaru in the shower. She was watching her hand as she pulled on her power waiting till the blue light appeared. It was light blue and she could feel small wings on her back.

"You really think it's safe to be playing with this new power? All it takes is the wrong person to see or talk of what they saw" Sesshomaru asked as he walked out a towel around his waist.

"Well no but when is it ever safe anymore?" Kagome spoke as she stood letting her green and white dress fall back to her knees.

"Never. My sweet miko are you sure you have to save the world?!' Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled Kagome into his arms moving a stray hair back over Kagome's ear.

"It's what I came back to do." Kagome answered as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Sesshomaru's lips.

Miroku walked out of the room looking a little pale. Sango jumped up and walked to her love.

"What happened?' Sango asked as she took Miroku's hand.

"There is no way of stopping them if they come for her. He said they have the right to come and test her as they have done in other cases. He is not happy but if they come he must let them test her and if she lives then he can kick them out." Miroku spoke trying not to shake.

"So far we are safe though. I mean no one knows about the blue light around Kagome. So no one has tried to send a message to the mountain monks." Sango spoke trying to smile.

Miroku shook his head the walls had ears and soon the wrong ears would hear about his dear sister.

Four eyes stood in the dark their smiles wide. They were right to stay close to the monk.

Mia turned as her door was pushed open. Her ladies came in breathing hard and smiling.

"We found out what changed about Kagome!" The two spoke at once.

"Hurry get in here then!" Mia jumped to her feet pulling her girls in then shutting the door.

"She has the blue light!" The girls spoke once Mia was before them again.

"She has the light...this will be the end of her." Mia spoke as she sat down.

"How will you get to the mountain monks? That little pack of hers are waiting on letters going there." One of the girls asked.

"I will send it under the family seal. My father works with those three a lot since the mountain is near out home. They will not be able to stop me." Mia spoke. "Plus you are to ask as many as you can to send the same letter under their family names." Mia smiled this was a great plan there would be no reading the letters and it would look like the whole castle turned Kagome in.

Inuyasha sat in the mail room as two bags of letters were placed on the table. He started to go through them and cursed each one he found. Inuyasha tossed a table into a wall before sending the mail off. He couldn't stop them as family seals were on them. He took off towards his brother's office.

Inuyasha swung the door open catching Kagome off guard and sent to her to the floor from her couch.

"We have a huge problem!" Inuyasha was out of breath as he tried to go on. "Letters...two whole bags of letters...heading for the mountain monks." Inuyasha watched Kagome stand calmly while Sesshomaru turned red.

"Was Mia's family seal one of the letters?!" Sesshomaru asked as he stood.

"Yes. We don't know what they wrote so who's to say who is ratting Kagome out." Inuyasha spoke as calm as possible.

"They all say the same thing. In three days or so the three bullies will be here and there is nothing we can do about it." Kagome spoke sitting back down to her book.

Three Days Later:

Mia was full of joy her father had arrived for a private party with the great lord and family. She was sure that the dinner was going to be great and her date her lord Sesshomaru.  
>Mia was so happy that she even forgot about her letters to the mountain monks. She was walking to her lord's room when she found the door closed. She fixed her red fire dress then knocked on the door. Mia was all smiles till Kagome opened the door in a short blue kimono.<p>

"Well hello Mia how can we help you?" Kagome spoke with a smile.

"I came to my lord's room to talk to him about the party tonight? We need to work out what time he wanted to meet me." Mia spoke through her teeth.

"Mia I will see you there, as for my date like I told you yesterday is Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke as he came to the door in just a pair of pants.

Mia felt her body turn to fire how dare Kagome see her lord like this. Then it hit her that Kagome was in the room with her lord with the door closed.

"I thought you kept your door open no matter who was visiting your room?" Mia spoke glaring at Kagome.

"Kagome was taking a shower either plus we live together. I shut the door when we just want to be alone." Sesshomaru spoke and watched Mia almost hit the floor.

"You share...same bed...why you... Well I will see you both at dinner then I guess." Mia walked off telling herself soon Kagome would be gone.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru once the door was closed once more.

"Wow you just love to paint a target on me don't you!?" Kagome spoke with a smile.

"No. I have learned the errors of my ways. I must make sure that Mia hears me. I love you not her and as such I live with you and never her." Sesshomaru spoke watching Kagome move to her side of the closet.

Mia was in awe over the private room as she sat with her father. He was looking at her odd and Mia was a little nervous when the great lord and his wife walked in.

"Welcome old friend." The great lord spoke as they sat down.

"I am pleased to be here. I wish I could say under better terms." Mia's father spoke.

Mia turned to the door thinking any minute her love was going to walk in but when the salad was placed in front of her, she realized he was never meant to come. This was a dinner not for fun but for business.

"Now old friend we have been asking all those who's family seals were sent to the mountain monks what business they have with them? Your family seal was among those sent out" The great lord spoke looking at Mia.

"My seal...I haven't spoken to those three bullies for a year now. I only write when I need them to cleanse a house on my land. Many feel they are a great healers and keep evil away. I only hope to keep my people calm these days." Mia's father spoke.

"I see then Mia what business do you have with these monks?" The lord turned to Mia as he spoke.

"I did not send a letter. My family seal is missing so someone is playing games." Mia spoke her brain moving fast.

"I see. Well that is what many have said. There is a thief hiding in my castle." The great lord spoke. "I am sorry to say this but starting tomorrow all mail will be read by myself before leaving the castle, family seal or not. I know someone is working with Naraku and I will find them." The great lord spoke.

"Old friend I would do the same. I allow you to read my daughters mail." Mia's father spoke.

Mia felt her heart race she sent letters to Ichiro with the family seal under a code name and he sent them back in her seal. There would be no more letters. How to worn him about all this she did not know. She was about to yell out that as a highborn her mail should be trusted when the doors bursted open.

"My lady the mountains monks are at the gate and are asking for you!" The guard spoke.

The great miko stood and walked out the door. She walked to the gate to find three people she hoped that in her life time she would never face.

"My great lady of the west. I have heard your beauty was great but words do you no justice." The monk known as Hachiemon spoke.

"Your words are kind. How my I help you three." The lady of the west spoke.

"We heard about the girl. We have come to test her." The miko Yura spoke.

"The girl is no demon. I know she has the light but it is dull." The lady spoke.

"You saw the light and yet we got no letter from you telling us. We are the ones who were given the white light by the great priestess. You will let us in and send the girl out to us. You know what will happen if you do not." The miko Tsubaki spoke.

"You may have the west garden. I will send for Kagome." The lady of the west spoke .

Kagome sat on the floor meditating while the pack was going through books.

"These books are no help! Do those three have a weakness?" Inuyasha yelled tossing a book to the floor.

"We have to keep reading they have to have a weakness we all do!" Kikyo spoke as she flipped a page.

"Kagome..." The lady of the west spoke walking into the room.

Kagome opened her eyes and stood.

"My dear the mountain monks are here and asked you join them in the west garden." The great lady spoke holding back tears.

"No! Kagome we need more time!" Miroku spoke about to run to his sister.

"Miroku they have a weakness...it's me." Kagome smiled as she started to walk out.

The group followed as Kagome started to walk into the garden the three mountain monks had their backs to them. Kagome stepped into the grass while the others hit a wall.

"A barrier? That was fast." Sango spoke.

"No she walked through their barrier. She truly is stronger then them." Sesshomaru spoke as he watched, it was all he could do for her now.

As Kagome walked towards the three, people in the castle came to the edge of the barrier to watch.

"I came as you asked." Kagome spoke making the three jump.

"You seem to be good with barriers." Hachiemon spoke looking over the young beauty.

"I am." Kagome spoke as the two mikos moved so the they were around her.

"Show us the blue light!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Bullies...your all bullies." Kagome spoke as her aura picked up and her blue light grew.

"Oh no..." Miroku spoke out loud. "Her light is brighter and her wings are a little bigger." Miroku held Sango's hand.

"You came back demon!" Yura yelled as she placed her hands together.

"Calm down. I am no demon. I died. My father kissed me and told me it was not my time." Kagome spoke watching Yura.

"The blue light has always meant a demon found a way back." Tsubaki spoke as a snake appeared around her neck.

"They were children! Children you three murdered!" Kagome couldn't hold it in any more as she yelled. "I saw you kill the girl in my village. I saw what you did! You told people she grew into a monster and attacked but she never did. She asked you if you knew her grandma too!?" Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Demon girl. You who have slept with Naraku and clam it was a rape. You who have died and claim you were told to live. You are evil and not worth the great Midoriko"s love." Hachiemon spoke as he placed his staff down and started to chant.

Kagome held her ground and waited as a light came at her from Hachiemon and string came from Yura and the snake from Tsubaki. Kagome smiled she had seen this as a child and once it scared her but not now. Kagome moved and the light missed her. She placed her own barrier making the string and snake bounced right off.

"You three crave power and do so through fear. You are not sent by Midoriko to do anything! I am!" Kagome stood tall as the three were regrouping.

"You little brat!" Yura yelled.

Kagome only shook her head she had proven she was no demon. She knew their story by heart. If you lived after an attack by all three you were no demon. Kagome snapped her finger and the barrier was gone. The Lady of the West took a step into the grass.

"Kagome has beat you three and as you have said over the years that means she is no demon. You all will stand down now." The Lady of the West spoke.

"She is a demon. She is the one we have feared all this time! Kagome you will be welcomed no where. We will send word that you have been discredited as a miko and if any town gives you shelter we will punish them. " Tsubaki spoke.

Kagome smiled as she watched the three walk out she knew her path more than ever and she wasn't going to let a group of bullies stop her.

"Well this is going to suck we will have towns for her head as well as Naraku." Sango spoke 


	40. Moment of Peace

Kagome woke to the soft snores of Sesshoumaru next to her. Since the Mountain Monks had come and gone people would avoid her more. She was glad more than ever to have Sesshoumaru. Kagome was still thinking when a hand flopped over her side wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"You need to sleep my Miko. When we sleep we are somewhere else." Sesshoumaru spoke as he pulled Kagome even closer

"We will always be together in our dreams my love." Kagome spoke as she let her body loosen up and closed her eyes once more.

Mia was sitting in her room looking down at a letter she was going to send to Ichiro. She felt the fear rush over her as she knew that she could never send it. Mia ripped the letter till it was nothing. Mia then looked into her mirror once more but jumped when Ichiro was smiling back at her.

"I haven't gotten my friendly letter? Have you turned your back to me too?" Ichiro asked.

"Never. You are my friend and I am helping this war by getting rid of the demon Kagome." Mia answered. "They have blocked my mail. If I tried to write to you...to help I have to be here. I have to be near Sesshoumaru. If I have any hope of freeing him of that devil Miko!" Mia felt tears pushing as she spoke but she would not let them fall.

Ichiro smiled at his old friend she was so full of hope that she would still be with her prince. He knew the truth that his old friend was never going to leave Kagome and death would not change the way he looked at Mia.

"I will write to you on this mirror for the Great Lord would not dare enter your room. For now this will be our safe place my sweet Mia." Ichiro spoke his smile wide.

Kagome woke to midmorning sun coming in under her door. She rolled over to find that Sesshoumaru was no longer next to her. Kagome smiled as she walked into the shower room. Her mind was filled with thoughts of what could be when she felt a white light behind her. Kagome was not afraid for she knew that the light was one of love for her.

"My sweet child. I am sorry for what I have placed on you." The light spoke.

"I follow the path lead before me. My father spoke of your light and favor. He said that if you are given a task by the Great Midoriko then follow and let nothing stop you." Kagome spoke her voice strong.

The white light became a shape before Kagome and there in a warrior like monk dress stood Midoriko. She was trying to smile but it was fading. Kagome bowed as a good Miko would.

"Your path has become harder now that those three have poked their heads in this." Midoriko spoke.

"That is true but my path was never truly easy in the first place." Kagome spoke as the water started to hit her back.

"You understand that this may end with your life?" Midoriko asked.

"I figured that to end this my life could come to an end." Kagome answered before  
>throwing her head under the warm water.<p>

"Do those who love you truly understand what you are willing to do to stop this monster and his war?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome pulled her head out from under the water she had never thought about her pack. Would they understand what she needed to do? Would they let her go to follow the path alone?

"I haven't brought this up with them yet?" Kagome answered.

"You should soon for the path I can see is coming for you fast." Midoriko spoke before leaving.

Mia was full of hope for she told herself it was all that she had. She was in a grey fitted top and a long white shirt she was hoping to find out more information on the Mountain Monks. Mia was about to knock on the Great Miko's door when it opened.

"I thought I felt you coming Mia." The Lady of the West spoke.

"I feel so lost with everything going on. I do not wish to upset my sweet lord. Will you please tell me what the whole Mountain Monks' threat is all about?" Mia spoke trying to look innocent.

"That….it's simple Lady Mia. Any town that use the Mountain Monks must never show Kagome any kindness or else they are in danger." The Lady of the West spoke as she pointed Mia back out into the hall.

Mia smiled she had that Demon Miko now. She walked into her room, straight to her large mirror. Mia started to write on the Mirror with her pen the words flying from her fingertips.


	41. Little Village, Huge Shame

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat down at the table looking at their newest orders. A small town had called for help a demon was taking people in town and taking their souls. The demon was held up in their temple. They claim to have asked help from the Mountain Monks but they were trapped and stopped. Sesshoumaru read the words and knew that it was a trap.

"This is a trap. I bet those three are just waiting for you to show up so that they can try and kill you again." Sesshoumaru spoke standing.

"True. Now on the other hand what if there is a demon taking souls and we don't go to help. Either way it's a trap sent from someone. We must go no matter the danger." Kagome answered.

Kagome waited as Sesshoumaru took in her words this was the first time she was putting her path in motion. She would have to see if he would follow.

"My dear sweet Miko. You are right as always. We will pack up and go. I wouldn't want you facing this without me." Sesshoumaru spoke taking Kagome's hand.

The village was quite when the group walked in. Kagome held tight to Sesshoumaru's hand as the souls' of those taken screamed for her. Kagome was feeling sick when Sesshoumaru pulled her hand holding her tighter. He used no words but told her he was there for her. The group started to walk into the village a little more when a group appeared from nowhere.

"My young Lords you came to help. We are so grateful." A tall man spoke as he and the others bowed to him.

"We are in need of help the demon takes a soul each night. Please Lady Kikyo save our children!" A woman cried from the crowd taking hold of Kikyo.

"Master Monk with your help this demon is no match please help us!" A man cried from the group.

Kagome's heart was breaking these people were lying. Their children were in no danger for the kids were showing no real fear. The group kept walking no one talking to Kagome acting as if she was not there. A small boy was standing in the crowd holding his hands looking at her. Kagome smiled at the boy as they walked past.

"Lady Kagome! Please do not go! This is a trap for you! Lady…" The boy's father took hold of him rushing him inside before he could say more.

Sesshoumaru stopped as did the others. The boy was in tears though he could no longer cry out to her. Miroku took his sister by the hand about to pull her away.

"Children say such silly things. This town is in much need if a child would cry out such things." Kagome spoke knowing she had to protect the boy who was only trying to save her.

"True such evil can cause young ones to say anything to keep others safe." Sesshoumaru spoke taking Kagome by the hand squeezing it tight.

The group walked up to the temple as the village went back to their homes. Kagome closed her eyes feeling the temple before them.

"Kikyo and Miroku find a way to the top floor. The demon has a barrier around the bottom floor that will drain you of your powers." Kagome spoke as she opened her eyes.

"Wont that put you in danger of being weakened too?" Kikyo asked as Miroku was looking for a way up.

"Yes but if you two have full power then I have back up." Kagome spoke with a smile.

"I don't think this is a safe plan what if we can't help, what if we can't get through his barrier?" Kikyo spoke again.

"We must trust our team. We have to give this a chance. Plus if nothing else we can always come down to help." Miroku spoke taking Kikyo by the hand.

Once Kikyo and Miroku were heading up to the top floor Sango took her weapon and tossed it at the door. The door split open and the four walked inside. Kagome felt her body hit the barrier as half her power was drained from her body. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to his side as she stumbled a little. Inuyasha pulled his sword as the air smelled of death.

"Come on out you bastard. We came to stop you!" Inuyasha yelled hoping to sound braver than he felt.

"So you think you can defeat me Dracul. I am going to watch you all die slowly." Dracul spoke as he stepped into the sun.

Dracul was covered in scales as if a snake but his large wings spoke of more of a dragon type demon. He stood like a man but his jaw was large and full of sharp teeth. He was twice the height of any man and smoke came out his nose as he exhaled.

"You have killed too many innocent souls." Kagome spoke soft for the barrier was pulling once more on her.

"Oh Kagome you can barely walk let alone hurt me." Dracul laughed as he watched Kagome trying to stand without Sesshoumaru.

Miroku and Kikyo stood unseen high in the temple free of the barrier. The two watched as light was attacking Kagome pulling her making her soul fight to keep going.

"We need to help her!" Kikyo spoke into Miroku's ear.

"We will wait he does not know where we are. We can use that to help just give her time to tell us how." Miroku spoke.

Miroku wanted to show his sister that he trusted her and that he would follow her orders.

Kagome stood as Dracul started to laugh. He was standing in a pile of bodies many older men who looked homeless. Kagome's heart dropped.

"No of these men were from this village….. Who do you work for?!" Kagome rushed Dracul as she screamed.

Dracul was taken back for Kagome was stronger than he thought. Kagome was seeing red as she felt the light hit her once more.

"I was sent here by my master Naraku. He was granted this temple by three monks who said this town would help." Dracul spoke reaching up taking hold of Kagome by the neck.

Kagome tried to pull free but her body was weak. Sesshoumaru and the other two went to help but a wall of light rushed down tossing them into the wall.

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

"Watch as I take your Miko's soul. Once I have it I will give myself to my master and he will rule all." Dracul laughed as he pulled Kagome to his chest now using her as a shield.

"You haven't won yet." Kagome spoke a blue light covering her body.

Miroku was watching in horror to what was going on when he saw the blue light. Miroku stood pulling Kikyo with him. They could feel Kagome rising above the barrier as if talking to them.

"Fire your arrow towards him." Miroku spoke watching Kagome's eyes.

"It won't work." Kikyo spoke holding her bow.

"You have to try!" Miroku was now yelling as Dracul looked up at them.

Kikyo pulled her bow as Dracul laughed at them. He watched the arrow get closer then shatter right before him.

"That made it closer than I would have thought." Dracul laughed pulling Kagome up high so she was off the ground her shoulder against his massive chest.

"You truly are a fool. You take the lives of those who could not fight you! You threated a town and now they have done evil. You did all this in the name of a man who is nothing but a monster!" Kagome's light grew a little brighter and her wings a little longer.

"Fire again!" Miroku yelled tossing Kikyo another arrow.

"I barely got him the first time. " Kikyo spoke shaking as she pulled the arrow back.

"Aim for Kagome's shoulder." Miroku spoke pulling out his scrolls.

Dracul laughed as he watched Kikyo redraw and Miroku pull out his scrolls. He held Kagome tight ignoring the fact that Kagome felt warm in his arms. Kikyo let her arrow fly as Miroku's scrolls wrapped around them. Kagome smiled as the arrow headed towards her shoulder. Kagome pulled her soul and the barrier shattered.

"Wait! What have you done?!" Dracul yelled holding Kagome tight even though she felt like she was on fire.

The arrow flew faster once the barrier shattered and flew through Kagome's shoulder and into the demon's chest. Dracul dropped Kagome as he felt the arrow enter his chest. Kagome landed hard on the ground her shoulder bleeding. Dracul started to howl in pain as white lights started to escape from his chest.

"What have you done!?" Dracul yelled pulling his hand up ready to swing at Kagome.

"Filth!" Sesshoumaru spoke as he pulled his sword.

A white light flashed across the demon known as Dracul. Once the light landed near Kagome Sesshoumaru could be seen his body over Kagome's body. His eyes red as his blade sat at his side blood covering it.

"How?! They said she would be easy to take down. They promised my lord…." Dracul spoke as he fell to his knees.

"They lied to you. Kagome walked in with most her power inside her. She wanted you to catch her. You are nothing but a pawn sent to see what we were capable of." Sesshoumaru spoke as he lifted Kagome up into his arms.

"I am not done yet!" Dracul yelled trying to get back up.

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled as they pulled their weapons.

Sango tossed her weapon sending the demon to the ground his wound opening wider and the souls he had taken rushing free. Dracul was trying to pull at his chest holding something in but still the lights rushed out of him. Inuyasha wasted no time and pulled his sword.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled his sword forward and the wind scar pulled Dracul in half.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who was holding her bridal style.

"I need to set them free." Kagome spoke.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took Kagome to the slain body of Dracul. Kagome was placed on the ground where she closed her eyes. Kikyo and Miroku came running and stopped when Kagome's wings opened up and her sky blue light covered the ground. Miroku watched as tears were escaping from the sides of her closed eyes. Kagome opened her arms as the white lights came into her arms then started to circle around her.

"Crossover be in peace." Kagome spoke and the lights grew bright and then were gone. "We need to burry these bodies." Kagome spoke opening her eyes.

"No the townsmen will for these men's deaths are on them." Sesshoumaru spoke kneeling behind Kagome and holding her tight.

The townsmen stood waiting the sounds from inside stopped. Once there was nothing white lights started to rush out of the building.

"She killed him." A woman spoke her body starting to shake.

"He still could have killed her and then the young lord would have killed him." A man spoke as he looked around the group.

"What if he told them what we did?" A man spoke. He looked around none of them were innocent of the deaths of the men inside.

Then in the doorway stood Sesshoumaru holding Kagome weak and bleeding. Kikyo was using her healing hand stopping what she could.

"We need a place to put her." Sesshoumaru spoke walking down the stairs.

No one spoke up then the father of little boy who told the truth spoke up.

"You can come use our house." The man spoke as he started to walk.

The crowd parted as Sesshoumaru walked on. Once inside the little boy who was being held by his mother got lose and ran to Kagome.

"Is she okay?" The little boy asked.

"The wound is nothing she just is tired from the fight. We thank you little boy. You are brave for speaking out when the adults told you to lie." Sesshoumaru spoke as he placed Kagome on a bed of straw.

Sesshoumaru was getting Kagome wrapped up when Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"So the mayor of this place wants to thank you." Inuyasha spoke trying to hold back his anger.

"I see. You two stay by her side stop anyone who might try to gain favor of the Mountain Monks." Sesshoumaru spoke as he headed out.

"What about Kikyo and Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I need them to talk to the Mayor." Sesshoumaru spoke a glint in his eyes.

The mayor sat in his little office his body shaking. Sesshoumaru walked in with Sango and Kikyo on either side. The mayor stood bowing to the man before him.

"Thank you for saving my villagers." The man spoke not looking up.

"We saved those who live in your woods not your villagers. You made a deal and tricked the great Lord of the West's sons. What would you have told him if we had died?" Sesshoumaru spoke standing tall.

"We…..I ….we live in the woods and need the Mountain Monks. They keep use safe from those who come looking for a soul to take. That "girl" is the demon who will bring the end of the world. "The Mayor spoke looking up finally.

"Kagome is no demon she will be the key to ending this war. The demon Naraku is the one you should be fighting not helping." Sesshoumaru spoke as Sango stood holing her weapon. "Now you will bury the men you murdered and place a sign barring your shame. These two will make sure you do so while I get Kagome ready to leave. My father will know the truth and he will pass judgment on his terms." Sesshoumaru spoke turning his back to the man.

"That won't happen if we kill you all now and send a letter claiming that demon did so." The Mayor cried in fear.

It was in a flash the Mayor's guards appeared ready to attack. Sango wasted no time and let her weapon fly knocking four out cold. Kikyo took to her bow pinning four more to a wall. Sesshoumaru turned and took the Mayor by the throat.

"If that demon could not stop us you can't scratch us!" Sesshoumaru growled.

The Mayor was tossed out in front of his village. He stood smiled and started to get his people working on the graves. Kikyo and Sango followed as Sesshoumaru walked back to Kagome. Once Sesshoumaru walked in Miroku and Inuyasha stood.

"Go make sure those men get put to rest. I want a sign up stating what they have done." Sesshoumaru spoke as he sat down moving Kagome's hair from her face.

Sesshoumaru sat for a while tracing the lines on the front of her hand when the small body came and sat down next to her.

"She could just stop." The little boy said.

"Yes, she could. Many would have by now. I think that is why they chose her. I think they knew she would follow her path no matter how hard it got. She will see this to its end." Sesshoumaru spoke kissing Kagome's hand.

"Why don't you ask her to stop?" The boy asked. "I mean you love her and want to be with her forever right?" The boy looked confused.

"I love Kagome more each day. I would never ask her to do something that was against who she was. I will follow her down her path and be there when she needs me however she needs me. I want to save her but know that one day that might not be a choice." Sesshoumaru answered.


	42. A Trick in the Dark

Kagome woke looking up at a sky line of forest trees. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru lightly sleeping next to her, his hand holding onto hers. Kagome looked around till a pair of golden orbs meet with hers.

"We had to leave once it was dark. The village was in a state of fear. We didn't think you wanted us to fight them, so once lights were out we took to the forest." Inuyasha spoke from his branch.

"What about the family that let us stay in their home?" Kagome asked as a cold chill was rising around her.

"They feared the others since they broke the rules. They packed what they could and followed us into the forest. We stopped and asked them to stay with us. They said no, talking of a town not far that would welcome them. They said its one of the only towns that have a miko of their very own so they think they will be safe from the Mountain Monks there." Inuyasha spoke his face giving away that he was sure they were wrong.

Kagome was thinking. Most Monks and Mikos stayed away from the forests. It was too hard to protect and so they just let the Mountain Monks come place charms every month. Kagome was in her own thoughts when a child's scream filled the forest. Sesshoumaru was up as Kagome was sliding down the tree. Kagome knew the scream she knew it was the boy who tried to save her. Kagome was running as she felt death not far.

"Kagome wait!" Sango screamed as she and the others raced after Kagome.

Kagome stopped as she walked into a clearing right before a village. The small boy was covered in blood his parents lay dead on the ground. They seemed to be ripped apart but the boy was left alive. Kagome walked closer but the souls were not around taken by the very monster who killed these people.

"Son….are you okay?" Kagome spoke soft walking closer the others finally behind her in shock of what they were looking at.

"How? How could something get to them and we not hear or feel it?" Miroku asked as he looked at the claw marks on the bodies.

"This seems very strange indeed." Sesshoumaru spoke as he watched Kagome.

Kagome was holding out a hand to the boy afraid that he was mad at her, even might blame her but the boy ran falling into her.

"They were almost free. We saw the Lady Monk she told us to come in after father told her why we ran. She was going to give us a new home she was only gone a minute then a black shadow reached out grabbed me. My father wanted to fight but he was weak couldn't move mom was almost stuck in place." The boy cried into Kagome's shoulder.

"I heard…what happened here!?" A female voice yelled from behind the boy.

"You left and something killed them." The boy spoke facing the woman.

"Oh my small one, come we can let you live with the others." The Miko spoke not looking at Kagome.

"What others?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why my young Lord I didn't know you were in these woods. Many who came here for help when they left my barrier something attacked them. It has left many children here with no parents. We do the best we can. Please come in the village will be glad to have you for the night. All but you Kagome. I may be the Miko here but I do not wish to make waves with the Mountain Monks, so you will have to stay with me just outside the village to keep them safe." The woman spoke her fake smile wide.

Kagome smiled back watching the young boy follow the Miko in front of her.

"Kagome. This place? There is something wrong here?" Miroku spoke into his sister's ear.

"Go with the others and find out what you can from inside. I will stay as she has asked out of the village." Kagome spoke back.

Sesshoumaru would not leave Kagome alone so sent the others into the village for the night they would meet up in the morning at the Miko's place and talk about what they had found out.

The Next Morning:

Kagome sat at the table with the Miko Hekate. She seemed sweet and talked about how she tried to help those shunned by the Mountain Monks or cast aside by them. Kagome learned that many of those marked by the Monks lived here but all too found death right outside the village.

"Many died trying to save a child of the village. The little ones love to pick berries right outside the barrier. This normally is fine and safe but those days the black shadow demon tried to take them. Many of the ones who came here to hide were fellow Monks and Mikos who should have be able to defeat the demon. The only thing is that it seems to have the power to freeze them and then…. So many lost." Hekate spoke as she drank her tea.

"Then how is it you can let them stay and not make the Monks mad at you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched the little girl behind the Miko.

"We have a deal I only ask help for those born and raised in the village. We have separate homes for those shunned and cast aside. I have never allowed one with blue light into my village. That keeps us safe." Hekate spoke handing her cup to the little girl. "This is Rin she was traveling with a Monk who was known for his blue light. He was just staying the night here since it's not in the village. He woke early for a chance to meditate but when he walked out he was attacked by that demon. I tried to help but the child…..I felt I should save her first." Hekate spoke looking away.

Kagome wanted to scream she was doing all she could to keep her light from getting brighter she knew what happened to those people she knew what kind of Miko the woman before her was. Kagome stood and walked out she needed air and she was getting worried the others should have been here by now. Kagome looked back at the village and her heart sank it wasn't real. The place was old and falling apart. Kagome let her wings open and her light cover her as she could see the village for what it was, a trap for those running from the Mountain Monks. Kagome turned as Rin walked out.

"She has been trapping us kids here for a long time. Please set us free." Rin spoke.

"How many of these kids are truly alive?" Kagome asked as she held the door shut knowing that Hekate was getting ready to come out after Rin.

"Just me. I have been able to fight her." Rin spoke her body shaking she was taking a risk asking for help but the death toll was too high for the young girl.

Kagome looked at Rin and saw herself. A little girl lost no family left feeling alone and asking help of someone she just meet. Kagome smiled at the girl as she let the door open her light gone.

"Oh dear what has happened out here?!" Hekate asked as she saw her village in its true form.

"This game you are playing is done. Night is your friend allows you to hide the truth but the sun shows this place for what it is. You work for witch Monk." Kagome spoke taking a step back pulling Rin with her.

Sesshoumaru rushed out as he felt the death around him and saw the village. He then realized how he was being tricked once again. Kagome was backing away Rin at her side and Sesshaomru knew that he had to wait he had to see how to help before he rushed in.

"My sister was kissed by the great Midoriko. She was given everything but I knew that one day I would be able to gain her favor. Then it happened I found a town full of those she couldn't find. I have been collecting them ever since." Hekate laughed.

Kagome pulled Rin behind her as she felt her anger towards the Miko in front of her. Rin was now crying as she held onto Kagome.

"She has been keeping me here for the last two years. She keeps them trapped in a spell. Their souls look alive but they are not. Please don't let her take me back." Rin cried.

Kagome looked into the village and there in the middle trapped in a barrier was the rest of the pack. Kagome felt her anger as Hekate dropped her hands her grey light growing bright.

"My sister wants you more than ever. You are the demon she talked about as a child one she wouldn't kill the first time around. I will be the one to help her!" Hekate was pulling her power into her hands.

"You're a fast Miko that is true. None of them saw you touch them. Then you meet up with this demon. He can smell the points and turn them on. He gets the souls and you live in peace. You are worse than your sister!" Kagome screamed as her light grew a darker blue. Kagome's wings grew taking Rin inside them holding her safe.

Hekate laughed as she ran hitting Kagome in four points then jumping back towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saw her coming and jumped back towards the others he could see that Kagome was twice the Miko and Hekate was not going to hurt his Miko.

Kagome felt the points but since Hekate was not dead on Kagome was able to shake free her arm then release the other three points. Kagome started to run with Rin curled on her back holding on tight. Kagome jumped in the air as Hekate turned around.

"You shouldn't be able to move!" Hekate yelled as she took a hit to the face.

"You should have been better at your points." Kagome spoke as she landed.

Sesshoumaru was running to the barrier to try and free the others when the barrier shook violently and the little boy fell to the floor in tears.

"Stop! That witch is using the barrier to hurt this boy if you get any closer." Miroku screamed as he rushed to the boy's aid.

Sesshoumaru stopped as he saw the boy crying out in pain. He could also see all the souls walking around them as if they were still alive. He was stuck he would never hurt a child he would have to get to them another way.

Kagome could see that Sesshoumaru had stopped and then saw the little boy on the ground.

"Oh no…." Kagome spoke stopping for a moment.

"Stupid little girl." Hekate spoke kicking Kagome to the ground. Kagome used her wings to keep Rin safe as they rolled on the ground. Rin looked out and saw what had made the miko stop.

"Lady Kagome. The boy he is no longer with us. She is very good at this spell they look real feel real as long as she needs them too and then they are just spirits. That boy died last night she just used him to keep you all here." Rin spoke tears in her eyes.

Kagome thought about it the little boy was in shock he was covered in blood she never checked him for wounds because of Hekate. She never truly felt his heart beat when he fell into her. Kagome stood the boy was already lost to them she had failed them all.

"Sesshoumaru! That boy is not alive anymore he is just a spirit being controlled by this Miko!" Kagome yelled getting up she felt him finally the demon that worked with Hekate.

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome yell and he saw the boy once more but this time he could see a paleness to the boy.

"Miroku tell me does the boy have any warmth to him?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took hold of his sword.

Miroku reached down to the boy and held him. He was like ice and when he felt deeper there was no heartbeat.

"He's gone. How did we not see this? Young man you are no longer with this world you soon will be set free." Miroku spoke as he stood.

Sesshoumaru hated to think what the boy was thinking or feeling. He pulled his sword and it one grand movement hit the barrier wide open. The boy fell to the floor crying but mostly because he was scared. Sango picked the boy up as Miroku and Kikyo tried to free him and the other spirits. They just couldn't do it they needed Kagome. They looked over as a large dark demon walked out of the shadows facing Kagome now.

Kagome waited as the demon appeared. He was just a shadow demon but she could see the souls he had eaten over the years witch allowed him to become a more solid demon able to fight in the light.

"Rin hold on tight and stay under my wings." Kagome spoke as she looked into her soul.

Kagome's light moved around her as rocks and leaves moved around. Hekate was frozen as the light took hold of her feet.

"You killed the children who traveled with those who ran. You took lives of so many innocent people. All so you could have your sister love you! You joined a shadow demon and feed him souls you didn't want. You have no right to be called a Miko. We are here to help the weak, we are meant to keep those who cannot protect themselves alive!" Kagome was mad and she could only see the family who risked everything to let her rest. The boy who wanted to save her only to die in the night as he ran away.

"What are you doing to me!?" The demon cried as the light was pulling him to the floor.

"Freeing them. I am letting them move on and not be used anymore." Kagome stood tall as her light rushed the grounds.

Sesshaomru felt Kagome's warmth calling to the souls of the village. Kagome then pulled them to her. The boy turned to a small white light and rushed to Kagome. Kagome let the lights rush around her then as her tears fell the lights rushed into the sky. Kagome opened her eyes and there before her was the family from the night before.

"Lady Kagome please don't blame yourself. We did what was right in the end and the great Midoriko awaits us all." The father spoke before they were gone.

Hekate screamed as the light finally let her go. The shadow demon was burning in the sun and her souls were all gone.

"Now I have to start over. I am going to start with that brat Rin." Hekate started to run at Kagome.

"Nasty Miko! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha let out as he released his sword.

"I hope she has mercy on you." Kagome spoke as Hekate was taken over by the wind scar.

Kagome let her wings go as Rin slid off her. The others joined them as the sun was rising in the sky.

"What will happen to me now?" Rin spoke her path unclear to her.

"You are coming home with us child." Sesshoumaru spoke he could see how Kagome was looking at her.

"That's right you're going to live with me in my room." Kagome spoke a lightness in her eyes that had been missing in some time.


	43. A Choice

Kagome woke to the soft breathing of Rin in her bed. Though she wanted to be in bed with her Warrior Rin needed her right now. Kagome felt something towards this girl as if she was meant to have Rin her life. Kagome was trying to think when Rin opened her eyes.

"Hello mother." Rin spoke she had started to call Kagome that after her second day at the castle.

"Hello little Rin. I need to shower and then we will met up with Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled as she started for the washroom.

Kagome was combing out her hair while Rin was trying to make the bed. Kagome was letting Rin make her old room her own since all her stuff was in with Sesshoumaru's room. Rin was bringing in wild flowers and letting them dry all over the room. Kagome loved the smell of the flowers.

"So you and Sesshoumaru are living together. You think you guys will ever get married?" Rin asked as she jumped off the bed.

"I don't know. I mean I love him a lot and I am sure he loves me too, but with everything going on that that just isn't something he thinks about I think." Kagome answered as she stood.

"I don't think about what?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked into the room.

"I was asking Kagome…" Rin couldn't finish as Kagome wrapped her hand over her mouth.

"She was just asking questions about what you think about nothing important." Kagome spoke as Sesshoumaru tried not to smile.

The three walked to the dining hall Rin in the middle holding hands with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Rin started to hum a small tune and for a moment in time the three were truly happy. Sesshoumaru knew right away how right this all felt. Rin was something he didn't even know was missing in his life. He had Kagome and he thought that was all he needed but Rin made it whole and he wanted to keep it this way. The three walked into the dining hall and then moment ended when a high pitch squeal brought him back.

"My Lord! I came for a visit." Mia yelled as she ran pushing Rin to the side as she hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Mia. It's nice to see you but you just pushed Rin almost knocking her over." Sesshoumaru spoke pushing Mia to the side taking Rin's hand once more. "Rin are you okay? This is Lady Mia she forgets he manners sometimes." Sesshoumaru spoke with a smile.

Mia was in total shock her proud demon was making fun of her. She was seeing red first the demon Miko and now this little girl were changing him. All Mia wanted was to reach out and rip out the little girl's heart.

"I am sorry little girl I was over joyed to see my Lord again it's been a long time." Mia spoke her voice as calm as possible.

Rin smiled as she started to pull Kagome and Sesshoumaru towards the food. Rin didn't know much about Mia yet but knew the less time she was around Sesshoumaru the better.

Kagome was sitting on her bed while Rin sat on the floor reading. Sesshoumaru was in a meeting with other high nobles and though Kagome would have gone with him she didn't want to leave Rin alone just yet. There was a knock on the door and Sango walked in with Kikyo. They smiled as Rin looked up at them. The girl was about seven and it was odd but she could have been Kagome's daughter. She looked a lot like her and even acted like her in the few days she had joined them.

"So Kagome we need to train and with your new talent thought we could use you as a target." Kikyo spoke as Sango sat on the bed.

"Sounds good. Rin would you like to watch till Sesshoumaru gets done?" Kagome asked as she started to stretch her legs.

"Okay." Rin answered as she smiled.

Miroku was waiting in the grass with Inuyasha when the girls showed up. Kagome smiled as Rin stood just inside the garden. As the group took their spots Kagome let her wings open up and her blue light lit up the grounds. Kagome smiled as she started to pull on her soul and a blue figure of herself was rushing at her friends.

"Alright wind scar!" Inuyasha released his sword as the blue Kagome stopped, blocked the wind then tossing it to the side. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he watch the light smile.

"Now try this!" Sango yelled as she sent her weapon flying the blue light moved and then touching the weapon it fell to the floor.

"GO!" Kikyo yelled as she let her arrows fly.

"Take this!" Miroku sent his scrolls to wrap around the arrows.

Kagome giggled as she finally felt more control when she pulled her soul out. She made the blue soul move taking hold of the arrow and sending into the air. Kagome was lost in thought and didn't see the arrow hit a potted plant above Rin. Then Kagome saw it fall. Kagome ran and pulled Rin out of the way.

"Rin are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Mom….MOM!" Rin screamed as Kagome passed out. Kagome had not pulled herself together before she moved.

Sesshoumaru was walking from his meeting most the news were things he already knew. He then heard Rin scream and took off. He came to the gardens to find Kagome on the floor but part of her soul still walking around looking scared.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran to Kagome's body.

"She let my arrow fly and it knocked over that vase. It was going to land on Rin so she ran to help. She just didn't pull that part over there back. What is going on?" Kikyo spoke as she and the others made their way to Kagome.

"She shouldn't have moved till she was whole. Her body shouldn't be able to move but it did." Miroku spoke as he was moving towards the blue Kagome.

Kagome was lost in a space between this world and the spirit world. Kagome could see her soul still outside her body and her real body on the ground.

"You push that body so hard little one." Kagome's father spoke making Kagome turn.

"I wasn't thinking I just moved." Kagome spoke seeing her problem.

"You are so close. You can use both parts at the same time and not well pass out after a minute." Kagome's father spoke as he pushed Kagome back down to her body.

Kagome opened her eyes and as she took in a deep breathe the rest of her soul rushed to her causing her to cough hard.

"Oh thank god." Sango said as Kagome was at least awake.

HIGH ABOVE THEM ALL:  
>Naraku watched with his eyes as Kagome fell after trying to save the little girl and his grin grew. He looked to Ichiro tossing him orders.<p>

"Be ready once she is out cold you will have your chance to take her. They won't be able to stop you using this demon." Naraku laughed at his evilness.

Few days later:

Rin was outside using Sesshoumaru to gather more flowers. He was holding them in his lap as Rin ran around picking as many as she could.

"Rin dear will you a have a place to sleep with all these flowers?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes dad!" Rin answered as she placed more flowers down.

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango sat towards the other side of the gardens near the ponds watching the girl play and seeing Sesshoumaru in a new light. Miroku for a moment could see what his sister could have and his heart broke at the rate it was going she would be lucky to live through this war. He had been reading on the blue light and so far nothing pointed to her path being peaceful.

Kagome stood right at the edge of the gardens her two parts and he right in the middle. Kagome was lost in her own word that the first time she heard the voice it was not clear but she heard it the second time.

"Who will you save? Who will you let die?" A deep voice spoke.

Kagome froze as a large barrier appeared cutting the gardens off from the castle. Kagome was trying to find the demon when two barriers appeared around the two groups in front of her. Kagome's heart started to race.

"My masters did say you were a beauty. Now Lord Sesshoumaru try all you want my barrier cannot be broken by you or that sword. I would worry about how long that little girl can live once the gas starts to fill that space of yours. Now for the rest of you hold each other tight this gas is killer." The man spoke as he reached his long hands on top of each bubble.

Kagome was reading the man before her. He was a half breed, part monk and then some poison demon. Kagome knew what she wanted she also knew she hadn't a clue how she was going to pull it off. Kagome then was brought back as the demon released the gas and was gone. Kagome's heart was racing as Rin started to scream and cough. Sango tried to use her mask but it was doing nothing. Miroku fell to his knees. Inuyasha ripped his robes off and covered Sango and Kikyo hoping his demon robes would slow the gas. Sesshoumaru was trying to keep Rin calm as he pulled his fluff around her.

"Save Rin!" Miroku screamed as his lunged burned.

"Save your brother!" Rin screamed as she fell to the floor Sesshoumaru pulling her backt the gas starting to get to him too.

Kagome felt Ichiro not far and then it hit her they knew what she had done a few days ago. Her tears ran down her face as she started to glow a darker blue.

"You won't take anyone from me!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome started to run for her brother then as she took another step her blue soul ran the other way holding tight to her sword. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat but she pushed. Kagome took a breathe and coughed the air was thick but she paid it no mind. Miroku stood his sister was pulling her soul and using her body at the same time. Kagome reached the bubble slapping her hand against it. Miroku saw the blue light and reached up. Miroku was weak as he was falling when he felt someone pushing him up. Inuyasha was coughing hard as he had his robe around Kikyo and Sango.

"Come on reach her!" Inuyasha barked as he pushed Miroku up.

"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed as she reached through and took her brother's hand. In that moment a light passed through the two and the barrier exploded freeing the group of the gas.

AT THE SAME MOMENT:

Kagome's freed soul ran towards Rin and Sesshoumaru sword in hand. The soul missed a step for a moment but just as Kagome was breaking her pack free her soul swung her sword crashing into the barrier. The gas floating into the air. Rin was able to breathe as Sesshoumaru picked her up.

Kagome pulled her soul back hard and turned she could feel her body trying to fall but she knew the danger and she wasn't going to go down that easily. Kagome turned as her sword entered her hand and Ichiro appeared.

"I came for you." Ichiro spoke charging the girl.

"Yea I thought I could smell a rat." Kagome spoke pushing all she had left into her sword.

Ichiro jumped claws out and pushed Kagome into the ground hard causing Kagome to pull back her power and drop her sword. Kagome put her hands over Ichiro's chest and as she sent her last attack Ichor bit down on her shoulder.

"Fight your way back now." Ichiro spoke as he went flying.

Everyone was running to Kagome as the barrier was gone and they could breathe. Kagome lay on the floor her body unable to move.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he put Rin down and pulled Kagome close.

"I think so. Who are you guys and what happened here?" Kagome spoke looking at those around her as if they were strangers.


	44. Come back in time?

Ichiro stood in the dark a smile as he wiped his fangs. The poison half-demon by his side.

"How much did you erase?" Ichiro spoke as he stood Kagome was looking around confused.

"I did not erase. I can only block what she truly knows. I took it all. It's all blocked and they must find a way to break in." The half demon laughed.

"If they found you could you undo the spell?" Ichiro asked.

"I could but I would never betray our master." The half demon spoke.

"I know. We both know that you are behind us and our choices." Ichiro spoke turning fast his claws reaching deep into the half demon's chest.

"I would have never….." The half demon spoke as he fell to his knees.

"I want them to fear they will never get her back. Naraku ordered that if you pulled it off they find your dead body." Ichiro spoke pulling his claw back walking into the woods.

Sesshoumaru was in shock as Kagome stood she looked almost afraid. She looked around as Rin ran up taking her by the hand smiling.

"Mom? What's going on?" Rin asked as he pulled at Kagome.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are. Are you my daughter?" Kagome asked taking her hand back.

"Well…..I…." Rin was lost for words.

"In a way you just took her in. Kagome do you know any of us?" Miroku asked his heart starting to race.

"I…no. None of you look familiar." Kagome spoke taking a step back.

"Do you know who you are at least?" Kikyo asked as she walked closer to Kagome.

"Me…..I am….no I don't know. What have you all done to me?" Kagome turned to run when a hand took hold of her.

"We are friends. We work together. We were just in battle and you got hurt. Please come in see the healer she is very nice you like her." Sesshoumaru spoke he was trying hard to stay calm.

"Okay…..I guess it won't hurt." Kagome spoke following the demon holding her hand.

Kagome walked into the castle and though she felt like she knew the place she could not draw up any memories. Kagome was still in thought when they stopped at Izayoi's office. Sesshoumaru walked in his mother working on some papers. She looked up and saw the group and put the papers down.

"What is going on with Kagome? She looks almost blank." Izayoi spoke standing.

"That half demon and Ichiro they did something to her we think." Inuyasha spoke thinking back to the battle. There was a smoke Kagome breathed in and then the bit from Ichiro.

"Try and find the poison master first he will have the cure. Kagome and Rin can stay here with me Kagome can read the files we have on you guys." Izayoi spoke reaching for Kagome.

Kagome at first just stood there but her gut was telling her to trust the lady before her. Kagome took the lady's hand and went to some books in a corner. Rin sat next to her mother. The others turned taking off in hopes they could still track the half demon.

Sesshoumaru and the others were running fast as they had a scent of the half demon but stopped short right outside the woods. There on the ground was the half demon dead. Inuyasha turned as he punched a tree. Kikyo and Miroku ran to the body but the soul was gone they had no way of trying to save him so that they could talk to him.

"He knew. Ichiro knew we would come looking for him He made sure to take him out. He wants us to sweat." Sesshoumaru spoke turning back to the castle.

Kagome was reading a file and it sounded like if she was Kagome that she was pretty strong. She saw that as a group they were a great fit. Kagome wanted to remember but it was just darkness when she tried. Kagome sat down closing a file her head was swimming.

"Kagome it will come back. The demon who did this was good. It's been a long time since I have seen one that could block one's whole life." Izayoi spoke as she stood.

Sesshoumaru and the others soon were back looking almost beaten. They looked over at Kagome who still looked at them as strangers.

"He's dead. Ichiro killed him." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I had a feeling he would be. Well there is only way to help Kagome know. You have to find things to bring back memories." Izayoi spoke.

Kagome stood as she could tell how sad the group was.

"I'm sure something will come back. I hate to ask but I am feeling a little tired. Could you show me to my room?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart drop her room was now Rin's. Her room she now shared with him.

"I will take you." Rin spoke up before anyone else.

"Rin you are not…." Sesshoumaru was cut off as Rin smiled.

"I am taking her to her room. Dad you're going to have to stay with someone else I think." Rin spoke as she took Kagome's hand and lead her down to her room.

Kagome walked into her room and took it in. She saw pictures on the side table of her and the monk smiling. Kagome looked through the closet and all her knee length dresses. Then Kagome came across men's clothes.

"Those are mine." Sesshoumaru spoke from the doorway.

"These are your clothes….so we share a room?" Kagome spoke trying to remember but still it was all blank.

"We do. I will not ask you to do so till you want to. I have a place to stay for now." Sesshoumaru spoke as he walked towards the closet.

"That's very nice of you." Kagome spoke her heart jumping as he got close.

"This Sesshoumaru does not push. He will wait for his Miko for as long as it takes." Sesshoumaru spoke was he walked out. He spoke as he did when they met hoping to bring something back.

The castle had many rooms but in this time of war many were in use. Sesshoumaru had no choice but to take the last open room witch was right next to Mia's room. He was hoping she would be somewhere else as he was moving some of his things but as he turned into the hall there she was.

"My Lord what are you doing with your stuff so far from your room?" Mia spoke her mind racing had he finally realized that Kagome was not for him.

"A demon helped Ichiro take Kagome's memories. For now she is blank. I am letting her keep our room while I use this one." Sesshoumaru answered knowing a lie would make things worse.

"The poor thing. Does she remember anything?" Mia was jumping inside.

"Nothing. She will though will help she will I know it." Sesshoumaru answered as he opened his door then was gone.

Mia ran to her room and jumped around this was her chance. The brat was like a weak child with no memory. Naraku would be able to take her no problem she was sure of. Kagome would be out of her air and then finally she could have Sesshoumaru all to herself once more.

Few Weeks Later:

Kagome walked the halls her mind wishing to remember something. She smiled for Rin was by her side as she had every day. Rin made her feel happy she knew the child meant something to her but it was still unclear to her. Kagome walked till they reached the war room where Miroku and Sango were going over the last weeks of reports.

"He is trying to pull us out." Miroku spoke looking at all the marks on the map.

"Ichiro keeps attacking this town knowing we will have to go out to stop him." Sango spoke as she held her fist.

"We cannot have Kagome with us. She has no idea how strong she is and I will not risk losing her in this state." Miroku spoke slamming a book on the table.

"Dad told you Miroku that books are to be treated nicely you never know when you will need them again." Kagome spoke.

Miroku and Sango turned fast as Kagome was blinking she spoke but was not sure where it came from.

"Your right little one dad did say that." Miroku spoke that was the first sign of a hope in weeks.

Kagome smiled as she walked up to the map going over the map reading the names of the towns' out loud. Kagome was moving around then came to the village she was born in.

"Town of the Fenris….." Kagome read the name and like a gate memories flooded her mind. "MOM! DAD!" Kagome screamed falling to the floor her eyes filling with tears.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Rin yelled.

Miroku ran to his sister as Sango ran out of the war room and down the hall as fast as she could. As she turned a corner she found Kirara sleeping.

"Girl take me to Sesshoumaru as fast as you can Kagome needs him." Sango spoke to her demon cat.

In a flash of fire the cat grew and started off following her nose to the young Lord. Sango held tight to Kirara's back till finally they found themselves in front of Mia's room. Sango jumped down and was pounding on the door. Mia opened the door and Sango saw Sesshoumaru fixing Mia's bed.

"Kagome. I think is remembering her parents and the village. She is in the war room." Sango spoke.

Sesshoumaru was out the door faster than Sango could blink. Sango turned and getting back on Kiara followed him back to Kagome.

Kagome was shaking as she could see her parents on the ground her body shaking harder. Fire all around her and then nothing she was alone and scared.

"It's okay little one. You lived this once you can do it again." Miroku spoke holding Kagome as she was shaking harder.

"Kagome!?" Sesshoumaru yelled as he found Kagome on the floor.

Sesshoumaru ran over and pulled Kagome's face up. She was crying harder shaking her head.

"It's too much! This is too much!" Kagome screamed as she now saw the death of the man she knew was the father that raised her.

"Kagome look at me. They died and yes it was hard the first time but you got through it. You are stronger because of it. Kagome you are not alone. Talk to us." Sesshoumaru spoke not removing his hands from Kagome's face.

"A dragon….lead by a dark monster. He killed them all he's looking for something. What is he looking for?" Kagome cried as she felt her heart breaking over people she remembered once more.

"That's my Miko. That's it Kagome." Sesshoumaru spoke letting go as Kagome held tighter to Miroku.

"Miroku is all I have left…..he is my brother." Kagome spoke as she placed her head on her brother's shoulder passing out.

"Oh thank god. She at least has you again." Sesshoumaru spoke standing.

Miroku took his sister back to her room Rin in tow. As he placed her in her bed he smiled he was back in her memory.

"She has so much to remember. Miroku so much is…can she live through it again?" Rin asked watching Kagome sleep.

"She really has no choice. She must decide if it's worth remembering. Then she can have it all back power and all." Miroku answered.

Kagome spent the rest of the day and night in bed while the others had a meeting. Rin sat in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Kagome will have to almost relive some of the worst things a person should only have to go through once if at all." Inuyasha spoke as he paced back and forth.

"We never know what will bring it back all we can do is be there when something does come back." Kikyo spoke taking Inuyasha by the hand.

Mai sat in her room the door locked as she sat in front of her mirror as Ichiro appeared.

"So the girl is still unsure of who she is right?" Ichiro asked a smile on his face.

"All she has now is her little village and Miroku." Mia answered as she pulled her hair back.

"I need her out of the castle I need to get my hands on her." Ichiro spoke.

"I will find a way. " Mia spoke as Ichiro started to fade.

Kagome was sitting in the grass with Sesshoumaru. She had found a book that she had written in and she need to talk about some things.

"So I was reading this and I figured out that I am very fond of this pack. I love them as a family." Kagome spoke.

"Yes. We have been through a lot." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Now I have been reading that book of mine. It reads of how much I love you. I almost cannot believe that I wake up with you. Now there was one last note I put in…..do you love me as much as I love you?" Kagome looked as the demon that she should know.

"I love you more every day." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Then do you thing we will marry?" Kagome asked she had no fears since she had no memories to fear.

"I….." Sesshoumaru was cut off as Rin came running from her room.

"He was here!" Rin screamed fear all over her face.

Kagome was up and ran to the child taking hold of her.

"Rin its okay mom is here." Kagome took Rin in like she has the day she fought the Miko in the woods.

"Ichiro he was in my room." Rin spoke.

"How dare he show his face!" Sesshoumaru roared as he took off for Rin's room.

"You're safe. I won't let him hurt you." Kagome spoke taking Rin's hand.

Kagome remembered the little girl the one she had saved the one she was raising, the one she would die for.

Sesshoumaru ran into Rin's room it was dark but he stood there all smiles.

"Leave my father's castle." Sesshoumaru roared.

"No one is safe here unless you come face me outside old friend with Kagome." Ichiro spoke as he faded.

Sesshoumaru sat in the war room with the others.

"We can't." Sango spoke looking as Kagome.

"He appeared in two other room he attacked one of the monks almost taking a bit out of his arm." Inuyasha spoke.

"He will attack with everything will Kagome off guard as she is." Kikyo spoke putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"We have no choice I won't let him hurt anyone here." Kagome spoke taking everyone by surprise but Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome you're going to be at risk." Miroku spoke.

"Yes but from what I could read in my books it wouldn't stop me before so why now?" Kagome looked over at Rin asleep on the couch. "I won't let him come after her again." Kagome spoke.

"That's it then. We leave tomorrow." Sesshoumaru spoke as he stood.

The group traveled through as few village as they could till they got to where Ichiro was last seen. Kagome walked in to eyes all over her. The others were on edge.

"Dirty Miko how dare you just walk in here!" A man yelled tossing a rock at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru moved catching the rock before it hit Kagome. Sesshoumaru glared at the man who backed off.

"Impure slut leave this to the other two!" A woman screamed.

Kagome was so unsure of what was going on. She started to back away. Miroku came from behind taking her hand.

"They are hateful people. We don't even know if they are real." Miroku spoke.

The group finally made it to the middle of town. The people were still screaming at Kagome throwing more rocks making the others circle around Kagome to keep her safe.

"Why are they yelling at me? What happened to me…?" Kagome was talking to herself when a voice came into her ear.

"Because you gave yourself to me in order to free yourself." The voice spoke.

"No…..no I don't think I would do that." Kagome spoke to the voice.

"It's no big deal but you are impure." The voice spoke.

Kagome was frozen in fear. Was the voice telling the truth?

"It was dark and only half your body could move. You were in and out of consciousness." The voice spoke.

Kagome starting fall to the floor as she started to remember. She started to scream and shake her head. Sesshoumaru came down taking hold of Kagome fear rushing over the great demon.

"NO! HE took it! HE stole it!" Kagome was now screaming.

"That bastard is close and he got in her head." Inuyasha spoke pulling his sword.

"Kagome it's okay. Oh my sweet Miko it's okay." Sesshoumaru was talking as he had gotten Kagome into his lap. "Keep a look out, they are close." Sesshoumaru spoke.

The town started to fade as they found that they had walked right into Naraku's castle. Kikyo felt a fear rush her as the gates closed.

"Welcome to the end." Naraku spoke as he walked out of the dark.

Kagome was crying out as the pain of the dark night was coming back to her. Inuyasha pulled his sword his anger was taking over.

"Bastard how dare you do this to her again!" Inuyasha screamed as he started to run at the demon.

"NARAKU!" Kikyo screamed releasing her arrow.

Naraku smiled as the arrow grew brighter he let it hit him but it was like a small rock hitting him. Then when Inuyasha was close her let one of his tentacles free and took hold of the half demon by the neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed as she reloaded another arrow.

Inuyasha was fighting to get free when Naraku slammed him into the hard ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw his body lay limp on the ground.

Kagome saw him, the smiles the night talks. She then saw the night she watched him bond with Kikyo. Tears were filling her eyes as she took off towards Inuyasha's body. Kikyo ran with her Naraku releasing more tentacles.

"Keep him off the girls!" Sesshoumaru ordered his sword already slicing a tentacle reaching for Kagome.

Kagome slid to the limp body of Inuyasha. A light broke free and she could read the boy on the floor. Kagome saw the broken leg and the two ribs. Kagome could see the heart was still strong. Kikyo came flying next to Kagome as Sango blocked a tentacle.

"He's just out cold a broken leg and two ribs." Kagome spoke looking at Kikyo.

"Okay we need to move him before….." Kikyo didn't get to finish as a tentacle came crashing down right next to them shaking the ground and sending the three flying.

Kagome landed hard but started to look for Kikyo and Inuyasha. She found them along a wall Kikyo trying to help Inuyasha.

"I have to remember." Kagome spoke as another flash and Kikyo she knew her. They had gone to school together she was always liked better even though Kagome was just as strong. Kagome smiled Kikyo was a pain but a good friend.

Sesshoumaru was fighting the tentacles as Miroku and Sango used Kirara to get to Kagome. Naraku was laughing as he reached for the demon cat.

"This won't help her. You want her to live all those horrible moments? Why not let her start over?" Naraku laughed as he took Kirara by the neck tossing Miroku and Sango to the ground.

Kagome was watching as she then felt a body crash into her. The pain in her side caused her to cry out. Sesshoumaru turned and ran to help.

"OH Kagome did you forget about me?" Ichiro smiled as Kagome slid in the dirt.

Kagome was about to get up when Ichiro hit her again.

"Really girl this is no fun when you have now power." Ichiro spoke when he was about kick Kagome while she lay on the floor sucking in air.

"Keep your hands off her!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he punched Ichiro in the jaw.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up just as the ground started to shake again and before them the others were on the ground held down by Naraku's tentacles as he was in the air standing on them.

"Filthy bastard." Sesshoumaru growled as he held his sword tight.

"What can you do with Kagome as she is now?" Naraku spoke as he started to glow with his stolen power.

"I will keep her safe I won't let you have her ever again!" Sesshoumaru yelled back letting his sword fly. The power hit Naraku hard enough to send him back a ways.

Naraku smiled as she jumped then hit the ground Kagome fell over missing the tentacles but Sesshoumaru was caught up.

"She will watch you die then I will take her for my own. Then in the dark release her memories. All that pain will give her so much power that I will be unstoppable." Naraku spoke pushing Sesshoumaru into the ground.

Kagome stood as Sesshoumaru let out a howl his body being crushed the others still under a leg unable to help. Kagome was feeling lost as Sesshoumaru was fighting with everything he had. Kagome felt something she was lightheaded. Kagome fell forward her face landing in the dirt.

"Kagome!" Miroku screamed from the wall he was now pinned at.

Sesshoumaru couldn't see but feared that Kagome was out cold. He was fighting the pressure on his chest but it was getting harder to breathe when a rib broke. He could feel it pushing on a lung and his breathing was getting harder. He wanted to see her, he had to see her one more time. Then Sesshoumaru found his vision was going and a ringing was starting in his ears.

"She will know you fought hard." Naraku spoke.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome scream as her body rose from the ground.

Kagome could see it all now. The smiles, the training, the scars, the tears and the love. Kagome would not lose she would go on. Kagome's light exploded and her wings now as wide as her arms.

"You dare face me child." Naraku spoke letting Sesshoumaru go facing Kagome as she landed back on the ground.

"You dare hurt my family. You scare my new daughter, you attack my brothers and sisters. You then go as far as attempting to kill the love of my life. You horrible half demon!" Kagome screamed as she took Sesshoumaru's sword.

Sesshoumaru rolled over as he could see it again the light in Kagome's eyes. He coughed as his rib was killing him but then a new fear, Kagome was going to fight alone no one was able to help.

Naraku came back to his more human like form a sword in hand. He swung at Kagome with both hands. Kagome blocked using both hands. Back and forth they went till Kagome saw her opening and when Naraku came in for an attack she slid under the blade taking hold of Naraku by the neck. Kagome let her power rush to her hands causing Naraku to feel like his neck was on fire. Kagome was racing her body shaking as Naraku wrapped his tentacles around her.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru spoke his body fading.

Kagome wanted to scream when a black light over took around her and Naraku was tossed back. Kagome looked as the great lord landed with a small army.

"Found you." Inu No Taisho spoke.

"You cannot…" Naraku spoke when he was hit again but by Kagome. Her power flowed through the sword so the cut released a few souls.

"Run now or else I will cut them all till I get to your heart!" Kagome screamed as she started to run towards Naraku once more.

"Brat! I almost had you. I will get you!" Naraku yelled as he pulled Ichiro into the darkness and the gates opened up.

Kagome stopped then ran to Sesshoumaru who was out cold.

"No…. oh thank god." Kagome spoke tears running down her face once she found a heartbeat.

"How are we going to get them home sir?" A solider asked as they saw everyone but Kagome was injured to the point they need to be carried home.

"That is an easy one. If you only have one who needs carried you get home before dark." Kagome spoke as she stood.

Kagome started to glow as her light started to travel to each one of her pack. Miroku opened his eyes as Kagome's warmth filled him. His body was healing with every breath Kagome was taking. Soon Miroku was standing. Sango was next her ribs no longer screaming in pain. Kirara woke growing back into her demon size. Kikyo then opened her eyes her body feeling fine. Kikyo ran to Inuyasha whose leg and ribs were broken in battle. Kagome was breathing heavier now. The light was glowing brighter as it covered Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha woke at first in unbearable pain then the light took over. He felt the bones fix and his ribs heal. Kikyo was crying as Inuyasha was standing. Kagome then to the point of hyperventilating pulled her light over Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru woke howling his body broken in so many places. He then saw the light around him. Kagome was crying as she pulled harder and at first Sesshoumaru could breathe as his shattered rib went back into place. Then his arms started to feel light. Finally Sesshoumaru could stand his body healed.

"I'm so happy…." Kagome spoke as she started to fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome before she hit the ground for the second time. He was in awe of the woman in his arms. She had a broken nose and bruises but she used what she had to heal them. Then when Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up he realized what she truly had done.

"I need Kirara." Sesshoumaru spoke as the demon cat ran to him.

Once Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down the others could see what she had done. Kagome took the broken ribs and leg. She took the bruises and cuts. Kagome gave them her health for their broken parts.

"We must get her home to rest. Kikyo and Miroku work your healing on her as we go." Inu No Taisho spoke as his men circled them and they were off.

Kagome woke in her room. She knew who she was again and all that she had done. She then felt her ribs the pain would have been worse if her brother hadn't healed them pretty well. Her leg was just a fracture thanks to Kikyo. She smiled she was no longer in the dark.

"DO you remember?" A voice asked from the chair next to the bed.

"Yes Sesshoumaru. I remember. Thank you for staying by me." Kagome spoke as she started to sit up.

"I was lost when you couldn't remember. I couldn't hold you because you looked afraid of me." Sesshoumaru spoke standing.

"I was so afraid I was too late when I woke out of that daze. You looked dead. I was so scared." Kagome spoke.

"I was too." Sesshoumaru spoke climbing into bed with his Miko.

The two stared into each other's eyes as their lips touched. Kagome felt his warmth enter her lips a life she was missing. Sesshoumaru felt his body tingle as he let Kagome's soul reach into his. Kagome jumped from the pain in her ribs but kissed deeper she didn't want to let go. The two didn't let go till early morning when their bodies let go passing out.

Rin looked at the clock on the wall it was almost lunch time and still Kagome was not up. She had been by their room but the door was locked and no one answered when she knocked. Rin was still in thought when Mia walked up behind her.

"Little girl where is my Lord? He never came to his room last night." Mia spoke trying to make Rin feel small.

"HE went to his room last night. Lady Mia she came back." Rin spoke walking away as Sango appeared down the hall.

Mia was in shock Kagome was not supposed to come back. She was to be with Naraku being drained of her soul. Mia had to see it for herself. She ran down the hall pounding on the door till Sesshoumaru opened the door wide. Mia was taken back for her lord was in pants just out of the shower. He looked annoyed.

"Mia there better be a fire." Sesshoumaru spoke as behind him Kagome hair wet sat on the bed combing it.

"I…..she…..not…"Mia was lost for words.

"Mia I need you to go home. This war is getting worse and this place is no longer safe. My father is passing a law if you are not fighting you cannot stay here." Sesshoumaru spoke turning his back to his friend.

"I am Mia a noble daughter the one who should be sharing your bed not that tainted miko. I will not leave!" Mia screamed her head spinning.

"Your father will be here this afternoon. I cannot let my old friend get hurt and I won't." Sesshoumaru spoke closing the door.

Later that afternoon Mia was leaving the castle along with a handful of other nobles heading home were they hoped it was safer.


	45. A Trap That Works

Kagome was sitting at a table in the war room she was charting all the things she could do. Kagome was amazed she could heal the others completely but now she would have to take what broke them. She smiled that seemed fair. Kagome was still in thought when Rin walked in. Rin smiled as she started on her hands and knees. Kagome was about to reach for another paper when something grabbed her leg.

"AHHHH!" Kagome yelled jumping back.

Rin was laughing as she let go and stood before her mother. It was odd to think that this girl was going to be eight soon. Kagome smiled then started to chase after the girl. Out of the war room and down the hall. Rin was fast as she could see ahead and knew what was coming. Kagome was catching up though. Rin smiled as she took her last corner and slid under the person she had been looking for. Kagome turned and ran right into Sesshoumaru.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Sesshoumaru spoke looking back as Rin was gone around the next corner.

"Oh that child." Kagome spoke as she took a step back. "Well since I am out want to have lunch outside?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru took her hand.

"Sounds like fun lets go." Sesshoumaru answered.

Miroku was in the yard with Sango working on fighting closer than he had before. Sango swung her bone weapon making Miroku back off for a moment. He tried to move around another swing getting hit in the back of the head.

"Oh god! Are you alright?" Sango spoke letting her weapon hit the ground as Miroku lay flat on the ground.

"Yea….yea. I am fine a little headache but fine. I think we need a few minutes before we do that again." Miroku spoke as Sango was helping him stand again.

The two soon were back at it again this time Miroku was getting faster and was able to touch Sango twice without getting hit. He felt sore and hungry so the two went to eat.

The dining hall was filled with warriors and their monks/mikos. The talks filled the air about this demon or that but many talked about Naraku himself. He was what they all feared because of his power but mostly cause many had never seen what he really could do. Miroku and Sango walked in and all eyes moved to them. Sango walked on as Miroku felt the auras around them. He wanted to pull Sango back, they wanted answers that they did not have.

"Hey monk! I have a question for you." A demon stood walking towards Miroku as he spoke.

"I can try to answer your question." Miroku answered as he stopped.

"If this Naraku is so strong why is he only after you little sister? I mean I have seen her around there is nothing special about her really. I understand the things she has done here and there but can she do them again?" The demon spoke now standing next to Miroku.

Miroku had to think as the demon who was a good two feet taller than him was waiting for an answer.

"She is what he wants. I have seen a great light in her as well. I believe she can do everything she has in the past again." Miroku spoke as Sango was now back.

"Yea….well once Naraku hears about me and my Miko he'll have a new target." The demon spoke as he walked back to his chair.

"Who is that demon?" Sango asked as she watched the demon sit next to a miko who seemed prissier than Kikyo.

"I believe the great Lady told me his name was Caym. He is known for his sword and his ability to fly. The Miko she is only known as his angel giving him flight." Miroku answered.

The two shared a look knowing that this demon would get himself killed.

Kikyo sat in her room brushing her hair when there was a knock at her door. Kikyo ran to the door finding Inuyasha standing there.

"Come on we need to get some training in today." Inuyasha spoke pulling Kikyo out of her room.

"Wait don't I need my arrows?" Kikyo spoke reaching for the door.

"Nope I want you to be able to move around an attacker who gets close enough that your arrows won't do you any good." Inuyasha spoke with a smile.

The two went to the yards where for hours they tried to get Kikyo close enough to fight using small barriers instead of her arrows. When the sun was falling the two sat on the ground tired Kikyo covered with little cuts all over her body.

"That was good." Inuyasha spoke taking Kikyo's hand.

"Yea. I just hope I don't have to do that in a real fight any time soon." Kikyo answered.

**That night as Rin slept:**

Rin watched as a demon made of small bugs, touched her father. In a blink of an eye he turned not like his demon form but a wild beast. He's eyes turned red and he clawed at Kagome with everything he had. Kagome fought back but soon was pinned down as Sesshoumaru started to tare her apart.

Rin awoke screaming her body covered in sweat.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she came flying into the room.

"It was just a nightmare." Rin spoke trying to be calm.

"Tell me about it." Kagome spoke getting into bed with the child.

"Dad was changed into a monster. He attacked and attacked till he got you to the ground. He then…." Rin felt the tears pushing as she talked.

"It was just a dream. Everyone is fine." Kagome spoke as she held Rin tight.

"I…my dreams are starting to become real. I have seen things in my dreams that then become real. Why is this happening?" Rin asked looking up to her mother.

"Rin…..I think you are starting to come into your power. You see things that most cannot you feel the world ahead of you. You have power of a Miko." Kagome answered hoping to calm the child.

"How does that help?" Rin asked looking at her mother.

"Tell us what you see and we can hope to keep an eye out for it." Kagome spoke kissing the child on the head.

Kagome was now getting up as Rin was getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Mom!" Rin spoke suddenly.

"Yes Rin." Kagome answered as she stopped.

"Keep your eyes out for a demon made of small bugs." Rin spoke as she started to close her eyes.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome answered as she closed the door.

**Weeks later:**

Kagome was sitting in the garden with Rin when a small group came rushing in with a Miko in their arms. Kagome stood running to the girl as she felt with her blue light.

"Rin go get the healers now!" Kagome screamed as she started to use her healing power on the girl's lungs.

"What have I done!?" Caym screamed as he followed the men holding his Miko.

"What happened?" Kagome spoke still trying to make the girl's lungs to work.

"We were in the forest chasing a demon that was attacking a town. He was dropping something as he ran. Then I felt something bite my leg. I could then see myself turning to my angel. She looked so scared and fought back. I clawed at her like a beast. Save her miko." Caym spoke as he saw his Angel her body barely able to fight to stay alive.

"I will do what I can but the healers will know what to do better than me." Kagome spoke as she had the girl's lungs working and moved to her kidneys.

"Use that blue light and heal her!" Caym yelled shaking Kagome off his Miko.

"I cannot. I would die taking all her injuries. She has to fight now for her own life." Kagome spoke going back to the kidneys.

"You saved your whole pack but not my Miko? You have no real power." Caym yelled as he watched Kagome pull Angel towards the healers now running to help.

"They were just broken. This girl had parts of her kidney torn out. Her lungs almost collapsed. You ripped chunks of flesh and muscle from her arms and legs. I can heal parts but she must chose to live." Kagome spoke pushing the demon back with her light.

Kagome was in tears as she followed the girl into the healer's office leaving the Warrior outside. Kagome used what she could fixing the Miko's inner parts. When she reached her heart she could see the fear and knew that Angel was not sure she could face life again.

"You must try and fight. Life is not meant to be easy." Kagome spoke as she worked on the girl heart.

The other healers were working on the arms and legs trying to rebuild the muscles taken. Kagome felt her limit as the world was getting blurry.

"Sit child you have done more than any healer here." Izayoi spoke from behind.

"I just wanted to help." Kagome spoke sitting down.

Caym turned and went straight to Sesshoumaru's office. He found the young lord working on papers when he looked up.

"Tell your Miko to heal mine!" Caym yelled as walked into the office.

"Kagome does what she can but if she cannot fully heal the girl I cannot make her." Sesshoumaru spoke as he stood.

"She is holding back because Angel is not one of her pack." Caym spoke balling up his fists.

"Kagome does not hold back. She is thinking steps ahead. She will do everything she can to save your Angel." Sesshoumaru spoke walking towards the demon in his office.

"No! She is a useless Miko who has gotten lucky!" Caym screamed as he jumped swinging at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru moved back and caught the fist in his hand. He could see how mad the demon was but nobody was going to walk into his office attack him and disrespect his Miko. Sesshoumaru moved fast tossing the demon right out the door and into the hall.

"What? Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi yelled as she had just walked into the hall looking for Caym.

She ran to the demon who was passed out and nothing more.

"Mother I was just getting him to shut up. He needed a nap any ways." Sesshoumaru spoke walking out of his office.

"I am sure there was a nicer way of getting him to do this." Izayoi spoke as she had her son pick the demon up and take him to his room.

**Next Day:**

Kagome was still in the room when Angel first opened her eyes. Kagome stood bringing the girl water.

"How…..? I was going to die I could feel it." Angel spoke as she looked into herself to find her lungs and Kidneys working.

"I did what I could as the other healers worked on your arms and legs. You will be in here a while and need to take this herb before the pain comes back." Kagome spoke handing the Miko an herb and some water.

The miko took the herb and smiled as she started to fall asleep once more. Kagome stood and walked out to find Caym waiting there.

"She is alive for now." Kagome spoke closing the door.

"What is that to mean?" Caym spoke standing.

"She must heal. You cannot move her from here for at least a few weeks." Kagome spoke as she walked off she had a little girl to talk to.

Rin was in her room letting the smell of flowers fill her soul. When the door opened she turned to find her mother.

"Did she make it?" Rin asked as she recalled the Miko.

"She has for now. I took as much of her major scars as I could. Rin do you think this is the demon you have seen in your dreams?" Kagome asked.

"I think so. He talked of being bit and I think that is the bugs he drops off. This demon scares me mom." Rin spoke from her floor.

Kagome tried to smile she wanted to tell her daughter that it all would work out. She just didn't know and a fear was filling when she helped the Miko heal.

Over the weeks more monks and Mikos were rushed into the castle all attacked by their warriors'. They all said the same thing. They would be chasing a demon dropping something when they felt a bite. Once they were bit they attacked like a wild beast. Kagome worked hard but many monks and Mikos brought in were too far gone and died. The more that were attacked the more Rin talked of her fear of her dream.

"Mom you guys cannot go after this demon." Rin spoke at dinner one night.

"Rin. We talked about this. As a whole we should be able to find and stop him. Kagome told us what you saw in your dreams." Miroku spoke.

"That's not it. He's fast and can hid in plain sight. If you do not see him first you're in danger." Rin spoke putting her fork down.

"Rin we will do everything we can to be safe. There are so many coming in being attacked we have to try." Sango spoke looking at the little girl.

"I know. I just wish you didn't." Rin spoke climbing into Kagome's lap.

Rin dreamed that night of pain and fear. She saw her family fighting to live and fighting the demon in the dark. Rin opened her eyes when in her dream three were taken by the darkness.

Kagome was packing when Rin walked in.

"Mom I saw him in my dreams again." Rin spoke her eyes red from crying.

"What was different?" Kagome spoke as Sesshoumaru walked in the room.

"Three of you were taken into the darkness. I don't know what that means." Rin spoke.

"Rin what do you fear?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This trap may work this time." Rin answered.

"If it does we will fight to get home. Keep strong here for us little one." Kagome spoke taking her moon ring and giving it to Rin. "Hold on to this till I get back." Kagome kissed her daughter then walked out.

"My dear child I too have a gift for you." Sesshoumaru took Rin out of the room and into the sables. "My father used them in battle but they are older and not needed right now. This is Ah and Un. They will protect you when I cannot." Sesshoumaru spoke as the dragon walked up to the girl.

Rin smiled as she petted the first head. She then turned and hugged her father.

"Thank you." Rin spoke.

"Nothing but the best for my child." Sesshoumaru spoke. "You two keep her safe." Then Sesshoumaru turned to join his pack and leave.

Kagome was the first to notice the burning city the next day from the forest. The group ran in to find almost everyone dead. Kagome's blood froze as she noticed the wounds on the bodies. Kagome walked faster and her blue light filling around her.

"They attacked each other." Kikyo spoke as she was trying to help a young child.

"How can one demon do this?" Inuyasha spoke holding his sword tight.

Kagome was thinking about all the dreams Rin had had and she knew that it was a bug demon they were facing. Kagome was still thinking when a dark figure ran past her. Kagome jumped back she never saw him till he moved.

"He's running for the woods." Kagome yelled out.

The group followed the demon watching what was falling from the demon. They moved from the little black spots landing on the ground. Kagome wanted the demon to stop she had to make it stop when Inuyasha pulled his sword. Kagome's heart dropped and before she could stop him the wind scar was released.

"Take that bastard." Inuyasha spoke as the demon exploded in the light.

"You idiot, that was a stupid idea." Sango spoke as now black dots were falling from the sky.

Kagome who was standing next to Sango and Miroku tossed her barrier up and the black dot bounced off. Kagome finally saw them close and it they were bugs. Kagome was in shock and fear ran through her. The three turned as a sound took them by surprise. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, his claws opened up and his long teeth started coming out of his mouth. Kagome was the first to move tackling Sesshoumaru to the ground.

Kikyo was shaking as Inuyasha was heading right for her his claw out. Kikyo jumped back as the first swipe came at her. Kikyo wanted to give herself space but Inuyasha was fast and he kept closing the gap. Kikyo knew she would have to fight up close and the fear of that almost made her stop.

"Keep moving! Find that bug and stop him!" Kagome screamed as she was missing an attack from Sesshoumaru.

Miroku was lost when he heard the demon roar and the bone weapon came flying at his head. He moved fast and used his staff to hold Kirara back when she jumped at him.

"Kagome where are the bugs?" Miroku yelled as he jumped missing a knife Sango was swinging at him.

"I don't know!" Kagome yelled back as she missed a step and Sesshoumaru bit into her arm. "Damn it!" Kagome kicked Sesshoumaru in the head getting him to let go.

Kagome then realized she had another problem Sesshoumaru's nails were flowing with poison she would have to stop the flow but that meant she would be in biting range. She wasted no time and ran into Sesshoumaru. Kagome moved to his first wrist and hit her points and saw the poison stop then moved to the other side as Sesshoumaru bit into her shoulder.

"Get off!" Kagome screamed her light covering her body sending Sesshoumaru flying.

Kikyo could see Kagome covered in blood and fear rushed over her. Inuyasha then moved fast as his claws cut across her stomach just as she was about to move. Kagome sent him flying using her barrier. She was in pain but she had to move she had to find that bug. Kikyo moved to her side as Inuyasha moved in she slid under his claw covering her hand with a barrier and punched into his gut. Kikyo smiled as she used what Kagome had taught her. Inuyasha was sent back as Kikyo took in a breath.

Miroku was trying to fight the demon cat and Sango but was finding it hard. He would go for Sango and Kirara would bit into his leg. He would turn to get her off and Sango would swing with some weapon. Miroku was covered in bits and cuts. He needed to get Kirara first he knew that much.

In the dark Ichiro was all smiles. The bug demon he had found in the cave was doing well. He had his men in wait they would leave with a few of them today.

Kikyo was tossed over Inuyasha's back and landed hard on the ground. Kikyo felt her ankle crack and she wanted to cry but she saw the bug right in the middle of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha turned and Kikyo jumped onto him. Kikyo felt the pain in her ankle then Inuyasha bit into her shoulder. Kikyo told herself to keep going as she reached behind Inuyasha. As Kikyo got to the bug Inuyasha was picking her up. Kikyo sent her power into the bug and when she was tossed into the forest the bug exploded. Inuyasha fell to the ground his mind clearing. Inuyasha was up even though his body was screaming in pain.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed as he started into the woods.

Kikyo landed hard on a group of branches a rib breaking as she came to a stop. Kikyo wanted to get up but her ankle was swelled up.

"I'll wait for him to get to me." Kikyo spoke to the trees.

"Not this time dear. I think he's going to miss you this time." Ichiro spoke as he came from almost nowhere.

Kikyo wanted to fight wanted to scream but Ichiro was fast and kicked her out cold.

"Mover her boys before the half breed gets here." Ichiro spoke as his men took Kikyo into the darkness.

Miroku watched as Kikyo was tossed into woods then Inuyasha awaking going after her. Miroku was lost when Kirara knocked him to the ground. Miroku was fighting to keep Kirara's mouth off him when he felt her bug.

"Forgive me." Miroku spoke as he pulled a scroll out and placed it on the bug.

Kirara pulled back tossing Sango to the side as she howled till she fell to the floor. Kirara was her kitten size near a tree as Sango was getting up her bone weapon in hand. Miroku waited his body shaking from the loss of blood. Then he saw it the bug on Sango's neck. Sango was bringing the bone weapon down and Miroku used his own power to try to stop the weapon. As his hand took hold of the weapon stopping it he felt his wrist starting to snap. He let out a yell but with his good hand placed a scroll over the bug. Sango started to fight with the scroll and tossed Miroku into the forest.

"Oh thank Midoriko that's over." Miroku spoke holding his wrist.

"Not even close." Ichiro spoke from behind.

Miroku stood ready to fight when Ichiro moved fast and took the monk by the neck. Miroku tried to get his scrolls out but stopped when his body was slammed into a tree.

"See you later monk." Ichiro spoke as Miroku started to pass out.

Kagome watched Sango run after Miroku and for a moment she felt better. Then she felt Sesshoumaru land a punch on her side. Kagome flipped back letting her wings come out a little. She wanted to take his pain wanted to remove the bug that way but knew she would just be letting the bug take hold of her. Kagome had to use close combat and remove the bug. Sesshoumaru was charging again. Kagome pulled her sword and using the blunt side slapped Sesshoumaru across the face. The tip crossed his cheek making it bleed just a little. Kagome took a step back as Sesshoumaru was getting back up. Kagome then saw the bug on his back. She knew he had to be still to get it off. Kagome moved around till Sesshoumaru had his back to her. Kagome then used the sword pinning him by his shoulder to a tree.

"Smart girl." Ichiro spoke in the dark as he watched Kagome fight. She was cut and bleeding and yet she fought harder to save the man she loved.

Kagome went to punch the bug with her power.

"Explode that bug." Ichiro ordered from the darkness.

Kagome made contact and the bug exploded so hard that is sent her flying back into the forest as Sesshoumaru was blasted harder into the tree.

Sango and Inuyasha were running through the woods looking for Kikyo and Miroku. They couldn't find them when they heard Kagome fly into the forest and went to help.

Kagome flew into a tree and stopped she felt a pain in her side but she push it aside she had to get up and make sure Sesshoumaru was okay.

"That was a show. I was sure for a few moments there that he was going to kill you." Ichiro spoke coming out of the darkness.

"A trap that works." Kagome spoke thinking back to Rin.

"It did. I mean my old friend is still pinned to that tree and the two running in the woods won't be able to do much." Ichiro spoke kneeling down to look Kagome in the eyes.

"This won't stop them." Kagome spoke trying to get up and the pain in her side started to scream.

"Kagome I hold the miko and monk you think they won't tread lightly?" Ichiro spoke.

Sango and Inuyasha heard Ichiro speaking and rushed to help.

"Okay Kagome lets go." Ichiro spoke as he pulled Kagome off the branch that had pierced her side.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she felt the wood rip at her body.

Kagome had to use what she had left to hold her side as Ichiro tossed her to the floor.

"Hold on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome wanted to be saved but knew where she had to go.

"Run back get Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as Ichiro was picking her up.

Inuyasha stopped he knew Sesshoumaru would be fine.

"It's a trap no go back!" Kagome yelled as she used her blue light even though her vision was getting blurry.

The blue light cleared the trees around her friends and revealed the army waiting on them. Inuyasha and Sango slowly backed up as the army just watched. There were too many even when they got through Kagome would be gone and they would be too weak to do any good.

**At the same time:**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as Kagome was yelling at the others. His head was throbbing and his body screaming from the burns Kagome had left. He could remember it all and he was shaking in anger. Kagome fought hard but she also held back she didn't want to hurt him too much. He was getting up slow as he could now feel the small army around them. Sesshoumaru turned as Sango and Inuyasha appeared on Kirara.

"What are we doing to do?" Sango asked as she could see the army.

"We hope for the best. Dragon strike!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he let his sword fly the army.

Sesshoumaru took off towards home at first Sango didn't want to follow but had to trust that Sesshoumaru had a plan. Sango followed on Kirara and then she felt her body for the first time and she almost fell off Kirara.

"Hold on there." Inuyasha spoke as he pulled Sango up.

"They had to use what they knew to fight back. My body is drained of so much power." Sango spoke as she sat back up.

"Yea. I am in awe that Sesshoumaru can move under his own power. Kagome was hitting him hard in hopes to keep him at bay." Inuyasha spoke looking ahead at his brother.

As the four entered into the gates Sesshoumaru finally hit his limit.

"Rin…"Sesshoumaru spoke as he fell to the floor.

Rin came running with the great Lord as they saw the four come in without the others. Rin could see the cuts and burns. They were in a battle, only against their partners. Her mother, uncle and friend were lost and now she had to wait and see if they would come back.


	46. Fight the Bugs

Kagome awoke to a dark cold cell. Kagome started to sit up when her side screamed in pain. Kagome bit down, she would not scream.

"Kagome. Hold still that wound on your side is healing slow." Miroku spoke from a dark corner as he came to help her up. "Kikyo and I could only do so much with our own injuries." Miroku spoke as Kagome could see his shattered wrist.

"Naraku keeps coming to check on you he has a nasty grin on his face when he does." Kikyo spoke her ankle still not healed.

Kagome felt her fear's rushing over her. This place, she never wanted to be back in this hell but she was along with her brother and friend. She couldn't run not unless she could with them and that was looking to be out of her reach when she remembered the last time she got away. Kagome sat up when a shadow moved right outside the cell. Kagome moved fast opening her wound as little black dots came flying into the cell.

'No!" Kagome screamed out as her barrier appeared around the three and the dots turned to dust.

"Cute. One day you won't be able to stop me and all your power will be under my control." The demon spoke from the dark.

"You will never control me fully. Only one man has over my heart." Kagome spoke pulling all her strength to bury her fears.

Miroku and Kikyo moved closer to Kagome as she started to bleed from her side.

"That's enough. I need her to heal. I want my Kagome at full strength when I use her." Naraku spoke walking into the room.

Kagome watched the demon walk in and she knew her path now. She would keep the two close keep them save but she would not heal.

Sesshoumaru was in his bed the burns healing slowly. He was unable to sleep though his body needed it. He was still thinking about how he attacked the love of his life. He was still in thought when there was a knock on his door. He stood and opened it to find Rin there.

"Little one…..it's past midnight." Sesshoumaru spoke as he kneeled down to look into Rin's eyes.

"I cannot sleep. I keep thinking if I do….what if you leave while I sleep then I will be alone." Rin spoke as her body started to shake.

"Oh, come here. My little girl I will always wait to see you before I leave to find them." Sesshoumaru pulling Rin into his arms as Rin started to cry. "Let it all out." Sesshoumaru spoke as he closed the door and took Rin in his room.

That night Rin slept over Sesshoumaru's chest crying in her sleep. Sesshoumaru found sleep with the warm of his little girl near him.

**Three Weeks later:**

Kagome's side was mostly healed and she sat waiting she knew her path and she was going to follow it. Ichiro walked into the hall and opened the cell door.

"Time to come with me Kikyo." Ichiro spoke.

Kagome wasted no time and rushed Ichiro knocking him to the ground she punched and kicked as he fought back to get back up. Kagome knew how to push him. Kagome pulled her light into her fist and held onto Ichiro's wrist. The light started to burn and no matter how hard her hit Kagome she was not letting go.

"Let go of me you bitch." Ichiro roared as Kagome held tighter.

"Make me!" Kagome screamed her body covered in bruises.

Ichiro pulled his sword and stabbed into Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome!" Kikyo and Miroku screamed as they pulled Kagome off and back into the corner.

Ichiro rushed back out holding his wrists as the burns were to his muscle. Kagome was breathing hard as her shoulder was bleeding.

"I should have known you would risk so much to keep me from using you." Naraku spoke from right outside the cell.

"I won't be used anymore!" Kagome yelled back.

"I will get what I want!" Naraku yelled as he kicked open the cell.

Naraku exploded in tentacles all wrapping around Kagome. Kagome tried to free herself but as he pushed on her shoulder her body weakened. Miroku and Kikyo tried to pull her back but Naraku tossed them into the wall.

"No! Give her back!" Kikyo screamed.

"Sister! Kagome!" Miroku screamed.

Naraku walked out, Kagome wrapped tight. He took her to a room where she was locked down on a bed. When she tried to move she felt a shock through her body.

"I made new chains. They aren't strong but you can't break them without us knowing. Try anything and I will kill them Kagome. Now be a good girl and heal up." Naraku spoke as he climbed on top of Kagome.

Kagome fought the man as he tried to kiss her. For ten minutes they fought till finally Naraku hit her hard knocking her out.

"I will have you again nothing will stop me." Naraku spoke as he placed his lips on the knocked out Kagome.

Rin woke screaming.

"Rin! Rin! Calm down it's alright you are safe." Sesshoumaru spoke waking and pulling Rin into his arms.

"That's why they call her impure….. He… Dad…he…..he's hurting her soul." Rin didn't have the words her dream, was no dream she knew she was seeing what was happening to her mother.

"Talk to me. What did you see?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She is chained to a bed. HE climbs on top of her…..she fights him….he…oh god!" Rin screamed as realizes what she saw.

"Oh god! Rin its okay. Kagome is still pure in heart. She does not give in she fights him off I am sure. What that monster is doing to your mother is wrong." Sesshoumaru spoke keeping his own anger at bay.

"Is that why you two won't marry? I hear them talk about it. She will be marked harder now." Rin spoke into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I love her. I love her more all the time." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I know but do you think you will marry her?" Rin asked she feared for her mother now.

"I do." Sesshoumaru spoke as his heart started to beat faster when he thought about Kagome.

**Three weeks later:**

Rin walked towards the dining hall where the note in her hand told her to go. Rin was holding her mother's ring when she opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" A group yelled.

Rin was frozen as a cake sat on a table. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi were smiling as they hugged her.

"We know that the war is right outside but she would kill us if we didn't do something for your birthday." Inuyasha spoke as he handed the girl a charm.

"What's this?" Rin asked.

"My gift. It's a water stone. I heard that Mikos who see things get headaches and this stone when held helps ease the pain." Inuyasha answered.

"This is from Miroku and me." Sango spoke handing the girl a book. "It's a book to keep your thoughts in." Sango spoke kissing the girl on the head.

"Thank you two so much. I love them." Rin spoke tears in her eyes.

Rin walked up to the two she saw as her grandparents.

"From us." Izayoi spoke handing Rin a small box.

Rin opened the box to find a dress just for her. It was white except for a purple crescent moon on the right side.

"I love it." Rin spoke as she ran her fingers over the moon.

"You are family and I wanted you to know it." Inu no Taisho spoke squeezing the girl's hand.

Rin smiled as Sesshoumaru walked up.

"Kagome and I found this a week before she left. She wanted to make into something for you. I thought a necklace would be best." Sesshoumaru spoke as he handed Rin a necklace with a large blue heart stone on it.

"Oh thank you...Dad." Rin spoke hugging Sesshoumaru.

The group ate cake and shared silly stories and for a moment found a reason to smile.

That night Rin went to sleep holing her mother's ring. Rin soon found herself in a blue world.

"There is the birthday girl." Miroku spoke.

Rin turned to find Kagome, Miroku and Kikyo standing there in the light.

"How?" Rin spoke knowing that she was dreaming.

"We had to find you on your birthday." Kikyo spoke shaking a little.

"Did the others do anything for you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I got some really nice things." Rin spoke.

"In the morning go to my room. I have some flower seeds on my desk for you." Kikyo spoke as she started to fade.

"Mom what is going on?' Rin spoke as she saw the fear coming from the three.

"He is going to use us. Rin I have fought to keep us here in the dark…I am losing that fight." Kagome spoke as she reached out hugging Rin.

"Dad is going to save you." Rin spoke into Kagome's ear.

"I know." Kagome spoke as she stood then she and Miroku faded leaving Rin alone in her dream.

Rin woke up and smiled then started to cry.

Sesshoumaru tossed and turned as he heard the screams of his love in the dark.

**Two days later:**

A small village in the forest was getting ready for the day when Ichiro walked in.

"I have come for your monks and mikos." Ichiro spoke as people started to run.

"Leave before we teach you a lesson demon." A monk spoke holding his staff.

"Ha! Fine fight but I will have your souls and I will be taking the mikos back to my master.

The monks started to get ready when from behind three bodies walked out.

"Lady Kikyo…Master Miroku…..and Lady Kagome." The Monk spoke taking a step back.

Kikyo pulled her bow her eyes glassed over. Miroku held his staff tight. Kagome just stood there. The monks had no choice they had to help the mikos Ichiro was pulling out of the temple. Kikyo was the first to move. As the monks moved she started to release her arrows pinning a monk to the ground. Another monk missed the arrow and took off after Ichiro. He then felt a power hit his back as Miroku used his staff hitting the man in the back. Kagome held her hand in fists as Kikyo and Miroku kept the Monks from Ichiro.

"Teach them a lesson kill them." Ichiro spoke taking the last Miko into the woods.

Kikyo and Miroku turned to the monks on the ground.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she moved fast.

Ichiro turned to watch Kagome knock both Miroku and Kikyo to the ground before the bug on her back grew making her to stop.

"Looks like you boys get to live today." Ichiro spoke taking Kagome by the hand back into the dark.

**Later that day:**

Sesshoumaru was at his desk reading when he heard the men screaming from the gate.

"We must talk to the great lord!" A monk was yelling.

"We saw the three taken!" The other yelled.

Inu no Taisho walked up letting the men in, taking them to his office. Once he had them sitting with a warm drink he sat down.

"You saw you saw the three taken. You mean Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Ichiro brought them to our village. He came for the Mikos. We started to fight back when he brought the three out of the darkness. We were in shock my lord. Their eyes were glassed over as if someone else was using their bodies." The first monk answered.

"We tried to get to the girls but Kikyo used her arrows to pin me down and then Miroku hit my brother in the back with his staff." The second monk spoke.

"What about Kagome?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"She was just standing there for the longest time. I think she was fighting the bug on her back." The first monk spoke.

"She was till Ichiro told them to kill us. The other two were ready to take us out tears in their eyes. Then Kagome screamed out and knocked them out cold. She then froze again the bug got bigger and they were gone." The second monk spoke.

"I see. We will do what we can to get the girls back. Please stay and see the healers make sure to get those wounds looked at Kikyo's arrows are strong.

The two monks walked out of the office past Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Sango. Then the great Lord walked out. Sesshoumaru could see it written on his face.

"That demon is using them so they can take Miko's back to Naraku." Sesshoumaru spoke as the lord nodded.

"Set up a map maybe we can start tracking him." Inu no Taisho spoke as he walked away.

**A month later:**

In a small town where a temple raised beautiful healer mikos Ichiro walked out of the darkness. He smiled as the older mikos and monks rushed the young girls inside the temple.

"My lord needs to keep his power growing and your young girls are what he craves." Ichiro spoke as he took a step towards the temple.

"Leave this place demon traitor." A monk yelled as he sent his barrier chains around Ichiro.

"Cute. Miroku take care of this man." Ichiro spoke as Miroku appeared behind him.

Miroku moved sending a scroll over the man's hands. He screamed in pain as the scrolls burned into his skin. Ichiro watched the chains fall to the floor. Miroku then took his staff and knocked the man out cold.

In the dark the bug demon smiled as he sent his puppet to follow. On the floor knocked out cold lay Kikyo and Kagome. He placed a bug on Kikyo as she started to stand he spoke.

"Stop that Miko from hurting Ichiro."

Kikyo started to walk into the village as she pulled out her bow. A miko with the power to call a fire like bird was using it to block Ichiro. Kikyo let go of her arrow. The miko fell to the floor the arrow in her chest.

The bug demon smiled as he felt Kikyo's heart breaking as the miko on the ground was growing weaker.

"Now let's see if two bugs will keep you in my power?" The demon spoke as two large bugs took hold of Kagome.

Kagome stood and walked slowly out into the light. Kikyo was shooting the doors shut of the huts and Miroku was fighting a monk who was standing in front of the temple.

Kagome walked slowly as Ichiro pulled the doors open and started to pull the girls out. Kikyo was holding her bow keeping the girls from running as Miroku hit the monk to the floor.

"Let's get these girls home. Kagome finish the ones on the ground." Ichiro ordered as he looked to Kagome.

Kagome stood above the miko her eyes glassy. Then as she looked down her brown eyes came back.

"No…..NO!" Kagome screamed as her blue light exploded covering the monks and miko.

Ichiro ordered Miroku and Kikyo to take the girls into the woods. He then ran to Kagome. She was coming free of the bugs as she healed the Miko on the floor.

"Stop!" Ichiro ordered as he tackled Kagome to the floor.

Kagome started to fight back as she let her body rise in temperature. Ichiro punched her in the gut hard then wrapped his hands around her neck.

"You will obey! You will do as we say!" Ichiro screamed.

"I will always fight. I will fight till there is nothing left." Kagome choked out.

Ichiro knocked Kagome's hands to the side and bit into her shoulder. His own power mixed with the bugs finally caused Kagome to stop moving. Ichiro picked her up and ran into the dark back to his master.

Kagome woke to find herself in chains once more. Ichiro was standing above her.

"My master is right you're sweet to the taste." Ichiro spoke a large smile on his face.

"Sesshoumaru is going to rip you apart if you let him know that." Kagome spoke back a smile on her face.

"You think he will still want you after he finds out how you have been used. He will let you go to the wind." Ichiro spoke moving closer.

"He will see it for what it is. He will know I have only given myself to one person….HIM!" Kagome screamed biting down on Ichiro's lip as he moved in too close.

Ichiro made an odd sound before punching Kagome in the head to get her to release. He spit the blood out of his mouth over Kagome.

"Your trash. You are nothing. He is better than you." Ichiro spoke leaving the room.

Miroku sat against the door as he heard his sister scream from somewhere in the castle. He felt his heart drop every time the sun went down. He knew what was happening and he couldn't stop it. Kikyo was in the corner crying.

"I shot her in the chest. What if Kagome hadn't snap out of it? She would have died. We keep hurting people. We have brought those poor girls here to their deaths." Kikyo cried harder.

Miroku stood and walked over to Kikyo. He sat down taking his friends trembling hand.

"We will try to free them…..no we will make him pay for this. We must be strong or he gains more power from us. That is why Naraku takes Kagome every night. He is trying to break her." Miroku spoke.

"How can she be so strong? She must be breaking." Kikyo spoke thinking of Kagome.

"I haven't a clue. I know that my sister has a path this is not the end." Miroku spoke as a sound down the hall made them stop.

The two waited till Ichiro walked in front of their bars. He smiled though his lip was covered in blood.

"You two think the great lord's son will take her back this time? I mean every night my lord has taken her. Then tonight he gave me the highest honor." Ichiro spoke a large gin on his face.

"You…..oh god." Kikyo spoke covering her mouth.

"We will make you pay. Sesshoumaru is going to kill you." Miroku spoke as he thought about Kagome alone with so much happening to her.

"We will see. I have a feeling this is the end of those two finally." Ichiro spoke as he walked away to a room of crying girls.

Sesshoumaru was in his office when Inuyasha walked in.

"We have another village they appeared in. The report came in that Kikyo hit one in the chest with her arrow." Inuyasha spoke as he sat down.

"Will she live?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kagome saved her life. He's having a hard time controlling her Sesshoumaru. They said she had two bugs on her back." Inuyasha said holding the report.

"I see. Make sure to mark the village." Sesshoumaru spoke as Inuyasha walked out.

That night as Sesshoumaru slept all he heard was screams and crying. He woke to find Rin standing at his bed side.

"He is hurting her. I don't understand how but he is trying to break her to get those bugs to work." Rin spoke as the tears started to run down her face.

"When we get her home we will need to take good care of her for a while. You and I will be her shoulders to cry on so she can get back up." Sesshoumaru spoke as he took Rin's hand.

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

Ichiro walked into a large village his three zombies at his side. He looked around at the workers in the field and the children running up ahead.

"Bring this place to the ground." Ichiro spoke.

Kikyo pulled back on her bow her arrow flying landing in a shoulder of a man in the felid. As he cried out the others started to run as Kikyo let more arrows fly. Miroku started to toss scroll after scroll at the huts as they caught fire. The kids ran to the temple as the adults cried for their monk. The man walked out he was older but his aura strong.

"My poor children. Your sadness is written on your faces. We do not blame you." The monk spoke as he placed his arms together.

The light moved from his hands and sent Miroku and Kikyo flying back into the dirt. Ichiro took Kagome by the hand and walked her over her brother and into the village.

"You keep giving me trouble old man." Ichiro spoke letting Kagome's hand fall.

"You're a traitor. You are a monster." The monk spoke pulling beads from his sleeve.

The beads started to glow and moved towards Ichiro. One was about to attach to him when Kagome moved and her light stopped the beads in space.

"Today is the day I finally teach you a lesson. My father kept you safe but I will crush you today." Ichiro spoke as Kagome walked closer to the Monk.

"Sweet dear I've heard about you." The monk spoke his light starting to glow yellow.

The yellow light covered Kagome starting to squeeze when Kagome moved sending her hands up her blue light sending the yellow light back knocking the monk to the floor. Kagome waked slowly over the monk as three bugs sat on her back.

"End him Kagome. That is an order." Ichiro howled.

Kagome pulled the monk up her hands flowing with her power the monk starting to burn. Kagome stopped tears running down her face.

"Sweet child your power is beautiful." The monk spoke as Kagome removed a hand.

"KILL HIM!" Ichiro screamed.

Kagome was fighting inside she no longer saw the monk but Naraku she wanted to strike him but she knew it was not real. Kagome took in a breath and in a moment she punched the monk sending him back into the temple.

"I told you to kill him." Ichiro was mad as he grabbed Kagome by the arm. He then looked in to see the Monk's jaw broke his neck burned. "I guess you at least hurt him this time. We are moving along." Ichiro started to laugh as he led Kagome back out his men taking the other two.

Sesshoumaru was lost his thought as they sat in the war room. His father was placing the latest marker.

"Kagome attacked. She broke his jaw and burned his neck." Inu no Taisho spoke.

"The kids said she was ordered to kill him." Sango spoke her voice soft.

"How many bugs?" Sesshoumaru asked as the words on the paper before him were nothing but a blur.

"Three." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the map for the first time and he saw the pattern. He jumped up and looked again.

"What do you see?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"He started here outside where we went to school as kids. Then moved up near his own home. This last one is where the land turns from his to Mia's. The monk he wanted dead was once his father's partner. He's going to show up at Mia's home." Sesshoumaru took a step back.

"Why would he do that I thought he still liked Mia?" Inuyasha spoke trying to see another path.

"He does. He is going to use her as a pawn. I will have to protect Mia from Kagome." Sesshoumaru spoke as his heart tightened around his chest.

"We leave in the morning. Sesshoumaru get Rin packed and tell the men to get Au and Uh ready." Inu no Taisho spoke.

"Dad. Rin will be in danger if we take her." Inuyasha spoke.

"Not with me and your mother with her, she will be safe. That monster will come after her if left alone." Inu no Taisho spoke.

"He's right. Rin has to come with us." Sesshoumaru spoke as he walked out.

**Two weeks later:**

Mia was on cloud nine since Sesshoumaru appeared with half his pack. She listened as the great lord spoke to her father about the path Ichiro was on. She smiled her old friend was giving her Sesshoumaru. As the days turned to weeks Sesshoumaru spent his time guarding Mia with Rin by his side.

"Sesshoumaru that little girl why does she follow you around?" Mia asked as she walked around her private garden.

"She is like my daughter. She is not following me, is feeling the woods looking for them." Sesshoumaru spoke.

Mia was taken back when he spoke. The young girl had a gift too. Mia smiled as her blue dress lightened as the sun hit it.

"Mia this is not a time to be out playing in the flowers. Can we please go back in?" Sesshoumaru spoke as Rin stopped short.

"Too late he's coming." Rin spoke turning and running for the doors.

Rin screamed as she entered the house making Inuyasha and Sango come running.

"He's heading this way." Rin spoke out of breath.

"About damn time." Inuyasha spoke taking his sword and heading out.

"Good  
>job go get the lord." Sango spoke as Kirara ran to her side.<p>

Sesshoumaru moved Mia back as the back wall exploded. Ichiro stood there a huge grin on his face.

"You figured it out." Ichiro spoke standing in place.

"Give them back." Inuyasha spoke as he jumped next to Sesshoumaru.

"Give them back." Sango spoke as he landed next to Sesshoumaru Kirara growing.

Ichiro started to laugh as in the doorway Rin appeared with the Lord and his wife.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Sesshoumaru screamed his hand on his sword.

"Fine. Make sure you kill them!" Ichiro spoke as the three walked out.

Rin gasped as blood was covering the three. Kikyo pulled back on her bow sending an arrow for the door. Rin jumped back as Izayoi blocked the arrow. Miroku jumped his staff swinging for Sango's head. Kirara pushed him back making him land on the ground hard.

"We had to stop at the village on our way in make sure this one was good to go." Ichiro spoke as Kagome pulled her sword.

"Dad get Mai!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he pulled his sword.

Mia was pulled back by Inu no Taisho as Kagome moved fast her sword swinging high. Sesshoumaru meet with his own sword. He felt the blood drip on his face.

"What did you make her do!?" Sesshoumaru screamed as he pushed Kagome back.

"What I had to. She is broken and she will kill you today." Ichiro laughed.

Kagome came again this time aiming for his right side. He blocked using his left hand then watched as Kagome reached up with her left hand. He saw the punch and with his right hand caught her fist and using all he could crushed her hand and wrist. Kagome showed no sign of pain as he let go. Kagome jumped back as her light grew around her a light blue.

"He still doesn't have you does he?" Sesshoumaru spoke under his breathe.

Miroku was back up and moved fast placing a scroll on Kirara's face. As it exploded the demon cat cried in pain. Sango took her small blade as Miroku was coming at her with his staff covered in blood. Sango pushed Miroku back as he swung at her. Sango saw her opening when Miroku swung down at her. She jumped forward stabbing him in the shoulder. She tried to pull the bug off but it started to burn.

"Stupid warrior. My bugs can't be pulled, cut, or taken off by the likes of you. You have lost them." The bug demon laughed as Miroku used a barrier to send Sango flying into a small tree.

Rin was watching when she saw the fire behind Ichiro.

"The village there are people hurt in there." Rin spoke.

"The only way to them is through Ichiro." Izayoi spoke.

"We will help as soon as Kagome breaks free." Inu no Taisho spoke.

"My lord you're putting a lot of faith in that impure miko." Mia spoke.

"She is pure. She is strong and she will break free." Inu no Taisho spoke as he took Rin's hand.

Kikyo kept shooting her arrows keeping Inuyasha at bay with his sword at his side. He was losing his cool as Kikyo's face was covered in blood.

"Come on Kikyo fight back!" Inuyasha screamed as an arrow cut his cheek.

Kikyo pulled another arrow. Inuyasha let the arrow run through his shoulder as he tackled her to the ground. Kikyo hit her head as Inuyasha tried to hold her down. Kikyo started to get hot to the touch as she was using her power to burn him. Inuyasha let go as Kikyo pushed him back.

Ichiro and the bug demon stood laughing as the three warriors were fighting a losing battle. Naraku sat in wait he wanted not just Kagome's soul but he would take them all. Ichiro watched as four bugs sat on Kagome's back.

Kagome was in a fog she could see the blood she could hear the screams from the village. She had to save them. She had to make this equal once more. Kagome knew her left hand and wrist were broken she knew he had done so in hopes of helping. Kagome then moved around her own body. She found the bugs on her back she had been trying to stop the poison but that wasn't working. Then she felt her body land on the floor and she knew that she was reaching for her sword. Kagome had to stop the bugs she would not cut him.

Sesshoumaru knocked Kagome to the ground but she just pushed him back with her light. She stood her sword tight. Kagome then used her light to hold Sesshoumaru still.

"Looks like the end to me old friend." Ichiro yelled.

Rin watched as Kagome ran her sword bright as she slid the sword across his chest.

"NO!" Rin and Mia screamed.

Sesshoumaru waited as the sword touched his chest it was hot but it wasn't cutting him.

"She used the back side." Inu no Taisho spoke as Kagome stopped.

"KILL HIM!" Ichiro screamed.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome blocked the bugs' mouths she stopped more poison from coming in. She moved the sword as her body was still in motion but when she stopped she was in control.

"Use another bug." Ichiro ordered.

"I cannot or I lose the other two." The demon answered.

Kagome slammed her foot to the ground as she touched Sesshoumaru. A blue light covered the garden. Kikyo and Miroku froze and then the bugs on their backs exploded. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the only ones still moving. Kagome turned her bugs falling off. Sesshoumaru followed as Kagome walked up to the bug demon her light growing wider and once more the world moved.

Inuyasha and Sango moved to catch their falling partners. Then all eyes rushed to Kagome in front of the bug demon. Ichiro was already gone a tentacle pulling him back to the darkness.

"They know your time is up. Naraku has no loyalty." Kagome spoke tears running down her face.

"I will not lose to you." The demon spoke sending more bugs.

Kagome flipped her good wrist and a barrier took hold of the bugs. Kagome closed her fist slow making her barrier crush the bugs. The demon was about to toss more when Kagome was in his face.

"He loved you like a brother. He was the protector. You hated him for that. He cared about you when even your mother tossed you out. You took his life slow and made sure he knew how much you hated him." Kagome spoke as she placed her right hand on the demon's chest.

"How? How do you know these things?" The demon spoke fear rushing over him.

"He told me." Kagome spoke as she pulled her hand back a grey light following her hand.

The demon screamed as the soul was pulled out and his bugs were gone. Kagome watched the demon fall to his knees.

Rin was watching her mother then noticed a light over the village.

"Oh no. Snap her out of it. Kagome is healing the town she is using too much!" Rin screamed.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin and tried to reach out but Kagome pulled away. Kikyo and Miroku heard Rin scream, even with all the pain the two stood and ran to Kagome. Kikyo reached her first knocking her to the ground holding her tight.

"Kagome stay here!" Please you don't need to give up now!"

Miroku landed next laying down face to face with Kagome. He pulled her blank face to his.

"Let the pain out. Lady Izayoi is here. She can help now. Please Kagome your path does not end here." Miroku spoke kissing his sister's head.

The blue light rushed back as Kagome let out a scream so loud and so full of sadness that Rin pulled her face into the great lord. Izayoi ran to the village as Sesshoumaru was frozen, Kagome started to cry harder as Kikyo and Miroku held her.

"She is the sweetest I have ever tasted." Ichiro spoke into Sesshoumaru's ear from the darkness.

"You bastard!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he turned letting his sword fly.

The woods exploded till it hit the barrier of the castle. Ichiro smiled as Naraku stood next to him.

"You did everything to break her. She still stands. She broke through!" Sesshoumaru screamed at the monsters.

"She broke through but can she stand back up. Can she get anyone to follow her now?" Naraku spoke as the castle started to fade.

Kagome was crying harder as her body screamed in pain she took so many wounds her body was broken all over. Kikyo and Miroku sat up their powers too weak to help as they were pushing hard to help. Sesshoumaru reached down and picked Kagome up who was cold but alive. He walked as Inuyasha and Sango ran to help the other two.

"We need to get them home." Inuyasha spoke as Kikyo passed out.

"Kirara can only carry one that far." Sango spoke.

"They need to get there faster than we can carry them." Sesshoumaru spoke as Kagome was going pale.

"Then use Ah and Uh." Rin spoke walking up running her hand over her mother's face.

"Son let me take them back I can keep them safe." Inu no Taisho spoke.

"Get them home, we will pick up the pieces here." Sesshoumaru spoke placing Kagome on Ah.

The large twin dragon took off with The Great Lord and Rin heading home.

Sesshoumaru turned and ran towards the village the others right next to him. They stopped when they found the placed burned and bodies everywhere.

"That bastard it's going to take so much to make those three okay." Inuyasha spoke as he ran to help a family move things from their home.

Sango and Kirara were moving those hurt to one place while Lady Izayoi passed out herbs to help with pain.

"Those three are they okay?" A child asked Sango as she was moving the child's father.

"They will be." Sango answered.

"The blue one, she tried to fight back. We should all be dead. She only stabbed when Ichiro put that fourth bug on her back." The girl spoke as her father was put down his leg shattered.

Sesshoumaru was helping more people and fixing huts when a hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Sweet Lord take a break come back to my house and eat." Mia spoke as she stood there in a short blue dress.

"I don't need to eat. I am helping your people. Why aren't you helping Mai?" Sesshoumaru spoke picking up a load of wood.

"Me help….I have to skills to help." Mia spoke caught off guard.

"Then go home Mia." Sesshoumaru spoke as he started working on the next hut.

Mai walked home slamming the door she had a plate of food waiting and she sat down. As she picked up a sandwich her father appeared in a shirt and work pants.

"Dad what are you doing?" Mia asked looking up.

"Those people have lived on my land for years and I am going to help them rebuild." Mia's Father spoke.

"Why they are just people it's not like the demon town next to it." Mai spoke tossing a grape into her mouth.

"Spoiled little girl. If you want to be a Lord you must care about everyone who lives and works for you." Mia's father spoke leaving the house.

Mia rolled her eyes eating another grape her day was shot now.


	47. Being home is hard on the Soul

Kagome opened her eyes to find a healer working on her shoulder. Kagome smiled as she felt her body healing nicely. Kagome then looked over to see Kikyo sitting up holding a small box of pills.

"Now these will help your soul. You need to talk about what happened with someone." The healer spoke running her hand over Kikyo's.

Kagome could feel Kikyo's sadness and knew how she felt. Kagome then looked over to her brother who was asleep. Kagome wanted to shake off the gloom but it was thick over her. Kagome then felt a small hand hold her hand.

"Glad to see you awake." Rin spoke.

"Rin. You came back with us…how did we get back?" Kagome spoke as she blacked out as Sesshoumaru had picked her up.

"We used Ah and Uh to carry you three. Then Lord Inu no Taisho carried me as we brought you back. Dad and the other two stayed behind. They have been there two weeks now." Rin spoke.

"They are staying there to fix what we did." Kagome spoke tears falling from her face now.

"They picked up where you left off. You saved many lives mom." Rin spoke putting her head on Kagome's chest.

Kagome wanted to smile but the cloud was too thick and she could not.

**Meanwhile with the Warriors:**

Sango was building beds when a group of men walked up to her.

"Young warrior we come to ask a favor." A man spoke holding a book.

"Ask." Sango stopped her work afraid of what they were going to ask.

"This book is of those we lost in the battle, but also the ones Lady Kagome saved. We want them to know that we feel no anger towards them. We know they did everything they could to fight back the control. Those three are stronger than any demon we know." The man spoke handing Sango the book.

"I will make sure they know that." Sango spoke taking the book.

Inuyasha was helping Sesshoumaru place the markers for the dead when Mia walked up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru come for lunch. I have plates of food." Mia spoke smiling.

"If you have plates of food bring them to these people. They are short on food since the fields burned down." Inuyasha spoke as he placed some flowers.

"I wasn't talking to you half-breed." Mia spoke as she slipped her hand into Sesshoumaru's arm pit.

"Inuyasha has a point bring the food down here share with the village. I will eat then." Sesshoumaru answered as he placed the next stone.

Mia was in shock if she wanted to eat with her Sesshoumaru she would have to share with these humans. She walked back and had a few workers bring the food down to the temple. Once the people of the town had food Sesshoumaru took his own plate. He was sitting outside looking over the town when Mia's father sat down next to him.

"Thank you son for helping. Now why aren't you three rushing back home to see how the monk and mikos are doing?" The dog demon spoke taking a bit of his lunch.

"We want to….but when I think of facing them after we failed them." Sesshoumaru spoke putting his food down.

"You didn't let them down. They didn't let you down. They must be feeling the same way maybe worse after all they have gone through. Then there are the parts we don't know…..those are the ones they need you for." The demon spoke.

"She pulled away from me. She's hasn't done that since the last time he had her. What if I can't get her to see that I love her no matter what?" Sesshoumaru spoke.

"You find a way to show her. That is what your father has done with your stepmother. They have gone through more than you know boy." The demon spoke getting up.

Sesshoumaru looked around they had done as much as they could it was time to go home. Izayoi was showing the monk herbs when Sesshoumaru walked up.

"Mother can we talk?" Sesshoumaru spoke as Izayoi smiled.

"Yes. Now send word if you need help the lord will send what he can." Izayoi spoke to the monk.

"Thank you Lady Izayoi." The monk spoke walking back to the temple.

"Now what do you want to talk about Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi spoke as they walked back to Mai's house.

"You and father where they times you worried he didn't care about you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Many times. Even after we married. He just always was truthful about things. He has been by side though so much that I don't question it anymore. Don't worry you will get Kagome to see that." Izayoi spoke as they reached the house.

"I hope so." Sesshoumaru spoke.

Mia heard that the group was heading back and she was worried about never seeing Sesshoumaru again. She ran to his room and knocked on the door. She was wearing a white dress with a large purple moon on it. Sesshoumaru opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"What can I do for you Mia?" Sesshoumaru asked as Mia was standing there.

Mia jumped up and kissed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled Mia off and looked at her like she was crazy.

"We should be together. That girl is not worthy of you!" Mia spoke tears in her eyes.

"No, I am not worth Kagome. You are not worth me Mia." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up his bags as Inuyasha appeared.

Sesshoumaru walked past Mia and towards Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara and Izayoi.

"You can't just walk away from me after two weeks. I gave myself to you Sesshoumaru!" Mia screamed. Her mind was reaching for something.

Sesshoumaru stopped looking at his family, them looking back. He turned Mia was in tears her father walking up.

"Mai! You would try and spread rumors. My Lady please forgive my daughter she is under stress from the attack." Mia's father spoke pulling Mia to him.

"I understand. Please see that she is taken care of, we both know the Great Lord will not be happy if she keeps this up." Izayoi spoke taking Sesshoumaru by the hand.

Sesshoumaru was in shock his anger rising Mia wasn't his friend she was like a snake striking when it found an opening.

"Let's get home." Sesshoumaru spoke turning his back on Mia.

Mia ran to her room tears in her eyes she had pushed too far. Mia was still crying when she felt someone sitting on her bed.

"Mia sweet Mia. Why the tears?" Ichiro spoke a smile on his face.

"I pushed too hard. I thought if I spoke, stretched the reasons why I was coming out of his room at night. He would cave he would let it be." Mia spoke tears running down his face.

'Oh Mia he'll come around once this war is over. I will give him little choice. Until then though let's see if he stays with Kagome." Ichiro spoke his grin larger.

"What happened to her?" Mai asked standing up.

"My master had his fun. Then I did." Ichiro spoke.

Mia's face lit up this was the end. Sesshoumaru couldn't let this go now she was impure in all senses of the word.

…..

Rin followed Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku around they seemed to be lost and afraid in their own skin. They walked inside the castle when they came to a path that split one way was through an outside garden the other a windowless hallway. The three moved fast and went down the hallway. Rin watched as they headed back to their rooms. She ran through the flowers and into a hallway then up the stairs. Rin then knocked on Lord Inu no Taisho's door.

"Come in." Inu no Taisho spoke.

Rin walked in and sat down.

"So what do you think?" Inu no Taisho asked looking at the little girl.

"They are afraid to go outside the castle. They know that they shouldn't be but the fear is so strong. They are no longer sure of their own powers." Rin spoke as she held her mother's ring.

"I see. I got a report they are coming back. It will come down to them." Inu no Taisho spoke looking at the little girl.

Sesshoumaru walked into the gates and he saw Rin sitting waiting for him. He smiled as he ran picking her up.

"I am so glad to see you." Sesshoumaru spoke holding Rin tight.

"She's broken…..they all are." Rin spoke into Sesshoumaru's ear.

"Then we help fix them." Sesshoumaru spoke.

Sango walked till she got to Miroku's door. She was going to knock when he opened the door. He smiled at Sango and hugged her tight.

"I missed you Sango." Miroku spoke as Sango held him.

"We missed you too." Sango spoke as tears were coming down her face.

"I hurt so many people. As a monk I was meant to help." Miroku spoke holding his hands together.

"I attacked you with no hesitation. I am weaker than you are. I think what you all held up against is….there are no words." Sango spoke as she sat down with Miroku.

"My sister. I had to listen every night. I heard her fight, the tear, and the screams. She still held on till that last bug. He ripped her soul every time. I could do nothing." Miroku spoke letting his beads fall to the floor.

"Oh Miroku. Any of us in that same position would have been able to nothing. We are here now for her. I am here for you." Sango spoke as Miroku looked at the books in her hand. "These are from the villages. They wanted you all to know they are not angry with you guys. They want you to know they love you." Sango spoke handing the book over.

Miroku went through the book tears for those who died and smiled at those who were saved. He then saw a picture a child drew for them. It was of Kagome titled "The Blue Angel". It was Kagome in a dark blue dress large wings saving her.

"I know where Kagome's path will lead. I need to do more work on the blue miko." Miroku spoke.

"I will help." Sango spoke holding Miroku's hand.

"I know. It will take time but we will be in the sun again." Miroku spoke putting his head on Sango's shoulder.

Sango was taking in the moment hoping he would be himself and reach for her butt but he did not. He just sat there taking her in.

….

Inuyasha ran till he got to Kikyo's door. He went to knock when he heard her crying. He was unsure of what to do when Rin pushed him into the door.

"Speak from the heart." Rin spoke running away.

Kikyo's head popped up from her pillow as Inuyasha flew in landing hard on the ground.

"Inuyasha. You guys came back." Kikyo spoke laying her head down.

Inuyasha got up and walked over sitting on his knees so he could look into Kikyo's eyes.

"We…I was afraid to come back. I thought you would be mad at me." Inuyasha spoke.

"I couldn't be mad at you. I know how hard you tried to find us. Ichiro rubbed it in every night. We gave them so many girls." Kikyo spoke tears forming in her eyes.

"We will make him pay. When we set their souls free they will be at peace. I am so sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke putting his head next to Kikyo's

"Tell me how I fight now? I am so afraid of my power. What if I can't keep you safe?" Kikyo spoke reaching out for Inuyasha's hand.

"One step at a time. We work as a group and get back on our feet." Inuyasha spoke taking Kikyo's hand.

"That sounds nice." Kikyo spoke smiling for the first time since she was home.

…

Kagome sat in her room looking at her pictures they looked so happy. She wanted to smile again she wanted to know she would walk outside and fight once more. Then she closed her eyes and all she wanted to do was scream. Kagome opened her eyes and there standing in front of her was Sesshoumaru.

"You came home." Kagome spoke weak.

"We overstayed. I was afraid to face you. I am so sorry that I failed you." Sesshoumaru spoke standing still.

Kagome was shaken he felt like he failed her.

"I failed. I couldn't get us out. I couldn't keep him off…I couldn't keep…." Kagome jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms crying.

In that moment he caught the scents of Naraku and Ichiro on Kagome. He pushed that out he held Kagome tighter. He would not walk away now. He knew that what they stole she had given him. Kagome gave her heart to him.

"You fought with all you could. You saved so many lives that day. You have done things only others can wish to do." Sesshoumaru spoke as Kagome cried harder.

"I struck children! I broke bones and so much more. They hate me more now than ever." Kagome cried as Sesshoumaru's fluff pulled around her.

"Some might but the places you attacked do not hate. They have sent letters, children made pictures. They saw the pain he caused all of you. They saw how you tried to fight back. They are grateful for the ones you were able to save." Sesshoumaru spoke and Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"He will pay for what he has done. I will rip Ichiro apart for touching what is mine! I love you Kagome and no one else." Sesshoumaru spoke kissing her head.

"I….papers showed up…" Kagome reached down pulling up papers with photos.

"I see. Mia came to my room every night. She used her key and climbed in my bed. I would awake at some point and kick her out. She followed me around when I worked wanting me to leave for breaks. She kissed me before as I was getting ready to leave. She claimed to have given herself to me. I was wrong she isn't my friend she is like my real mother wanting power." Sesshoumaru spoke anger in his voice.

"She loves you in a way that makes her do whatever she has to, to get you. Mia never took what her father taught her about love in. She wanted to be like her mother. Mia isn't bad just….evil." Kagome spoke dropping the pictures and pulled Sesshoumaru in kissing him.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome in letting her scent fill him. He kissed back his aura pooling over Kagome pushing everything else off. Once he pulled back he dropped to one knee.

"We don't know how long we have together. I know your path. I know what it may mean but till then I want the world to know how much you mean to me. Marry me. Marry me and let us adopt Rin as our own?" Sesshoumaru spoke holding Kagome's hand.

"Yes." Kagome spoke tears running down her face.


	48. Wedding Day

Rin was jumping around as Lady Izayoi was sealing envelopes. Rin was so happy her parents were getting married.

"Rin calm down, we still have two days till the big day." Izayoi spoke a smile on her face.

"But this will be the first time they go outside. We will all be out in the sun again." Rin spoke her face full of hope.

"Yes. This will be something to celebrate." Izayoi spoke placing the last envelope down.

Sesshoumaru was in his father's office, he was looking at the list of people who were getting the announcements.

"Why? Mia doesn't need to get this till after it happens." Sesshoumaru spoke tossing the list to the ground.

"I am sending it to her father. If Mai gets her hands on it I am sorry. We will be sending them today they will get them the day before." Inu no Taisho spoke.

"I just want everything to go smooth." Sesshoumaru said.

"I will do what I can." Inu no Taisho answered.

Kagome was looking at her dress all white but a large purple crescent moon on the back. Kagome smiled as she then saw Rin's dress a purple dress with a white moon on it.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." Inuyasha spoke from the door.

"I hope so." Kagome answered.

"He loves you more than anything. I have never seen him act this way for anything before. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to him." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked away she needed to hear that.

**The next day:**

Mai was going through the mail when a letter for her father dropped from the pile. Mia picked it up and saw it came from the Lord of the west. She ran down the hall handing it to him. He opened it and read it a smile on his face.

"What does it say?" Mai asked.

"I will tell you tomorrow." Her father answered.

He walked to his small office and put the letter on his table then after locking the door, he then went out to check on the village. Mai waited then ran to the door pulling a pin from her hair. Mia worked fast getting the door open then finding the letter she sat down to read:

"I am writing to let you know my son Sesshoumaru will be getting married. He has asked his love Kagome and tomorrow on the river cliff in front of family they will say I do. As we are in war I am asking you to stay home we will have a party later when times allow it."

Mia fell out of her chair. She slammed the paper down and ran to her room. Tossing her body on the ground tears in her eyes.

"NO! He was to leave her! Not marry her!" Mai screamed tossing something from her bed into the wall.

"Now why the tears?" Ichiro asked walking through the mirror.

"They are getting married. Tomorrow at the cliffs." Mia spoke standing.

"So they are finally coming out. I will have to give them a gift." Ichiro spoke a smile on his face.

"Wait if you show up they will think I did it." Mai spoke fear rushing over her.

"I will raid a village tomorrow that I am sure has a letter it will look like just good timing on my part. I need you Mia I won't let him find out it was you." Ichiro spoke walking back into the mirror.

Ichiro walked up to his lord and bowed.

"What did you find out?" Naraku asked.

"They will be out tomorrow. He is going to marry her." Ichiro answered.

"I see. That won't stop me, Kagome is mine. Ichiro take Haures his fire will burn the place to the ground." Naraku spoke a smile on his face.

"I just have one stop to give the party a real bang." Ichiro spoke as Haures walked out of the dark a ten foot werewolf with fire coming out his nose.

**Wedding day:**

Kagome felt the light on her face as she stood next to Sesshoumaru. He was standing tall in a black Kimono with a purple moon on the side. Kagome placed her hand out taking Sesshoumaru's as a monk started to talk.

"Do you Lord Sesshoumaru take Kagome, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The monk asked.  
>"I do." Sesshoumaru answered.<p>

"Do you Lady Kagome take Sesshoumaru in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The monk asked.

"I do." Kagome answered.

"Under the great gods I preannounce you husband and wife." The monk spoke.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru tilted her head pulling her in for a kiss. The small group cheered as the two turned around. Kagome smiled as the light seemed to get brighter. She felt happy in this moment, she was happy. The group sat and talked as Kagome and Sesshoumaru signed papers calming Rin as their daughter. Sesshoumaru also signed a paper claiming Rin as his heir. Kagome walked with Sesshoumaru when she stopped. She saw Kikyo alone at the tree near the cliff.

"Go talk to her please." Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"What would I say?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Help her. Inuyasha helped me see just how much you loved me and he was just talking. She needs someone to talk to her. You are perfect." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he walked over to Kikyo. She was pale as she watched Inuyasha sit with Kagome.

"You know you can trust that idiot." Sesshoumaru spoke a smile on his face.

Kikyo was pulled out of her thoughts and looked as Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. He smiled as the wind blew through his hair and she could see his calm.

"I failed him. I cannot think about picking up that bow again." Kikyo spoke the truth outloud.

"You could never fail him. Hell even if you did he'd never see it. I have seen your school files, well the ones sent to my father before all this. You are very good at what you do. You should try to give yourself more credit. Put almost anyone else in that cell for that long and we would be at their graves." Sesshoumaru spoke was a dark cloud was rolling up the cliff side.

Rin was with her now official grandparents talking about how lovely the day was and that this was going to bring the others back. Then in a flash Ichiro appeared, then before anyone could move a werewolf demon appeared next to him. Lord Inu no Taisho pulled Rin behind him as his aura filled the area. Kagome turned from her chair as the demon spit fire splitting the group up.

"I'm hurt. I mean I was attacking some nobles home this morning to find this paper announcing your wedding day. What about me? When would you have told me?" Ichiro spoke as Haures spit more flames.

Kagome and Inuyasha had no choice as they ran for the tree closest to the cliff. Kagome felt her heart race as the fear was coming back. Inuyasha was looking down as Miroku and Kikyo's weapons sat at his feet.

"He's cut us off. I cannot get to Kikyo at this rate." Inuyasha spoke as fire raised higher.

"This demon his fire is stronger than that robe?" Kagome asked.

"He's one of few demons who my family find hard to face. My father has a scar from a werewolf that tried to burn him in half. Thank god for my mother." Inuyasha spoke sitting down with Kagome as Ichiro and Haures were seeming to be focusing on the others at the moment.

Ichiro smiled when he saw the fear in half the pack it gave him a sense of thrill that he was so close to Kagome once more.

"Haures start with the girl." Ichiro spoke as he felt cocky for once in a long time.

Haures smiled as he let his fire fly circling around Rin. Rin jumped as the fire was burning her dress. Inu no Taisho and Izayoi ran and blocked the fire the best they could.

"Dad get her out of here!" Sesshoumaru screamed as Rin cried out as more fire circled around her.

"We want to help!" Inu no Taisho yelled back.

"This demon we have a hard time with. If you want to help please get our daughter safe!" Sesshoumaru yelled back pulling Kikyo behind him as a fire ball came at them.

Inu no Taisho was in thought when Ichiro threw a black powder into the air and when the fire touched it, it exploded. Rin screamed covering her ears and falling to the floor.

"We have to save her first then bring back your army." Izayoi spoke pulling the girl in her arms as her white barrier blocked the heat.

"Boys! Stay alive! I will be back to help." Inu no Taisho yelled as he pulled his sword.

In a black cloud he made a path. Izayoi held her granddaughter and ran. Inu no Taisho looked at his sons and then followed his wife. He knew his path and he had to be fast.

Kagome felt a little better when she saw Rin disappear down the hill. Kagome then was brought back when an explosion next to Sesshoumaru knocked him over. Kikyo was crying as Sesshoumaru used his sword to push back some flames.

"Give me your sword Inuyasha." Kagome spoke as she sat down behind the tree.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked handing her the sword.

"I cannot run in this dress. I need to cut it." Kagome spoke as the blade cut the dress right above the knees.

Inuyasha felt his anger as the piece of dress Kagome cut off blew away in the wind. Kagome was shaking now as she stood holding Kikyo's bow.

"You think if we fall the water will cushion the blow some?" Kagome asked as she took an arrow.

"It should." Inuyasha spoke putting his sword on his back then stood behind Kagome near the edge of the cliff.

"Good." Kagome spoke as she pulled back on the bow.

Ichiro was laughing as Haures was getting closer to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. Miroku was frozen in fear as he and Sango fought their own flames. Kagome felt the fear as she pulled back. The arrow took off hitting Haures in the shoulder. Haures stopped and looked over at Kagome who took a step back dropping the bow.

"Little brat! YOU dare attack Haures lord of the fire wolves." Haures roared as he turned facing Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Leave my husband alone." Kagome spoke her voice shaky.

"I was told to leave you till last but you seem weak enough right now. Boy toss your fireworks." Haures spoke looking to Ichiro.

Ichiro smiled as he tossed a huge cloud of dust. Kagome watched her family but could feel Inuyasha behind her.

"Let him come I have your back." Inuyasha spoke into Kagome's ear.

The black cloud was so large that when the fire touched it everyone was in danger. Kagome glowed a light shade of blue moved her hands in a circle placing a large thick barrier over the other five. Kagome then braced herself as her thin barrier covered her and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned as the fire touched the dark cloud. Kagome was sent flying back. Sesshoumaru at first was frantic then watched as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist holding tight as they both were sent over the cliff to the river below.

Ichiro was laughing as Kagome and Inuyasha were blown over the cliff. He was about to move towards them when a blue light cut him off. Sesshoumaru pulled his sword again he had to give them time to get out of the water. Sango smiled as she took her weapon and tossed her bone knocking Haures to the floor. Miroku felt his fear he was unable to move but a small voice wanted him to grab his staff. Kikyo was in shock she was all alone now and she was not sure she would be able to grab her weapon. Kikyo was so deep in thought she didn't see the fire coming for her. Sesshoumaru pulled Kikyo into his chest as the fire ran up his back. Sesshoumaru howled in pain.

"You saved me." Kikyo spoke.

"Sometimes you just need to be saved. There is nothing wrong with that." Sesshoumaru spoke though the pain.

Kikyo felt a smile pushing her lips, Sesshoumaru was right she needed to be saved but that didn't make her weak. The fire covered the ground as Ichiro and Haures took off after Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We have to follow them." Miroku spoke picking up his staff.

"You ready?" Sango asked as Miroku was shaking a little.

"I never will be ready so why wait till then?" Miroku answered as he jumped on Kirara.

"Let's go find them." Sesshoumaru spoke holding his hand out for Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at her bow then picked it up then grabbed her arrows.

"They need us." Kikyo spoke taking Sesshoumaru's hand as he pulled her up on his back.

**While Sesshoumaru and the others fought Ichiro and Haures**

Inuyasha hit the water first and with the added weight of Kagome he hit the river bottom hard, his left hand cracking under the pressure. Kagome popped up and started for the bank. Inuyasha right behind her. They got on the bank and looked up they knew from the sounds the other were buying them time. They ran into the woods, once in a few feet and felt safe they stopped. Kagome was shaking from fear and the fact that she was cold. Inuyasha was holding his arm worried since he didn't know how he was going to fight. Kagome looked over and saw right away the broken forearm. Kagome stood and took her left hand and placed it over Inuyasha's broken one. In a moment Inuyasha felt his arm heal. He smiled till he saw Kagome.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was pulling a strip of her dress off to help hold her arm up.

"I will use too much power to heal your arm right now, but it takes almost none to switch the injury to me and give you a usable arm." Kagome spoke.

"Oh….I guess I will try not to get hurt too bad then." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome smiled till the ground shook and they could hear small explosions heading their way. Kagome and Inuyasha started to run for it till a fire ball landed in front of them.

"Found you." Ichiro spoke as the ball exploded.

Kagome was sent flying back as Inuyasha was tossed into a tree. Kagome was crying as her arm snapped a little more.

"I missed this scent. Oh Kagome to have you once more." Ichiro spoke as he reached out for Kagome.

"Get away from my sister!" Inuyasha yelled as he tackled Ichiro into a tree.

Kagome was getting up when Haures ran past her and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome watched as Haures used his fist to brake a rib. Kagome felt the fear as Ichiro was now getting up and looking at her. Kagome felt the ring around her finger and something warm filled her. Kagome kicked Haures to the side placing her hand over Inuyasha's chest. Kagome felt her rib break as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out as he felt his rib fix.

Inuyasha pulled his sword as Haures started to blow fire. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up as he swung his sword sending his backlash wave. The wave sent the fire rushing back to Haures as Inuyasha jumped back into the trees. Kagome felt her body starting to shake as Haures howled in pain and Ichiro was screaming to follow them.

"Why are you taking my wounds?" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome fight to breathe.

"It's all I can do right now. I am afraid….I am still afraid." Kagome answered in tears.

"We will get through this. You don't have to take my wounds to prove you're strong." Inuyasha spoke pulling Kagome on his back.

**Back on the cliff:**

The group were about to head down the cliff when Sesshoumaru stopped and put Kikyo down for a minute. Kikyo was shaking as she looked at Miroku.

"I don't think I can help them." Kikyo spoke looking at Miroku as he had the same look she did.

"We never know until we try. We need to get down there. Kagome is still afraid too." Sesshoumaru spoke and for a moment his words made the world freeze for Kikyo and Miroku.

The two were in thought Kagome had picked up a weapon and drew attention to herself, they never thought she was still afraid. She looked strong so assure of her attack. To hear that she was just as afraid made them think maybe they could fight again.

Kikyo was back when she felt Sesshoumaru pulled her on his back. Kirara jumped off the cliff and flew to the ground as Sesshoumaru jumped using his new demon strength to glide to the ground.

The group followed the sounds of burning wood hoping to be there in time to help.

Kagome forced her body to heal her rib enough to breathe when Ichiro and Haures appeared under them. Inuyasha was holding his sword as Kagome held tighter to his shoulders.

"Come down and face us! Don't make me burn this place to the ground." Ichiro yelled.

Inuyasha jumped landing on the ground Kagome standing behind him her arm still broken. The two stood as Ichiro tossed his powder into the air. Kagome knew they were surrounded and that fire was coming for them no matter what they did.

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru screamed as they were closing in and could see the black cloud.

"Lit them up." Ichiro ordered.

Kagome felt her heart racing but then something in her pulsed. It was the fight in her, the idea that her path would not end here. It would end with Naraku. Kagome took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. AS Haures took his breath Kagome moved her hands in a circle and a blue bubble formed around her and Inuyasha. It was slow as fire hit the black dust and exploded around the bubble. Kagome held her ground tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha was in awe as he could see the fire so close but could not feel it.

"Pull your sword Inuyasha. In a minute use backlash wave." Kagome spoke moving her hands once more.

"Black lash wave!" Inuyasha pulled his sword back as the bubble was gone. The fire was then pulled to the sword. Then when the sword flew forward the fire was sent flying back at Ichiro.

"I may be afraid but that lets me know that I am alive! I won't stop fighting Ichiro!" Kagome screamed as she held onto Inuyasha's back.

The others ran up as Kagome screamed. In that moment Miroku felt his body again, the air as it moved past. He could see it again, the path ahead and he would fight.

"Sango let's take his arm off." Miroku spoke into Sango's ear.

Sango pulled her bone weapon back as Miroku slapped scrolls over the weapon then Sango let go. Kagome watched the grey light cover the weapon as Haures reached a hand out towards Inuyasha.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Haures screamed as his arm was taken clean off as the bone weapon crashed into it.

Kagome felt a chill on her back it wasn't time yet.

"Leave my sister alone!" Miroku yelled as Haures turned to them.

"I don't want her." Haures spoke turning back to Inuyasha.

Kagome held tight with her good hand to Inuyasha.

"He wants you first." Kagome spoke to Inuyasha.

"He wants to reclaim his clan. The only way to do that is to show my family can be wiped out." Inuyasha spoke his sword ready.

Kikyo was shaking as Sesshoumaru let her down. Kagome was hurt she could see but Inuyasha was fine.

"Kikyo we have to help them." Sesshoumaru spoke holding his sword tight.

"I can't. I….I don't have enough power." Kikyo spoke her head about to fall.

"We never have enough power. We find it as we go along. I will help you." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"We aren't partners." Kikyo spoke.

"No but as Kagome can join with those who are not her partner like Inuyasha. I can join you for this moment." Sesshoumaru spoke as he held his sword high.

Kikyo felt a warmth around her again and she knew now was the time to fight. She could be afraid but she had to fight through it if she ever wanted to feel free again. Kikyo pulled back on her bow as a white wave of power covered her arrow. Sesshoumaru smiled as the arrow took off after Haures legs. Sesshoumaru waited then released his dragon strike towards Ichiro.

Haures was about to blow fire at Kagome and Inuyasha when Kikyo's arrow hit his leg and then in a flash of light he was face first in the dirt his legs gone. Ichiro was about to help the demon when he had to jump to avoid the dragon strike. Kagome knew the darkness was coming in but it wasn't time yet.

"I will just regrow my legs and then I will tear you all apart!" Haures cried as his body burst into flames.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FAMILY?!" Inu nu Taisho screamed his sword slicing across Haures' body.

Haures howled in pain as he turned to ash. Ichiro smiled as he started to take a step back. Kagome knew it was time.

Kagome move fast jumping off Inuyasha and throwing her hands to the side. The world froze around her. Kagome turned and the woods were pushed back and there was Naraku. Kagome pulled Inuyasha around his sword held ready to go. Kagome was getting weak as she took hold of Inuyasha once more. The world was unfrozen once more.

"Inuyasha! Adamant Barrage now!" Kagome screamed as her light covered over the sword.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Naraku coming at him. Kagome screamed and he followed.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung his sword.

Kagome knew she was at her limit but she still let her soul flow into the scales of the sword as they flew into the air.

The group was in awe as the world was back, but where once trees stood a large army stood and Naraku. Sesshoumaru was afraid till he saw that Inuyasha had been moved facing him. Sesshoumaru took off as Inuyasha let adamant barrage go.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's power over take his own sword as he let adamant barrage go. Naraku saw the light covering the sharp spikes and he was moving back. Ichiro appeared trying to protect his master. The scales hit Ichiro in the arm and one hit Naraku in the gut. The woods were then filled with their screams. As light was starting to be pulled from the two. Kagome smiled as she held tighter to the shards. Naraku finally pulled the shard out his body shaking.

"You brat!" Ichiro screamed as he tossed his shards to the floor.

Inuyasha held his sword ready to fight when he felt Kagome let go. She was falling back her body drained and broken. Inuyasha was about to turn when he felt his brother behind him. Sesshoumaru appeared before Kagome hit the floor. He wrapped his arms around his love pulling her in his aura covering her, aiding her in healing.

"This won't stop me today." Naraku spoke standing his grin wide.

Naraku was about to move with Ichiro when a black wave of power cut them off. Naraku pulled Ichiro back as the power burned at his hand. Inu no Taisho landed in front of Inuyasha as Izayoi landed next to Sesshoumaru.

"I will stop you today." Inu no Taisho spoke sending his large black sword forward and a wave of power came flying at Naraku.

Ichiro took off towards the darkness as Naraku looked past the great lord and at Kagome he smiled as he saw the pale tones on her face. He them jumped into the darkness as the power crashed into the spot he was just at. Inu no Taisho turned as used his sword to send the army running for the few who were not fast enough were swallowed by the power.

Izayoi was healing Kagome's arm when Inu no Taisho walked over.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked looking to his father.

"In my room safe. Your mother put her seal over the room and only one person can break that other than her." Inu no Taisho

"Inuyasha, thank you for keeping her safe." Sesshoumaru spoke holding Kagome tight in his arms.

"She's my sister I had no other choice. Thanks for helping Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke as he ran off to Kikyo who stood up hill from them.

Miroku placed his head on Sango's back as the fight for the day was done. He felt his body shaking as he held his staff.

"That was amazing Miroku." Sango spoke as she felt her monk shaking behind her.

"Kagome was right the fear means we are alive." Miroku spoke as his body starting to calm down.

Kikyo was waiting as she saw Inuyasha running for her. He held her tight as she started to cry. Inuyasha let his aura flow filling Kikyo with his love.

"That was brave." Inuyasha spoke holding Kikyo.

"I am glad I tried." Kikyo spoke as she smiled once more.


	49. Time

Kagome woke to find that he husband was gone. She smiled she knew where he was. Kagome got dressed and went to meet up with Miroku and Kikyo in the garden.

Ichiro sat in the woods as he waited. He had tracked Kagome the last two days and knew that every afternoon the group of three would meet in the garden alone and that would be the time to attack.

Rin was walking towards the war room where her father, Inuyasha, Sango and her grandfather were. Rin was about to turn the corner when she saw her mother in the garden with Kikyo and Miroku. Rin watched as the three stood looking towards the wall. Rin then felt the air and took off.

"Dad! Ichiro is right over the garden wall!" Rin screamed as she ran heading towards the war room.

Kagome looked back a smile on her face her daughter was worried but this time there was nothing to fear.

Kikyo took hold of her bow.

"Fear gives me power." Kikyo spoke holding her arrow.

"Fear will not stop me." Miroku spoke his staff glowing.

"My path ends with Naraku. Fear pushes me to stop him." Kagome spoke her aura growing.

Rin ran into the war room screaming about Ichiro and the group stopped working.

Sesshoumaru and the others were now running down the hall when they stopped right at the grass. The sky was filled with a blue light that showed Ichiro on the wall of the garden.

"I see you Ichiro." Kagome spoke holding her aura.

"I see you too." Ichiro spoke kneeling on the stone.

Kikyo let her arrow fly making Ichiro jump to the left. Miroku moved fast swinging his staff causing Ichiro to slide to a stop.

Sesshoumaru, Sango and Inuyasha came running to help when they stopped. The fire was back in the monk and mikos. As the three before them were fighting again. Then for the moment the three realized this was their partners fight and they had to wait to help.

Kagome took in a deep breath as she started to glow a sky blue. Her wing opened wide as she jumped and landed before Ichiro.

"You are not welcome here traitor." Kagome spoke as Ichiro stood.

"What you got married and you think can order me around. DO not forget I am a high noble's son." Ichiro spoke.

"You turned your back to join that monster. You are not a noble but a traitor." Kagome spoke her light getting brighter.

Miroku and Kikyo stood in the grass together whispering as their light joined with Kagome's.

"You will be mine again!" Ichiro yelled as he pulled his sword.

Kagome flipped back kicking Ichiro as she did. Kagome then pulled her sword out of thin air.

"I am back and my path is clear I will kill him Ichiro. Make peace now before you end up in a cell." Kagome spoke as Ichiro swung his sword once more.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he took off his wife was back.

"No one sees you as his wife. None will call you lady here. Mia is his true princess." Ichiro screamed knocking Kagome to the ground.

Ichiro was about to swung his sword again when a sword clashed with his inches from Kagome's side.

"She in my princess. Kagome is my love, my world. I will always stand by her side. Mia was my friend. You will face me for your crimes Ichiro I promise that." Sesshoumaru yelled as he pushed Ichiro back.

Ichiro knew his time was up, he smiled as a black cloud circled around him.

"Are you truly ready to leave your daughter in the state she is in now Kagome?" Ichiro spoke as he faded into the black cloud.

Kagome stood as Sesshoumaru was wrapping around her. Her mind was racing Rin was no where near old enough to hold her own power. Kagome felt lost how she could let a war go on for four years to give Rin a chance.

"Tell me how to help." Sesshoumaru spoke bringing Kagome back.

"I need time. I need to slow him down enough to give her time. " Kagome spoke.

"Find the plan and we will follow you my love." Sesshoumaru spoke as his fluff pulled Kagome in tighter.

**Two days later:**

Kagome was looking at her white board. Her plans all pointing at one option. Kagome kicked a chair near her in frustration.

"Well daughter-in-law you gained my son's temper I see." Inu no Taisho spoke with a smile.

"Oh…..I guess I have." Kagome spoke reaching to put the chair back.

"So what is causing all the anger?" Inu no Taisho asked as he sat down.

"To give us four years with few causalities at first seemed unlikely. Then I have a path but…" Kagome stopped and looked at the board.

"Go on. If you can get me to back it up the others will follow." Inu no Taisho spoke.

"I have to reach in and take souls. I have to remove enough for four years from Naraku. Ichiro is a little easier I need to take back the rest of Kanna and one other soul that would weaken him long enough." Kagome was starting to shake.

"So where is the problem?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"I've timed it. I need the others to hold Ichiro back for four minutes while I drain Naraku. I have to hit first, once the souls start to flow he won't be able to take my soul and so he won't kill me. Then I need Ichiro for four minutes." Kagome spoke her face pale.

"I see that does seem long. Sesshoumaru what do you think?" When Inu no Taisho spoke Kagome froze.

Sesshoumaru and the others walked in through the door. It hit Kagome her father-in-law planed this out so she would tell them her plans. Kagome was shaking fighting back tears.

"We need two weeks to practice Kagome. Will that be okay?" As Sesshoumaru spoke Kagome was in shock.

"That would be fine. You all will help me with this knowing I'm putting my life on the line again?" Kagome asked knowing this plan would work.

"Kagome I will follow you into the fires of the next world if that was your plan." Sesshoumaru spoke with a rare smile.

The next two weeks the group practiced how the attacked had to go. Kagome moved with a new grace in her moves as she saw her plan could work. Kagome new the next plan had to be to draw both her targets to them.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to use Mia." Kagome spoke as they laid in bed.

"Couldn't we use someone else?" Sesshoumaru asked his heart dropping at the idea of talking to Mia again.

"Well it's more like asking her father if we all could use the open space near his home for a training ground. We both know Mia will know and tell Ichiro who should bring Naraku." Kagome spoke then kissed Sesshoumaru on the neck.

Sesshoumaru couldn't come up with a better plan as he pulled Kagome's face to his and kissed his wife. He knew where they would make the stand and give their daughter a fighting chance. He let his mind clear and pulled Kagome in closer moving his hand through her long dark hair. Kagome let her soul fall in with her husband letting her feel only him. As the night moved on the two knew only each other.


	50. Trap

**Thanks to all who read this. I make lots of mistakes and I am sorry about that. I use this as a stress release and to share. If my writing makes you upset I am sorry. .**

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru." Ma spoke only looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Hello lady Mia. Your father was to meets us here." Sesshoumaru spoke looking past Mia and into the house.

"I am here my young lord. I was in the office making sure the area you asked for was clear." Mia's father spoke as he walked out in front of Mia. "Please let me take you there now. You said in your letter that time was not to be wasted." As Mia's father spoke he started to walk.

Mia felt her heart sink she was hoping her Lord would come in for a drink before walking into the trap Ichiro had waiting for them. Mia followed her father to walk the group to the open space.

"This place is perfect." Kagome spoke turning and bowing to the Lord.

"Anything to help my lady." Mai's father spoke.

Mia was in shock her father called Kagome Lady and bowed. The anger was rising but she knew she just needed to wait.

Kagome walked over to the Lord and whispered into his ear. He nodded as the group walked into the open area.

Ichiro and Naraku sat in the trees waiting for Kagome to put up her barrier and then they would attack. Mia was using her aura to keep them hidden.

Sesshoumaru held his sword as he could smell the rats even through Mia's aura. Sesshoumaru was holding back his anger at his old friend for she was still helping the monsters.

The barrier of blue light went up and Mia smiled for the first time.

"Okay Naraku come on out." Kagome spoke as Kikyo pulled her arrows in the direction of the trees.

Mia's smile faded.

"So how did you know?" Naraku spoke as he and Ichiro came out of the darkness.

"This was a trap for you. I was sure Lady Mia would talk and someone in this town would tell you." Kagome lied.

Mia felt her father's eyes on her.

"I never told you they were coming till yesterday." He spoke.

"I found the letter and I was talking to my hand maiden in town. I didn't know they would turn her in." Mia lied.

"This town will do what it must to keep in your favor. They all know you hate her and want her gone. They will do what they can to make you happy." Mia's father spoke then howled calling his army to his side.

Kagome smiled as she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Well no time to waste." Kagome spoke as she took off.

Ichiro was ready to stop Kagome when he felt his body slam into the ground. Sesshoumaru was holding him to the ground as Kagome ran past. Naraku was holding his sword thinking Kagome was about to attack with her own sword. Kagome then slid under the sword and in a blink hit her points. Naraku felt his arms getting heavy.

"No!" Naraku yelled as he used his last bit of strength to plunge the sword into Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome felt the sword but did not stop. Kagome placed both hands on Naraku's chest.

"You won't kill me! You won't be able to reach my heart!" Naraku screamed as his body created a large shell over his body.

"I have no plans on killing you today. Ichiro was right. I cannot leave my daughter just yet. I need time and a little peace." Kagome spoke as her light grew around her hands.

Kikyo started to count as lights were floating around Kagome.

"What are you doing to him?" Ichiro growled trying to get free.

Kagome did not speak as she pulled more light from Naraku's chest. Naraku couldn't move anymore and he started to grow pale.

"I have to slow you down." Kagome spoke as her color was fading.

"MY souls….." Naraku spit out as he felt his body growing weaker.

Ichiro finally figured it out. Kagome couldn't kill him with the armor protecting his heart. She was draining him of hundreds of souls to weaken him.

"You stupid whore! I will be able to collect him new ones in a few days." Ichiro spoke as he kicked Sesshoumaru.

"Time." Kikyo spoke.

Sesshoumaru let Ichiro kick him hard enough to get lose.

Ichiro held his sword and ran at Kagome. He was in a blind rage.

"Do not kill her." Naraku spoke as he saw Ichiro aiming for Kagome's chest.

Ichiro broke his train of thought and plunged the sword into Kagome's leg. He then pulled his left leg up to kick Kagome in the side. Kagome turned letting Naraku go and blocked the kick. Kagome let her light cover her necklace. Kagome pulled the sword out of her leg but she was slowed down.

Kikyo pulled her arrow and let it fly. It hit Ichiro in the shoulder making him move back towards a tree. Sango pulled her large bone weapon and rushed Ichiro pinning him to the tree. Kagome ran and took over.

"Time to give her up." Kagome spoke her face pale.

Ichiro felt a cold chill run through him. Kagome placed her hands on her chest as he fought to break free. He then stopped when the light that was being pulled out was a large grey light. Kagome started to cry as she pulled on the soul harder.

"She is mine!" Ichiro screamed as he tried to hold on to the soul.

Kagome took one hand off Ichiro's chest and pushed the arrow deeper into his shoulder. The pain caused Ichiro to lose his control and Kagome pulled the grey light out. The necklace started to glow and a grey light flowed out and the two joined. Then before them all stood Kanna.

"You freed me. Thank you." Kanna spoke as she turned and reached into Ichiro. He screamed as more lights were pulled out.

Kagome felt her body starting to weaken. She was at her breaking point. Kagome started to stumble back.

"Get ready now." Sesshoumaru ordered as he ran to Kagome.

"What have you done?" Ichiro asked as he slumped to the ground.

"I gave my daughter a chance. You will get the souls to get stronger once more but it will take time." Kagome spoke as the color left her face. Kagome started to fall back.

"Army get ready!" Naraku yelled from the ground.

Sesshoumaru slid catching Kagome before she hit the ground.

"You think we didn't plan for your army." Inuyasha yelled pulling back on his sword. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha released his wind scar as the blue barrier faded.

The dark army appeared from the woods as the wind scar crashed into half of them. Sango ran and took her bone weapon as she waited for the army. Kikyo started to pull back on her bow. Miroku started to glow as he pulled out his scrolls.

"You see Naraku we stand behind Kagome ready to protect her when we can." Sesshoumaru spoke standing holding Kagome.

Naraku started to stand shaking as Ichiro was trying to get up.

"What happens when she cannot be saved will you still stand by her?" Naraku asked as his army ran to him.

"I will. I will make sure she follows her path no matter what." Sesshoumaru spoke.

Mia's father released his army as Naraku and Ichiro were being taken back into the forest.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms as he took off towards Mia's father. The army rushed past him as he ignored the battle behind him.

"I'm not done." Kagome spoke suddenly.

Sesshoumaru stopped and let Kagome stand. Her wound dripping and skin pale Kagome took in a deep breathe. Kagome's aura grew as her wings opened back up. Kagome opened her hands as a bow appeared in her hands.

"Kikyo!" Kagome screamed as she pulled back on her bow.

Kikyo pulled her bow back as she saw a blue light deep in the woods. Kagome took in a breath as her shoulder screamed in pain, her leg shaking. The two arrows then flew chasing a light only the two seemed to see. Then from deep in the woods two howls filled the air. Kagome's leg gave as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he rushed to Kagome's side.

"We did it." Kagome spoke as things got blurry.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and started to walk towards the lord's castle. Naraku's army was retreating.

**While in the woods:**

Naraku was holding the hole in his chest as more souls were escaping. Ichiro was trying to help his master but every time he stood he fell over. Losing Kanna took his main power and his souls were still slipping out of him. Naraku felt he was deep enough when he had his men stop.

"That girl will be out of luck. I will just take the souls of the men fighting." Naraku spoke.

Naraku stood and had Ichiro stand next to him. He was about to reach his tentacles out when he felt something hit him in the chest. Then he felt it start to burn. He looked down as a miko arrow was in his chest moving slowly to his heart. Naraku was having a hard time stopping the arrow when Ichiro howled in pain. He too had a miko arrow in his chest moving towards his heart.

"Get us home now!" Naraku screamed as he held the arrow in place.

**Inside the Lord's Castle:**

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on a bed as Kikyo and Miroku ran in and started to work on the injuries. Inuyasha and Sango stood outside the door glaring down the hall at Mia.

"Father make them let me in there. I need to see if Sesshoumaru is alright." Mia stomped her foot as she ordered.

"No. The only one who was in any danger today was Kagome. The plan went just as she wished." Mia's father spoke walking down the hall to Inuyasha. "Your parents should be here any time now. Kagome asked me to call for them soon after she started the fight." As the lord spoke Inuyasha looked into the room.

"Since she was a child she has always seen what would be needed. The world will shine less when this ends." Inuyasha spoke under his breathe.


	51. Year One

Just a reminder write this for fun. I reread my story I still miss things and I am sorry but I hope you like the story itself. I do not own Inuyasha.

**Year One**:

Kagome stood behind Sesshouamru as the great Lord of the West stood to address the lords, warriors, mikos, monks, and those who lived in the castle. He smiled softly as the crowd started to quiet down.

"I thank you all for coming here today. For the last few weeks now many have noticed that Naraku and Ichiro have gone into hiding. Both have been injured to the point that coming out now would only mean death. I am placing men in as many villages as possible to guard and protect those who will be hunted to give these monsters the strength to fight again. For now Sesshoumaru and his pack will not be leaving the castle grounds. They are needed here until the two resurface if they do at all. I know many will find this hard to take but these are my orders as the Lord of the West." Once he was done speaking the Lord got down as the group broke into a roar.

Kagome smiled and she turned to walk away. She would not waste this time. She would give her daughter everything she could to fight on without her. Sesshoumaru stood and was about to follow his wife when two new soldiers stopped him.

"Young lord." The taller boy spoke bowing.

"We wanted to know how you got your father to keep her here instead of finding and ending this war." The shorter dog demon spoke.

"I asked him for nothing. He made this choice after finding that the monsters are nowhere to be found. If you wish my wife to end this we have to have a chance. Going after them blind is not how she will end this war as you say." Sesshoumaru spoke holding back his anger.

"Sure my Lord. I don't blame you. If I was going to have a practice wife that hot I would do what I could to get a few more…well you know in before the end." The dog demon spoke laughing.

Sesshoumaru lost it and took hold of the demon. Holding him high with one hand his eyes turning shade pink.

"Kagome is the love of my life. She is no practice wife. The lies Mia spreads will only hurt you." Sesshoumaru spoke holding his voice low.

"I….I am so sorry my Lord…I was told…please don't hurt me!" The demon started to cry fear taking over.

"Put the brat down. Kagome would hate to see you like this Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha spoke coming out of the crowd.

Sesshoumaru put the demon down and looked at his half-brother.

"Kagome said she was going to be training with Rin all day. What do we do then?" Kikyo asked appearing next to Inuyasha.

"We should go check in with the Lord first I guess." Sesshoumaru spoke as he walked away.

Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku walked into the large hall to find the Lord working hard on giving out orders.

"There you are." The lord spoke looking up.

"How can we help?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped around her feet.

"I think as time goes on I might need you guys to help. Everyone but Kagome." The lord spoke looking at the map.

"I think she knows that. Kagome seems to see this path clearer than any of us," Miroku spoke rubbing his hands together.

The group went silent for a moment. Then went back to work looking over the maps this first year would be hard for Naraku but once he got a few new souls the fight would be on once more.

Kagome was showing Rin how to move with grace while having a bow. Rin was trying but every time she moved she would drop arrows or the bow would slow her down.

"These weapons don't work." Rin spoke stopping.

"You are right. We need better weapons." Kagome's mind moving fast as she spoke.

The two moved to using their auras to find and see the world around them. Rin was good at this and could see far into the castle.

"Now you need to use this and see what will happen next. Like in your dreams you should be able to touch a person and see something about them. You have done this in the past now we need to make it a true gift." Kagome spoke with a smile.

"Mom how does this help me if….if you're not here?" Rin spoke facing the fact that her mother might one day be gone.

"You can see those who wish you harm. You will help your father face the world when the smoke clears." Kagome spoke her wings shifting in the wind.

That night Kagome was at her small table when Sesshoumaru walked in. Kagome looked back and smiled then went back to her papers.

"What are you working on?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slid in the chair with Kagome.

"Weapons. If Mikos and Monks like Rin and Miroku want to fight up close we need new weapons. "Kagome spoke as she started to draw more lines on the page.

"I see. These weapons look like they would need special metal." Sesshoumaru spoke as he wrapped his hands around Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she stopped drawing and turned to look Sesshoumaru in the face. She could see deep into her lover's eyes. The stars were bright as Kagome could see the end. Tears filled her eyes.

"I can see it all." Kagome spoke the sadness on her words.

"Only you could see the path and still walk. You amaze me Kagome. I love you." Sesshoumaru spoke lifting Kagome's head and kissing her soft.

Summer:

Kagome smiled as she swung her left leg at Rin. Rin had a blindfold on as she was trying to use her mind's eye to see. Then she moved getting kicked in the arm instead of the head.

"Much better. Now reset." Kagome spoke pulling back.

Sesshoumaru stood under the opening to the gardens watching his family. He watched knowing he would never love others like he loved the two before him. Rin was getting better in the few months since Naraku and Ichiro were force back. He also knew Kagome was going to push harder till they came back to give Rin a chance.

"My lord your father asks to see you." A man spoke behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned to the man and smiled. He walked to his father's office where he found the rest of his pack.

"I hate to call you all here but I have lost contact to a small village and I fear that Ichiro is trying to get souls out of it. I don't trust anyone else to stop this but…. I know Kagome will not leave till the two reappear." The great lord spoke.

"Sango and I can go." Miroku spoke fast.

"Alone? Do you think that will be safe?" Inuyasha spoke from his chair.

"They will be fine." Kagome spoke from the door making everyone jump and turn.

"My lady we did not wish to break you from your training." The great Lord spoke.

"I wish to know what is going on outside the castle. My path means I will take a step back from the war for now but I still need to know. The village needs help and my brother and Sango will be able to help. It's not Ichiro but his men." Kagome spoke her smile soft.

"We leave in the morning then." Miroku spoke.

That night as Miroku packed Kagome sat on his bed.

"So this new weapon you made it for me?" Miroku asked as he looked at the new bow.

"Well Sesshoumaru helped with the metal work. You pull on the ends and the bow becomes two daggers. I figure that will fit a close fighting style for you." Kagome spoke looking over at a picture on her brother's desk.

"This is a great weapon. Thank you Kagome." Miroku stood as he spoke.

Miroku pulled his sister close as he hugged her tight.

"Are you okay Miroku?" Kagome asked taken back by her brother's actions.

"I just need to take as many hugs as I can before this ends. I know your path. Kagome I have been reading all the about the blue miko. I understand what she truly is." Miroku spoke into his sister's ear.

Kagome felt a weight fall over her. She hadn't talked to Miroku about what the blue miko was yet, but he knew. She wanted to cry she wanted to turn back but she wouldn't not now.

"Thank you for understanding." Kagome spoke holding her brother tighter.

The two stood letting their inner souls talk and dance. Kagome filled her brother with a new light to help him on his travel.

"Be safe and come home soon. Kagome spoke pulling away.

"As you wish Blue Miko." Miroku spoke with a bow.

As Miko spoke Kagome's wings opened and her light grew a little she felt a warmness run through her and she knew her path was right.

Days later in the Small Village:

Miroku walked in as Kiara grew in size as the demon's auras filled the air.

"There is no sign of anyone." Sango spoke as the town looked empty.

"No the monk here is hiding them under his aura. The people are inside their homes have been for weeks now." Miroku spoke holding his bow tight.

"Then where is the demon? Where are the men we sent to help protect this place?" Sango spoke as a fog was rolling in.

"We are about to find out." Miroku spoke as he pulled out a few scrolls and Sango was placing her mask on.

Kirara growled as flames circled around her. Sango jumped on her back as Miroku started to chant his scrolls lighting up grey.

"Have you come to stop me like those men? They took me a few days but I killed them all. Gave this monk time to keep the town just out of my reach but he will get tired and I will take him to my master. He owns a soul that will give him a true power. Those men only equaled one great soul to him." A voice spoke from the fog.

"Sorry we cannot be food for your master today." Miroku spoke flipping his wrists and the scrolls flew through the air.

In the fog the scrolls found the demon landing on him and a spark as they landed started to spread over his scale like skin causing him to howl. The fog disappeared and he stood before the three.

"A lizard demon." Sango spoke taking the mask off.

"He is stronger than most. He must have taken some souls for himself." Miroku spoke waiting for the demon to move.

The demon's eyes turned green as he looked at the three before him. He then smiled showing off his sharp teeth dripping a blue slime.

"Your friends of the miko who hurt my masters." The demon spoke going down to four legs.

"Why yes we are." Miroku spoke a warm covering him, giving him the voice to speak.

The demon started to run towards the group and at first Miroku stood his ground as Kirara rose into the air. Then he pulled his bow apart once the demon was close enough and stabbed him in the neck as he came in to bite. Miroku pulled out his dagger as Sango pulled him onto Kirara.

"You dare to stab me." The demon screamed as a light was trying to climb out of the cut in his neck.

"What is that?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

"Rin isn't the only one who has been training with my sister. That is where he holds the souls he stole, my blade holds my inner light and is calling to the souls to come out.

"So we need to open up that hole." Sango spoke pulling out her own sword.

Kirara landed as the lizard was standing holding his neck. He was trying to heal himself but the light around the wound would not heal. His eyes changed to red as he saw the two humans jump to the ground.

"I will rip you apart and spread your parts in front of the castle for that brat to see." The demon spoke as he let his hands fall. His claws grew as more slim covered his teeth.

"Watch out for the slim it's a poison. It won't kill right away but enough of it will cause you to pass out." Sango spoke as she held her sword ready.

"Good thing the monk here is good with poison." Miroku spoke feeling the light inside him again.

The lizard moved fast knocking Sango over with his tail as his jaws clamped down almost getting Miroku's arm. Miroku was able to slide out of the way and used his dagger to cut the demon's neck a little wider The demon cried as he pulled back twisting his neck back right into Sango's sword. Sango moved cutting a new hole below the one Miroku made. The demon turned to run back into the woods where Kirara was waiting for him. Kirara jumped pulling the demon to the ground. Miroku ran and reached his hand into the open wound. Kiara was fighting hard to keep the demon still as Miroku was pulling out a large light from the wound.

"My souls." The demon screamed breaking free.

Kirara was tossed as the demon broke free of her grasp. Miroku would not let go as the Lizard bit down on his shoulder.

"Get off him!" Sango screamed taking her bone weapon and crashing it down on the demon's head.

As the lizard let go Miroku pulled the soul out and landed on the ground breathing hard. Sango and Kirara circled around the demon and before he could cry out Sango cut his head off.

"Here put this scroll over the neck or it will grow back." Miroku spoke trying to stand.

Sango took the scroll as Kirara held Miroku in place. He was now shaking as the poison moved into his body. Sango was about to place the scroll when a new head started to grow out.

"Oh no." Sango reached for her sword.

"Back to hell with you fowl demon." A man spoke as a smoke appeared around the lizard.

Sango took a step back as the head slumped to the side, the body started to twitch and then stopped moving all together. Then once the demon fell to the floor a smoke started to rise and the once dead village started to glow with life as the doors started to open.

"Miroku!" Sango ran to Miroku yelling once she knew the demon was dead

Miroku was holding the poison back best he could but he was on fire.

"Hold him still." A monk spoke to Sango as he ran to the two.

Sango held Miroku still as the Monk started to place beads over the bit marks. Miroku screamed as the slime was being pulled into the beads. Once it all was out Miroku passed out.

"Bring him to my hut where we can clean the wound and let him heal. Then we can put the men who died to rest." The monk spoke as Kirara bent down so Sango could put Miroku on her back.

Once Sango had Miroku bandaged up and Kirara at his feet she followed the high Monk to the edge of the forest. There the two found the warriors sent to help protect the monk's soul.

"I asked them to let me help but they would have none of that. I watched as that demon tore them apart. Then a demon appeared on the wind taking a jar and took their lights away. I wanted to stop him but if I came out my spell would have ended and my village would have…." The monk spoke as he fought back the tears.

"They followed their orders and did what they thought was right. You did what you felt was right and all those souls are safe because of you." Sango spoke as she placed markers for the men.

That night Sango checked on Miroku but he was still out cold. She pulled a blanket over her as she let sleep come the town was calm once more.

Inside Miroku's dream:

Miroku was standing in a large battle field as men were fighting. He could see the mark of the western Lord and Naraku. He then saw Sango and Inuyasha fighting ahead. He ran to help when a scream pulled him to look up. Kagome was alone fighting Naraku in a large bubble.

"Kagome!" Miroku screamed waiting to help his sister.

"Miroku please let me go! Let me finish this fight!" Kagome screamed as Naraku stabbed her in the gut.

"Kagome…. I…." Miroku stopped as everything went black.

Kagome appeared before him her wings down her light soft.

"You claim you understand my path. You say you let me go but my power is still hidden." Kagome spoke tears falling from her cheeks.

"You are the blue Miko. You are following your path." Miroku spoke and he felt his stomach flip.

"You and I both know this is not the form of the blue Miko. We both know what has to happen to make the blue Miko!" Kagome spoke looking older stronger then she had before.

"To just let you go…. I….." Miroku was lost.

"You have time but my path will come down to you and the others." Kagome spoke as the light grew so bright he could no longer see.

Miroku sat up about to scream when he realized it all was a dream.

"You dream about your sister a lot?" A voice asked making Miroku turn.

"Master Monk…I have been a lot now. I keep seeing her falling when she faces Naraku. Then she comes to me asking why I stopped her." Miroku spoke as the older Monk brought him some tea.

"We have known for hundreds of years that the blue Miko would one day come to help set the balance. Midoriko cannot do it alone and she would ask one to help her. We both know she won't be able to help while she is alive. You and I know the blue Miko is reborn once she dies." The Monk spoke as he placed a coin on the floor.

"I have come to realize this too but it's more than that. I think it will come down to us. The ones who love her most to let her go. Not hold anger for her path but love her for following that path." Miroku spoke thinking of his dreams.

"I wish you all the best. Thank you for coming to our aid. We will send word if we need help." The Master Monk spoke as he walked out.

The next morning Miroku and Sango hopped on the back of Kirara as the Monk started to chant. Miroku watched to like cover the village.

"This will keep them safe till Naraku grows in power." Miroku spoke as Kirara rose into the air.

"You had that nightmare again last night?" Sango asked once they were racing home.

"I did. The Master and I talked about it and I have a new look at it." Miroku spoke trying to smile.

"The blue Miko has to be reborn doesn't she?" Sango asked afraid.

"I believe she does. I also think we will all play a role in weather she becomes the Blue Miko completely or not. "Miroku answered.

The two flew home in silence thinking about where this all will end.


	52. Year Two

Year Two:

Rin ducked as Kagome swung a bow staff at her head. Kagome then turned fast ready to knock Rin off her feet. Rin slid to a stop flipping back kicking at Kagome's head. Kagome had to change her movements to avoid Rin. Rin landed pulling out a small blade as Kagome swung her bow once more. Rin blocked and tried to attack past the bow. Kagome used her aura and pushed harder on the bow. Rin felt the burning and jumped back.

"Good. Much better Rin." Kagome spoke letting the bow fall to the ground.

"It's that burning feeling. I can't seem to get past it, mom." Rin spoke.

Kagome looked at her ten year old. She was young but she had to be strong in these times. Kagome felt the changes in just a year while Naraku was collecting souls.

The great Lord was standing in his office reports all over the table, of this monk and this miko taken in the woods. He could see it now Naraku had men in the woods looking for souls. He still needs stronger Monks and Mikos but for now he was taking what he could get. He was still in thought when the door opened.

"My Lord I found those you asked for." A man spoke as he bowed to the Lord.

"Thank you. Please can you get me some tea my head is starting to pound." The Lord spoke as Sesshoumaru and the others walked in.

"This village right here. They keep sending reports of people leaving in the night while my guards sleep. They haven't come back. I need someone to go check on them." The Lord spoke holding a stack of reports.

"How many are female?" Kagome asked taking the reports.

"Not a lot. Mostly the older males." The Great Lord answered.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo should go." Kagome spoke as she read the reports.

"Sounds like fun." Inuyasha spoke a grin on his face.

"Kikyo is the best for the demon in the woods. He is hiding calling to the girls but the men are taking their place. Naraku won't stand for this long. He wants those girls." Kagome spoke standing.

Once Kagome spoke the group agreed that Kikyo and Inuyasha would head out. Kikyo stopped at Kagome's door once they left.

"Kagome?" Kikyo spoke as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in Kikyo." Kagome called back.

Kikyo walked in to find Rin on the bed read over a book and Kagome was at her little desk.

"I have a new weapon for you Kikyo." Kagome spoke as she turned around.

Kikyo looked at what looked like needles in Kagome's hand.

"Needles how does that help me if I have to fight close?" Kikyo asked taking the needles.

"They are more than a needle. The metal will hold your aura power like your arrows. You can toss these when you find the demon too close to use your arrows." Kagome spoke touching one of the needles. The metal started to glow then she tossed it into the wall it hit and the aura around it made the wall shake.

"Wow. How did you make these?" Kikyo asked as she felt the needles in her hand.

"Sesshoumaru helped me. The best part is they will come back to you once you call them back." Kagome spoke as she looked at the wall and the needle pulled out and flew back landing in her hand.

"Mom had a lot of fun making these." Rin spoke from her book.

Kagome smiled as she hugged Kikyo and she headed out.

Inuyasha ran through the woods Kikyo on his back holding tight. Kikyo felt the evil hiding in the woods but as they ran it was hiding, staying back.

"So much evil hiding just out of reach. We need to get to the village." Kikyo spoke into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha ran till he found the village. His father's men we standing guard the place seemed to be running smooth. Kikyo slid down and when her foot touched to ground her body shook.

"So much death." Kikyo spoke as she let her aura over take the grounds.

Inuyasha watched as the village changed as bodies lay in the street. The men sent to help were beheaded left to rot. Kikyo walked as she followed the cries of those hurt but alive. Inuyasha held tight to his sword as they walked towards the sounds of life.

"Okay now write this and send it to the Lord. Dear Lord of the West another man has walked off into the forest and we cannot find him. We heard the sounds calling out to his wife but she was able to stay in her house while her husband we think went to kill the demon. Your men are doing what they can but we need more help." A Lion demon spoke laughing as he sat on a pile of bones.

"He won't send her you know?" A monk spoke as he wrote the words.

"No? He won't let you all die. He will and then I can free my masters from their beds. The souls of your people have done so little to heal them. Your soul will be a nice boost monk." The Demon spoke as he held a jar in his lap.

Kikyo could feel the sadness from those still alive and saw that this was a trap for Kagome. Kikyo then saw the jar and could see the souls inside.

"He still has about half the souls here. In that jar." Kikyo spoke into Inuyasha's ear.

"Then that Wind demon is on his way. We have to save those still alive and break that jar." Inuyasha spoke standing.

Kikyo knew Inuyasha was going to use his sword to draw the demon out. She pulled out the needles from her pocket this would be a time for close combat. As Inuyasha let his wind scar lose the demon jumped out of the way as the villagers ran for a hut. The demon laughed as he saw Kikyo and Inuyasha he held tight to the jar as he let out a roar as his mane appeared.

"Lion demon. Inuyasha watch out for his punches they burn when they hit." Kikyo spoke holding her needles.

The lion demon smiled as he looked Kikyo over. Inuyasha rushed him hoping for the best. Inuyasha swung hard hoping to knock the Lion over and take the jar. The lion saw the hit coming and in a moment he caught the fist in his hand. Inuyasha felt the weight of the Lion demon's hand over his. Inuyasha tries to pull free to swing his sword. The lion growled as he crushed Inuyasha's hand.

"You weak half breed thinking you can touch me." The Lion laughed turning to Kikyo.

Kikyo felt a fear rush over her. The demon was looking her over like she was a piece of meat. Kikyo still was too close to use her arrows. The lion roared and sent a sound wave to knock Kikyo over.

"I know about you girl. You're the one my master Ichiro speaks of. You're Kikyo." The lion demon spoke.

Kikyo was afraid but she had to fight she had to stop this demon from giving the monsters more souls. Kikyo held her ground as Inuyasha was getting back up.

"You touch her and I will rip out your guts." Inuyasha growled as he held his sword in his good hand.

The lion demon turned as Inuyasha swung his sword at him. The lion knocked the sword out of Inuyasha's hand and grabbed his neck. As the Lion demon started to squeeze harder he was suddenly hit in the neck by a needle. He had to let go of Inuyasha as the needle started to glow and burn.

"Let him go!" Kikyo screamed as she held her needles tighter.

"I am going to tell Ichiro how sweet you are." The lion demon spoke pulling out the needle.

"Why would he care?" Kikyo asked holding her needles tighter.

"He wanted to try you out while they had you. So many times and that brat stopped him." The Lion demon spoke with a grin as he stepped on Inuyasha's back.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked her aura shaking a little.

"He told me all about how he wanted to taste you. That brat Kagome did all she could to stop him and so far she won. All those nights after our master Naraku had his way with Kagome, Ichiro would held to take you. Kagome yelled and poked till he would have no choice but to take her too. Kagome would make sure it took almost all night and that Ichiro would be too weak to even try to attack you. Now I am going get to taste you first, this is a good night." The lion demon spoke as he roared again.

Kikyo felt a rush of fear and then true sadness as she thought of all the nights she heard Kagome's screams in the dark. Then she felt anger pure and strong.

"Never…never will you touch me!" Kikyo screamed as her aura grew brighter around her needles and reaching for Inuyasha.

"Oh I will. I am the lion who will break you and take you to Ichiro." The lion roared still holding the jar.

Kikyo started to run as the Lion got off Inuyasha and ran towards her. Kikyo slid to a stop fast letting her needles fly. Many flew past the demon but two hit the target. One hit the lion in the face the other his empty hand.

"Filthy little brat!" The lion demon screamed as the needles burned into his flesh. Kikyo had to wait she needed the right time.

The lion pulled the needles out and reached out pulling Kikyo in holding her face to face. Kikyo did not shake she just reached out and placed her hand on the jar.

"Touch the souls and know what I have done to them." The lion demon spoke letting his tongue touch her cheek.

"Get your hands off my Kikyo! You bastard!" Inuyasha was up and he held his sword as it went from being large and heavy to a slim blade.

The Lion demon kicked back hoping to keep Inuyasha at bay but he was losing his grip on Kikyo.

"Come back." Kikyo whispered.

In a flash the needles on the ground glowed and rushed back to Kikyo's hand on the jar. The lion demon let go of Kikyo's neck as the needles broke through the jar.

"What have you done?!" The Lion screamed.

Kikyo hit the ground as the needles landed in her palm. The lights from the jar rushed to her. Kikyo felt the cries from the souls. All were woman that the Lion had torn apart before placing their souls in the jar.

"You're a monster!" Kikyo screamed as her light grew brighter.

Inuyasha was swinging his sword as hard as he could but the Lion was able to block each attack. Then Kikyo screamed and her light reached the sword. Inuyasha took a shot and moved his sword and tried to cut the Lion's arm. The Lion laughed as he did not block the attack.

"Your sword cannot cut me. I am stronger….." The lion stopped mid-sentence when the blade cut through his arm.

"You're a fool. When you add the power of my miko I can cut you into pieces!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword again as Kikyo's light covered the sword.

The Lion tried to move but Inuyasha hit his mark cutting his left leg. The Lion fell to the floor as Kikyo stood. The souls circling her as she held her needles.

"You cut them all down. All so they would be broken souls. All so your master would enjoy his next meal? You are the worst." Kikyo spoke as she let her needles fly.

The needles covered the Lion's body and the light took over. As The Lion was ding the wind picked up tossing Kikyo and Inuyasha to the side.

"Take me back and let them heal me!" The lion demon screamed.

"You are not worth saving. Your soul will go back and give him power." The wind demon spoke as he stepped down from his feather.

"Your sister thought I was worth saving." The lion demon spoke.

"My sister Kagura was in love with you. She is dead and I feel no love for you." The wind demon spoke as he pulled out a jar.

"Please Juromaru. I….." The Lion demon fell dead midsentence as his soul was pulled into the jar.

"Die!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent his wind scar at Juromaru.

"One day boy we will fight but not today." Juromaru spoke as he took off sending the wind scar right back.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as the sky took hold of Juromaru and was gone. Kikyo stood and looked around the village. It was burning and so many were dead.

"My Lady are you hurt?" A man spoke coming from the smoke.

"No. My partner's hand is broken I could use some help finding some herbs for the pain.

"Come our temple was not touched in the attack." The man spoke.

Kikyo helped Inuyasha up and the two walked through the village towards the temple. As they walked the town's people started to appear. Kikyo smiled as she walked hoping that she would help once she got Inuyasha taken care of.

Once inside Kikyo saw the man who was talking to her. He was a monk known to be able to see into the future. They could see feelings and what could happen.

"We saw a light coming to help us. We knew some of us would live. The poor girls. I wish I could have saved them but I saw the darkness minutes before he arrived. The jar you broke he had filled once before you came. The ones you saved we are grateful. We thank you Lady Kikyo." The man spoke as he handed Inuyasha a cup of tea.

"We are slowly losing again. He will be back." Kikyo spoke as Inuyasha coughed on the tea.

"Kagome said she could only slow him down." Inuyasha spoke once he stopped coughing.

"Yes the Lady Kagome. She has done so much for starting out so young. I can see her time to time all in blue. I hope she does become the Blue Miko." The man spoke as he started making little bags of herbs for those still alive.

"Isn't she the Blue Miko now?" Inuyasha asked as the pain in his hand started to fade.

"No. The Blue Miko is not alive. She is reborn out of love and understanding." The Man spoke as Kikyo started to stand.

"She really has to die. I see that but what about the reborn part?" Kikyo felt her heart sink a little.

"My father spoke of how the Blue Miko will be a reborn sprite one that was loved so much that was allowed to die and be reborn." The man spoke as he stood.

"Allowed to die…" Kikyo spoke as she let he mind think.

That night as Kikyo and Inuyasha rested Kikyo thought about what Kagome had done for her when they were caught.

"To allow you to die and be reborn….I…..I hope I will be as strong as you my friend." Kikyo spoke before closing her eyes.

The next morning as Inuyasha and Kikyo were helping clear the damage and bury the dead the Monk pulled Inuyasha to the side.

"I have seen your brother in my dreams." The monk spoke.

"I see him too." Inuyasha answered.

"He will be sad when she goes. There is no end where she lives." The Monk spoke.

"I had a feeling. Now how do we make him feel better? I mean once she is gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"I see a small little that will keep him here for a while then it gets blurry." The monk spoke.

"I see. Rin will be his life line till some point. Thank you monk." Inuyasha spoke then went back to work.

The wind blew and Kikyo felt the chill on it. Time was closing in on them. Soon they would be back and Kagome would end this war.


	53. Year 3

Year Three

Rin was pushing Kagome back as her pink aura flowed into her small blades. Kagome was using a bow holding back what she could from her daughter. Kagome smiled as she dropped the bow and rushed her daughter aiming for her points. Rin slid back making Kagome miss the first attack but Kagome kicked Rin's legs and she landed flat on her back. Kagome hit her arm but Rin moved and was back up on her feet. Rin let the blade drop from her frozen hand. She had to flip back to avoid another hit from her mother. Kagome stopped calling in her aura that filled the garden and took hold of Rin. Rin had to cover her body with her own aura as her mother walked up.

"You are the only one who could ever block me kiddo." Kagome spoke as her aura stopped pulling and faded. Rin finally stood and released her point.

"That's a scary move mom. I mean it feels like hands pulling at you." Rin spoke as she picked up her lost blade.

"Yea. I am hoping to never have to use it." Kagome spoke with a soft smile.

Rin thought about her mom and the idea that something was off.

"When he comes back do you plan on ending this?" Rin asked.

Kagome wasn't all that surprised that Rin would ask a question like this. Kagome took her daughter's hand.

"I will have to. Naraku will come back full force and will no longer play games. He will start a war, one that will kill many. I have to stop him." Kagome answered.

"You will die won't you?" Rin asked holding back tears.

"I believe so." Kagome answered with no fear.

"I was looking at Uncle Miroku's notes on the Blue Miko. From what I read the Blue Miko is not alive but a soul reborn." Rin spoke she needed to know.

"For someone so young you are very smart. Yes I have seen it in my dreams. The Blue Miko is reborn from love and understanding. She will bring a balance that has been lost when true evil was left to roam with nothing to stop it." Kagome spoke as she stopped to pick up a flower.

"Naraku….." Rin spoke to herself.

Few Days Later:

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the hot springs of the castle when he felt someone walk in.

"My lord I am sorry to bother you but a Lord from the East has come to see you." A man spoke.

"Tell him he may join me." Sesshoumaru answered.

From the steam walked in a young Cat Lord. He smiled as he bowed then sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

"We need help in the East. Naraku has been sending out for a new army and many of our young men have left to join him. They are coming back to the homes they once lived and are killing everyone. My father has tried to stop them and your men have helped some but there is a group of them right outside the main temple. They have attacked many times and we have kept them back but I am afraid it won't be long till they break through and take our Miko." The Lord spoke with fear in his tone.

"You should take the others and help them dear." A girl's voice made the Cat Lord jump.

From the steam Kagome lifted her head from her husband's lap. She smiled at the lord and then at Sesshoumaru.

"The Miko there is very strong. Naraku won't let up till he has that soul." Kagome spoke as she stood.

The cat demon watched Kagome stand her long dark hair falling to her back as she wore a sky blue dress. He felt his heart jump as he saw her beauty up close.

"Come with me we will talk about what needs to be done." Sesshoumaru spoke as they headed out.

At dinner the group listened as the young lord spoke. Inu no Tashio just watched, his gut didn't trust the boy as much as he should. Once it was all out there Kagome was the first to speak.

"They have lords fighting now. You all need to go to even have a chance to save the Miko." Kagome spoke before taking a drink.

"We will be leaving you alone?" Miroku spoke looking over at the Cat Lord.

"Yes but I am safe here. I will wait till those two come back out before I leave. This town needs all of you together." Kagome spoke smiling at her brother.

"We all leave in the morning then." Sesshoumaru spoke.

The next Morning:

Sesshoumaru walked to where the young lord was staying to get him up. When he knocked he heard what sounded like a moan. Sesshoumaru opened the door to find the Lord on the floor blood on his chest.

"What is going on?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran to help the Lord up.

"I was hurt right before I was sent here by my father. I will cover it and we will be on our way." The Lord spoke trying to get up.

"No. Stay and heal when we get things under control we will send for you." Sesshoumaru spoke walking the Lord to the healers.

Sesshoumaru was at the gates hugging Rin when Kagome walked up. She smiled as she pulled out a blue scarf.

"Wear this and know I am with you my love." Kagome spoke as she kissed Sesshoumaru.

"Always." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru and the others were able to arrive in the main temple grounds of the East by the noon sun. The batter was in full swing as Naraku's army was rushing to crash down the gates.

"Kikyo open up a path please." Sesshoumaru asked.

Kikyo pulled back on her bow and let it fly. As her aura was carried with the arrow anyone in its path was knocked over or turned to dust. The group ran after the arrow as it hit the wall. In a blink the group was up and over the wall. The Lord of the East and his men were in awe that they were there.

"No time we must push the army back." Sesshoumaru spoke as the others ran to the wall.

"Hit the fourth wall with all you have!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword.

The army outside the walls were getting their footing as the Lords leading them used their demon powers to attack. Inuyasha and Kikyo were up first. Kikyo pulled back on her arrow once more. Inuyasha saw a demon about to send a shock wave.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha let his sword fly as Kikyo let go of the arrow. The Backlash wave sent the shock wave back as it was fueled by the power of Kikyo's arrow.

Inuyasha watched the demon fall and his men run back to where they came. He turned as Sango and Miroku were waiting on their side of the wall.

"Alright men they are only human attack!" A demon spoke leading his men towards the wall.

"They really should look up who they are fighting." Miroku spoke pulling out his scrolls.

Sango pulled back on her bone weapon as she started to swing. Miroku covered the weapon with his scrolls as well as sending many into the air. Sango released and the weapon glowed with such light that many were blinded as it came crashing on them. As the demon who had called the charge was getting ready to catch the weapon it started to glow brighter. He reached out to grab it but found it to be like fire and his fingers were melting as he touched it. He pulled away as the weapon cut him clean in half. Others were turned to dust as the scrolls landed on them. Those who were yet harmed ran back into the woods.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the last two walls that held the gates. He smiled as the blue light started to glow around him.

"Open the gates my friend so I might end this for you." Sesshoumaru spoke pulling out his sword.

The two gates started to lower as Sesshoumaru plunged his sword into the ground. "Dragon Strike!" He yelled. Then a light exploded from the ground and split sending a red dragon to one side and a blue dragon the other. The men outside the gate were rushing forward sure it was time to take over when the dragons appeared. Many ran for their lives but the light dragon took half of them and destroyed them. Then there was quite as the gates were pulled back up.

The group followed the Lord of the East into the temple. The group walked in to find it was trashed and blood was covering the walls.

"I am grateful for you coming to our aid. I just don't understand how you knew we were under attack." The Lord spoke as he moved to a carved temple stone.

"Your son made it to us, asked us to help you keep your Miko safe. Looks like we came too late." Miroku spoke as he came and sat next to the lord.

"My son…..why would he tell you about his attack?" The Lord spoke looking up.

The group all felt as if they were hit with rocks. The Young Lord was on Naraku's side.

"My son ran off one night. I thought nothing of it till the next morning the alarms were going off. He had come back in with a small group of men. He took our Miko and cut her throat then took her into the woods. We were able to push them back but all men sent to ask for help and to warm you were killed. I thought we all were going to die then you came." The Lord spoke as tears filled his eyes.

"Was the brat hurt during the fight?" Sesshoumaru asked his anger growing.

"I did get him. I figure it would have been healed by now. Please help me clean this temple so we might be able to protect ourselves." The Lord asked as he bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"We better hurry I bet he wanted to get Kagome while we were away." Miroku spoke.

"Yes but he figures he has till tomorrow. He wasn't thinking." Sesshoumaru spoke.

The group worked till dark and had to rest in the town for the night. Sesshoumaru knew the next day he would be running to his love. He knew Kagome could beat him but the idea of her fighting and him not be by her side upset him.

Next Day:

Kagome woke early to find her family had not come back yet. She knew that the Young Lord walking around was no good but till she could prove it she planned on just staying away from him.

Kagome had lunch with the Great Lord and Rin. As they ate Rin was looking around as if afraid.

"What is it you are looking for kiddo?" Kagome asked as she went for her drink.

"That Cat Lord. He seems to be following me whenever I head to you mom." Rin spoke as she reached for a roll.

"I must say the last time I saw the boy he was going on about how Naraku was the future. I always thought he would run off and join his buddy Ichiro." The great Lord spoke as he finished his meal.

"I believe he did." Kagome spoke as she saw the Cat demon walk in.

The other two felt a chill run down their spines. Kagome had no fear of what she said and now the other two were on high alert.

Back at the Eastern Temple:

Sesshoumaru and the others were getting ready to leave when he heard the Eastern Lord cry out. The group ran out to find a group of young men holding swords coming towards them.

"What are you doing?" The Lord yelled holding a wound in his gut.

"We follow our new Lord and he told us to keep them from getting home. He was going to give the true Lord Kagome and if he had time that brat daughter too." A boy spoke as he held his bloody sword.

"He will never get a chance to touch our daughter!" Sesshoumaru cried out as he pulled his sword.

Inuyasha was faster than his brother as he let wind scar fly. The boys were all sent to the ground. Sango and Inuyasha ran knocking each one out. Kikyo and Miroku ran to the Lord where they held the man the best they could. Then the guards finally appeared.

"Take these boys to the cells to await their punishment." The Lord of the East said as he stood. "Go stop my son." The Lord spoke as he walked off.

The group took off as Kirara grew in size so Sango and Miroku could ride. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo onto his back as Sesshoumaru took to the air in his fluff.

Back at Home:

Rin was looking for her mom when she took a corner without looking. She ran right into the Cat Lord. She froze as her mind flashed his plans.

"I am so sorry I was in a hurry to get to my room." Rin spoke as she jumped back.

"No worries I was just out for a walk." The Cat Lord spoke.

"I will be on my way." Rin ran off giving the man no time to stop her.

Rin ran faster as tears pushed her eyes till she found him. She saw her grandparents siting in the inner garden.

"We have to stop him!" Rin screamed as she landed in her grandmother's lap.

"Oh child what has you so scared?" Izayoi asked.

"I ran into him. I saw it all. He is here to take mom and if he can me." Rin cried out.

Inu No Taisho stood at these words his fists tight.

"He dare to come into my home and attack my family!" Inu No Taisho howled.

Kagome meanwhile was in the outer garden taking in the sun when the Cat Lord walked out to join her.

"You're a hard one to keep track of." The Cat Lord spoke.

"No. You just suck at tracking." Kagome spoke turning so she was facing the young Lord.

"I Bakeneko will be taking you to my masters now." Bakeneko spoke letting his claws grow.

"I have no time for children like you. I will leave when your masters come to face me and no sooner." Kagome spoke as her wings opened.

"You dare call me a child. I am the strongest Cat demon around and I will take you and that brat back to my master." Bakeneko spoke as he licked his lips.

Kagome broke he was going to dare touch Rin. Kagome let her aura fly and it circled around Bakeneko.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bakeneko cried out as he couldn't move.

"I am the strongest Miko alive! I have fought your masters and not only lived to talk about it, I hurt them! You think a kid like you can stop me! You come here and threaten my daughter!" Kagome raised her hands and Bakeneko rose into the air.

Rin and her Grandparents arrived as Kagome was rising Bakeneko into the air.

"Oh…looks like she has this one." Inu No Taisho spoke.

Kagome pulled on her aura as it started to squeeze Bakeneko.

"You tell your masters before they take your soul I am waiting for them and to stop sending people in her to get me!" Kagome screamed as she tossed Bakeneko over the wall and deep into the woods.

"No more….I will protect my home till you appear!" Kagome cried out as her aura exploded and covered the castle grounds.

"What the hell did she just do?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"She put her aura around the grounds. Anyone who comes into the castle must past though it and if they are here to cause harm she will stop them before they enter." Izayoi spoke.

Rin ran to her mother. Kagome let Rin grab her legs.

"He killed her. The Miko dad went to help. He cut her throat." Rin spoke her head in her mom's stomach.

"I figured. Rin are you okay did he hurt you?" Kagome asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"No he wanted you first I was just if he had time thing." Rin answered.

Sesshoumaru and the others appeared at the gates of the Western castle as a blue light grew from inside. The group froze as Bakeneko rose into the air. Miroku watched as the light was like two hands. Then the demon was tossed into the woods. The group was about to walk on when the light exploded and was over the grounds.

"She won't let anyone else in that is truly with Naraku." Miroku spoke as he walked through the light.

"Did you see how far she tossed him?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the light.

"We should let her know what is going on." Sango said as she and Kirara walked in.

"Just think what she could do as the blue Miko." Kikyo spoke as she walked into the light.

"She will balance this world." Sesshoumaru answered as he walked in.

Bakeneko landed hard in the middle of the woods when a castle appeared. Ichiro walked out as Bakeneko cried out in pain.

"Master…she has gotten stronger." Bakeneko spoke through the pain.

"I can see that. Good thing we have been waiting and training far away from her. You broke your back." Ichiro spoke as he stood over the Cat demon.

"Heal me and let me kill my father his soul will give you great power." Bakeneko spoke.

"No. You have served your purpose." Ichiro spoke as he reached down and pulled out Bakeneko's soul. "Time is running out Kagome." Ichiro spoke as he swallowed the soul.


	54. Year Four

Year 4:

Kagome watched as more people were walking towards the gates. Her blue light bright as those crossed through were cleared to enter under her protection. Kagome's heart was breaking as the fires were getting closer. Six months into the new year and they had come back. Kagome wanted to end the war but was ordered to wait.

The order from the great Lord was meet with a large uproar from the people. He stood his ground speaking that the Gods had come to him and told him how to end the war. Kagome was left to fallow her orders. The castle was then opened up and all those who needed a new home or protection was asked to come. Towns were set on fire as Naraku roared to life. Ichiro appeared leading armies trying to pull Kagome out.

Kagome was in thought when Sesshoumaru walked up to her.

"He won't be far behind." Sesshoumaru spoke as he saw the people coming.

"He wants all these people here. He wants this to be a bloody mess." Kagome spoke calmly as her wings opened up.

"The path with be bloody but you will end it. I have seen you in blue in my dreams. You will become something greater when this ends." Sesshoumaru spoke making Kagome turn and face him.

"What if I'm not? What if all this time everyone is wrong about me?" Kagome spoke tears in her eyes.

"No one else could do what you have done with the odds against them. No one could stand when the world was pushing them down like you. I could only fallen in love with the blue miko. That's you." Sesshoumaru spoke pulling Kagome in close.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's lips touch hers and her soul opened up pulling Sesshoumaru in. She let her hands fall around his strong shoulders and around his neck as she kissed back. The light around the castle grew brighter and Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome tighter.

"Forever mine. I will always come to protect you when needed." Sesshoumaru spoke as Kagome let her face fall into his chest.

While the two were in their moment the rest of the pack was helping at the front gates. Kikyo was checking all who needed healing. Sango was handing out flyers showing where to go for food and places to sleep. Inuyasha and Miroku were asking any able men to join the armies to fight the war.

"Looks like these people are coming from Mia's lands." Inuyasha spoke as he handed a young man a flyer.

"I wonder if that means she will be coming then too." Miroku answered.

Kikyo was helping a young child who was burned when a carriage came flying down the road. Kikyo looked up as it was coming close to the blue light.

"What will happen to Mia if that's her?" Sango spoke as she came up next to Kikyo.

Inside the carriage Mia sat next to her father, uncle, and two cousins. Mia could see the light and a part of her was scared.

"I thought we weren't coming here?" Mia's Uncle spoke as he saw the light.

"We have to help our people and the great Lord. The monsters are coming here to end this and we must help." Mia's father answered.

"I thought Mia would burn if she went through that light." The older Cousin spoke a grin on his face.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru would never let that happen. You will speak to me as the next Lord of our lands." Mia snapped back as the boy laughed.

"Sesshoumaru never saw you more that his friend. You push too hard Lady Mia." The boy laughed as he looked out the window.

"You dare to make fun of me Myoga! I will punish you!" Mia yelled as she reached out for Myoga.

"Mia calm down we are coming to the light." Mia's father spoke and the space went silent.

Outside everyone held their breath as Mia's colors covered the carriage. Kagome and Sesshoumaru landed in front of the gates as the carriage came to a stop.

"See I told you my love would make sure I was safe." Mia spoke as she stepped out of the carriage.

As Mia stepped out those around her gasped. Mia stopped as Myoga was laughing even harder. Mia was not covered in the blue light it circled around her avoiding her.

"I cannot protect you." Kagome spoke as Sesshoumaru held her hand.

"What kind of joke is this?! You think I needed you to protect me?!" Mia screamed as she walked towards Kagome.

"Lady Mia you will stop and join your family. I will not have you attacking my wife ever again." Sesshoumaru spoke his voice deep.

Mia froze as she looked as Sesshoumaru he was not looking at her he was looking down at her. She had been gone too long and now the brat had her hooks into him.

"Yes my Lord." Mia spoke as she turned around.

Myoga watched Kagome stand and he could feel the power she held and then he saw that what Mia had been saying all these years was a lie. He knew his path now and he was going to follow it. He then felt a hand pull on him.

"Brother who is that girl?" The boy asked.

"That must be Rin their daughter. She is the same age as you Kohaku." Myoga spoke as the group started for the main hall to find their rooms.

Inuyasha and Miroku were getting a small room ready for the next meeting to get more soldiers. Inuyasha hated talking to all these kids but he couldn't tell Kagome no.

"So how did she get you to help me Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he sat down.

"She sat me down and told me that only a hot head like me could truly speak to anyone who wanted to join us. I wouldn't lie or sugar coat what might happen. Then she told me that I would do it anyways." Inuyasha said with a laugh as he sat down.

Soon the room was filling up with young and old men, demons, and half-demons alike. As they sat down and allowed Inuyasha and Miroku to speak, a Demon walked in and stood in the back as Inuyasha spoke.

"Now I won't tell you that you will live. I can say if we don't try to fight him we all will die. Now tomorrow we will start training and putting our ranks together." Inuyasha spoke letting the men leave.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned than felt a body behind them. The two turned to find a dog demon who looked a lot like Mia.

"I want to join the fight." Myoga spoke.

"Your Mia's cousin right?" Miroku asked.

"I am. My cousin is a fool. I have been told to follower her since I was a child. I am done following her. I believe in Kagome and what she can do. I want to give up my rights as a noble's son and be allowed to fight on the front lines." Myoga asked.

"That would mean if you get hurt you won't be rushed back here." Inuyasha spoke.

"I know. I feel if the great Lady Kagome will walk out there willing to give her life so should I." Myoga spoke standing tall.

"Have you thought about what your family will think of this?" Miroku spoke as he watched Myoga's body stiffen.

"Mia will throw a fit. My father will understand. My kid brother my never understand. I hope he can see past the lies one day." Myoga spoke looking at the ground.

"Go see my father, sign the papers. We could use a few stronger leaders up front." Inuyasha spoke.

Myoga walked out as the sun was setting and found the great Lord in his office. He smiled as the young man sat down and started to explain what he wanted. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Myoga to sign. He took the paper and marked it with his demon seal. He then placed it on his desk and let Myoga go.

The next morning Kagome was sitting in her room she could feel a darkness closing in. She looked up into the mirror and saw Ichiro smiling back.

"This is going to end Kagome." Ichiro spoke.

"Yes it is. You won't like how it ends though." Kagome answered she was no longer afraid.

"You think you will win this war? You will die and Sesshoumaru will work for me." Ichiro laughed.

"I may die but you will never have power. Never." Kagome spoke as she stood and tossed a shirt over the mirror.

Kagome walked out to find Inuyasha and Miroku waiting on her. She smiled as she took her brother's hand.

"We start training this afternoon. We will have our men in groups and ready to fight by the end of the week." Inuyasha spoke as they walked.

"Good. Ichiro appeared in my mirror. They are close now." Kagome spoke making the men stop.

"He appeared in your mirror!? Kagome shouldn't we set off some alarms?" Miroku asked.

"No. He won't come any closer. My light would cause him to burn. No this fight will take place right outside the castle walls. Naraku wants everyone to watch as he attacks. I figure its best too. I mean when he falls I hope those who don't understand what I have been doing will now see." Kagome spoke pulling Miroku to start walking.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku heard Mia scream from somewhere in the castle.

"Is there something I should know?" Kagome asked looking at her brother.

"Oh he must have gone through with it. Mia's cousin Myoga was talking to us last night about giving up his noble status and joining us at the front. We never thought he really wanted to be up front. I figured he was just going to fight in the back where he could be safe." Miroku spoke as Mia appeared in front of them.

"You demon witch! You take my man then you try to send one of my family to their death!" Mia was running at Kagome.

Miroku let go of Kagome and pulled his staff using it to knock Mia off her feet. Inuyasha was then standing above her his hand on his sword.

"We asked him to join us. Kagome just found out this minute." Miroku spoke as he stood.

"You filthy human! How dare you attack me! You pull that sword Inuyasha and I will see you in chains." Mia was screaming as she lay on her back.

"We won't have you attacking Kagome ever again. You have done so much to her and she never asked for it." Inuyasha spoke.

"Help! Lord Sesshoumaru! Help Kagome sent your pack to attack me!" Mia started to scream.

"Mia you rushed my wife. My pack was only protecting her." Sesshoumaru spoke from the shadows.

Mia got up tears in her eyes. She then looked at Kagome and her aura turned black.

"You! All this is your fault!" Mia screamed and the walls started to shake.

Kagome moved her hands as her blue light grew and held the walls went still. Sesshoumaru walked over and touched Mia on the shoulder. Mia stopped screaming and looked up.

"I thought you were raised better Mia. Acting like a spoiled brat, your father would be ashamed." Sesshoumaru spoke in an even calm tone.

"I…..I…he's my blood and I fear what will happen to him. I mean he has his noble rights and will be rushed back when hurt but still." Mia was now looking up at Sesshoumaru as she spoke.

"I am afraid I have more bad news then Mia. I was given the papers today. Myoga has given up his noble rights and wishes to fight as his men. He will be leading a front army when the time comes." Sesshoumaru spoke looking over at Kagome.

"He…no…I must talk to him." Mia ran off leaving the group behind.

"Well she's a joy to have around." Inuyasha spoke looking back to Kagome.

"She is still a child inside." Kagome spoke as she felt a cold wind blow on her back.

"They are coming soon." Miroku spoke as he reached his sister.

Mia ran down the hall her sliver dress flying behind her giving off that she had grown wings. Mia then flew into Myoga's room.

"Mia we aren't at home you need to knock here." Myoga spoke as he was reading a book.

"You go back to Sesshoumaru and tell him you want your noble rights when the war comes." Mia spoke.

"Oh that. Mia I have wanted to be a warrior since I was younger than Kohaku. I want to lead and a leader cannot have noble rights. I will fight and if I must …die with my men." Myoga spoke putting his book down.

Mia saw red as she rushed and let her nails fly across Myoga's face.

"You will not follow that bitch into a war that has nothing to do with us!" Mia screamed.

Myoga stood his face bleeding.

"You helped the monsters. You kept her from finishing this for far too long. I will help her end this. I believe in the blue miko even though you told us not too. Mia get out of my room!" Myoga spoke a grey light circling him.

Mia stood and walked out her face red as she saw her claw marks on her cousin's face.

"I just can't have her take another one from me…." Mia spoke as the door slammed in her face.

The next day:

Kagome was in the yard leading a group of monks and mikos in meditation when Myoga walked out into the garden. He was in awe as Kagome's light was bright as she moved from one pose to another. She was pulling the light out of each monk and miko. She smiled as the wind started to grow behind her. Monks and Mikos were stopping as the wind grew and a black cloud was growing right outside the wall. Kagome turned and opened her eyes. The dark cloud was taking shape and a pair of eyes were now looking at her.

"You better have a good reason to be interrupting my meditation class." Kagome spoke as the wind blew her hair back.

"Years I have waited to see your face again. I will soon touch your skin and your soul will be mine." A voice spoke from the cloud.

"Naraku when you appear this will end but not how you think." Kagome spoke as she jumped onto the wall and her blue light grew blowing the black cloud away leaving just Naraku.

"Strong very strong. I will enjoy this fight." Naraku spoke as he reached out for Kagome.

Kagome did not move, or show fear as the hand reached out for her. As the hand touched the blue light it caught fire and the fake burned as he screamed out in pain. Kagome turned and jumped back to the ground.

"Get to your partners. We start training early today war is coming!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the castle.

Myoga went to his room to get his sword and was about to walk out when he saw his father.

"Dad I told you I will not change my mind." Myoga spoke as he held his sword.

"I know. I should have let you follow your dream. I was just afraid my brother wouldn't approve. I should have talked to him. He is all for you doing this. He wants you to have this." As Myoga's father spoke he took out a large bronze sword. "Our family has used this sword in some of the great battles. Use this and know we are with you." Myoga's dad hugged him as he spoke then handed him the sword.

"Thanks dad." Myoga spoke as he ran off.

Kagome walked till she was at Inu No Taisho's office. She was about to knock when the door opened.

"Well there you are. Come in dear." Inu No Taisho spoke with a smile.

"He will be here in two days. I need to ask a favor." Kagome spoke turning and facing her father in law.

"Ask anything." Inu No Taisho smiled as he spoke.

"Make Sesshoumaru the leader of the armies. Stay back and protect the castle. I need him to have this power for…" Kagome couldn't say it.

"For when you die. You don't want him to go off the deep end. Smart very smart. I was thinking about that myself. I mean you are the love of his life and he knows you will die but that doesn't mean he won't go crazy when it happens." Inu No Taisho spoke sitting down.

"My path is clear now. I know how to end this but…I won't live…I need him to live on for me." Kagome spoke as tears were falling from her face.

"Blue Miko we are honored to have known you. I am even more honored to say you are my daughter." Inu No Taisho spoke as he stood and hugged Kagome tight.

In that moment Kagome felt a light grow inside her. Tears pushed harder to come out.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke.


	55. Calm before war

A large crowd was waiting alongside their soldiers. Lord Inu Nu Taisho walked up and raised his hand to have everyone quite down. The sky was dark from the fire right outside the gates as a large castle stood where once the forest ran wild. Kagome held her breath as the crowd was silent.

"The war is at our front steps and we must answer. We have trained for this but I will not be leading the fight. This war is not mine to fight. I will stay here with the great Lady and protect the castle and all those in it who will not fight. This war has been my son's. Lord Sesshoumaru will lead this army and all will follow his orders. Son please come up here." Inu No Taisho waved for Sesshoumaru to come up. Sesshoumaru was in shock but walked up to his father. "Lead your men son." The Lord spoke hugging his son before stepping back.

Mia stood in the back and her heart jumped her Sesshoumaru would keep her cousin safe she knew it. He would make him is second or if not him there were so many demons who had gone to school with him that would do just fine. Mia for a moment felt that things would be in her favor.

"Naraku waits outside that door for one person. He will turn the rest of us to dust or slaves to get to her. She will face him. She will do so alone…. We will be her support and let the Blue Miko rise!" Sesshoumaru spoke catching Kagome off guard but something around her jumped. "I have three groups. I will lead the head team that will be fighting all the leaders under Naraku. My second is my brother Inuyasha. He will lead Kagome's support team when we spilt, Kagome plans on freeing any Mikos still trapped in that castle… right Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha will fill that team in as what their duty is. The rest of you have leaders but all will report to Sango and Miroku if things get crazy and they will. We have twenty minutes report to your groups for final plans the gates open tomorrow." Sesshoumaru stepped down and looked at his father.

"Give me people to lead so when she falls I won't." Sesshoumaru spoke to his father and mother.

"Rin still needs you for now." Inu No Taisho answered.

Mai was lost as the group broke soldiers kissing their families others mostly demons stomping off yelling about taking orders from a half-breed. Mia wanted to scream never in her dreams did she think her Lord would let a group of low class humans and half-breeds help him run an army. Mia always dreamed of her lord leading with a full demon army tur power the only power. Mia was brought back when Myoga touched her.

"I have my orders I am to lead a team right behind Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. I just wanted you to know since I know you will be watching." Myoga spoke then turned and started to walk away.

"You are a noble's son you should be protected not protecting!" Mia screamed.

While everyone was getting orders: 

Rin was sitting in a garden alone when she felt a body in the shadows. She turned and saw a boy her age but he did not speak he was just watching. Rin was going to speak to him but the she felt it in the air she didn't have to. The two kids seemed to talk without a word spoken and then the boy turned and was gone.

Later that Day:

Kagome was working on some papers when there was a knock on her door.

"Come on in." Kagome spoke.

Kikyo walked in slow with a book in her hand.

"Kagome you once told me that you wished a school would open up to help Monks and Mikos learn the tricks that we have learned. I was talking to Inuyasha and Miroku about it. We want to start a school but open it up to teach the younger ones was it means to be partners. Do you think that would work?" Kikyo spoke sitting down on the bed.

"That sound like a great idea. I mean think about it... you could teach the kids how to fight up close and far away while helping them find the right kind of partner not like now where most just partner up because of what power they think they have." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

"Can we name it after you? Kikyo spoke pushing back tears.

"I'm sure there are better names. I mean my name isn't one people talk about and smile." Kagome spoke stretching her back.

"I want to know you won't be mad if we do? I always thought I had to be better than you in school. I was mean to you. If we were friends sooner maybe…I just really need to know I can use your name." Kikyo spoke tears falling now.

"Oh… Kikyo you can use my name. You can use anything you need to." Kagome spoke standing and hugging her friend. "We had a path to become friends and I am glad we are." Kagome held her friend knowing this would be one of the last times she would do this.

Kikyo stood and walked out she felt better but when the door closed she let out a scream her friend was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Miroku was at his desk going over his book he was alone his mind racing when he felt an aura that had been gone for some time.

"Father…." Miroku turned to find his father standing there. "Why are you here now? Do you know what has been happening to her? Did you know that this could happen to here? Why? Why would the world take her away from us like this?!" Miroku was screaming he was upset and unsure of the path he didn't want to lose Kagome.

"I found your sister shaking in a broken hut. She should have been found but it wasn't until we were standing over her father reading him is rights that we even sensed her. Her father even dead was protecting her. He knew what she could be. I held her and knew that I would die for her. I also knew you would stand by here no matter what. I wish I could say I could have stopped this but that would mean I let the other monks that day her kill her. She is a kind the world will never see again. Her blood line was made for one purpose. She is to be the Blue Miko. Kagome had to walk through the fire and rise so that she could see the balance." "Balance?! Kagome has almost died more time saving others. Her soul has been ripped. You say the gods had this happen as a test!? What kind of monsters are they?" "Miroku it's not something anyone would want to put her through but it had to happen. The power of the blue miko is…. It's been lost for far too long and the darkness that was freed is almost caught. As much as I wish we could stop her, let her live but we are too close we need the balance or darkness will rule." Miroku watched his father he knew that this was not what he wanted for his daughter but it was what was needed to be for the world to stay in the light.

Miroku watched his father fade a sad smile on his face. Sango opened the door to find him crying holding a picture of his family.

"Miroku?" Sango spoke as she fell to her knees looking at the Monk.

"I won't let her fight alone. I will make sure she knows I am with her. I …want her to know her name will live on." Miroku spoke letting his head fall on Sango's shoulder.

"We will make her the Blue Miko. Her death will be the start not the end." Sango spoke her voice shaking.

Later that night:

Sesshoumaru stood in the moon light the fires were close and he could almost make out Ichiro on the castle wall.

"Dad?" Rin spoke stepping onto the grass.

"Rin what are you doing up?" Sesshoumaru spoke looking at his daughter.

"Same as you. If I close my eyes I know that when they open it will be time to let her go." Rin spoke her body starting to shake.

"Rin….. I want to bring her back. I have run it through my head so many times. I just…." Sesshoumaru couldn't think of how to put it.

"Mom has to die to save us all. I saw it. She is so bright. Naraku was the darkness that broke free from the other side. Kagome was born to replace the balance lost. My mom…my mom was born to free us all." Rin spoke looking up at the moon.

"How the hell does a kid have a better hand on this then us?" Inuyasha spoke from up on the roof.

"Cause I'm smarter than you." Rin spoke trying to smile.

"Yeah. Day will come if we sleep or not but sleep is what we need." Inuyasha spoke jumping down and heading to bed.

Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and the two went to his room where Kagome was sitting reading a book as if the next day was not coming.

"You made peace?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin hoped down and jumped in bed.

"I will in the morning. Come to bed I want to sleep with my family tonight and deal with the morning when it comes." Kagome spoke and as if she has cast a spell Sesshoumaru felt at peace.

Earlier the next morning:

Mia was up early she was scarred of what would be coming. Her cousin was lost and the love of her life was facing the monster for the final battle. Mia held a letter she had gotten right before they left home.

"My dearest friend,

This war is coming the brat has pushed my Lord too far. He will be taking her soul and then will rule. I wish I could say that I will be handing over Sesshoumaru to you. I fear he will die before that he is lost my dear. Hold tight for you will be rewarded in the end. "

Mia let the tears fall then she came across Lord Inu No Taisho. He was watching something outside the castle right in the garden Mia walked up to find Kagome sitting and breathing.

"You still do not see her power do you?" Lord Inu No Taisho asked not looking at Mia.

"No. She has been lucky but no one can stop him. He is too strong." Mia answered.

"Watch." Inu No Taisho spoke as they both watched Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes as fire was blocking the two castles. Kagome smiled as she stood. Kagome moved her hands and the blue light changed into hands and moved. Kagome started to cover the fire and it was soon gone. Nothing but black now stood between the Lord of the West castle and Naraku's own castle. Kagome pulled back the blue light joined with her own body once more and the heat from the once fire filled the castle. Kagome turned to her farther in law.

"The castle is yours once more." Kagome spoke a light around her that made her glow.

"I will protect them all." Inu No Taisho spoke bowing to the girl.

Mia held her fists that was no power she was just a dead girl to her a monster who should have died a long time ago. Mia walked away lost no one in the castle understood till she stopped at the sight of three. She smiled.

Few hours later:

Kagome was in her room looking on her desk. She had to leave them something her body was shaking for the first time in a long time.

"Are you sure you want to follow?" Kagome turned to find Midoriko standing there.

"I have gone too far to turn back now." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

"If I could change this I would." Midoriko spoke a tear in the spirts eye.

"This power was lost to the world it has to be reborn out of sadness and hope. I am so close now. I can feel it." Kagome answered as she watched the great Miko fade.

Miroku was in his room with his thoughts when his door opened.

"Kagome. I was thinking about coming to see you…" Miroku stopped it was harder then he thought to think this was the last time she would just walk into his room.

"I know. I want you to have something." Kagome spoke handing her brother a book.

Miroku opened the book to find that Kagome had started writing about the blue miko. She wrote how it felt every time she had earned a new power. How it felt to die and come back. She wrote up to this point facing the evil she was going to balance.

"I want no one else to write about the Blue Miko but you. I want you to share it so that we will always be together this way." Kagome spoke as her eyes were no longer brown but light blue.

"Kagome. " Miroku ran to his sister and held her. He let his tears fall as life with his sister flashed in his mind. The smiles and jokes, the pain and heartbreak. He was so grateful to have known her that he took a breath and for the first time let her go.

When the two let go Miroku saw that Kagome's eyes were brighter now. Kagome then walked out she had more to do.

Kagome heard Inuyasha and Sango in the garden and walked out to find them practicing. Kirara ran over and purred at Kagome's legs.

"You two don't need any more practice." Kagome spoke making the two jump.

"Could we save you if we were stronger?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Naraku and I were born about the same time. I am to stop him forever." Kagome answered as she pulled out a stone and knife. "It's not much but this stone will help you Inuyasha. It well help you pull your demon strength without it taking over." Kagome smiled as he handed Inuyasha a black clear stone.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha was lost. Kagome was what helped keep him in check he knew that and she was making sure he stayed there.

"Sango this knife I have placed some aura on. Whatever it cuts will not close. Use is when needed." Kagome spoke handing her best friend the weapon.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango pulled her friend in crying. Kagome held her friend back. The wind blew as cries from outside were getting louder.

"I will meet up with all of you at the gates. " Kagome spoke running off she had a few more stops.

Kikyo was sitting on the roof she was lost. Kikyo couldn't understand why Kagome's life had to be lost to end this war. Kagome jumped up landing next to Kikyo.

"Stop trying to understand. It will only hurt more. Some people live for a short time we have seen that. Some live one. The ones who die can live on through those who live. Kikyo you must promise me you will live on. Teach the kids a new way." Kagome spoke handing Kikyo a book.

"This is your diary…..Kagome…." Kikyo was cut off. "Read it please. I hope it helps with understanding today." Kagome placed her head on Kikyo's shoulder as the two watched Naraku appear on top of the castle.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were in Rin's room. Kagome had filled the room with flowers. Rin was crying she was older but she was so afraid.

"Why? Why can't I fight too?" Rin asked her father who was rubbing her back.

"This is not your fight. I need you here to help." Sesshoumaru spoke his heart heavy.

"If I go I can see what is coming I can keep her from dying." Rin spoke tall she was no longer a child but a young adult she looked like Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Your father is right. Your battle will come but today is not it." Kagome spoke.

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin turned Kagome stood in the door she almost looked like a spirt as he long hair sat on her shoulders. Rin ran and held her mother.

"Please don't leave me." Rin cried then pulled back. "No that's wrong you won't leave us will you?" Rin was trying to be brave but she wasn't letting go yet.

"Never." Kagome spoke holding her daughter. "I just need to move to my new place. I want you to live in a war free world for a little bit." Kagome held her daughter her soul reaching in and filling her with a warmth.

"Okay…. I love you mom." Rin spoke as the tears fell.

Rin left to find her grandparents leaving Kagome with Sesshoumaru.

"I love you." Kagome spit out she was lost for words she wanted to tell him so much.

"I love you more. Nothing in this world has ever made me happier than being with you. You made me see the world as it is not as I wanted it to be. I want to save you but I promised I would follow you and help you. You will forever be my Miko." Sesshoumaru spoke kissing Kagome.

The world froze for the two as they kissed and held each other tight. Knowing what was waiting for them.


	56. Face to Face

Sesshoumaru stood in front of his army Kagome on his arm as the gates opened up. Kagome felt the heat from the burned earth and then it was quite for her. Kagome could see it all now, the death that would come, many would not come today alive. Kagome then felt Sesshoumaru move and she brought herself back.

Naraku stood on his castle wall Ichiro next to him a large black cloud over his army as he smiled. He had been dreaming of the moment when he would kill her and rule. Naraku had his gates open as his men started to run out.

Sesshoumaru lead the army out and the gates closed as Lord Inu Nu Taisho and many of the noble elders placed their auras to keep the castle safe. Izayoi watched Kagome stand as Rin held her hand. Kagome was not shaking she was focused this day would be the end.

Kagome moved in a flash no words spoken but Inuyasha and his men were right behind her. Kikyo held on to Inuyasha till he saw a tall burned tree still standing.

"This will be a good place for you Kikyo." Inuyasha yelled as he tossed her up.

Kikyo landed and wasted no time as she pulled her arrows and started to clear a path for Kagome.

"No one will get in her way." Kikyo spoke as she let her arrows fly she was letting go in the hope that Kagome was the key.

Kagome ran as an arrow flew past and hit a group coming at her. Kagome then felt her light grow as if one of her friends had let her go. Kagome wanted to cry but she had to keep going.

Sesshoumaru and the others finally meet up with Naraku's large army and swords crashed as powers went flying. Soon cries of pain and death followed as Naraku laughed from his place up high.

"Send me their souls. Fill the air with my power and we will show them all." Naraku yelled as his army cried out and fought harder.

Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome float through the men going straight for the castle but she was not going for Naraku and then he saw Naraku's face he knew what the girl was going for.

"Stop her." Naraku ordered and Ichiro was off.

Sango went to the air with Kirara using her bone weapon crushing all who got in its way. Miroku was on the ground his scrolls flying burning those they fell on. Myoga was leading a group of men against a snake demon tribe. The snakes dripped with a deadly poison but Myoga felt stronger as he watched the Blue Miko run into battle he would fight till he had nothing left.

Mia walked to the castle wall close to her father and was scanning the war. She at fist couldn't find either men but then she saw Sesshoumaru kick a large ram demon to the ground and unleash dragon strike. Then she found Myoga and she gasped.

"Father save him. Those Snake demons I know what they can do. He won't survive a bite" Mia spoke tears in her eyes.

"He would rather die for her than to be a noble. I granted that wish. He is happy Mia. We will be sad if he dies but I want him to be happy." Mia's father spoke watching the battle his aura keeping the castle safe.

"All of this is her fault. If she had just stayed dead years ago none of this would be happening." Mia spoke as she watched.

Kagome was reaching the wall she could see all the lights just on the other side. Inuyasha and his men ran trying to keep up. Kagome was about to reach the wall when three demons jumped out of the ground reaching for the Miko.

"Inuyasha pull your sword." A demon spoke.

"No need." Inuyasha answered as Kagome was ready.

Before the three knew what hit them they were on the ground unable to move. Kagome then reached the wall.

"Get ready." Inuyasha yelled as his men stopped.

Kagome's wings opened as the world froze. Inuyasha and his men were safe inside her light as Kagome the placed both hands on the wall. Then as if made of glass the wall shattered and fell. Then Kagome saw them. Mikos that Naraku had not yet killed.

"Hurry run now. Those men will take you to the Lord of the West. They will save you but you must go now." Kagome yelled to the girls.

The girls cried as they ran to the demons and humans waiting to help. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha told his men to head out. Kagome pulled her sword and turned as the world came back fast.

"Stupid brat!" Ichiro screamed as his sword meet with Kagome's.

"You are not worth my time." Kagome spoke flipping Ichiro over onto the ground. Ichiro was getting up when he had to jump as the Wind Scar almost hit him. "Now Inuyasha you're almost worth his time." Kagome spoke with a smile on her face.

Kagome was getting ready to jump up onto the wall when she heard Inuyasha. "Kagome promise when you come back you wear something cool. You have never been boring so don't be a boring goddess." Inuyasha yelled as Kagome jumped.

"I will see what I can do." Kagome yelled back as she was running her eyes growing brighter.

Kagome landed and started right for the dark figure smiling at her. Kagome no longer saw the world around her only him. Ichiro broke free from Inuyasha and was about to jump onto the wall after Kagome.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he held the stone. Inuyasha felt his demonic blood rise and his eyes go red.

Ichiro was about to pull his sword when he was grabbed and tossed to the ground. Ichiro hit so hard that he thought Sesshoumaru had finally come to fight but looked up to find Inuyasha.

"You won't get near her again!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped down and swung his sword.

Ichiro was being pushed into the crowd and further away from his master.

"Filth. Inuyasha you will not keep her safe." Ichiro yelled as he swung the sword almost cutting Inuyasha.

"I am not keeping her safe. I am giving her a chance." Inuyasha yelled back as he kicked Ichiro hard in the stomach.

**While Inuyasha was keeping Ichiro at bay:**

Sango and Miroku were fighting back demons who glowed in a dark light. Sango held back a few when one knocked her back. Miroku saw lights inside the demon and he knew what to do.

"If you just took the light of your Monk you could fight me." The demon spoke as he opened his claws.

"I won't hurt him. I love him!" Sango screamed as she was getting up. Kirara appeared in front of her master and burst into flames.

"Not even a demon cat can stop me." The demon spoke ready to attack.

"No but I can." Miroku spoke as he moved fast.

The demon froze as Miroku moved placing his scrolls. Then he joined with Sango. The demon tried but could not move his body. Miroku watched the light stop flowing inside the demon. Sango then pulled out her knife. The demon was screaming trying to free his body when Sango appeared and stabbed him in the stomach where Miroku had pointed out the light. The knife cut but a hole appeared and the light started to escape.

"What have you done?" The demon cried as he went down to his knees.

"Freed them. Stopped you." Sango spoke as she took a step back. The demon fell to the ground dead.

**Along the castle wall**:

Lord Inu Nu Taisho watched the war and soon bodies were being rushed back. Many hurt a few dead. A part of the great Lord felt lost he wanted to do more but he couldn't leave the castle open. He then felt Rin next to him.

"Mom made it to the castle wall." Rin spoke as in a flash the wall fell and then a group of men were rushing back with a group of Mikos. "Get men to the gate help those girl in now." Lord Inu Nu Taisho ordered as the group appeared at the gate.

Mia watched the girls come in and looked down on all of them. She could see it on them, they were no longer pure. She saw Kagome in all of them.

"Why waste saving them. We have nobles out there who could use those men not these… Father we need to help Myoga." Mia spoke her father only shaking his head. "Mia I told you, this was not your place. I am the Lord of our family and I allowed him to follow this path. You should feel sorry for those girls. He took them and took away a part of them. They are the lucky ones. So many have died at his hands." The man spoke as he watched the girls being walked to a room.

"Kagome will join that list today and then I will get my life back." Mia spoke under her breathe.

**Back at the Battle field:**

Sesshoumaru was holding back men when he saw Kagome racing across the wall. His heart was racing he wanted to reach out and help but this was her fight and she had asked that they stay back. Then from the battle field Ichiro jumped up and was trying to get back to Kagome.

"Sango!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he kicked another demon.

Sango jumped onto Kirara and took off as Miroku pulled his bow apart letting his blades appear. Sango held her bone weapon tight as she waited. Inuyasha was racing to get back to Ichiro after getting knocked down. Ichiro smiled as he jumped claws reaching for Kagome's blue wings.

"Get away from her!" Sango screamed as she released her weapon.

Kagome felt the bone weapon cross her back and heard "shit" from Ichiro as Kagome jumped to the next wall edge, Ichiro had to stop short as the weapon almost knocked him over. Kagome was starting glow even brighter.

"Cute that…" Ichiro was about to move when he was tackled off the wall.

"You are not worth her time! Do you not get that?!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood above Ichiro.

"How dare you. You will die today by my hands." Ichiro spoke as he kicked missing Inuyasha.

"Try. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha let his sword fly catching Ichiro in the gut and tossing him further away from the castle.

**Back at the Lord of the West Castle:**

Mia watched Ichiro fall and she wanted to call to her friend but knew she could not. She then watched as the love of her life was leading the armies towards a win. Mia was in shock how could this be, she was told that a new future was coming and it would start with the fall of the Western Lands.

"Looks like his lies are being seen." The great Lord spoke as many men where giving up so to keep their lives.

"It's not over." Mia spoke looking at the Lord. "Naraku still stands he won't stop he will try and kill your son. Call him back before…" The Great Lord put up a hand. "Sesshoumaru is leading his men He is in no danger. Naraku has one goal. That would be the Blue Miko." The Lord spoke as the grounds went silent as Kagome was standing in front of Naraku.

Kagome jumped one more time in the air she felt the love from her family and friends they were letting her walk her path they would not stop her. When Kagome landed a blue barrier appeared around the castle blocking them all from coming to help her or Naraku. Ichiro froze and in that moment Inuyasha was able to hold him down.

"Watch him fall!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshoumaru pulled his sword and cleaned the demons before him and ran to help Myoga and his men who were fighting a large group of snake demons.

Kagome stood her hair laying still on her back. Naraku smiled as he licked his lips.

"This will end today girl." Naraku spoke his arms opening up reveling multiple arms.

"Yes. It will end but not how you want." Kagome spoke as a chill ran through Naraku for a moment.

Naraku reached for Kagome but her sword appeared and sliced the hands coming to touch her.

"Never will you touch me like that again!" Kagome screamed and a power surged around her.

"You were born to be used and tossed to the ground. Think about it Kagome no one loves you! No one wants you to live through this!" Naraku laughed as he pulled his own sword.

"I was born for something great. I am loved by so many! All they want is for me to live….but I cannot, I won't let you stay here anymore!" Kagome screamed and her light circled around her so bright that everyone stopped to look.

**Castle**:

Rin watched the light as tears ran down her face. Her mother filled in that last piece. She would let go in the hope to become the blue miko. Rin was trying not to cry when a hand touched her.

"I'm sorry about your mom." A boy spoke before he was pulled away.

"Kohaku get away from that girl." Mia spoke pulling her cousin away.

Battle field:

Sesshoumaru watched the light as the Snakes attacked harder and pulled Myoga and two men to the ground. Sesshoumaru turned as the Snake stabbed Myoga in the gut then was biting his neck. Sesshoumaru cut the snake in half as the other snakes backed off. Myoga was on the ground covered in blood.

**Naraku's wall:**

Kagome stood in her light tears falling from her eyes. She felt it all around her so much death.

"They are dying. Why aren't you saving them Kagome?" Naraku spoke laughing.

"I cannot save them…..I will save others though. I will stop you in this world. I will make sure your evil is put back into check!" Kagome was screaming through the tears.

"Really and those dying now will they understand? Naraku spoke as he pulled souls of his dead men to him.

Kagome was lost for a moment she didn't know what they thought she knew her path but she also wanted to know if they understood.

**Battle field:**

"Hurry get these men back to the healers." Sesshoumaru was ordering as he tried to keep Myoga alive.

"Stop….please there are others who can be saved if I don't take up all the healers. The only one who could have saved me is fighting up there alone. Let me die my lord so she can finally see that she is not alone." Myoga spoke as he jumped from his pain.

"Kikyo!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

Kikyo jumped from her tree and her aura jumped as her barrier as she ran to Sesshoumaru's side. Kikyo looked down at Myoga and could see how badly he was hurt.

"Please let me lead the dead to her aid. They are lost I can feel it. I can lead them…." Myoga spoke as he started to slip into a coma.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo spoke tears in her eyes.

"Grant his wish. Let him pass Kikyo he cannot be saved here." Sesshoumaru spoke as he stood blood covering his arm.

Kikyo stood as her light covered Myoga. In a moment a new light rose from his body. He smiled as he floated and them a high whistle sound came from his lips. Lights came rushing from the dead to the soul of Myoga.

"We will help our Blue Miko!" Myoga's spoke yelled as they rushed through the barrier towards Kagome.

**Naraku's wall:**

Kagome for a moment was unsure when lights started to circle around her.

"Set us free! We fight with you! We fight for you!" The lights cried out.

Kagome's tears fell as her blue light covered the souls holding them safe from the dark light coming towards them.

"They understand." Kagome spoke as she held her sword tight.

**Castle:**

Mia screamed as she watched her cousin fall to the floor. Then she watched Sesshoumaru and could hear him ordering for healers. Mia was about to breathe when Myoga wouldn't leave he was asking to die. Mia was looking up at Kagome who was frozen in place.

"She should turn and save him!" Mia screamed.

"That is not her job today." Mia's father spoke.

"This is all her fault." Mia spoke as she watched her cousin die.

**Naraku and Kagome:**

Naraku smiled as Kagome was collecting all the souls that were dying keeping them from him.

"I will have those souls." Naraku spoke as he waited.

"No more." Kagome spoke.

Kagome rushed in and stabbed Naraku in the shoulder as Naraku cut Kagome's wing trying to get to the souls. Kagome jumped back as she started to bleed. Kagome wasted no time and moved in and stabbed Naraku's other shoulder as Naraku moved and stabbed Kagome in the leg.

Kagome moved back as she cursed out in pain. Tears were running down her face as she ran at Naraku again.

"You're acting like the half-breed. Running at me with no plan. I thought you were smarter!" Naraku yelled as Kagome side stepped and cut his left leg. Kagome fell to the ground as Naraku kicked her in the back.

"All those years for this? What happened to you?" Naraku stood above Kagome laughing as Kagome lay on the floor bleeding.

**Battlefield:**

Sesshoumaru held Ichiro as they watched the battle on the wall. Every time Kagome took a hit Kikyo screamed. Miroku sat on the floor praying causing a barrier pushing all the demons trying to save Ichiro back.

"She lost… my master will have her soul and then he will free me." Ichiro laughed as Sesshoumaru looked forward.

"She has been planning this step by step. She wants to be on the floor bleeding. She is looking." Sesshoumaru spoke as he felt his heart aching.

**Back on Naraku's castle:**

Kagome looked up at Naraku as her cuts glowed and part of her was moving through the demon's body. Naraku felt the lights and jumped back. Kagome stood a smile on her face.

"You never paid any attention to the little things. You never for a moment thought you could lose to me. That is your down fall." Kagome spoke as she let her sword fall. Kagome's hands started to glow as she ran towards Naraku. Naraku blocked every kicked and punch Kagome was throwing but soon he felt more light rushing thought his body.

"Every time I touch you I leave part of me. I will find it and I will end it!" Kagome yelled as she kicked Naraku to the ground. Naraku rolled and got up holding his sword he was about to charge when he fell to his knees.

"Why can I not change?" Naraku spoke as he looked a Kagome.

"I blocked those points when I hit you the first few times." Kagome spoke.

Kagome was looking through Naraku as her light had stopped moving. Naraku noticed and took his chance. He ran and stabbed Kagome through the heart holding her face to face.

"You die. I will live on…" Naraku stopped as a hand reached into his gut.

Kagome reached and held Naraku's heart as her light entered it.

Naraku screamed as he fell back. Kagome fell to her knees a sword in her chest. Naraku reached for souls but all he could do was spit blood. Kagome's head landed on the ground as Naraku closed his eyes.

Silence fell as the two great souls fell. Ichiro was screaming for his master. Demons stopped fighting as the man who could not die was bleeding out. Sesshoumaru tossed Ichiro to the ground his pain growing.

"Kill me! You know you want to." Ichiro laughed from the ground.

"Arrest them all! Take them alive to face trail!" Sesshoumaru screamed as Miroku released his barrier and Sesshoumaru released his sword.

Demons fell to the group giving up begging for forgiveness. Sesshoumaru's armies started to take them in as Sesshoumaru and the others ran and landed before the two bodies with Ichiro in tow.

"Look at your master. He is dead. You lost Ichiro old friend." Sesshoumaru spoke as Ichiro stood in chains.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and rolled her over so he could pull out the sword. Kagome was cold the life was gone from her body.

"You did it. Oh Kagome you did it." Sesshouamru spoke as he let the tears fall.

As if the gods felt the pain too the sky though no clouds started to rain as if crying for the death of Kagome.


	57. Next 24 Hours

**Thank you for reading I do this for fun and I still don't own Inuyasha**

"Miroku get your sister. Take her body back home. Inuyasha help those men arrest those snake demons. Sango and Kikyo help anyone else you can." Sesshoumaru spoke as he held Ichiro.

"She is dead! Now what will you do old friend? HA Mia got her wish!" Ichiro was laughing as Sesshoumaru started walking him back towards the castle.

Western Castle:

The great Lord watched Kagome fall as Naraku fell. Rin screamed as she held her grandmother. The elders were in shock and all eyes fell on Kagome a small hope that she would still get up.

"She has won." Lord Inu Nu Taisho spoke as the rain started.

Rin fell to her knees as her heart broke she knew her mother would die but to watch her be stabbed through the heart was too much to take. Lady Izayoi covered the girl her own tears falling no words came to her for the shock was too fresh.

Mia watched Kagome fall and a weight lifted as she saw the women who stood in her way for so many years die. She wanted to smile but then her mind jumped Naraku was dead so Ichiro where was he. Mia looked till she found him chained and being taken to Naraku's dead body. Mia was holding her breath as the group was looking over the dead. Sesshoumaru was about to pick up Kagome when he stopped. Mia felt a hope as Sesshoumaru had the monk take Kagome. He was dealing with Ichiro and giving orders.

"Her spell is lifted he is back to being my Lord." Mai spoke under her breath.

Miroku:

Miroku stood above his sister the last of his family. Her eyes were closed her soul was nowhere near. Miroku picked up the body and it was so cold that he almost dropped her. Miroku then pulled her closer as he let a scream go into her body. Miroku looked over to Sesshoumaru who was holding back his own screams.

Miroku walked as demons were chained and walked towards the castle. He saw the dead men of Naraku as he walked and a thought hit him.

"Kikyo!" Miroku yelled, Kikyo ran over stopping a few inches from Kagome's body.

"Miroku…."Kikyo started. "We have to burn all his men as well as his body he cannot have any way back." Miroku spoke as he held Kagome tighter.

Miroku walked letting the rain fall on him and his sister the rain made him keep walking. He walked into the castle walls where men rushed to take the girl from his arms.

"Halt!" Lord Inu Nu Taisho yelled. "Let the Monk pass he will take care of the Blue Miko." Lord Inu Nu Taisho spoke as the men backed off.

"Thank you." Miroku spoke as he walked to Kagome's room.

On the other side:

Naraku stood above his body he tried to reach for it but he could not. He looked at Kagome who was standing above her body but was smiling.

"What do you have to be happy about?" Naraku spoke walking over to her.

"Your evil is almost put back where it belongs." Kagome spoke looking past Naraku as Sesshoumaru and the others were arriving at their bodies.

"He's going to fail you." Naraku spoke looking at the sadness in Sesshoumaru's face.

"No. He will do what is right." Kagome spoke.

Kagome smiled as Miroku was told to take her back. Naraku was laughing.

"He is already giving you up. He never loved you." Naraku laughed.

Kagome kicked Naraku then smiled at her brother.

"You always missed the little things. Those are the things that matter. I was the last of Miroku's family that he had. Sesshoumaru needs to be strong right now get all your men in chains. He is letting my brother say goodbye Sesshoumaru is showing them how much he cares for those around him. They will follow him anywhere now." Kagome spoke smiling.

"We are still dead!" Naraku screamed as he stood.

"We will be reborn. Take back our places on this side." Kagome spoke as the two started to fade.

Later in the day:

Sesshoumaru with Sango's help was piling all of Naraku's dead men on top of Naraku. Inuyasha was checking all those locked up to make sure they were not going to escape. Kikyo walked behind him using her aura to lock the cells.

"She is dead! Who will save you from me know boy!" Ichiro screamed from his cell.

"Rin could take you. Don't you see how you lost?" Kikyo spoke looking at Ichiro.

"Kikyo…..I wanted to taste you so bad that night. Kagome just had to egg me on. I was too tired forgive me." Ichiro started to laugh.

Kikyo felt the tears as her aura grew around her she was about to reach for Ichiro's door when a hand stopped her.

"He wasn't worth her time and now he's not worth yours." Inuyasha spoke pulling Kikyo back.

"Oh come on Inuyasha let her fight." Ichiro spoke as he sat down.

The two walked on locking cells.

Kagome's room:

Miroku sat alone on the floor in Kagome's room with Kagome on the bed. Miroku was lost he was angry but he was mostly afraid. He was holding his dead sister's hand when he felt someone standing behind him.

"You need to start getting her ready to go." Miroku's father spoke.

"How…..she just…how do I know we didn't fail her?" Miroku spoke looking at his father.

"You didn't fail her. I can tell you that. This battle was between her and that monster." Miroku's father answered.

"What if she just died and nothing? We let her go in the hopes of her becoming the blue miko!" Miroku screamed standing.

"That is why you must put her body to rest. You will not get your answer till you do." Miroku's father spoke.

"How will that give me answers? I put my sister to rest and what? Her soul is already gone! I need to know. I don't think I can go on if everything she went through was for nothing!" Miroku was screaming at his father as tears ran down his face.

"I don't have your answers. I can tell you this, there are three inside these wall that can give you the answers you are looking for." Miroku's father spoke as he started to fade.

"Wait how would those three get past her?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome's body.

"Son no one got past your sister. She knew they were here and she knew how they got here. They just we no longer worth her time." Miroku's father spoke as he disappeared.

In the flower garden:

Rin was alone in the yard as people and demons ran around. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. Rin then turned as the boy from before was standing there.

"Your Myoga's brother?" Rin spoke.

"I am Kohaku. I am very sorry about your mother." Kohaku spoke looking at the ground.

"Thank you." Rin spoke as the tears started to fail. "Sorry about your brother."

"He died happy." Kohaku answered.

Kohaku wanted to reach out the girl he felt her pain. He was little seen as a kid just like Rin but he understood what was going on better than most. He held a letter in his hand the last words from his brother and it opened his eyes. Kohaku was about to speak again when his father appeared.

"Son, there you are. Myoga's body has been placed in my room come help me get him ready." Kohaku's father spoke as he bowed to Rin. "Your mother was a great woman dear child." With that the two were gone and Rin was once again alone but finally was able to scream.

Right outside the castle:

Sesshoumaru was walking inside the castle when he heard Rin scream. He looked around when his father appeared.

"Go I can take over from here." Lord Inu Nu Taisho spoke as he looked at the fire right behind his son.

Sesshoumaru took off and found Rin crying alone. He ran and fell to his knees holding Rin tight as his white fluff pulled around her holding her tighter.

"I knew she had to die. I knew that…but he stabbed her in the heart. It was so painful. Mom died in so much pain!" Rin cried holding her father.

"I know. I am so sorry I wanted to stop this but I made a promise. I had to let her go." Sesshoumaru spoke as Rin looked up.

"Dad don't leave me yet." Rin spoke as Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter.

"I will stay with you. I will stay with you Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke as Rin placed her head into her father's shoulder.

"They will come for me wont they." Rin spoke looking at the rain that was not falling over the fire as if the sky knew the fire had to burn.

"No one will touch you. Let them come." Sesshoumaru spoke thinking of the three who would appear sooner or later.

Deep inside the castle:

Mia walked with a new life she watched the filth die and she also watched the Lord stay behind to lead instead of taking care of her body. Mia stopped at a door and knocked. The door opened and a Miko smiled as she let Mia in.

"The war has ended and both Kagome and Naraku are dead." Mia spoke as she sat on a chair.

"She has died once before how do you know she is truly dead?" Yura spoke holding her strings in her hands.

"I saw them bring her back there is no life inside the body." Mia spoke.

"Will they burn her body like Naraku?" Hachiemon asked.

"Sounds like she will be buried tomorrow with the others who died today." Mia answered.

"That will not do. We will have to take over and make sure the demon has no shell left here." Tsubaki spoke as a snake slept around her neck.

With Miroku:

Miroku wanted to move he wanted to get his sister's body ready but he couldn't move. Then the door opened. Inuyasha stood with Kikyo. Miroku looked up as the two walked in. Kikyo started to cry as Inuyasha looked over at the girl on the bed. Sango walked in next with Kirara at her feet. Sango fell to the floor and held Miroku. Last Rin walked in with Sesshoumaru.

"She looks…. She's not in there." Rin spoke as she touched her mother for the first time.

"Her soul disappeared as soon as she hit the ground same with Naraku I felt it." Miroku spoke holding Kagome's hand.

"That means we did it right? She didn't stay she jumped to her next step right?" Inuyasha spoke trying not to cry.

"I… I don't know. I thought she would let me know. I really thought she would be reborn right there to show the world." Miroku spoke finally letting go.

"She will when the time is right. We need to clean her up and get her ready to be laid to rest. Kagome my sweet Miko." Sesshoumaru spoke as he ran his hand through his dead wife's hair.

That night the pack worked to clean the blood and dress Kagome as they wanted to see her. They dressed her in a purple gown flowers in her hair. When the coffin was brought in Rin filled it with flowers. Sesshoumaru folded Kagome's hands so her wedding ring could be seen. Miroku was about to take her bow when he stopped.

"Kagome has no need for these. Rin should have them." Miroku spoke placing the bow in Rin's hands.

"I agree." Sesshoumaru spoke.


	58. We Lay Her Down to Rest

**Thank you for reading. I still do not Own Inuyasha**

The morning was filled with those crying. The open fields were covered with open holes waiting for the bodies to fill them. Lord Inu Nu Taisho stood as the coffins were brought out. The crowd of those still alive stood watching. Time to time the families of a dead soul would come to place a stone, flower or other gift on top. Everyone looked over to the ash of evil that was burned and tears fell for the souls lost.

Mia stood in a flower covered dress as she walked towards the crowd. She walked right up to Sesshoumaru pushing Rin to the side as she took his hand.

"You did it. I knew you would." Mia spoke as she looked over to her cousin's coffin, it stood to the side he was going to go back and be buried in the family plot but was going to be blest with the others lost.

"No my wife did this." Sesshoumaru spoke pushing Mia back and helping Rin back up.

"You still claim that thing. Kagome is dead stop playing the game. You are the great Sesshoumaru act like it!" Mia screamed causing everyone to stop.

"Mia you push your luck. We are here to grieve the loss of the dead you dress as if we are at a party.

"I miss Myoga! He was tricked into death. You tried to save him but that wicked demon tricked him." Mia spoke she needed him to hear her out.

"Kagome was no demon. She was my Miko and she was a soul this world will never see again." Sesshoumaru spoke he felt something in the crowd.

Mia thought back she knew the truth the three had told her everything. Mia was about to say more when Rin screamed. Inuyasha tried to reach his niece when a snake wrapped around her. Sesshoumaru knew the snake and grabbed his brother. The great Miko of the West was about to help when she was wrapped up in string.

"Move and we will have no choice but to hurt them my Lord." Hachiemon spoke.

"You dare attack us while we are laying these souls to rest." Lord Inu Nu Taisho spoke holding his anger in.

"You did not burn the demon." Yura spoke.

"We did…oh no they are talking about Kagome." Kikyo spoke unable to move as she and Miroku were pulled into a barrier.

"We will make sure she cannot come back this time." Tsubaki spoke.

Sesshoumaru and the others were frozen they could not free those trapped without risking their very lives. The three walked up to a grave where Kagome was placed. They sat and started to chant.

"Leave her alone!" Miroku screamed as the pain of losing her again was becoming real.

**On the other side:**

Kagome was in a large tub letting her new "body" take form. She looked around and saw the world below her. She smiled as she watched her loved ones place her body to rest. She also felt the pain of knowing she wouldn't be with them. Kagome let the water run through her hair as she willed it to change from its dark raven to a more blue color. Kagome stood as she let a silver dress appear. Kagome opened her wings wide as a light took hold of her.

"Welcome back Blue Miko." Midoriko spoke as she appeared.

"Call me Kagome." Kagome spoke with a smile.

"Balance again the world will have." Midoriko spoke as from the shadow a man laughed.

"Balance, yes but will it last?" The darkness spoke.

"Naraku you act like a child." Kagome spoke as her light covered the room revealing Naraku sitting in a corner. He was tall and lean now. He smiled and if you looked at him you would think he was the devil. He stood looking at the world below.

"Looks like we get to play." Naraku spoke.

"Looks like it." Kagome answered with a sad smile.

**Back on earth:**

The three where chanting as the grave in front of them started to move bringing Kagome's body back up. Rin was crying as the snake pulled harder on her. Izayoi moved and a string cut her arm. Kikyo and Miroku felt a heat from the barrier making both of them to go to their knees.

"Kikyo are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he reached for Kikyo.

Inuyasha pulled back his hand was burning as he looked back at the three chanting.

"Stupid half-breed. Let them do their jobs. Soon her spell will be lifted and all will make sense." Mia spoke looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Those three are idiots. Kagome was an angel." Sesshoumaru spoke as he watched with fear as his wife's body was getting pulled back up.

In the shadows:

Kagome landed on the ground her wings opened up wide. She took a breathe and felt her new power flow through her. She smiled as her blue hair landed on her shoulders. She started to walk as a fog appeared before her.

**Back at Kagome's grave:**

Sesshoumaru moved to pull Yura off his wife's grave but stopped when his mom cried out in pain. He looked at his father and everyone else who stood frozen. The three kept chanting when Kagome's coffin started to rise out of the ground.

"Leave my mother alone!" Rin screamed as the boa holding her started to squeeze tighter.

"We will deal with you next girl." Tsubaki spoke looking back at the girl.

"We will deal with all you in…." Hachiemon stopped as a fog rolled up on the group.

The three mountain monks stood as Kagome's coffin opened and she lay there dead.

"Are you kidding me?! I am gone but one day and you go back to being bullies!" Kagome yelled as she stood behind her coffin looking down at her old body.

"Show yourself demon!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Gladly." Kagome spoke as her wings opened up. The fog was pushed away as she moved her wings back and forth.

Miroku looked up and all his fear was gone. Kagome was glowing bright as she stood tall above her coffin.

"You won't be able to use your shell again. We will do as we were ordered and end you." Yura spoke pulling more string.

"Your job? Your job was to keep me safe when I was alive! She told you three about the blue light that would have to come back to stop the great demon. You three were given the great powers you have to stop him!" Kagome yelled as her wings opened up and blew the three to the ground.

"She never told us there was two of you. We thought the blue light was the sign of the demon." Tsubaki spoke looking up at Kagome and for the first time a fear ran through her.

"I am going to tell you a story all of you need to hear this story!" Kagome yelled as she sat down on her tombstone.

"A long time ago the world of gods had balance. A couple of good and evil. Now the evil loved the good but since he was evil they were never to be. He grew angry and looked for ways to rule and kill the good. My family tribe was among many who prayed to both the good and the evil. They felt the balance needed to be brought out into the world of men. They kept hearing whispers telling them to set them free. You see these gods talked to those on earth all the time. Whispers of good ideas and bad. Then the human, demon, half-demon would make up their mind and follow one of the two paths. Now my tribe followed the wrong voice and made the evil in demon form. The good, she tried to follow but the evil blocked her killing her. My tribe tried to fight the evil demon to send him back but now that the balance was gone that was not meant to be. Years later the evil demon appeared and was killed but since they did not take his heart he was able to jump to the one known as Naraku. He was the evil balance on earth. Now the gods found a way to give us all balance if a soul that showed promise to hold the soul of good they marked it blue and when the time came the two would battle. If it worked the two would die at the same time and be reborn as the balance once more. Now over and over again those marked were murdered by you three causing the gods to fear that the evil would soon take over. Then I was born. I was different because I was born with power to protect the power of the good god. I fought my way to face Naraku even with you three getting in my way. With love and understanding from my family I was reborn. I am the one known as the Blue Miko." Kagome spoke as she smiled.

The three stood looking at the girl before them she smiled with a light she never had when she was alive. Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Kagome's hair and dress. Never boring he thought as he watched Kagome hold a power that was stronger than anything he had ever felt. Kagome was still sitting when where the ashes of Naraku and his men sat a fire exploded. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I was the demon! I was the evil you were to protect her from!" Naraku yelled as he appeared in his black suite.

"Cute." Kagome spoke as Naraku walked out of the fire and stood next to Kagome.

Everyone took in the site as Kagome and Naraku stood next to each other and an air of balance and almost peace moved over the land.

"You three are in so much trouble. I mean when Midoriko gets here she will chose what will be done to you. Oh I hope she picks me." Naraku spoke as he started to laugh.

No one dared to move the two before them were dead but back and the three mountain monks still held Lady Izayoi, Rin, Miroku and Kikyo. Then a sliver light appeared and soon Lady Midoriko stood. Yura, Tsubaki and Hachiemon bowed.

"I saw so much promise in you three when you were children. I wanted you to stand by me and help this world. Why did you kill so many? Why did you go after Kagome?" Midoriko spoke as Kagome stood on one side and Naraku one the other.

"We thought it was a trick of the demon. They talked about things that made us sure the evil demon was coming back. We saw no proof that it was the one you told us about." Hachiemon spoke.

"Kagome showed all the signs. She was able to bet you three. That was the sign!" Midoriko screamed as tears ran down her face.

"No. That girl should not be the one. We should. We were the balance you just needed to see it." Yura spoke standing.

"You three could never be the balance. You couldn't give up power for a chance to save others. That is what Kagome did." Midoriko spoke.

"We will prove it when we remove her for good." Tsubaki spoke.

Lady Midoriko turned as Kagome and Naraku bowed to her.

"Speak. What punishment do you offer?" Midoriko spoke.

"Let me turn them to dust. They are cruel and almost lead this world to darkness." Naraku spoke fire in his eyes.

"Take back your kiss. Leave them on earth as weak as children. Make them earn your love again by guarding your temple. Make them face those still alive who they have wronged." Kagome spoke with a smile.

"Naraku your services will not be needed." Midoriko spoke.

Naraku smiled as fire circled around him and he was gone.

"Lady Kagome balance this." Midoriko spoke as she faded.

Kagome smiled as the three stood thinking about their attacks.

"FREEZE!" Kagome screamed as her wings opened wide. Everyone in the felid froze as Kagome walked over to Rin the snake still wrapped around her.

"Tsubaki your power over snakes is great." Kagome spoke Tsubaki, Rin and the snake unfroze. "Cute she is a python. She holds the pray with great strength even able to crush a victim to death." Kagome spoke as she stepped closer to the snake.

"Don't let go of the girl. If the demon gets closer bite her!" Tsubaki ordered her snake.

Kagome walked closer and as first the snake held tighter to Rin and let out a hiss. Then Kagome was reaching out to touch the snake and the snake stopped. Kagome touched the snake on her head.

"What are you doing!?" Tsubaki yelled as she felt her hold on her pet slipping.

"Come to me." Kagome spoke and the snake let Rin go and moved its large body towards Kagome. "If you had done your job you would have be granted more power to help protect this world. Let me show you." Kagome spoke as her light filled the snake and she changed to a smaller faster snake. It stopped and coiled up showing a diamond shape head with a hood. "This would have been your cobra. She would have been able to take on multiple targets. Get her." Kagome spoke and the snake moved fast and bit Tsubaki in the leg. She screamed as she fell to floor unable to move. "One bite makes her victims frozen. Two bits kill them. A power like this would have made you feared by all. But sadly you chose to be greedy and kill those innocent souls. Now I will take back the extra gift, Midoriko gave you as a child." Kagome spoke as the snake sat in the grass hissing. "Sweet baby time to be the real you now." Kagome spoke as a blue light covered the snake. The snake cried out as she changed form and was left as a small grass snake.

"What have you done?!" Tsubaki cried as he snake crawled to her weak and scared. Tsubaki tried to fill the snake back with her aura but it was gone her power was weak as if she was still a child.

"Know your power now and pray they forgive you." Kagome spoke as Tsubaki froze once more.

Kagome walked over to Lady Izayoi and ran her finger along the string around her. Yura became unfrozen.

"Keep touching them and I will rip her apart." Yura spoke fear in her voice.

"Strong and sharp. Your string is truly something to fear. Now let me show you what could have been." Kagome spoke as the string around Lady Izayoi shattered as if it was glass.

Kagome turned as a thick black sting flew from her hands and around Yura. She screamed as she fell to the floor the string cutting her as she fell.

"The weight alone will cause the victim to fall to the floor and then cutting them once they hit the ground. This string would have been truly unbreakable. You could have taken on the Lord of the West and had won. Sadly that will never be." Kagome spoke and the string was gone and Yura sat on the ground cuts over her body. "The power that gave your sting such strength is gone. A child will be able to break it now. The best it will do is slow them down. Hope they send you back to the mountain. There and only there will you have power to protect yourself." Kagome spoke as string fell in front of Yura.

Kagome stopped and stretched as her hair moved into a ponytail and her long dress shortened. Kagome then let Hachiemon free as Yura froze once more.

"You will not defeat me demon!" Hachiemon scream as he ran at Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she let the monk come at her. He would swing and but never landing a punch or kick. Miroku looked up from the barrier and watched his sister and watched her hands. When Hachiemon went to punch, her hand hit a point on the arm. Then Hachiemon stopped and fell to the floor.

"All that strength and you never bothered to learn the points or how to protect them. Now on to your true power. Your barriers. Only those who are inside know what they truly do. They are like fire inside. I felt it that day I walked in. I never talked about it because I never thought you would trap them." Kagome walked over to the barrier as she spoke. Kagome placed her hand on the barrier and it turned blue. Miroku started to feel a cool breeze on his body to cool him back down. Kikyo smiled as she felt better. Kagome then snapped her fingers and the barrier was gone.

"You will never get my gift I won't let you take it." Hachiemon spoke.

"I will have it back but first let me show you what could have been." Kagome spoke as a barrier appeared over the whole field the fire it was giving off felt like hell fire. "You could burn a demon in this barrier. Yet you will never know power again. I take back her gift!" Kagome screamed as a light pulled from Hachiemon and he cried out.

Kagome turned her back as the world was free again she smiled as her hair let go and fell around her face. A blue ball gown appeared around her as she walked towards Sesshoumaru.

Mia looked at the girl and a fear ran over her. What if the demon was here for her Lord? Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru and a tear pushed to fall.

"Oh my Miko. You have been reborn. You are so beautiful." Sesshoumaru spoke as he reached out and wiped the tear away.

"My love. I am this because of your love. I will forever love you." Kagome spoke as she kissed Sesshoumaru. Her light filling him. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome in tight holding her once more.

Kagome finally pulled away as she smiled to the others. Miroku stood as his sister took his hand.

"You never failed me. You will teach others about me, but you must teach about him too." Kagome spoke as from behind Naraku appeared.

"Yea you brat. Without me there is no her." Naraku laughed as he stood there.

"You want me to tell his story? Kagome no one should remember him." Miroku spoke.

"No he's right. Without true evil there is no true good. Both sides need to be told. I know you can do this." Kagome spoke as she turned to her grave. Kagome took in a deep breath and the earth moved and her coffin was back underground. "Take care of them Rin. I love you and will always be watching you." Kagome spoke as she started to fade.

The world was silent for a moment as the two faded.

"Arrest them!" Lord Inu Nu Taisho cried and the mountain monks were taken into the castle.


End file.
